Scarlet Fox
by champblaze
Summary: He was once the Light of Konoha's Future..Now He is the Dark..That will see it have no Future
1. Chapter 1

A/N...Welcome to my Second crossover with Naruto but this time the Mitsuomi used...Is from my Scarlet Trilogy but only one is finished and the prequel is on one chapter and sequel not out but all you need know is Mitsuomi is the Progeny of Alucard from Hellsing and was given the name...No Life Prince...It will be a Harem with at most six to eight and all will be sexy Vampires..Also Fem Gaara and Orochimaru...So sit back...Read...Like and Follow

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

 **Scarlet Fox**

Mitsuomi Kiriyu the Blue Eyed Demon of the Rokukage, 100 man slayer, One man army but most notably the No Life Prince currently lounges his coffin as boredom had started to settle in for the vampire. In these moments of boredom mitsuomi was reminded of a former life but he dismissed it as memories of someone he consumed. Mitsuomi almost felt a kinship to these memories of a hyperactive blonde hair shinobi with whiskers but unlike other memories, these were from a first person's view and contained his final moments with brutal acts of torture, betrayal and lastly death at the hands of his supposed best friend. The vampire opened his coffin and found himself not in his lair but what appeared to be a throne room, " **Welcome Mitsuomi Kiriyu or shall I say Naruto Uzumaki** " a feminine voice states. Mitsuomi looked around and saw a young woman with a fragile and diminutive body, long white hair and glowing violet eyes, dressed in a elegant dress of blue and grey. Mitsuomi tried to read her thoughts but couldn't and she titters, " **Sorry my No Life Prince but you can't read my thoughts...for I am a Goddess but you can call me Kazuki** " she states. Kazuki approached his coffin and sat on the edge, " **You're probably want to know why I brought here...You see my Father Yami...Brother of Kami and the Rei-ō caused your Death as Naruto in his bid to gain the Affection of your Tenant the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Now your Zetsuei but the Queen of the Bijū would not be used...So my Father set in motion the events leading to your death** " she explains. Mitsuomi furrows his brow and smirks, "So the Sins of the father are paid by the child but you have no need to" he says but kazuki places two fingers on his lips, " **I do...So will you allow me this...I wish to send you back to the Elemental Nations but as the Progeny of the Vampire Alucard** " she states. Mitsuomi lays back in his coffin, "So you would set loose a monster like me on people who've never even heard of me" he muses.

" **You misunderstood...Only three years have passed since your death..Time works differently for each realm but I won't bore you with the details** " kazuki states. Mitsuomi sits back up with a smirk, "You should know many lives will end and become forever apart of me" he says but furrows his brow, "Wait..I've sealed my full powers for Master" he adds.

" **That won't be a problem for you is it and I'll have the Rei-ō contact Yamamoto-dono to tell him that he losing his Shadow** " kazuki states. Mitsuomi rises from his coffin and it turns to a purple tinted shadows and enters his shadow, "No but I wanted ask...now can you give me any information on what to expect" he asks. Kazuki rubs her delicate cheek and chin, " **I wouldn't want to spoil you but most of your fellow rookies are alive...Sasuke Uchiha is Hokage...But Alas Hinata Hyūga is Dead and now a puppet of the Akatsuki leader** " she explains. A blood tear runs down mitsuomi's right cheek as the vampire softly growls, "I see...then Kazuki-sama...Send back me back so may I rain Chaos and Death on those who defied Kami's law" he states. Kazuki opens what appeared to be a garganta under his feet and the vampire screams as he falls in, " **If you can...Make your way to Suna** " she shouts.

 **OoOoO**

The first thing mitsuomi saw was water and it was rapidly approaching until he slammed into it, " **Sorry about the landing** " kazuki said, as the vampire broke the surface. Mitsuomi flew out the water and used his reiatsu to hover about a mile above a large bridge, "I take it...I'm in Wave" he mused, to no one.

"Someone Help Me!...Get back here Bitch" the vampire heard on the wind. Mitsuomi flew down and saw a woman with long dark blue hair being chased by a man with gravity defying silver hair and a mask covering his lower face. Mitsuomi produced a white mask with purple lightning bolt down the blacked out left eye and a thin smile, "Tsunami-chan...How Low have you Fallen Kakashi" he muses, slipping on his mask. Tsunami ran as fast as her legs could carry her but kakashi proved inescapable as a kunai grazed her cheek. Tsunami fell to the ground but kakashi roughly jerks her to a kneeling position, "Why are you doing this?!" she shouts.

"Because your Drunk of a father has denied our Hokage's request to change the name of the bridge to the Great Uchiha bridge" kakashi hissed. Tsunami tried to struggle but kakashi shows her the kunai, "My Father will never do that...Naruto saved us and he is Hero to us" she shouts but kakashi jerks her to the ground.

"That abomination deserved what we did to him...He was Demon and needed to Purged" kakashi coldly states, as lightning surrounds his hand. Tsunami said a silent prayer as kakashi moved forward, "Don't you think you've done enough" a voice said. Kakashi halted in his tracks and turned to see a person in all black with a red scarf and a creepy mask, "Who are you...what do you want" he questioned. The person folded their arms above their sword and tilts their head, "Who me...I'm just passing through...when I heard her pleas for help" the person says, reaching for the mask. Kakashi's eye widen as the mask came off to reveal blond hair with long bangs framing his face and blue eyes, "Sensei?!" he sputters.

"I'm very disappointed in you Kakashi...Harming innocent people and You Murdered my Son" the man says. Kakashi's eye narrows and charges the man, "Raikiri..{Lightning Cutter}...You're Not Sensei" he shouts, driving it through the man's chest. The man stands in disbelief and tsunami screams in horror, "Sensei would never have known that" kakashi hissed, pulling free but gasps as the man grabs the arm. The man's blonde hair became more sunkissed, his skin paled to ivory and a smile formed as two sharp canines emerged but most shocking were the whiskers on his cheeks.

"Heh...Yes Father died believing the village would see me as a Hero but we both know the Truth...I was once Naruto Uzumaki but now I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu and all your sins will now come to bare" mitsuomi says, as the whiskers fade and his hair becomes black.

"Naruto-kun is that really you?!" tsunami states. Mitsuomi gave tsunami a soft smile as kakashi struggled to free himself, "He's Lying...I was there when they broke his body...I burned it to ashes after the execution" he shouts, breaking free. Kakashi moved back with a quick weave of signs, "Katon...Gōkakyū no Jutsu..{Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu}" he says. Tsunami screams as the fireball engulfs mitsuomi, "Now for you" kakashi says but freezes as mitsuomi emerges from the fireball. Mitsuomi's body was burned nearly to the bone in some spots but it was starting to heal before their eyes, "It seems you made...a Grave Error...Kakashi-sensei" mitsuomi growls. Kakashi raised his Hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan but the vampire was not dissuaded, "Will that theft save you" mitsuomi croons. Mitsuomi disappeared from kakashi's view but grabs him from behind, "Now...since you know what I require to move on...I'll extract it from you but you will Die...however you'll live on as my puppet" he darkly coos. Kakashi struggles but mitsuomi's grip is inhuman, "You truly are a demon" he shot but his eyes widen, as a young woman with brown hair and purple marks on her cheeks.

"Maybe this is more appropriate" mitsuomi purrs and kakashi gasps out, "Rin" before the vampire bites down. Tsunami watched in stunned silence as mitsuomi softly growled and blood ran down kakashi's neck but his body was being absorbed by mitsuomi, till nothing remained of the masked Jōnin and mitsuomi's wounds were completely healed, revealing more pale ivory skin where the shirt and pants were burned away.

"My Apologizes Tsunami-chan for having exposed you to my dark side" mitsuomi says, helping to her feet. Tsunami winced feeling the wound on her cheek but she blushes as mitsuomi licks the wound and it closes, "mmm...sweet but you need more iron in your diet" he said. Tsunami held her cheek with a shocked stare, "Naruto-kun..what are you and how did you come back" she whispers.

"Some one on High deemed it prudent for me to return but as a Vampire...a creature that consumes blood and souls to correct the mistake that was my death" mitsuomi explains and continues as he escorts her home. The pair reached the house as inari and tazuna were waiting with several others, "Mom" inari shouts and rushes to her.

"You gotten big..Inari-kun" mitsuomi says but inari furrows his brow, "Who are you...did hurt my mom" he said.

"Inari somehow this is Naruto-kun" tsunami states and everyone gasps. Mitsuomi bows with his left hand over his heart, "I have returned at the edge of your hope to turn the tide" he says.

"You look completely different...In fact you look better" tazuna states. Mitsuomi softly chuckles as everyone face-palms, "Its quite alright as I am now the trappings of mortal form hold no sway on me" he states. The other villagers shake his hand and welcome him before tsunami invites him inside, "Do you need some new clothes" she asks. Mitsuomi waves his hand as his clothes shifts to black cargo pants and black riding boots, a formfitting sleeveless shirt, red scarf and arm length gloves.

"No need...Now I must know if you have seen any Leaf-nin that seemed to be on the run" mitsuomi asks. The four sat in the kitchen as tazuna poured himself a drink, "That pink hair one...that came with you...it was about a year ago...She and a blonde..." he explained.

" _Sakura and Ino...according to Kakashi's memories them along with Ten-ten...Shizune-neesan...Kurenai Yūhi and Tsunade-sama are A-class nuke-nin but Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka...are locked up in ANBU prison_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi twirls one of his bangs with a thinking pose, "What of Konoha" he asks.

"Bad Gaki...that Uchiha is Hokage and they're working with some shadowy group and expanding their territory even when Daimyo decreed not to...Publicly they are but behind the scenes they take Shinobi from other countries" tazuna explains. Mitsuomi rose from his chair with a bow, "Thanks for the information Old man but I must be going" he says.

"Will we see you again" inari asks and mitsuomi ruffles his hair, "Of course Datteboyo" he says and excuses himself. Mitsuomi heads outside and he dispersed into ravens as the three reach the outside, "That was so cool" inari shouts.

 **OoOoO**

Mitsuomi reformed sometime later in the forest outside the gates of Konoha but his form shifted into that of kakashi as the sun sets. Mitsuomi strolls to the gate as izumo and kotetsu greeted him, "You're back late Kakashi" izumo says. Mitsuomi gave an eye-smile, "Sorry about that I was lost on the road of life" he says and enters the village. The village was as he remembered but gave off a cold aura as the vampire made his way through, " _Like a graveyard almost_ " zetsuei quips. Mitsuomi made his way his way to the Hokage tower but a familiar haunt of his past caught his attention, "Ichiraku" he mused, dipping under the curtain.

"Welcome to Ichiraku...Oh hello Kakashi-san...back from a mission" a young woman with brown hair stated. Mitsuomi took a seat with a eye-smile, "Hello Ayame and yes...I was sent Wave to get those Fools to change the name of the bridge" he said. Ayame sighed with a shake of her head, "How can they praise that little Demon" she comments.

"I agree...I thought he would die on that mission...You and your father did a perfect job of always drugging his Ramen" mitsuomi says. Ayame softly smiled as mitsuomi glances to the wall with the recipe on how they drugged him, "Tell me Ayame..are you a Virgin" he asks. Ayame blushes softly but leans in, "Don't tell my Dad but No" she says. Mitsuomi pulls down his mask, "Such a shame" he purrs, returning to normal. Ayame backs away in shock as mitsuomi hops over the counter, "Who are you?!" she shouts. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a titter, "Don't you recognize me Ayame...you were just talking about me the Little Demon" he coos. Ayame's eyes widen like saucers as she backs into the wall, "It can't be..You're Dead" she whispers. Mitsuomi's eyes shift to gold with black sclera as he pins ayame's arms over her head, "Yes..I was but now I'm not..too bad for you and all of the Konoha..Their Demon has returned to Roost" he purrs, running his fingers up her chest and exposes her soft neck. Mitsuomi wastes no time and savagely bites down, eliciting a loud scream from ayame as he drained her dry. Mitsuomi pulls away with a hiss as ayame falls the floor but he grins as her father nears the shop. Teuchi enters the shop and the smell of blood fills his nose and he races around the counter to find ayame with a gaping wound to her neck, with blood soaking her top.

" ** _Such a Shame..when Someone's Trust is taken advantage of...A small boy seeks food to live and two kind people give him food but laced with poison to see him die...blame him for things not of his making..Cursed..Hated by all for being born on October 10th_** " an ethereal voice says. Teuchi quickly turns to see naruto sitting on the counter, "It Can't be..The Hokage Executed you...we were finally free of you" he shouts. Naruto grins and shifts back to mitsuomi, "Ahh yes...tortured for two weeks..legs broken..eye gouged out...burned..stabbed and finally a Chidori through the Heart" he says but raises his arms wide, "However Rejoice for I have Returned to Rend Judgement on you ALL" he adds. Teuchi grabs a knife to kill mitsuomi but ayame slowly rises, her skin a pale grey and eyes blank.

"Ayame?!" teuchi asks but ayame groans and grabs him to rip out a chunk of his arm with her teeth. Teuchi screams and falls but ayame lunges and rips into him, "Ghouls are such Voracious eaters...which you are experiencing right Now" mitsuomi muses, laying on his side and his head propped on his hand. Teuchi slowly stopped moving as ayame devoured him, "It would be so easy to let these two loose on the village but I want them to suffer" mitsuomi says, sitting up. Mitsuomi manifests a silver and black grip Colt 1911, "Ayame Dear" he coos and she looks up a groan but he blows her head off. Teuchi starts to awaken as a ghoul but mitsuomi dusts him as well, before turning the gas. Mitsuomi hopped over the counter as the gas fills the shop and lights a cigarette, "May these Fireworks Signal your Demise" he muses, tossing it inside the shop. Mitsuomi vanishes as the shop explodes in a beautiful fireball, alerting numerous people and shinobi. Mitsuomi watched from a lightpole in the form a raven as numerous ANBU appeared with their famed Hokage himself. Sasuke wore black cargos, black boots, a grey long sleeve shirt and a long white coat with black flame trim and the uchiha symbol on the back. Mitsuomi dove into his old teammate's mind to learn the whereabouts of the others, " _Its seems he has Hunter-nin after them but they've gone dark..Sightings in Wave...Wind Country even as for as Spring country...but he's sending a team to Suna...Wait Didn't Kazuki-sama mention Suna_ " zetsuei states and the vampire rubs his beak with a wing, "Yea..Maybe Gaara or something..We'll have to leave Hana and Anko here and head to Suna first then Spring country..Koyuki-chan may know their whereabouts" mitsuomi thought.

Sasuke watched the flames with a slight scowl on his face, "How did this Happen" he states. One of the civilan stepped forward, "We do not know Hokage-sama...an accident perhaps" she states. Sasuke scoffs with a wave of his hand, "Hn..just put it out and check for their bodies" he states and shunshins away. Sasuke returns to the Hokage tower but is unaware of the blue eyed raven following him. Mitsuomi continued to probe sasuke's mind as he landed on the windowsill of his office, "So they used Genjutsu to get Baa-chan out as Hokage and installed him as her replacement but how did they square this with the Daimyo...Hoh false documents and the backing of the entire council" he thought. Sasuke sat down as the door opened and a young man with spiky brown hair and markings on his face, dressed in standard Konoha Jōnin attire but a black flak jacket and a large white dog entered.

"Kiba any word from your teams" sasuke asks. Kiba sighs with a rub of his head, "Nothing they've gone dark...Even though Tsunade is well known she's stayed off the radar...as for those Bitches...other than that raid in Tanzaku-gai last month...we got nothing...Look Sasuke I would expect this from some of them but Sakura and Ino were gaga over you" he states. Sasuke leans back in his chair, "it was Tsunade..all of them look up to her...so they blindly follow...plus that Dobe's influence" he shot.

"To think he was some demon..probably bewitched them and He Killed Hinata" kiba snapped. Mitsuomi hopped the windowsill with a glare as best he could as a raven, "So dog breath thinks I killed Hinata" he thought. Akamaru started to growl and bark as kiba rubs his head, "Bird...what bird" he says and sasuke turns as a raven flew off.

"Its a bird...is your dog afraid" sasuke quips and kiba glares. Mitsuomi flew out the village and already devised a plan to outwit sasuke, " _The remnants of Team Gai and Team Asuma are heading to Suna...maybe we can convince Shikamaru and Choji to join our cause_ " zetsuei states.

"It seems Gaara was kidnapped and She's Kazekage now...this works well...as a Kage she might know where Sakura and the others are...We'll make it to Suna faster than them...I'll save Gaara and screw their mission and I might persuade them to take me back to Konoha" mitsuomi adds, flying into the night.

 **OoOoO**

A large black wolf easily twice the size of a normal one galloped through the sands of Wind country towards Suna, " ** _I Hate being Awake during the Day and this sand will get Everywhere_** " mitsuomi whines. Mitsuomi had picked up gaara's scent as he entered Wind country and sensed two others with a third following. Mitsuomi picks up the pace as two of the three were engaging in battle but catches the glimpse of large bird, "Could that be a summon" he thought but smells clay and a blond man atop it, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Deidara of Iwa" mitsuomi thought. Deidara of the Akatsuki watched from his bird as his partner sasori fought their captive's brother, "Sasori-danna...don't take too long...you know you hate wasting time-hmm" he shouts. Down below the hunched over sasori flings his metal tail as a young man with purple war paint on his face and dressed in black moved his puppets.

"Leave it be Kankurō...you are no match for me" sasori states but kankurō was not dissuaded, "Not happening" he shouts but sees something black leaping. Deidara was so into the fight that he didn't notice his attacker till a chunk of arm was sheared off, "What the Hell?!" he shouts. Sasori stopped and turned as black wolf was baring down on him but his tail pierced the beast, "Was it a crazed summon" he muses. However the wolf melts into black ooze but an arm emerged and at the end of the arm was a strange weapon, "What is That?!" sasori questioned but the answer came as four loud bangs echoed in the desert. Deidara jerks as the four holes erupted on his bird, freeing gaara and forcing him to jump as the bird exploded. The ooze forms a man in all black and a red scarf, "Kankurō get your Sister" he shouts. Kankurō shook out of his stupor and rushed to gaara, "Not Happening" sasori shouts, sending his tail but the man parries the tail with a sword.

"Your fight is with me Sasori of the Red Sand and as a courtesy my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" mitsuomi says, in basic kendo stance. Mitsuomi sprinted forward with an arced slash but sasori moves back with decent speed but mitsuomi shoots behind as the sword morphed into a black blade, "Ice Dragon Dance" he shouts, sending ice into the tail. Sasori growled as tail froze but he pulled his mask down to fire senbon needles but mitsuomi dodges with ease.

"C1" deidara shouts, joining the fray as mitsuomi kicks back to avoid the explosion. The smoke clears as sasori and deidara are side by side as mitsuomi stood before them, with kankurō and gaara behind him but the Kazekage was starting to stir.

"Kankurō?...where am I" gaara questions. Mitsuomi glances back with a soft smirk, "Kazekage good to see you're awake...Give me a few minutes and we'll catch up on old times" he states. Suddenly sasori's body opens and a red hair young man with a bare chest, a reel in place of a stomach with a stinger on the end, two spinning claws on his lower back and a holder with four scrolls.

"This is embarrassing that I have use Myself in battle" sasori states. Kankurō stood with wide eyes as gaara gets to her feet, "He's a living puppet" she notes.

"Kankurō head back to the village and have Temari and a ANBU squad join us" gaara says but kankurō balks, "I can't leave you alone...You don't know this guy" he shouts. Gaara glances to mitsuomi and back to kankurō, "I can trust him" she says and summons some sand to join the fray. Kankurō takes off and deidara tsks as gaara moves next to mitsuomi, "Not good Sasori-danna...the Ichibi is back in the fight-hmm" he said.

"It doesn't matter...we'll kill him and take the ichibi back" sasori says and pulls a scroll. Gaara lands next to mitsuomi as he drove his sword in the sand, "I don't know who you are but I feel like I can trust you" gaara says. Mitsuomi wrings his wrist with a soft smile, "You and I share a common past...hated for things not of our control" he says. Gaara arches an eyebrow but her eyes widen as mitsuomi's clothes shift, with standard black gloves and a black oriental but sleeveless shirt exposing his pale arms, his scarf vanished and a strange black hat appeared in his hand. Mitsuomi slipped on the M43 cap with a smirk, "Alrite Gaara...I'll be the Vanguard...back me up with the sand" he said, sprinting forward. Sasori weaved a sign and a puppet appeared with a long fur trim coat with black hair, "Meet my prized possession...The Third Kazekage and wielder of the Iron sand" he shouts. Black sand erupted from the puppet and formed a spear but mitsuomi kept his pace and dodges at the last second but sand manages to grab his leg and slams him hard to the sand.

"C2 Dragon" deidara shouts, as a clay dragon explodes. Gaara creates a shield of sand but mitsuomi emerges from flames with a crazed grin but missing his right arm, his skin seared and his sword nowhere to found. The third created a large hammer of iron sand but mitsuomi produces his colt, "This Sun will hamper things but if know my weather" he thought, slipping the gun in his waist and snapping his fingers. Zetsuei emerges from the sand and whips towards him, "Ice-Wind Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, swinging skyward.

"What was that for?!" deidara shouts, seeing the snow like wind fill the sky. Mitsuomi drove zetsuei into the sand, "Gaara..Be ready for whats about come" he shouts. Gaara looks to the sky and clouds were forming, "I see..he used the hot air to create a storm with this Ice-Wind Dragon Dance" she thought.

"Enough of this" sasori shouts, sending the iron hammer down. Mitsuomi pulls his colt and fires six shots as each struck the same spot, spilting the iron hammer in half. Sasori started to recover as mitsuomi grabs zetsuei and readies to cleave the third Kazekage in half.

"C2 bomber" deidara tossing a clay ball. The ball detonates blowing mitsuomi back and his other arm off in the process as the cloud become darker, "Get him..Sasaori-danna" deidara. Sasori quickly weaves several signs, "Satetsu Shigure...{Iron Sand Shower}" he states. The iron sand rises as mitsuomi manages to get to his feet but the vampire smirks, "Do you think the loss of two limbs will Hamper me" he shouts. Gaara watched as mitsuomi walked forward and the iron sand tore apart his body in grisly fashion, parts, entrails and blood splattered the sand as he moved but finally fell in a pool of blood. Deidara cackled wildly as sasori stayed impassive, "What a Fucking Fool-hmm" he shouts but blinks as raindrops start to fall. Gaara summoned sand as best she could before the falling rain hampered her, " **Oi...We Need to Run Away..Something Bad is coming** " shukaku howls. Gaara gasps but her eyes widen as a blanket of killer intent rose around them, equally shocked was deidara but sasori betrayed nothing.

[song playing..Silver's Theme..Fairy Tail ost]

A whimsical laughter fill the area and sasori looks to the corpse of mitsuomi as his body melted, "Akahigi...Hyakki no Sōen..{Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets}" he shouts, as a hundred puppet fill the raining sky. Deidara stared at the puddle of black ooze, "What's wrong Sasori-danna?!" he states. Sasori kept himself at the ready as the oozed swirled up as the laughter got louder, " ** _I told you the loss of a limb or two wouldn't hamper me_** " a voice croons. Suddenly the ooze shot forth spikes through deidara and shatters the third kazekage, silencing the artist before he could register the pain and pulled him into the ooze. The ooze expanded and slowly reformed into mitsuomi with glowing gold eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth, "Art is an Explosion..Hahaha" he howled. Sasori moved his puppets as mitsuomi summoned his sword, "You claim these puppets destroyed an entire nation...Well why don't I respond in Kind" he says, as a purple with black tinted aura surged. Gaara stood in actual awe as mitsuomi's aura churned up the sand and wind, "What is power..it rivals the power of the Bijū or even more" she thought. Mitsuomi gripped zetsuei at his side as blue energy starts to surge and finally a wailing, then bolt of lightning set them in motion. Mitsuomi launched himself with zetsuei horizontal with his chest towards the horde of puppets as the energy soon formed a dragon, "Dragonstrike" he shouts and swings as the dragon erupts through the puppets. Gaara shields her eyes as the blast exploded, "What an Attack" she thought. Sasori followed mitsuomi as he landed and sent his stinger but the vampire dodges, "Wind Dragon Dance" he shouts, severing the cable in several spots. Sasori pointed his hand as a jet of water and fire erupted from each but mitsuomi dodged, "What Speed" he thought but the sound of chirping birds caught his ears. Sasori turned as mitsuomi thrust his hand through the symbol on his chest, "Impossible...this...is...the...Chidori" sasori sputters. Mitsuomi stares with genuine respect, "No this is the Raikiri its true form...I had fun Sasori..shame you must leave stage so soon" he states. Sasori manages a smirk, "A...shame..Indeed...I have never seen..another..one..man..army" he says, as his body falls to the sand. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword as the rain starts to stop, "I would be inclined to agree...Farewell Sasori of the Red Sand" he states, with a sweeping bow. [song ends]

Gaara approaches mitsuomi with a cautious stance but the vampire smiles, "Have you Figured out who I am or do you require a clue..Datteboyo" he states. Mitsuomi looked over gaara and thought she had grown quite beautiful. Gaara wore a mesh body suit under a grey sleevless battle dress that reached her mid thigh, a one sleeve red coat and black ninja boots. Gaara looked over mitsuomi but she shook her head, "It can't be you though...I read the report..I heard stories...How did you survive...Naruto" she says. Mitsuomi softly smiles and slicks back part of his hair, "You assumed...I survived...I didn't but Someone from up above decided to send back me as this...A fiend who consume souls as I did Ramen" he explains. The clouds started to clear as the pair stood in silence but both saw temari and her team approached, "Don't tell them who I really am...Just call me Mitsuomi Kiriyu...a wandering mercenary" mitsuomi says and gaara nods.

"Gaara?!" temari shouts, as they approach but she draws her fan at mitsuomi, "It alrite Temari..this is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and he helped save me from the Akatsuki" gaara states. Temari closes her fan but remains weary, "Thank you for saving my Sister" she states. Mitsuomi bows deeply with a warm smile, "It was no Problem...Now can we return to Suna...the Sun is making me dread her once again" he states. Mitsuomi quickly picked the body of sasori and followed the others back to Suna. Kankurō, baki and two older people stood at the village entrance as gaara and the others reach the gate but the older woman sees the body mitsuomi was carrying, "What are you doing with him?!" she shouts, charging. A wall of sand sprung up before mitsuomi, "Granny Chiyo...its alrite...his name is Mitsuomi and he saved my life" gaara states. Chiyo blinks several times and softly smiles, "Ohh Sorry but this body...its my Grandson but he looks exactly as he did over twenty years ago" she states. Mitsuomi knelt down with sasori to the diminutive woman, "It seems he turned himself into a living puppet and he had your Sandaime as well" he explains. Chiyo looked at the vampire but noticed the bags under his eyes, "its of no concern my Kekkei Genkai causes the sun to be slightly detrimental if I don't probably sleep.." mitsuomi said, standing to his full height. Gaara looked over mitsuomi and did he seemed exhausted, "What do you require" she asks.

"An empty room and by nightfall I'll be fine" mitsuomi replies. Gaara nodded and beckoned for him to follow, "Kekkei Genkai" she whispers. Mitsuomi softly smirks as they jump along the rooftops to the Kage tower, "Just something to appease them...I'll give you the full story tonight" he states. The pair arrived at the tower and mitsuomi was impressed how the people treated gaara, "It warms my heart to know you become loved by your people" he muses.

"It was thanks in part to you...our battle opened my eyes...to those who were precious to me and thanks to that I gained something very valuable" gaara says but mitsuomi stops at a room. The room had several boxes but mostly bare, "This will do nicely" mitsuomi says and steps inside, "I'll rest here and see you tonight...Oh I'll have a barrier up as well..I'm cranky if I'm awoken prematurely" he adds and gaara nods. Mitsuomi closed the door erected his barrier and waited for gaara to leave, then allowed his shadow to expand and a sleek black coffin emerged. The interior was a red velvet as mitsuomi opened it and shifted his clothes to silk pajama pants, " _So what's the game plan_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi close the coffin with a yawn, "I'll explain everything to Gaara and thanks to Deidara...we know the Akatsuki are starting to move and have captured the Yonbi...Gobi and Rokubi...with plans to go after the Nibi and Hachibi of Kumo...the Nanabi of Taki and the Sanbi working with them in Kiri" he thought. Zetsuei sighs softly as she shifted on a throne in his inner world, " _How can they succeed with me the Kyuubi now apart of you and enjoying it_ " she states. Mitsuomi slowly slipped into his dreams with a scoff, "Who knows" he thought.

 **OoOoO**

Gaara sat at her desk with her face stoic and her jade eyes staring at the Konoha team sent save her, kankurō and temari were at her left and right respectively. The team consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee with Asuma Sarutobi and Might Gai as team leaders. Gaara leaned forward with her head rested on her interlocked hands, "Though your Help is Appreciated...I have no need of it as you can see" she states. Shikamaru stepped forward with a bow, "Be that as it may Madam Kazekage but our Hokage sent us at behest of your council" he explains. Gaara looked shikamaru in the eye, "But as you plainly see...I am no longer in any danger...I was saved by a wandering Mercenary named Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she says.

"A Wandering Mercenary?!" neji interjects. Gaara glares at the arrogant Hyūga, "Yes...His skill proved more than match for the Akatsuki that kidnapped me...At present he is resting but I can have him speak to you tonight or tomorrow if its not too much of an inconvenience" she comments. Shikamaru mutters mendokusē but shakes his head, "No if we can...tonight would better" he says and gaara glances to temari, "Of course..Temari please escort your fiancé and his fellow Leaf-nin to a hotel and I'll contact them when Kiriyu is awake and ready to speak" she states. Temari glances to shikamaru with a sigh, "Of course Onee-sama...Follow me" she states. Nightfall soon came as gaara waited in her office but a black mist seaps through a window and forms mitsuomi, "I hope I didn't frighten you" he says, taking a seat. Gaara rubs her forehead but noticed his eyes were almost like a predator with his prey, "Sorry as I am now...the beauty of a woman is distracting" mitsuomi says, twirling one of his bangs.

"Now as you know...I was executed by the Konoha...well my Soul traveled to place called the Soul Society...similar to the Pure Land but you are able to die and return to the Sea of Transmigration to be reborn...I was born Mitsuomi Kiriyu and my life there mirrored here...which caused me to nearly die once again...However my Master found me and made a vampire...a being who drinks blood to survive but by drinking blood allows me to gain their very essence...including their very soul..the currency of life itself...So I did for nearly 300yrs...3yrs in this realm...I am now the thing that haunts the nightmares of many...the thing that can cast a shadow on darkness itself and I will lay vengeance on those who have wronged me and those like me" mitsuomi explains.

"So what does your Vampire "Kekkei Genkai" give you other than...taking souls and blood" gaara asks. Mitsuomi shifts his form back to his orignal self and back again, "I change form...whether..human...raven or wolf...Also it seems I've gained chakra once again...I am currently at an ANBU Captain level...coupled with my Reiatsu..which is pure Spritual power...I am a force to reckoned with...I can read minds as well and No I want harm anyone in your village" he explains. Gaara gasped slightly but relaxed, "I see...Then you probably know a Team from Konoha wants to speak with you about my rescue" she states.

"Yea I do but I need to ask something before I do...Do you know the whereabout of Tsunade Senju or Sakura Haruno" mitsuomi asks. Gaara leans back in her chair with a thinking pose, "Not long after you Executed...Tsunade-sama was ousted by a coup led by a Danzō Shimura and installed Sasuke Uchiha as the Rokudaime Hokage...Tsunade and several others fled the village...Sakura Haruno...Ino Yamanaka...Ten-ten Masamune...Kurenai Yūhi..Shizune Kato and the Konohamaru Corp but Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka were captured in the escape...that was two and half years ago...Konoha labeled them Nuke-nin but they eluded them and others but about four months ago..Ten-ten Masamune was caught at the Taki border and interrogated but gave nothing and was sent to the Blood Prison" she explains. Mitsuomi rubs his chin with a sigh, "I see...that matches what I learned in Wave but they saw Sakura and Ino about a year ago...So I guess if I wanna know where they are...I'll need to go to the Blood Prison and spring Ten-ten" he states. A knock at the door alerts them and mitsuomi smirks, " _Shikamaru and Choji might help you but the others are too loyal to Sasuke_ " zetsuei comments.

"Enter" gaara shouts and the door opens, as shikamaru, neji and the others enter. Mitsuomi rose to his feet and clicked his boots into a bow, "Hello..I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu and Lady Kazekage has informed me you wish to speak with me" he states. Shikamaru looked him over throughly, "Yes we did...How is it you able to defeat two S-class Nuke-nin and how did you even know to be there" he asks.

"Well...I am a wanderer and my travels brought me to Wind country and I never pass up a challenge to seek out strong opponents...I am originally from the Land of Iron and was taught the way of the Samurai but I wanted more...so I set off on a journey to learn the way of the Shinobi and I had a knack for it...I learned from various Shinobi...Even the Hero of Wave..Naruto Uzumaki" mitsuomi explains. A silence filled the room but neji scoffs, "You learned from that Failure..you may not know this but he was executed three years ago as a traitor" he states. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a puzzled look, "A traitor...was evidence brought up to show he was in fact a traitor" he asks.

"On a mission to rescue his teammate and our current Hokage..Naruto went too far and injured him...Many feared the Kyuubi was released...so he was executed" asuma states. Mitsuomi rubs his chin, "So he goes too far on mission to retrieve a teammate...did this teammate leave on his own or was he kidnapped..I heard rumors in my travels..he was abandoning the village and the Godaime Hokage authorized force if he wouldn't return peacefully" he says and points, "So he was executed for doing his job" he adds.

"No it was Fate for that Failure to die by his Betters" neji states. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose, "So you are still a Slave to Fate..Neji Hyūga" he quips. The Konoha nin stood in shock but neji glares, "How do you Know That?!" he asked, venomously.

"I was at your Chūnin exams when Oto and Suna invaded..a client was attending and I saw your defeat at the hands of the man you call a failure and he also defeated the Kazekage herself as well...In my eyes..Naruto Uzumaki was a very courageous man for a village who despises Him" mitsuomi states. Shikamaru had remained quiet as he studied mitsuomi, "He is indeed skilled...I had Neji check him and his chakra is border line Elite Jōnin-ANBU but the oddity was his heart isn't beating...now he knows things about Naruto" he thought.

"Excuse me but we're getting off topic...How did you encounter the kidnapping of the Kazekage" shikamaru asks.

"As I said..my travels bought me here...I encountered a battle between the Kazekage's brother and Sasori of the Red Sand...I also encountered the Mad Bomber Deidara...I concealed my presence to free the Kazekage...Then she and I fought the pair..I used my ablities to take both down...through the use of my Zanpakuto Zetsuei...A special sword using a portion of my very soul to forge..using a Forbidden Jutsu and because of it my heart beats irregularly or seems to not beat at all" mitsuomi explains. Shikamaru froze but didn't reveal his shock, "Mitsuomi...I'm sure the Kazekage thanks you for help but our Team was sent" he states.

"I will pay your mission Fee...So the Uchiha will not be angry...Now if you have no further questions for Kiriyu...you can retire to your hotel and leave in the morning except for Shikamaru and Choji...Temari has several things to discuss" gaara states. Shikamaru mutters and choji chuckles as they leave the room but neji glares at mitsuomi as they close the door. Mitsuomi sighed with a smirk and twirled his bang, "That went well" he muses.

"What will you do now...more than likely the Leaf will have you on their radar" gaara states. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a lick of his lips, "I'll head to the Blood Prison but keeping a low profile...I still need about three or four nights of rest and a few bites to drink then I'll be up to snuff" he says and stands but leans over her desk, "Gaara...don't get mad or crush me to death but can I get a taste" he asks. Gaara furrows her brow but mitsuomi reaches for her hand, "A taste of what" she asks. However gaara got her anwser as mitsuomi cuts her thumb and sucks on her finger, "Wha.." she whispers, her cheeks getting red. Mitsuomi pulls away and falls back in his chair, "Mmm...Thank you Gaara-chan" he purrs. Gaara glares at mitsuomi but the vampire stands and bows, "My apologizes and I will take my leave" he says, turning to mist and seeping out the window. Gaara stared at her finger with a sigh, " **That guy is really bad news** " shukaku mutters.

 **OoOoO**

"What do you mean Kakashi is missing" sasuke asks. Gai folds his arms with a glance to the window, "My eternal rival...Kakashi hasn't been seen in the village for a week...The Gate Guardians said he came back the same night Ichiraku burned down...I'm concerned" he explains. Sasuke leans back in his chair with a stare, "And your point is...He could be on a mission" he states. Gai unfolds his arms in concern but sasuke rises with a fake genuine look, "However I'll have a team look for him" he says, patting the older man's shoulder. Sasuke leaves his office as gai bows, "Yes Hokage-sama" he says and misses the smirk on sasuke's face. Sasuke steps out the tower and people bow in appreciation as he walks the streets, his ego stroked by the fact he had done what the Dobe couldn't. Sasuke casts his gaze to his face on the mountain but a scowl formed seeing tsunade's face, "I would rather erase her and those other fools but they are history" he thought. Sasuke reached the hospital as a young man with white hair and glasses, dressed as a Jōnin with a black flak jacket and white doctor's coat.

"Hello Hokage-sama...What brings you to my Hospital" the man says and adjusts his glasses, "Hello Kabuto" sasuke said.

"Have you found where Orochimaru is hiding" sasuke said. The pair walk through the village towards the tower, "No It seems that witch is as elusive as Tsunade but Suigetsu and his team are searching...they will check one of the bases near Oto" kabuto explains.

"Good...On another note...Kakashi is missing according to Gai...He hasn't been seen since the Ichiraku fire" sasuke said. Kabuto rubs his chin, "I see...I'll contact Zetsu and have him search...Also I'd like speak to the Masamune girl...I have something that may Finally break her and ascertain Their Location" he states. Sasuke smirks as he enters the council room, "Good take Gai and Lee" he orders and kabuto nods, shushining away. Kabuto arrives at the ANBU prison with an adjust of his glasses and heads to one of the lower cells, "I'll ask them one last time" he thought. In one of the cells two women were bound to a wall and nude as they were born, "So Anko...Hana...will you give me what we want" kabuto says, in the doorway. Anko glares as best she could, "Fuck you...Uchiha Dick Sucker" she hissed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Betters" kabuto says, forming a sign. Anko screams as her curse mark activates, "Stop This Kabuto" hana shouts. Kabuto moves towards the inuzuka female, "If you Tell us where Tsunade is" he states.

"We'll never tell you" anko grits out. Kabuto grabs hana by the cheeks, "Don't be foolish like your Mother...But be like your brother a respected Jōnin and Clan Head" he says. Hana spits in his face with her teeth bared, "My Fucking Brother?!...that Bastard Kills our mother and you make him Jōnin...I'd rather Die" she hissed. Kabuto wipes the spit from his face and glasses with a chuckle, "You might want to after..Hokage-sama makes you his baby factories...Strapped to a bed and Fucked by Him...and Very soon...Sakura..Ino..Kurenai...Shizune and Tsunade Herself will foster the Might Of the Leaf" he says and steps out.

 **OoOoO**

Mitsuomi stood in the shadows of a branch looking over Hōzuki castle, "So this is the Famed Blood Prison" he muses. Mitsuomi had arrived after spending a week and a half killing bandits and saving people, garnering a reputation in the Land of Fire. True to gaara's word rumors were starting to manifest that Konoha was looking for him and them searching for a now missing kakashi. Zetsuei partially manifested and wrapped her arms around his neck, " _So how will we sneak in_ " she asks. Mitsuomi smirks and sees a convoy of prisoners approaching, "I was not the Corp leader of Onmitsukidō for nothing...besides I use outrun ANBU in Kill Me orange" he muses. Zetsuei titters and mitsuomi shifts in a raven to land on the convoy as it enters the prison, before he catches a glimpse of two people. The first was a man with long hair and solemn eyes, dressed in a suit and long coat with boots. The second was a woman in all white shinobi attire, a mask with a hook on it and long curly silver hair. Mitsuomi flew up to a rafter as the prisoner were let out, "Listen up...I am Mui...Warden of this prison and this is Kahyō my assistant warden...Welcome to your permanent home here in Hōzuki castle...You can not escape and to further prove that" the man says. One prisoner suddenly breaks free and charges mui but he weaves a sign, "Katon...Tenrō...{Fire style: Heavenly Prison}" he states. A red marking forms on the man's chest, "This Jutsu will keep insurrections from happening...those marked with Heavenly Prison can not use chakra" mui states. Kahyō steps forward and weaves her own sign, "Hyōton...Jisarenhyō..{Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice}" she states and chuckles, "This Jutsu will force you to dedicate your chakra to keeping yourselves warm" she adds. Mitsuomi watched mui and kahyō mark the prisoners and all them look to be shivering, "This isn't good...Ten-ten has them too but no matter I gleamed it from him but the woman..I've got a plan...I just hope Ten-ten is still a Virgin" he thought. Zetsuei titters as mitsuomi flies down and shifts to link with kahyō's shadow as she moved through the prison. The prison was remarkably quiet and the prisoner subdued, " _They must can use those Jutsu remotely for them to be this quiet_ " zetsuei comments. Kahyō enters her room but comes face to face to a masked man, "Who are you?!" she coldly asks. The man stepped forward and kahyō started use her Jutsu but he counters with palm to her chest. Kahyō gasps as a symbol forms, "Mui?!" she half shouts. The man chuckles and removes his mask, "Sorry my name is Mitsuomi" he says.

"How did you get in here and how do you the Heavenly Prison Jutsu" kahyō says. Mitsuomi moves closer with a soft grin, "That's for me to know and you to find out" he says. Kahyō draws a kunai and charges mitsuomi but his eyes start to glow, freezing her in her tracks.

"Now...no need for us to Fight...Everything is Perfectly Fine" mitsuomi says, his voice hypnotic. Kahyō drops her kunai as her eyes glow, "Yes..Everything if Fine" she says, his fingers nearly grazing her mask. Mitsuomi harrumphed with a smirk, "Good...I'm looking for a prisoner named Ten-ten Masamune nuke-nin from Konohagakure" he states, taking a seat and crosses his legs.

"Prisoner 897645...She's in the Highest tower..What do need of her" kahyō asks. Mitsuomi leans in mere inches from kahyō's face, "Take me to her" he says and kahyō nods, leaving the room and mitsuomi slipped into her shadow. Kahyō walked through the quiet prison towards the tower and none was the wiser as mitsuomi was her shadow, finally reaching the cell containing ten-ten. Kahyō opened the cell and stepped in as mitsuomi manifests, seeing ten-ten leaning on the wall with her arms chained. Ten-ten's body had weathered scars and fresh ones but her legs seemed in a haphazard position.

"Ten-ten" mitsuomi said and she perked up, revealing more of her scarred body and face. Ten-ten turned to the footsteps and opened her only functioning steel-gray eye, "Who...who are you" she whispers, seeing mitsuomi. Mitsuomi knelt down to her level with a serious stare, "You may not believe this but I'm Naruto" he states. Ten-ten's eye flickers and a sad smile forms, "Naruto?!...So have you come to take me to the Pure Land or Hell..either way I'm ready" she whispers. Mitsuomi leans closer and cups her chin, "I can assure you...I'm Real" he says and his form shifts, back to his original self. However scars littered his body and his left eye was gouged out, causing a tear to run down ten-ten's eye.

"Sorry..We couldn't save you" ten-ten says but mitsuomi silences her, "Ten-ten..I'm alive and I've come back to fix the mistake that is Sasuke Uchiha" he say and breaks her bonds. Ten-ten collapses into him and she feels no heartbeat, "Then this isn't real..you have no heartbeat...yet you say..you're alive" she says but feels his warm skin on her cheek, "Because of what I have become..my heart no longer beats normally" he states, leaning her back. Ten-ten looked through her good eye and saw his translucent alabaster skin, his eyes like an ocean of blue.

"Ten-ten...I can save you but there is no time left...you need to anwser now...Will you die as a human or Live as a monster to help me crush Sasuke and those who serve him" mitsuomi states. Ten-ten glances to kahyō with a slight glare and back to mitsuomi, "What will happen to me" she asks. Mitsuomi opens his mouth enough to shows his fangs, "You will live but in a World of Destruction..you'll seek out battle and bathe in the blood of your enemies but you can get the revenge on those who have wronged you" he states. Ten-ten leans slightly forward and grasps his shoulder, "I want to Live" she replies. Mitsuomi shifted ten-ten closer to his chest and pushed her brown hair from neck, before softly biting down on her neck. Ten-ten gasps as something wet runs down her shoulder but a sucking sound soon appears but the pain associated with it was like a hum. Ten-ten's vision starts to fade but the humming left her neck and something wet was on her lips, " ** _Drink and become the Night_** " a voice echoes. Ten-ten parts her lips and the liquid touched her tongue and when it did, her body awakened anew and she gripped what gave this nectar for dear life. Suddenly her body erupted in pain and ten-ten pulls away as a ragged scream left her mouth, her body curling in a ball, as her heart slammed into her ribcage and vision blurring and focusing. Mitsuomi watched her transformation with interest as ten-ten finally stopped moving but slowly sat up, "How do you feel" he asks. Ten-ten looked over her body and saw her scars gone but her vision was complete, however shocking was her deathly pale skin and her canines in her mouth were longer and sharper.

"I..I feel Strange but better" ten-ten says and mitsuomi notices her blinded left eye is steel-blue and her right steel-grey, "Good but you're still weak and a Hunger now has appeared Has it not" he states. Ten-ten slowly nods as mitsuomi glances to kahyō to extend his hand, "Your Fate is now Intertwined with this hunger" he says, spinning kahyō into his arms. Mitsuomi removes kahyō's mask and pulls off his glove, "You must take the first Step" he says, cutting her neck slightly. Ten-ten perked up and looked up to kahyō with her tongue leaving her mouth, before slowly staggering to her feet and her eyes becoming gold. Ten-ten reached for kahyō and was drawn to the glob of blood from the cut, before biting down with a soft growl. Kahyō screams as ten-ten guides them to the floor but they peter out as the newborn vampire drains her dry. Ten-ten pulls away with a ragged sigh with blood on her cheeks and chin, "What..what was that...why did I do that" she whispers.

"You're a Vampire now Ten-ten...you must drink blood to survive but you feel something else don't you" mitsuomi states. Ten-ten slowly nods as she looks down at the deceased kahyō, "Yea...when I...I drank...I felt like her..her everything was coming inside me" she replies. Mitsuomi squats down and runs a finger on the wound, "When we drink..we take in everything...Blood is the Conduit to the Soul...Now you have her knowledge even her Jutsu" he states and decapitates the woman. Ten-ten was about to say something mitsuomi raised his hand, "Seems we have company...Ten-ten shift back to your injuries" he says but ten-ten blinks, "Focus on how you were before" he adds. Ten-ten closes her eyes and focuses, soon her scars return and she lies on her side.

" **Good...first things first..We share a mental link..as we are doing now...Stay motionless and leave it to me** " mitsuomi says and shifts into kakashi. The door bursts open as mui, kabuto, lee and gai enter with several guards, "Kakashi?!...Where have you been" gai states. Mitsuomi kept his back to them and slowly turned with an eye-smile, "You say something Gai..I came for the prisoner" he states. Kabuto adjusts his glasses and gazes to the headless woman, "Then explain Her" he states. Mitsuomi glances down at kahyō, "Warden Mui..its seems she was working with a traitor from our village..So I took care of her" he states. Mui glares at the one eye man but glances to kahyō, "How did you get in here...I was not Informed of this..Only of this Team" he states. Mitsuomi glances between the group but kabuto intrigued him, "Kabuto any luck on Tsunade's whereabouts" he said. Kabuto adjusts his glasses, "Kakashi...why are the prisoner's chains are unlocked" he asks.

"I felt if she had some freedom..she might be susceptible to talking...I apologize" mitsuomi says. Ten-ten groans and slowly stirs as she sees gai and lee, "So you come to torture me now...Lee..Gai" she says. Kabuto scoffs as lee steps forward, "Ten-ten please..just tell us where Tsunade is..this is most unyouthful to see you like this" he states. Ten-ten glares at her former teammate and sensei, "You're no different than Neji...Are you so blind that you can't see what Sasuke has done" she states, struggling to a seated postion.

"Then Tell us where that Bitch is" mitsuomi shouts, with a kick. Ten-ten glares as mitsuomi winks and she spits at his feet, "Never...How can could you be party to Naruto's death" she shouts. Mui activates his jutsu and ten-ten winces with a glare, "Enough...Either do what you came to do or Leave" he shouts.

"Well..you're right...Katon...Gōkakyū no Jutsu" mitsuomi shouts and blows out the wall. Mitsuomi grabs ten-ten and leaps out the opening, as the others rush to the opening. Kabuto glares at the pair and turns to gai, "Go after them...I'll report to the Hokage and follow" he shouts. Gai and lee leap out the opening, "Guards..Sound the Alram" he shouts. Ten-ten holds on tight as mitsuomi races to the gate, "Ten-ten hang on...Rasengan" he shouts, blowing a hole in the gate. Ten-ten glances back and sees lee and gai, "We got company" she shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles and leads them through the forest, "Don't worry I got this" he states. Lee and gai follow behind the pair with fervent speed, "Gai-sensei why would Kakashi-sensei betray Konoha...he is very loyal to the Hokage" he asks. Gai kept his gaze on the fleeing pair, "I do not know Lee but I intend to find out" he replies. Ten-ten tried to keep herself awake as the sun was partially blocked by the forest, "I can't keep my eyes open...what's going on" she asks. Mitsuomi picked up his speed and shifted her form, "As a vampire the sun is detrimental to us...and since you're a newborn its even more intense...Don't fight it...I'll put you some where safe for now and find a proper place after I deal with them" he says and glances back to see her already asleep. Mitsuomi spied a hollowed out tree and quickly placed ten-ten inside and used his powers to hide the opening, "this will do...now for them" he muses, heading to a series of fallen trees. Mitsuomi plopped on a fallen tree trunk and pulled out his Icha-Icha as Lee and Gai arrived, "Oh hello Gai" he said, casually.

"Kakashi why have you betrayed the Hokage" gai asks. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a stare, "I haven't betrayed the Hokage...I don't acknowledge the current one...Don't you see what he has done to the village...its like the life have has left the village" he states, with a light cough.

"Kakashi-sensei...how can you say that" lee says and mitsuomi coughs again but more raggedly.

"Argh..Have both of you forgotten Naruto...He wasn't a traitor...I was there and I saw what Sasuke did to him but I went along with everyone and condemned my Sensei's son to Death" mitsuomi says but coughs violently. Mitsuomi drops to knees with violent coughs and Gai rushes to his side, "Kakashi?!...What's going on" he shouts. Mitsuomi internally was grinning from ear to ear as he coughs, "Gai...He's back and All of us will pay with our Lives" he says and rears up. Lee and gai gasp as kakashi's chest and neck open up with blood spraying as he collapses, "Kakashi?!...Kakashi?!" gai shouts.

[song playing...Claymore OST - Youma no Okite ]

Lee and gai watch in as the body of kakashi melts into a black ooze, "Gai-sensei?!" lee shudders. Gai stares in disbelief at the black ooze that was once his eternal rival but suddenly the ooze started to move, shooting pass them and behind. Lee and gai quickly turned as mitsuomi stood on a fallen tree with arms apart, allowing the ooze to shoot into palms and some spilling down.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu?!" Gai shouts. Mitsuomi chuckled in his throat with a smirk, "I think there's something you should Know...I think I time I told So...That Naruto is back Datteboyo" he says, hopping down. Lee immediately activated his fourth gate and charged mitsuomi but a hole opens up in Lee's shoulder, dropping the bowl cut to the ground. Gai saw the strange weapon in mitsuomi's hand, "Gai if you value the life of your student...you'll stay right where you are" he said, seriously. Mitsuomi then stomped on lee's wound with a smirk, "So Lee...How did it feel to watch me die...Watch them carry my beaten and battered body for Him to do Coup de grâce...Did you feel like them...The Demon of the Village is dead or did have sympathy for me...The me that brought back Baa-chan to Save You...The me you swore to beat like Neji and Him" he says, grinding his boot. Lee stifled his screams as mitsuomi pointed his Colt at gai, "What about you...same question and you can't lie" he said.

"Naruto...I didn't...I didn't think you...were some Demon...but...Argh...for the whole village...to call for your death" lee said but mitsuomi stomps on the wound again.

"Naruto..Stop...I know you want Revenge but this will Solve nothing...You've killed Kakashi...What will it serve to Kill our Hokage" gai states. Mitsuomi chuckles and rubs his Colt on his forehead, "What will it serve?!...It'll serve to fix the betrayal He committed on Us" he shouts but chuckles, "Now...Well what to do...Who to kill..the student or the sensei but what would be the most destructive" he adds. Mitsuomi then points his colt at gai, "The student seeing his beloved Sensei Die.." he said and points down to lee, "Or the Sensei seeing his beloved student Die.." he says, with a grin. Gai looked to lee then mitsuomi, "Take my life...Let Lee live..Naruto..show some mercy" he states. Mitsuomi lifts his boot off lee with a stare and walks towards gai as a tonfa blade manifests in place of the colt, "Don't worry I'll be quick" mitsuomi said, moving behind gai.

"Gai-sensei...Don't do this Naruto" lee shouts. Mitsuomi places his hand on gai's shoulder, before driving the blade through his back and heart as lee looks on in horror. Gai drops to his knees with a smile meant for lee as he draws his last breaths, "Gai-sensei?!...Gai-sensei!" lee shouts and clutches his wound, as he struggles to his feet. Mitsuomi stepped over gai and got in the path of lee, "Such shame he died thinking you would be Spared" the vampire quips. Lee's eyes widen as mitsuomi approaches with a devious smirk, "What can I Say...I'm a Liar" he croons.

"You Truly are a Demon" lee starts but a black tendrils drill into his body. Mitsuomi titters as several more tendrils drill into gai, "Hahahaha...That's what they Keep Telling Me" he howls. Kabuto and several of mui's guards arrive to gut wrenching sight of lee on his knees, his body slowly becoming a husk as mitsuomi stands glowing gold eyes and black tendrils coming from his body. The guards voided them stomachs as kabuto stood frozen but before anyone could react mitsuomi bursts into black ravens, leaving them in stunned silence.[song ends]

 **OoOoO**

Ten-ten scrunched her face and opened her eyes but found herself in a large bed with red sheets and numerous candles scattered about. The newborn vampire slowly sat up and found she was wearing a long white nightgown, "What is this place" she wonders aloud, climbing from under the covers. The bed shifted as she reached the edge and ten-ten glanced back to a red hair woman in a large black shirt over her pale and curvaceous form, " _Its Mitsuomi's or as you knew him...Naruto's inner world or mindscape_ " the woman, opening her eyes and one to be ruby, the other sapphire. Ten-ten slowly nodded as the woman yawns to reveal fangs, " _I'm Zetsuei...his other half and like you I'm a vampire...there is one other but He's confined to lower levels_ " she says, climbing out. Ten-ten followed suit and followed zetsuei to the balcony to see a world of night and a full moon, "Amazing and this is all in his head but how am I here" she asks. Zetsuei manifested a kiseru, " _You and Mitsuomi now share a mental link as Master and Childe...So when you're asleep you come here for training with your new powers_ " she explains. Ten-ten looked over the expanse and saw the ruined village, "It resembles Konoha to an extent but some more different" she says.

" _Yes...this is Ravenhelm..molded by Konoha and stories on the other side of Medieval towns_ " zetsuei says, with puff of smoke. Ten-ten slowly grunts and continued to look out over the expanse, " _Come on I'll show you around till Mitsuomi arrives_ " zetsuei said and the newborn followed. Zetsuei leads ten-ten through the tower and outside to a origami garden, _"This is Sachiko and Maiyu's Garden..two people very important to him_ " the spirit explains. Ten-ten looks through the garden and saw a woman with long black hair wearing a floral kimono but she appeared to be a puppet, "His mother" she says but gasps, "How did I know that" she thought.

" _You drank from him remember...there will some exchange of memories and yes that his second mother...Yukiko Oyashiro_ " zetsuei states. A gust wind blew and ten-ten shivers, "Can I change clothes" she asks and zetsuei nods, " _Sure...a good first lesson..close your eyes and focus on what you wanna wear and it will manifest_ " she states. Ten-ten focused and closed her eyes, slowly her nightgown shifted into a black cheongsam with blue and white flames that opened at her thighs, fishnet stockings with knee high boots and hooded black coat that clipped at her neck, with white stripes on the sleeves. Zetsuei created a mirror and ten-ten admired her new clothes, " _nice choices_ " she says and ten-ten follows behind her, as the head to a large Gothic church.

"This is so beautiful but foreboding" ten-ten comments. Zetsuei pushed open the double doors to large room, with vaulted ceilings, numerous black chains adorned like streamers, several rows of broken pews but at the center was a throne and next to it was a large sleeping wolf. Zetsuei strolled in but ten-ten slowly approached and the wolf opened it's eyes of blue and gold, before lifting off its haunches. The wolf approached ten-ten with its eyes locked on her form but it sniffs her and licks her cheek, allowing her to pet him.

" _He doesn't have a name yet I call him Kyuu_ " zetsuei says, taking a seat on the throne but snaps her fingers and another raises. Ten-ten took a seat as zetsuei curled up in hers, " _Alrite..lets start with a basics...Blood the source of all life and conduit to the soul...by drinking blood...vampires gain knowledge..strength and more...take a look at your body...You will never age...your skin is flawless..no scars...no blemishes...Flawless...Your body can hold more blood then is physically possible...you are somewhat indestructible able regenerate loss limbs...take more damage normal people wouldn't survive but I would not force it till you gain at least several dozen souls_ " she explains. Ten-ten sat with wide eyes, "How many does He have" she asks and zetsuei smirks, " _as of now...Four hundred but once we crush our enemies it will grow_ " she replies. Ten-ten's breath hitched but the door bursts open and ravens fly in to announce the ruler of this castle. Mitsuomi strolled in with a loud yawn, "Finally found a place to bed down" he mused and saw ten-ten, "Nice choice" he muses, sitting on the armrest of the throne. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a soft smirk, "I gotta admit...You've taken to this really well" he comments.

"I'm a Kunoichi..I've prepared myself to take lives and I have taken a few before becoming this" ten-ten said. Zetsuei handed mitsuomi the kiseru and he took a slow drag with a long exhale, "I see...well lets start as why Sasuke is Hokage and why all of you are on the run...I've gotten bits and pieces from Kakashi and others but I'd like to hear it from your side" he states. Ten-ten rubs her arm with a sigh, "After you were executed...Not even a day after in fact...Tsunade-sama was called in by both the civilian and shinobi councils but it was setup...The elders and some man named Danzō Shimura had documents saying...You were a traitor and the fact she wanted to reward you and calling for Sasuke's confinement showed her alliance...They even went as far to say she worked for the Akatsuki...Danzō then called for Tsunade-sama to be removed as Hokage and of all things Sasuke be named as the Rokudaime" she explains.

"How could Danzō get the whole council to agree to this and how did the rookies take it" mitsuomi asks.

"We weren't sure but they agreed...it was the more the Civilian side and some of the shinobi side didn't...namely Tsume Inuzuka...Shikaku Nara...Chōza Akimichi..Inochi Yamanaka...However the majority ruled out and she was ousted as Hokage...Tsunade-sama to say the least was livid and swore she was done with Konoha..Several others agreed and we all agreed to leave Konoha under the guise of a training Trip but the Bastard found out...Sakura and Ino...whom I thought were his Fan girls actually left with us along with the Konohamaru Corp but Shikamaru and Choji stayed and Shika told us he'd try to work from the inside and his engagement to Temari gave us a place to hide temporarily...However Inochi betrayed us and caused Anko and Hana to be caught...We've been in hiding for the past two and half years...helping people as we could and trying to get allies to combat Konoha but their power continue to grow and they fooled even the Fire Daimyo with False documents" ten-ten states. Mitsuomi pushes off the throne with a rub of his head, "So where is everyone" he asks.

"Tsunade-sama and the others should still be in Spring Country...Koyuki-sama was very accommodating to us and got us a secluded temple to live in but that was four months ago" ten-ten replies but stands, "Now I have a question...What do you plan to do...you could obviously kill Sasuke and everyone else...Why wait" she adds. Mitsuomi smirks and approaches ten-ten but lifts her chin, "I Wanna Take my time...I wanna make them Suffer..make them see that No Yondaime or Uchiha can save them.." he says and brushes his lips on hers, "They will know True Fear and the true depths of Despair" he adds, slipping his tongue around hers. Ten-ten softly moaned from his kiss, "I can definitely get use to this" she thought but pouts as he pulls away. Mitsuomi chuckles softly with a lick of his lips, "That was a Grownup Kiss...We'll do the rest Later" he coos, as ten-ten's vision fades.

 **OoOoO**

Ten-ten awoke with a start in complete darkness and tried to move but hits something hard, "where am I" she thought. Ten-ten started to process the situation and moves her hands along the hard surface, finally pushing and it lifted to reveal the night sky above her. Ten-ten slowly sat up but found she was in a coffin and it was about four feet below ground, "Mitsuomi?!" she shouts. As if on cue mitsuomi peered down with a piece of meat on a bone, "Good Evening my Draculina" he says, ripping a piece off. Ten-ten leapt from the hole and the coffin dematerialized into a black mist, "Where are we" she asks but an aroma caught her nose. Mitsuomi smirks and points to the pitcher, "It's the blood from this boar I killed...as for where we are just inside Taki about a eighty miles from Takigakure" he explains. Ten-ten nears the pitcher and its scent filled her nose, before she slowly sips the blood but she makes a face.

"Bare with it sometimes you have no choice but to drink animal blood" mitsuomi comments, tearing another piece of meat. Ten-ten finished the blood with a cute hiss and wipes her mouth on her prison sleeve, "So we can still eat normal food" she comments, shifting her clothes to what they were in the castle. Mitsuomi spits a tough piece of meat into the fire and tears another, "Not at first but it will take some time" he explains. Ten-ten took a seat on the stump with her back to him, "So what now" she asks.

"We head to Spring Country and hook up with the others to plan our next move" mitsuomi says, tossing the last of the meat in the fire. Mitsuomi puts out the fire with his shadows and stood with a pop of his joints, "Ready to Push off" he asks and ten-ten nods, as they head off. The pair moved through the forest at a moderate pace but the older vampire noticed his fledglings looking around in wonder, "Something on your mind" he muses. Ten-ten pulls down her hood with a shake of her head, "Not really but everything is so much sharper and my sight is like a hawk" she says and mitsuomi grins, as they continue on. However after an hour the vampires happened upon a large encampment with several dozen bandits and a few nuke-nin, "What's going on" ten-ten asks, as they land on a large tree. Mitsuomi looked over the camp and glances to his fledgling, "You tell me...this is your first test...Sift through their minds and ascertain the information" he states. Ten-ten furrows her brow with a stare, "Close your eyes...Focus on the eye above your forehead...Strip away any distractions...its like Genjutsu in a sense...Project yourself into them" mitsuomi states, his golden eyes glowing. Ten-ten remained silent for several minutes but her face relaxed as she moved her head, "I'm starting hear...mainly jumbles of nonsense..." she whispers but arches an eyebrow, "Talk of a big Payday from a noble in Takigakure" she adds. However her gold eyes open and widen with a hiss, "Four them are going to Rape a girl...they are taking her to the Akatsuki at the behest of some bigwig in Taki" ten-ten hissed, ready to leap in but mitsuomi stops her.

"Easy...stealth is our element and to further add to it" mitsuomi says, pulling a scroll from his cargos. Mitsuomi released the seal and a long sword with a full opening at the tip with a half circle towards the base appeared. Ten-ten silently gasped as mitsuomi hold the blade, "That's the Kubikiribōchō" she said and mitsuomi nods, "Yea and its all yours my Weapon Mistress" he states, handing her the sword. Mitsuomi then weaves several signs, "Ninpō...Hidden Mist Jutsu" he recites and a thick mist rolls into the camp.

[song playing...Enemy Unseen...bleach ost]

Several men sat around a fire near the edge of the camp as a thick mist rolls in, "Shit no one said anything about a fog" one comments but turns to find the men with him dead. The man quickly rose in the thick mist but jerks and feels something wet on his chest, looking down all he saw was blood as his torso fell. Mitsuomi moved through the mist with a cigarette in his mouth as his fledgling cuts a gory path through the camp, " **having fun** " he thought. Ten-ten slices a man in half with blood spraying on her face and her tongue licking her lips, " **Very much** " she replies. In the main tent a tall buff man and three unsavory men ogled a young woman with mint green hair and orange eyes, dressed in a mesh body suit, white skirt and vest with white arm sleeves.

"Boss a fog has rolled in" one says but he ignores him, "Come on Demon...show us your teeth...Show the Great Garo" he sneers. The bound girl glares with as her eyes flicker between orange and red, " **Fū...listen to me...I sense something coming and it feels like My Older Sister** " a feminine voice said. Fū relaxes herself but kept her glare, "I'll Never Show you anything" she snapped and got a punch to the face.

"You...Fucking Bitch" garo hisses, straddling fū as she struggles. The other three men chuckle perversely but stops as a black mist slips in, " ** _Fū do you wish to kill these Men...Do you desire the Power to do that...However you would See your Humanity Stripped away_** " a voice states. Garo and his men looked for the owner while the mist circled fū as her binds break, "You would give me the power to kill them and those who have harmed innocent people but at what cost" she states. Garo turns to fū but the mist blocks them as if alive, " ** _Your very humanity but you Will gain the power to protect those whom you deem precious...So Say Yes...and Lets Write a Bad Romance_** " the voice coos. Fū closed her eyes and focused, "Chōmei..what should I do" she thought, appearing in a huge forest. A tall woman with tan skin and multi color hair of green, red into orange and finally gold, dressed in a white and silver furisode kimono with geta sandals appeared.

" **He has some connection to Onee-sama...I say take it...This way you can protect Shibuki-sama but I feel this Man with give you what you really Want** " chōmei comments. Fū opens her eyes to someone caressing her arm and cheek, craning her head back she saw the most handsome man ever and the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Garo glares seeing the man amid the mist, "Who the Fuck are you?!" he shouts but strangled screams catch him, as he turn to the three man being strangled by black tendrils.

"I feel this is irrelevant but my name is Mitsuomi..so shut up and sit right there" the man hissed and turned his attention back to fū, "Have you made your choice" he coos. Fū actually starts blushing with a nod and mitsuomi grins, grasping her cheek and chin and tilts her head. Mitsuomi slowly and sensually sinks his fangs into fū's neck, eliciting a silent scream into short pants from the jinchūriki as her life slipped away. Garo gasps as mitsuomi pulls away with blood dripping down his mouth but he spins fū and lifts her right leg to dip her. Mitsuomi bites his lip and fills his mouth with his blood, before deeply kissing fū and sending blood down her throat, with some seeping down her chin. Fū groans in his embrace but mitsuomi pulls her to his chest in a loving embrace as garo drops to his knees in shock, "Don't worry yourself Garo..you will serve Fū...very well" he purrs. Fū soon goes limp in his arms and mitsuomi places her on the ground but looks at garo with a grin, before bursting into ravens and out the tent. Garo francticly looked around but bounded to his feet and to then fū, "Shit..no Pulse..What was the the Hell was that?!" he hissed. Suddenly fu's eyes shoot open but they are gold and garo gasps, as he falls back on his butt. Fū slowly sits up and licks her fangs, "It seems I made the right Choice" she says and pounces on garo, "too bad for you" she adds. Fū pins garo's arms to the ground as he struggles to move but he shrieks as four red chakra tails emerged, "You said you wanted to see my teeth" she darkly coos. Fū savagely bites garo with blood spraying everywhere as the man screamed bloody murder. Mitsuomi heard the screams with a smirk as he found ten-ten feeding on a female nuke-nin, "Seems your newest Sister has found her meal" he says and ten-ten pulls away with a shrug, "Neat" she says, going back to feeding.[song ends]

Fū stepped out the tent with blood on her cheeks, lips and her top but a smirk graced her lips. The mist surrounding the camp was lifting and reveals the numerous bodies as fū searched for mitsuomi but found him in the center of the camp, with a brown hair girl with blood on her mouth as well and a huge sword rested on her shoulder. Mitsuomi turned to fū as she approached and ten-ten gave fū a curt nod, "So you're my new Sister huh" the weapon mistress comments. Fū looked over ten-ten with a glance to mitsuomi, "I am and he is our Goshujin" fū purrs, interlocking her arm with mitsuomi's arm. Ten-ten nods with a smirk but she turns with a hiss, "Someone's coming...two of them and strong" she notes. Mitsuomi pulls of his right glove with his teeth and cracks his knuckles, "Fū go back in the tent and pretend to be still bound...Ten-ten go with her and pretend to be her guard" he orders. Both girls nod as mitsuomi's shadow expands and his eyes glow, from the shadow numerous black dressed shinobi appear, "Assume the forms of those here...Hanza...the man in tent" he states. The tallest nods and the others scatter as mitsuomi melts into mist and surrounds the tent. Two men appeared from the treeline dressed in black cloaks and red clouds, one a pale man with slicked back grey hair and the other a taller man, with a hood, a mask over his mouth and pupil-less green eyes.

"Hey Kakuzu...don't ya think it Hilarious that this noble guy sold out his village to give us the Nanabi" the white said, kissing a medallion. Kakuzu glares at his partner as they move through the camp, "He stands to receive a substantial amount money...Hidan much to my apprehension" he remarks. The pair reached the main tent as ten-ten emerges with her hood up, "We're here for Nanabi" kakuzu said, roughly. Ten-ten slowly nodded and lifts the flap for them to enter, "She was a bit squirmy...So we messed her up a bit" she states. The two Akatsuki saw fū facing away from them and her shirt bloody with a few bruises, "As long as she breaths it of little consequence" kakuzu states. Hanza stood silent as kakuzu handed him a envelope, "Here is his payment...be lucky I don't take his life and take it back" he grumbles, kneeling down. However in the blink of an eye fū turns and bites kakuzu but he had enough strength to pull her off, "Fucking Bitch" he hissed, clutching his throat. However hidan didn't react in time and was thrown out by ten-ten using the Kubikiribōchō. Fū bounded to her feet with a flying dropkick, sending kakuzu into a charging hidan as the vampire pair strolled out.

"Who the Fuck are these Bitches" hidan shouts. Kakuzu touches his neck with a glare, "One is the Nanabi obviously and other looks like that Bitch from the Leaf...Masamune Ten-ten...who's supposed to be in the Blood Prison" he states. Ten-ten pointed her Kubikiribōchō at the pair, "The very same but I'm free and no Harm will come to Fū" she shouts. Fū cracked her knuckles with a smirk and thumbs her lips, "That's very true and Kakuzu you taste good but bitter...I guess its true...good medicine does taste bitter but the reward it gives supersedes the taste" she says, and pulls two kunai from pouch. Kakuzu glares but quickly weaves several signs, "Raiton...Gian..{Lightning Style: False Darkness}" he shouts, firing a javelin shaped lightning, causing the pair to scatter. Hidan howls in a frenzy as he sprints at a landing ten-ten, while kakuzu goes after fū. Ten-ten lazily swings the Kurikiribōchō to block hidan's tri-scythe, "I like your weapon..I think I'll add to the collection I'm starting with my Kubikiribōchō" she comments.

"You think you can beat me girly...I'll sacrifice you to Jashin" hidan howls, swinging wide but ten-ten blocks and she kicks back, with a fling several kunai. Hidan cackles as the kunai strike his flesh but he keeps the pressure on, "Dumb Bitch I'm Immortal" he shouts. Ten-ten smirks as a certain vampire chuckles, " ** _That's Ridiculous..there is No such thing as an Immortal...Hidan all you do is sacrifice others so you can Stave off Death a little longer but Today..Death come to collect in form of the Weapon's Mistress Ten-ten Masamune_** " mitsuomi echoes around them. Hidan looks around with a hiss and narrowly blocks but also manages to graze her with his scythe. Hidan kicks back with a smoke bomb and quickly creates an upside down triangle, within a circle made of his own blood in the dirt. Hidan then licks the blood off his scythe with a wide grin, "Jujutsu...Shiji Hyōketsu..{Curse Technique...Death Controlling Possessed Blood}" he states, as his skin black with white bone-like markings. The smoke clears and ten-ten stands quietly as hidan produces a black rod, "Are you done Playing..Mr Immortal" she says but gasps as blood sprays from her abdomen. Hidan cackles with a rod jammed in his gut, "You Stupid Bitch...you actually let me do my ritual" he shouts, creating another wound in his leg and the same forming on ten-ten's body. However the vampiress stays standing and drags her leg along as blood pours from the wound, "Didn't you Hear my Master...Death come has for you" she says, showing her fangs. Hidan scoffs and drives a through his heart and ten-ten drops to her knees with wide eyes, "Die you Fool" he sneers, stepping out of his mark. Hidan approached ten-ten's lifeless form but he freezes as her body becomes a flock of raven and rushes pass him, "How bout you First" a voice croons. Hidan quickly turns but jerks as only his upper half turned, "What the Fuck?!" he shouts. Ten-ten quickly appears and grabs hidan by the face, "When you arrive in Hell..please prepare a place for a Great many" she sneers, biting his throat. Hidan screamed bloodly murder as ten-ten drained him dry, "How the Fuck is this Possible..I Killed her" he thought, as her shadow started comsuming him.

"Fūton...Atsugai{Wind Style:Pressure Damage}" echoed in the camp and ten-ten braced herself from the force of the wind. Ten-ten shook her head as she picked up her Kubikiribōchō and her newest weapon, "Looks like Fū has a tougher opponent than I did" she thought, sealing both weapons a scroll. Fū slid to a halt as the force of the wind had thrown her several feet, "All you're doing is running Nanabi...where's that bravdo from earlier" kakuzu states. Fū bares her fangs as her bijū charka bubbles to the surface with a pair of wings sprout out, before grabing several kunai from her pouch. Fū flies up and flings the kunai but kakuzu weaves several signs, "Doton...Domu...{Earth Style: Iron Skin}" he shouts, as his skin darkens and the kunai bounce off.

"Takigakure no Senpū..{Takigakure Whirlwind}" fu shouts, coming down with a punch. Kakuzu kicks back as her fist impacts and cracks the ground but she quickly weaves a sign, "Suiton...Suidan no Jutsu...{Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu}" she shouts, sending a blast of water but kakuzu dodges.

"Raiton..Gian" kakuzu shouts, forcing fū to fly up but he shunshins up to her and slams a doton domu infused punch to her ribs. Fū slams hard to the ground but rolls out the way into a lengthy set of signs, "I hope this works...Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu...{Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu}" she shouts. The water dragon shoots forth using the residual water and mist to charge but kakuzu smirks under his mask, "Katon...Zukokku {Fire Style: Searing Migraine}" he recites, destroying the dragon and creating a large amount of steam. Kakuzu lands amid the steam as spies fū in front of him, "end of the road Nanabi" he states, as black threads shoot from his cloak and ensare her. However fū smirks and melts into water but kakuzu jerks as the fū latches onto him with her teeth tearing into his throat, "So this is the Jiongu or Earth Grudge Fear you stole from our village" she thought. Kakuzu struggles and forces the threads through fū's body but the vampire keeps her mouth on his neck, "What the Hell is this?!" he grunts but drops to his knees and a smile forms, "Yes..This is Death" he thought, as his eyes went blank and his body fell to be consume by fū's shadow. Fū wipes her mouth of blood as ten-ten approaches, "I feel so much stronger and more experienced" she states.

"I feel the same way..its seems when we feed off someone and take them into ourselves..we gain experience...chakra and Jutsu as well" ten-ten comments. Mitsuomi chuckles darkly as he drags a man with a Taki Hitai-ate by his leg, "For the Famed Zombie Combo...They Died quite easily" he muses. The man claws at the ground trying to escape, "Please...please let me go" he screams. Mitsuomi lets go of his leg but grabs the scruff of his shirt, "I'm not gonna kill you but You are gonna tell Everyone about what happened here and Who we are" he states, dropping him.

"Who...Who Are You?!" the man shudders. Mitsuomi leans down with a wide grin, "I'm Batm..." he starts but stops and clearing his throat, causing both girls to laugh.

"You were trying to be menacing but you screwed up what you wanted say" fū says and ten-ten laughs, "Way to go..Goshujin" she adds. Mitsuomi tsks as the man remains frightened, "It didn't work...it did not work" he mutters and pulls the man to his feet, "Just tell everyone...We are the Scarlet Troupe and the Nights are our Domain" he adds. The man didn't readily move and mitsuomi manifests his Colt, "I Said GO" he roars, shooting the ground. The man freaks then runs off with his screams echoing in the night and with it the Birth of the Scarlet Troupe.

To Be Continued

A/N...The 1st is in the books and two have taken the baptism of blood and joined The No Life Prince but who will be Next...The upload will be kinda slow but the next chapter will pick up with the Scarlet Troupe making their way to Spring Country and everyone meeting Mitsuomi and his fledglings...Til then Stay Frosty...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...A Big Thank you to..BloodyDragon05..Ciarle..Doom0117...Narutoxhinita..Lightningblade49..pinkiekeen...GuiltyIsAir...king of the lion..taishanfuiun..For the Fave and Follows...Also to anyone I missed..

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CH-II

* * *

Tsunade Senju former Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure sat with a perplexed look on her face as she read a report from her former teammate and fellow Legendary Sannin Jiraiya the Gallant. Jiraiya sat across from her with a jug of sake between them, "Is this accurate...You think Naruto-kun is Alive" tsunade asks. Jiraiya sipped his sake with a nod, "It is...My contacts in Wave..Overheard a conversation from Tazuna that Naruto...possibly going by the name Mitsuomi Kiriyu saved said Bridge Builder's Daughter Tsunami...Supposedly Killing Kakashi in the process but our contact in the Leaf said Kakashi was in the village and seen at the Ichiraku before it burned down...that was four weeks ago..Not to mention about ten days ago...Someone from the Blood Prison inquired about the death of the Assistant Warden at Kakashi's hand and the Disappearance of Ten-ten" he explains. Tsunade placed the document on the desk with a sigh, "How does Naruto-kun fit into this" she asks, pouring a drink. Jiraiya rubs his chin, "Ok for argument's sake...Naruto is some how alive and now goes by Mitsuomi Kiriyu kills Kakashi and assumes his identity...goes to Konoha and for some reason burns down the Ichiraku..Then breaks out Ten-ten from prison...They'll most likely come here to Spring Country" he replies.

"What's this Scarlet Troupe could it be connected to this Mitsuomi Kiriyu you mentioned" tsunade states. Jiraiya picks up the document, "Possible...A week before the breakout...Mitsuomi Kiriyu took down several dozen bandit camps in the Fire Country...his description is a tall young man with steel-blue eyes and deathly pale skin and ANBU Captain skill or higher due now to the Taki Bloodless Massacre" he states. Tsunade furrows her brow with a look, "Taki Bloodless Massacre" she asks and jiraiya slightly shudders, "It was about a week ago...about eighty miles from the border...a large group of bandits and several nuke-nin were annihilated and shockingly the Zombie Combo of the Akatsuki..However the most shocking was all the bodies were completely drained of their blood" he states. Tsunade slightly paled and rose from her seat, "So this Mitsuomi Kiriyu..could be Naruto-kun but why were the Akatsuki there...is it Taki's Jinchūriki they were after" she asks. Jiraiya follows tsunade outside as a young woman with pink hair spars with a young man with brown hair, "Possible but Taki has absolved themselves of her...so its possible this Mitsuomi has her with him as well" he states. Off to the side of the spar were two women, one with shoulder length black hair that frames her face, dressed in a bluish black kimono with a white obi and heeled ninja sandals. While the other had long black and red eyes with purple eye shadow dressed in a mesh body suit to her hips, black shorts with a white and red floral pattern kosode, red arm sleeves and red calf length ninja boots. Jiraiya rubs his chin looking at the young man dodging the punches of his opponent, "He looks Naruto in that outfit" he muses. Tsunade softly grunts seeing his orange pants with a orange-black coat, "Konohamaru took his death hardest...Sakura as well...To be honest...I thought she would've sided with Sasuke" she states.

"Sasuke showed his true colors to everyone that day...His Lust for power only has grown now that he has the Eternal Mangeykō Sharingan...It only a matter of time before he goes after the Fire Daimyo" jiraiya comments. Tsunade slowly nods as she steps into the courtyard, "Thats enough for today...When Ino and the others get back..We'll discuss our next course of action" she states, as three people arrived. The first was a woman with platinum blond hair covering her left blue eye and partially obsuricing a purple diamond on her forehead, dressed in a purple one piece battle kimono and ninja sandals. The next was a young man with glasses and brown hair, dressed in black ninja pants and orange coat with blue trim. The last was young woman with orange hair in twintails, mesh shirt with a pink vest and black shorts with leg warmers and ninja sandals. Tsunade clears her throat as everyone gathered, "Alright...I have some good new...thanks to Jiraiya's spy network...we've gotten word Ten-ten has been broken out the Blood Prison...However this doesn't change our plan to assist the Rebels in Kiri to take down Yagura the Mad the current Mizukage and carrier of the Sanbi Bijū...If Ten-ten makes it here before we set off..Good...if not we continue as Planned...This is our First step in Liberating Konoha" she states. Everyone nods in affirmation as they start to disperse but none see the subtle smirk on a certain blond's face.

OoOoO

Meanwhile a ship makes its way to Spring Country with a pair of vampires on the deck admiring the ocean, "This is so Beautiful" fū comments, now wearing a black but sleeveless hooded jumpsuit, that stopped at her mid-thigh with silver leather attachments and a zipper going down from her neck to the stomach. The jumper was unzipped revealing her midriff and a red halter shirt with her right arm bandaged to the shoulder, calf length black boots with white protectors, long white gloves with red elbow and hand protectors, with a black belt and three green star prints. Mitsuomi himself wore his black cargos and riding boots, a white version of his oriental shirt but with black long sleeves, a red scarf around his neck and his mask on his face with white gloves and black fingers. Fū tried to look at his eyes but eye sockets were black, **"So we're going to see the Legendary Kunoichi Tsunade-sama** " she thought. Mitsuomi glances her way with a slow nod, **"Baa-chan will need all the help she can get to take on Konoha and their allies and our Scarlet Troupe will be a great boost** " he replies. Fū pulls up her hood to block the sun with a sigh, "You could have slept like Ten-ten" mitsuomi says but fū huffs, "I wanna see my limits...besides this view is breathtaking" she says, aloud. Mitsuomi softly chuckles as he removes his mask, "I agree...its moments like these...where I truly appreciate Mother Nature" he muses. The pair stayed for a few more minutes but retired to their room where ten-ten was asleep in a coffin of her creation under the bed. Mitsuomi took a seat on the bed as fū closed the door but the newborn slowly makes her way to him and straddles him, "Hmm...I thought Ten-ten would be the first to initiate Ecchi things" he says, as she pulls the scarf from his neck. Fū soflty kissed his lips as her hands played in his hair, "Your eyes drew me in and I find myself..touching myself more with you or Shibuki-sama..making love with me" she whispers, aftering pulling away. Mitsuomi caressed her cheek with a smirk, "Vampires are sexual beings...its no surprise you want this...we share a deep bond...but you wanna do it with Ten-ten as well...don't you" he asks. Fū looked away slightly with a nod and mitsuomi turns her to face him, "Do not deny these urges...Right" he states. Fū gasps as another set of hands move under her halter top and she glances back to ten-ten, "I agree...I wanted to Fuck for awhile...he owes me for our Grown up Kiss" she comments, kneading fū's orbs in her hands. Fū gasped and softly moaned but her mouth soon found ten-ten's as they swap chaste kisses, while mitsuomi moves the jumper off her shoulders to reveal her tan skin. Fū slowly stands to let them undress her with just her light green panties hiding her sacred place, "Now Lay down Fū" mitsuomi says, as ten-ten strips down.

Ten-ten crawls next fū as she lays down and both watched as mitsuomi slipped off his shirt, revealing his six pack and the kanji for six on his left pec. Mitsuomi crawls over fū and leans inches from her face, "I know this is both your first times...So I'll be Gentle" he purrs, his lips meeting between her breasts. Fū softly panted as mitsuomi softly kissed his way down her body but ten-ten takes fū's hand to grope her own breast. Mitsuomi reached her sacred area and pushed panties aside to see her core leaking juices, "this wont take long" he thought, his tongue going to work. Fū lerched with a loud moan as mitsuomi licked and probed her core but ten-ten staddles her face, "Just lick ok" she coos. Fū goes for a few test licks and soon she grips ten-ten's hips to better eat her out as mitsuomi did her. Mitsuomi could feel fū's approaching orgasm as her thigh quivered and not a moment later her back arched and her juices hit his mouth. Ten-ten groped her breast as fū continued licking as her body shivered but her orgasm struck and covered fū in cum. Fū licked her face with a blush, "It tastes sweet" she says, as ten-ten slips on her side. Mitsuomi had slipped off his pants and both girls gasped seeing his manhood, "Thats goes inside me" fū says but mitsuomi smirks and teases her snatch. Fū moans but her eyes widen as mitsuomi slides into her sex and he leans down to capture her lips, before moving and fū moaning louder. Ten-ten started to finger herself as mitsuomi moved in and out of fū to keep herself slick for him but she started suckling fū's left nub to rev her more. Fū bares her fangs as she cums a second time as mitsuomi pulls out and ten-ten spreads her legs for him, feeling obliged mitsuomi slammed his manhood inside her and ten-ten hissed from the size. Mitsuomi moved slow at first but picked up speed and ten-ten howled as he pounded her. Ten-ten lerched with a pitched scream as she came but mitsuomi moved faster and he felt something warm fill her body. Mitsuomi pulled out but found he was still hard after cumming and fū yelps as he slips inside her again but before long he came and slumped on his back. Fū and ten-ten quickly cuddled up to his chest as a shadow hand lit a cigarette for him, "that was amazing" both cooed and mitsuomi smirks with a puff, "I aim to please" he purrs.

OoOoO

Tsunade slowly climbed into bed with a exhausted yawn as the clouds moved over the night sky. The night slowly dragged on but a black mist seeped into tsunade's room and forms a certain vampire as mitsuomi leans down to her exposed neck but the former Hokage shoots awake and cold clocks the vampire into the wall. Sakura and shizune rush in as tsunade clutches the sheet but a soft chuckle fills the room, " ** _As strong as ever...Baa-chan_** " a voice says. The three women gasp as the moonlight shines in to reveal mitsuomi on the floor and his face horribly bruised but it heals instantly, "Who are you?!" tsunade snaps. Mitsuomi wipes his cheek with a chuckle, "I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu but you once knew me as Naruto Uzumaki" he says but sakura hits the floor. Mitsuomi softly chuckles but catches shizune staring with red cheeks, "Fufufu...Hello Shizune-nee-chan" he says, getting to his feet. Ten-ten and fū emerged from the shadows of the room, shocking the two still conscious kunoichi and took their places next to mitsuomi. The first thing tsunade noticed was their near deathly pale skin with the exception of fū's tanned skin but she also noticed the matching eye between mitsuomi and ten-ten. Sakura slowly started stir and she came eye to eye with mitsuomi as squatted to her level, "Hello again Sakura-chan...it seems three years has turned you into a beautiful and powerful woman" he says, extending his gloved hand. Sakura got to her feet with mitsuomi's help and found herself lost in his steel-blue orbs, "Your emerald orbs are just as mesmerizing or more so than mine" he says. Tsunade abruptly clears her throat and sakura shakes her thoughts clear as mitsuomi turns to the former Hokage, "First are you really Naruto-kun and why all three of you are as pale as my former teammate with the exception of her" she states, pointing to fū. Mitsuomi approaches tsunade and extends his hand to place hers on his chest, "Technically there is No life within this body and your former teammate would move Heaven and Earth to possess this body for herself" he states. Tsunade furrowed her brow but her eyes slowly widen, "This is Impossible...Your Heart has not beaten once" she says and activates a diagnostic Jutsu, "This is truly a marvel of science...no heartbeat but his chakra and blood flow but the blood at a slow rate...more than likely to prevent stagnation" she thought, pulling away.

"What are you...Are you really Naruto-kun or Some Bastard toying with us" tsunade states. Mitsuomi places his hand on his chest with a genuine look and his right behind his back, "Three Years ago...You watched as I drew my last breath amid cheers of the Demon is Finally Gone...my broken soul crossed time and realm to a place called the Soul Society...I was reborn Mitsuomi Kiriyu to a loving mother but her life was tragically cut short...only to hold me once before slipping away...I was raised like here..hated and feared for things not of my making but the Kindness of Genuine People allowed me to survive till tragedy tried to claim me but I was saved by my Master..The No Life King and made into the being before you...A Vampire and Aptly named his Little Prince before severing our bond and leaving me to Forge a Path of Destruction to Here and See my Enemies Driven down like the Fools they are" he explains. Mitsuomi had the four kunoichi who knew him best in tears and in ten-ten's case blood tears but fū was equally sadden knowing the horrid truth of her fellow jinchūriki, "Please do not Lament on the Past but focus on the future and the Liberation of Konoha from the Spinless...Gutless...Fool known as the Rokudaime Hokage but our numbers are small to properly combat the Forces assembled" mitsuomi states.

"Well you can help with that Naru...I mean Mitsuomi-kun" shizune states. Mitsuomi glances with a smirk and then to his fledglings, "Then you have it...my fledglings and I will help however you need" he states. Sakura glances to ten-ten and fū, "Are you both vampires as well" she asks and fū shows her fangs, "Yes and Mitsuomi is our Goshujin...whom we are bound to till we die" ten-ten states, showing her fangs as well. Tsunade clears her throat again, "Alrite...I would like to go to sleep...I'll go over the plan in the morning and You will explain yourself Gaki...Till then...Sakura find them a room" she states.

"Wait" mitsuomi says and kneels before tsunade, "Tsunade Senju...Granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage...Grandniece of the Second Hokage and Student of the Third Hokage...I...Mitsuomi Kiriyu..No Life Prince...Swear Fealty to you as my Chosen Mistress and I will Act Only on your Decree" mitsuomi states. Tsunade didn't know how react as mitsuomi was kneeling before her, "Whatever..Just Get Out" she shouts. Mitsuomi rose to his feet with a bow, "Of course..Aijin" he says and the three vampires vanish, **_"Do not worry..we will find a room to sleep in when the dawn arrives_** " he adds. Sakura rubs her forehead with a stare, "Tsunade-sama could this Mitsuomi actually be Naruto" she asks. Tsunade climbs out of bed with a weary sigh, "It could be possible...according to Jiraiya...he appeared in Wave about a month ago...saving Tazuna's daughter...then over the month...killed bandits and seems to have saved Ten-ten and this Fū" she explains. Sakura and shizune slowly leave the room and tsunade climbs back in bed but the pinkette was perplexed, "Can Naruto actually be back but why" she thought.

##

The three vampires manifested near the shore but secluded enough from people, "This seems like a good spot for some training and to see if you gotten use to your new powers" mitsuomi states. Fū pops some of her joints as ten-ten pulls out a scroll with her new tri-scythe, "Will we be helping Tsunade-sama in Kiri" she asks. Mitsuomi manifests a kiseru with a nod, "But of course she is my Aijin and I will follow her orders without fail" he says and looks over their pair, "I'm impressed my Faeries...you handled yourselves well...I assumed you both would've attacked Sakura due to her Virgin blood" he adds. Ten-ten laughs nervously with a rub of her head, "It was intense...is Virgin blood that good" she says. Mitsuomi takes a slow drag and long exhale, "It is...its like getting the best Ramen or the Best Fuck" he muses. Fū rubs her bandaged arm as black tendrils started to move out, "Also _it helps that you ordered them not to attack unless provoked_ " a voice comments. Zetsuei manifests from mitsuomi's shadow dressed in a black skirt with white trim, a white vest with black buttons, a pair of lace up thigh high boots and a black military coat with red cuffs. Zetsuei also had six swords on her person, two on each hip and two crossed on her back.

 _"Alrite Ladies...You'll be testing against me...the former Kyuubi no Kitsune and Queen of the Bijū_ " zetsuei states, raising her hand. The six swords started to glow and quickly merged in her palm as a black sword, " _Are you both ready_ " she says, resting the sword on her shoulder. Mitsuomi took a seat on a rock as ten-ten summoned her scythe and fū slipped in a guarded stance, "Hajime" he shouts. Fū moved first as her bandages ripped and revealed a stitched together arm with several symbols as it shot forth but zetsuei sidesteps her and ten-ten from behind. Ten-ten kicked back but zetsuei quickly presses her, " _Good Reactions but trying to Read my mind is useless_ " she croons and spins her sword, "Kaze" she shouts, sending a wave of wind. Fū smirks and appears above, "Katon..Zukokku" she shouts, igniting the wind in an illuminated explosion. Zetsuei shoots out towards fū but ten-ten slips in front and slashes the red head, before dispersing into crows as zetsuei counter swings. Ten-ten quickly licks the blood from her scythe and weaves a sign, "Jujutsu...Shiji Hyōketsu" she shouts, as her curse takes holds. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow seeing hidan's technique but probes his fledgling and found she adapted the Jutsu with a symbol etched on her body, "She overcame the drawback and long cast time but will it be as effective" he thought. Ten-ten summons a rod and rams it into her thigh as the same wound formed on zetsuei but the former bijū slashes her right leg, " _Nice try_ _On'nanoko_ " she comments. Fū appears behind but zetsuei vanishes as fū skids to a halt, "Honō" zetsuei shouts, sending a wave of flames. Ten-ten and fū quickly scatter as the flames hits the water, "She's tough...no hesitation cutting the leg but what good would that do" ten-ten thought, trying her left arm. Blood sprayed again in zetsuei but from her cutting her left arm, " _Again Almost On'nanako...But I'll give you a tip on why your curse isn't working...It works like voodoo doll but it has a deeper skill...if used correctly the wound gives you control over the limb...So I severed the nerves making it useless_ " she states. Ten-ten tsks and dispels her curse and tri-scythe, opting for the Kubikiribōchō as zetsuei heals her wounds.

"Takigakure no Senpū" fū shouts from above but zetsuei phases away, dodging the extended fist. Fū quickly weaved several signs as zetsuei landed, "Raiton...Gian" she shouts, sending a bolt of lightning. Zetsuei raises her sword as lightning forms, "Rakurai" she says, canceling out fū's lightning. Zetsuei quickly whips around to block ten-ten but mitsuomi claps his hands, "Ok that's enough for tonight...we'll turn early so I speak with Baa-chan tomorrow" he states but grins, "However as we sleep I'll show you something cool" he states. Zetsuei dispels as the three return to the temple, opting not wake any one the three a room on the south side of the temple. Mitsuomi focused his dark powers creating a three person size coffin with purple velvet interior, "After you Goshujin" fū says. Mitsuomi smirks and shifts to black pajamas, while ten-ten shifted to a white nightgown and fū an oversized red shirt. Mitsuomi climbed in first with ten-ten and fū take each side of his chest and their legs curling around his.

##

The two fledglings soon found themselves in open area, with a partially built bridge that stretched across an ocean with mitsuomi standing in front them. Ten-ten recognized the bridge as the one in Wave country, "Infinite in mystery is the gift of Thou Chaotic Goddess...We seek it thus and take to the skies...Ripples form on the Water's surface but the Wandering soul knows no Rest" a voice muses. The pair turned to a young man that looked similar to mitsuomi but with dark violet eyes, dressed in a grey wife-beater and faded jeans with boots. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose and chuckles, "Three friends go into battle...One is Killed...One Flies away...The One thats left becomes the Avenger" he states. The man hopped off the bench with a red tinted sword with rapier hilt, "I'm one the souls trapped here by the him but more importantly...I'm his family by blood whom he saved from death...the names Soichiro Yukimaru" he states.

"Where's Reina-nee" mitsuomi asks, manifesting his black claymore. Soichiro strolled pass the newborn pair, "Dunno...We doing this or what" he shot. Mitsuomi rests the sword on his shoulder, "So Smug huh...I'll wipe that smirk off your face" he shot back. Soichiro runs his hand along his blade and sprints forward, into a leap and a downward swing but mitsuomi lazily swings up to block. Mitsuomi parries the swing and thrusts forward but soichiro's sword undulates and parries mitsuomi as the pair push further away. Ten-ten watches with bated breath as the pair counter and parry each other's swings, "They know each so well...it devolves into who counters faster" a voice says. Fū turns to a young woman with long black hair and green eyes, dressed in a blue-black dress with a left arm length glove and ribbons around her other arm.

"I'm Reina..their surrogate sister...we fought together till we were betrayed by an evil man that murdered our fellow kin" reina explains. Mitsuomi skids to halt as soichiro tries to push him but he forces soichiro back with a heavy swing. Mitsuomi swings a dual-hand swipe and flings soichiro skyward but he quickly lanches after him as they trade blows above the three. Soichiro moves his hand across the air and fires several flaming bits as mitsuomi but he parries them, "You forget what my Bits do" he shouts, making a fist. The bits moves around mitsuomi and detonate but mitsuomi fires a black swipe from the smoke but soichiro slices it in half but dodges the second to land on the bridge. The bridge groans a piece fall but mitsuomi lands on it as his sword starts to extend to six feet, before he slashes through another section towards soichiro. Mitsuomi cuts through the bridge like butter as soichiro pushes back but reina sighs, "Come on Girls..this could be hours and you need your rest" she states. Fū slowly nods and follows reina but ten-ten pouts, however she follows as well as mitsuomi and soichiro continue their duel.

OoOoO

Tsunade searched for mitsuomi but found the strangest sight of a large black coffin and a white sign, "Do not disturb...occupants Bite" she read. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a shake of her head, "I'm too old for this" she thought. However the coffin opened as mitsuomi sat up, "But to my eyes...Age has made you more beautiful" he states, hopping out and closing it to sit on. Tsunade folds her arms as the vampire stares but he glances down, "They should sleep longer" he said, standing with a bow. Tsunade waves her hand dismissively, "Alright...Will daylight be an issue for the three of you" she asks, beckoning for him to follow. Mitsuomi shakes his head as they head to the main room, "Them possibly but me no...I hate being awake but I can function...Baa-chan I have to know...how did they oust you as Hokage" he asks but tsunade ignores him. Kurenai, ino and konohamaru corp were seated for breakfast as shizune and sakura were bringing the food but everyone's head turned to mitsuomi as he enters. Konohamaru was sizing mitsuomi up but he felt this odd kinship to him as tsunade sat down and mitsuomi stood, "Everyone this Mitsuomi Kiriyu and he decided to join our cause after freeing Ten-ten from the Blood Prison" she explains. Mitsuomi bows with his hands behind his back and a smile, "Its a Pleasure to meet you" he states and looks to tsunade, "So what is the mission Ten-ten mentioned" he adds.

"In a few days we will Assist Mei Terumī...the rebel leader in Kiri to stop the tyrannical rule on the Yondaime Mizukage...Yagura holder of the Sanbi Bijū...though our force is small...we will help them" tsunade states. Mitsuomi rubs his chin as he probes their thoughts and ino seemed blocked but he knew of her mental training, "Even great things have humble beginnings" he says and clears his throat, "Now I should explain properly what I am and what Ten-ten and Fū have become...I am a vampire...a being who gains sustenance from drinking blood" he starts and the konohamaru corp visibly cringe.

"Now..now...it can be a pleasing experience to some...Now to saves their lives...I made them like me...it could be akin to Orochimaru's curse mark but not as painful...because of this they now have an aversion to sunlight and hunger for blood but do not fear...they will not attack unless attacked first" mitsuomi explains.

"Could any of us become a vampire" udon asks. Mitsuomi looks around the room, "No...only a Virgin of the opposite sex...However..I am the execption because my Master was Male and the first of his Kind" he states. Tsunade clears her throat and everyone turns their attention to her, "Alright enough about him...Shizune..Has Koyuki-sama gotten a ship for us to head to Kiri" she asks. Shizune steps forward with a nod, "Hai...it will meet us at sunset on the eastern shore and will take us to the rendezvous point in Port City" she explains.

"Good...Konohamaru..Udon and Meogi..the three of you will head to the daimyo residence and guard Koyuki-sama...while the rest of us will head out" tsunade states. Konohamaru thumps his chest with a smile, "You got Baa-chan" he states and mitsuomi smiles softly. Mitsuomi stepped out as everyone ate their breakfast and headed to the courtyard, " _Something's bothering you_ " zetsuei comments and he lights a cigarette, "Maybe but it may force a good thing" he thought.

" _Sakura...you want her in the fold..to see her lovely fangs and those jade orbs wanton in lust_ " zetsuei coos and mitsuomi smirks with a puff. Footsteps caught his sensitive ears and he glances to see sakura leaning on a post, "Hello Sakura...what brings you here..is breakfast over already" he asks. Sakura shifts to her other foot with a serious look, "Are you really him" she states. Mitsuomi took a slow drag and exhaled through his nose with his eyes closed, "What was left of him...He was tortured...legs crippled...chakra sealed...body burned and eye gouged out...then A Chidori through his heart but his soul couldn't be stopped...it endured..it grew strong and it finally came back to you" he says and felt a head on his chest.

"I'm sorry..I wasn't strong enough to save you" sakura whispers and mitsuomi runs his gloved fingers in her pink locks, "But you're strong now...You forged a path for yourself" he says and steps back, "I'm going back to sleep till sunset...by then the others will be awake and we begin the mission...Sakura...you are strong...so much stronger than me" he adds and excuses himself. Sakura stayed silent for a few minutes and wiped a few tears but headed to prepare as well. Mitsuomi strolled through the temple with a slight frown, " _You feel bad manipulating her but deep down she still loves the Teme_ " zetsuei comments.

OoOoO

Sasuke sat at his desk with his chin on his interlocked fingers as kabuto stood before him, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he asked, with an arched eyebrow. Kabuto adjusts his glasses with a document in his hand, "Its a name thats been popping up in the last month...slayer of bandits and Leader of the Scarlet Troupe and most recently killing Gai and Lee...I don't know if it was Genjutsu or some Jutsu but he took all the blood from Gai and Lee" he explains, placing the document on the desk. Sasuke picked the document and skimmed it with a glare, "So this confirms...Kakashi is dead well" he says, tossing the document. Kabuto slowly nods with a sigh, "Yes but his body was never recovered...So more than likely Kiriyu has it but I'm more concerned by the Nanabi...According to Zetsu...the zombie combo of Hidan and Kakuzu are dead after going after the Nanabi...with the lone witness proclaiming the Scarlet Troupe was there" he explains.

"So this Kiriyu shows up...kills bandits...three Jōnin level Shinobi and four S-class nuke-nin..taking the Nanabi for himself...Is he a some new player or is he aligned with any Village" sasuke asks.

"Our spy networks know next to nothing about him but he has ANBU level chakra and Kage level skill...He's single-handedly wiped several large bands of bandits with ease...wielding a strange weapons and strange skills as well...He may have been in the village during the Konoha Crush incident according to Neji...as for allegiances...he has none to any village...So he's a free agent on the board and could be a threat in the future" kabuto explains. The door opened a young woman with red lipstick and dark eyes, light blue hair in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. The kunoichi was wearing a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves, with a one piece red suit and calf-length brown sandal boots. Sasuke rose from his chair with a smirk, "What brings you here Guren" kabuto asks.

"I sent for her...Our Little bird has contacted us...They are heading For Kiri as we speak and our free agent is with them...Guren...you and your pet are to head for Kiri and assist Yagura...I'll contact our Ally and have them send one of their Toys as well" sasuke states. Guren blushes as sasuke caressed her cheek, "Of Course Hokage-sama" she coos and excuses herself.

"Do you think its wise to send Nurari into the field...He's still unstable from using the Casualty Puppet Technique with his whole team..I know Guren can control him but that man is a disaster" kabuto states. Sasuke returns to his seat with a scoff, "He'll serve a purpose...to rid us of the threat before it makes any headway" he states.

##

Meanwhile in a steampunk-esque village of perpetual rain and atop the tallest building in the maw of a face stood a man with spiky orange hair and a ripple patterned purple eyes, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds and a slashed Ame Hitai-ate. The man watched the rain and city below as if he was God watching his world, "Pein...the Uchiha contacted us to send one of the six to Kiri" a feminine voice states. Pein turns to a tall young woman in her mid twenties, with short but straight blue hair and amber eyes with purple eyeshadow and a labret piercings, dressed in an akatsuki cloak. Pein stepped pass her as she falls in step with him, "Konan...Has Zetsu recovered the rings of our fallen members" he states. Konan follows pein as they head to the lower levels of the tower, "No..the rings of Deidara..Hidan and Kakuzu can not be located...they may be in the possession of this Scarlet Troupe" she states. Pein's face remains neutral as they reached a room that contained six human size pods that wires and pipes running from but of the six bodies in each pod two stood out. The first was a young woman with long dark blue hair, a gentle face and several piercing to her nose and ears, with the other being a tall buff man with armor covering the lower half of his face to his chest and arms with a white hood over his head. Pein walked towards the man, "I'll send the Chikushōdō...{Animal Path}..to Kiri" he stares but glances to konan staring at the woman, "Nagato..why did you do this to her...I know this is for peace but...she was a gentle soul" she states.

"Its of little matter..Konan...Konoha gave her to us as a token of alliance...She is the second strongest path after mine..with the Byakugan..her fighting prowess suits the Path I chose for her...Now Enough banter...Send word to Yagura of his coming" pein states. Konan steals one last look and excuses herself, "Hinata Hyūga...I am Truly sorry" she thought. At the same time in the village of Kirigakure in it highest tower sat a young man with pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. The man was dressed in grey but sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. On a wall to the left of him was a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"Mizukage Yagura...We received word that our scouts report the rebels will be in amassing for a final showdown once their allies arrive" a man states. Yagura looks over the man with a stare, "Those bloodline demons have finally decided to finish this rebellion of theirs huh...Have our force prepared" he states and the man nods, as a Mizu ANBU enters the room.

"Lord Yagura...our allies in Konoha and Ame are sending reinforcements and will arrive within the day" the woman reports. Yagura has a smirk tug at his lips, "Then the Rebels will stand No chance" he thought and dimmisses them, " **It's a shame..I thought the Terumī bitch would a submissive mate for you but she does possess a bloodline** " a voice comments. Yagura rest his head on his hand, "Beauty that she is Isobu...a Hag she is as well...Her rebellion will we crushed from outside and from the inside" he thought. In another part of the Land of Water was the rebel camp set up on the island near Port City, housing those could no longer suffer under the rule of Yagura the Mad and his bloodline purges. In the numerous tents of the rebel was their leader, a woman with green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and with four bangs at the front. The rebel leader wore a long-sleeved dark blue battle dress that falls just below the knees, mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. Also a dark blue skirt with mesh leggings reaching down over her knees and a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees.

"Mei-sama" a voice states. Mei glances to a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner, his left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. The man also wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji shō written on them twice on each side, also dressed in dark grey pants, a black shirt with mesh armor and a Kiri flak jacket.

"What is it Ao" mei asked. Ao placed a document in front of her, "The Senju and her team will arrive tomorrow night and meet us here in the Mist Forest" he states. Mei looked over the paper with a slightly confident look, "One of the Legendary Sannin...three of her apprentices and the former Konoha Genjutsu Queen...though small in number but they will be great asset to our cause" she thought. The tent flapped as a young man with has short tufty blue hair and dark eyes, shark-like teeth and wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protector, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants with his sword the Hiramekarei on his back.

"Chōjūrō...how's was the perimter" mei asked. Chōjūrō adjusted his glasses with a salute, "Nothing to report" he states. Mei rose from her seat and headed outside with ao and chōjūrō, "Very Soon we'll free Kiri from his Tyranny or Die trying" she thought.

OoOoO

Mitsuomi sat on the main mast of ship with his hood up and kiseru in his mouth as the ship moved across the vast ocean with the moon as his companion. It had an eventful few days with him nearly killing the captain for trying to renege on his deal to bring them to Kiri territory but his Aijin beat him to it and he declared to use his powers to move the ship, shocking his fledglings and the others with such an ability. The former jinchūriki now vampire-shinigami forced himself to not kill the remaining crew for their role but sakura convinced them to work the ship during the day and him at night. Mitsuomi manifested several ravens with a hiss, "Go...scout ahead" he orders and they fly off, "Mitsuomi?!" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi glances down and sees tsunade with a bottle of sake, "Let's talk" she shouts. A small smile tugs at his lips as mitsuomi floats down, "About what" he asks and produces a pair of chairs and a small table for her sake. Tsunade hesitantly took a seat as the vampire sat across from her, "I wanted to answer the question you brought up and learn more about you" she states. Mitsuomi crosses his legs as tsunade sips her sake, "I'll go first...as I said my soul drifted to the Soul Society and became this after my Master turned me...Well I tried living normal despite my new self but I lost those who cared for me and became the Blue eyed Demon of the North Rukon..I'll expand on that in a moment but after the end of my village in blood fueled rage following the deaths of those precious...I was taken in by my Aniki...Mitsukuni Yoshimoto...along my surrogate siblings...Hiro...Itsuki...Soichiro and Reina-nee...we formed a mercenary band called Rokukage...However as fate deems necessary to test one's resolve...I lost them and others to foolish and arrogant men...Now as I mentioned a moment ago...the Soul Society is divided into four sections...East...West...North and South Rukongai respectively and further divided into Eighty districts with the center being called the Seireitei and the further away you are the worst the conditions are..I was born in the northern rukon district fifty-five...After my comrades were taken I fended off bounty hunters for several years and headed to the southern rukon and lastly the Seireitei itself where I chose a new Master till I returned here" he explains. Mitsuomi poured himself a drink and refilled her cup, "I was being naïve" she starts and sips her drink, "Those old fossils were probably planning this since Sensei's death...Especially Danzō and Sasuke's fake defection was the icing on the cake" she states. Mitsuomi furrows his brow in confusion, "Fake Defection!?" he asks.

"The little Bastard had it all planned out with Orochimaru and Danzō...She gave him the curse mark and Danzō made sure the council would condemn us both...Those that didn't...Paid the Price...Tsume Inuzuka for one...Shikaku Nara and Chōza Akimichi absolved themselves secretly at my behest...After I was relieved as Hokage and before they revoked my Travel rights...I left with those whom I trusted but Hana and Anko were captured as we fled...First to Wind then Snow Country...Lady Koyuki was accommodating for us and sheltered us from Hunter teams once we were declared Nuke-nin and helped me to try and form alliances with the other villages and its been tough but we may finally have one we help the rebels in Kiri with their coup against Yagura the current Mizukage...He's been committing wholesale genocide on Bloodline users...The leader of the rebellion Mei Terumī has finally assembled a force to take him on" she explains.

"Is he the jailer of the Sanbi perchance...from what I recovered from Deidara...the Akatsuki have the Yonbi..Gobi and Rokubi with plans for the Nibi and Hachibi...Have you tried talking Kumo or at least made them aware" mitsuomi asks.

"The current Raikage is a muscle head and he scoffed at that notion of someone taking his brother and top Kunoichi under his nose but I will revisit that after we free Kiri" tsunade replies. Mitsuomi uncrosses his legs and walks to the railing with a rueful sigh, "What about Hinata" he muses and tsunade becomes sullen and slumps in the chair, "She took your Death hard...Harder than Sakura...did you know she was in love with you...About year after your death according to a report...She attacked the Teme and he..he killed her and gave her body to the Akatsuki" she says, wiping several tears. Mitsuomi kept his back to tsunade as his eyes were glowing gold and blood tears ran down his cheeks, "Not till it was too late" he whispers. Tsunade rose from the chair and slowly approached the vampire but slighty gasped seeing the red tears, "Vampire cry blood not tears" he muses. Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto...I mean Mitsuomi...I mean this...I'm glad you're back" she states and heads back below deck. Mitsuomi looked of the black ocean but zetsuei manifests, _"Make a clone...We need to get something_ " she states. The clone comes to life and returns to the mast as mitsuomi launches into shunpo, "where are we going" he says, moving across the ocean with blinding speed.

" _You're true homeland_ " zetsuei says, as an island comes into view. The island was fairly large and devastated by what appeared to a large storm, " _This is Land of Whirpools and your Mother's birthplace...War and a Storm destroyed it but that's not what we're for..follow me_ " zetsuei states. Mitsuomi followed his other half through the ruined village of Uzushiogakure and up the large river to the mountians, "Why are we here" he asks.

" _Since you have chakra again...I'm giving you the Summon contract with the Foxes...When you were still Naruto..this was actually a goal of mine to bring you here for it with the pervy old man...an old summons still resides here and he will give you the contract_ " zetsuei explains, as they land near a cave. A soft growling caught the vampire's ears as a old white fox with seven tails steps out, " **Who are you?!** " he hissed. Zetsuei stepped forward as the fox looks her over, "Gema...I have returned" she states. Gema sniffs her and gasps with wide eyes, " **Joō but you were Killed** " he sputters but bows in reverence and sees mitsuomi, " **Who is he** " he adds.

" _Our Foxes new summoner...give him the contract_ " zetseui curtly said. Gema slowly nodded and headed back into the cave, to return with a small scroll in his jaws. Gema sat on his haunches in front of mitsuomi and he took the scroll, " **A little blood and chakra** " he says. Mitsuomi opens the scrolls and only sees two names, "Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki" he says, pricking his finger and writing his name and pumped some chakra.

" **Only those truly worthy can summon we foxes...those being Uzumaki** " gema states. Mitsuomi folds up the scroll and hands it back to gema as he weaving the proper signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he states and slams his palm in the dirt. A puff of smoke erupts and a horse-size six tailed black fox appears, " **Oi who summoned me** " she hissed. Mitsuomi waved his hand and the fox sniffed him, " **You reek of blood...I like you already...I'm Kuro** " she states. Mitsuomi rubs behind her ear and kuro purrs, "A pleasure..Mitsuomi Kiriyu but formerly Naruto Uzumaki...Son of Kushina Uzumaki" he says. Gema and kuro stare with wide eyes but zetsuei chuckles as mitsuomi folds his arms, " **I see...then Welcome our new Master** " gema states and mitsuomi rubs his head, "Thanks Gema-jiji...your services are no longer needed here...Return home and take a long needed rest" he states. Gema and kuro bow and dispel as zetsuei hugs him from behind, " _Thanks Sochi...Now lets get back before anyone notices_ " she says and both vanish.

OoOoO

Mei stood with her bodyguards ao and chōjūrō on a secluded port in near the Mist Forest and Port City, "Whats with this mist...this isnt like our mist" ao comments, as said mist rolls in. However from the mist a ship reaches the port and on the deck stood tsunade and her team but mei saw something that caught her eye, "who is the blue eyed nin" she thought. Tsunade stepped off first now dressed dark green cargos with several weapon pouches strapped on and sandals with shin guards, mesh armor shirt with a green and blue sleeveless kosode with armor plated dark green gloves to her elbow and her green hoari drapped on shoulders. Shizune was behind his mistress, dressed in navy ninja pants taped at the ankle with sandals, a long sleeve navy shirt with over sized sleeves under an ANBU vest and various pouches. Ino and kurenai stepped off next with sakura behind them, dressed in black shorts under a dark pink skirt with a white half moon symbol and weapon pouches, mesh armor under a sleeveless dark pink shirt and ANBU vest, dark pink arm sleeves with forest green metal topped gloves and forest green scarf. Mei watched fū and ten-ten step off but her gaze drifted to last of the ship and standing on the railing, dressed in black boots and cargos with chain suspenders hanging at his waist, a white oriental shirt but with black long sleeves and white gloves but the red scarf accented his steel-blue eyes. Mei shook her thought clear and extended her hand, "Tsunade..Welcome to Kiri and Your Strength will be greatly Appreciated" she states.

"Thank you Terumī-san...We will do what we can" tsunade says and turns to her group, "These are Shizune...Kurenai...Sakura..Ino...Ten-ten..Fū and lastly Mitsuomi" she adds. Everyone bows but mei approaches mitsuomi, "Mitsuomi as in Mitsuomi Kiriyu..Leader of the Scarlet Toupe perchance" she asks. Mitsuomi pulls down his scarf to reveal more of his face, "It seems News travels fast...Mei Terumī" he says, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Mei was taken back by the gesture as ao gasps, "It seems Mei-sama is smitten" he muses. However mei appears inches from his face, "Shut up or I'll Kill you" she whispers and ao jerks. Mei clears her throat and turns back to tsunade, "I'm sure you would like to rest and we can talk business later" she states. Mitsuomi steps forward with fū and ten-ten, "If we can...I'd like to scout the area" he says and mei slowly nods. Mitsuomi turns to tsunade with a bow, "I shall return Aijin" he says, dispersing into ravens and his pair shunshining away. Mitsuomi and his fledglings appeared on a ridge overlooking the very village of Kirigakure, which was comprised of several cylindrical building within the valley range.

"So this Kirigakure...quite the dreay place but for vampires like us a fitting place to live" mitsuomi says, squatting to thumb some dirt.

"I agree...and secluded enough to confuse enemies" ten-ten comments. A few ravens appeared around them and one lands on his shoulder, "Hmm...I see" mitsuomi muses, as they dispel. Fū and ten-ten were slightly confused but mitsuomi chuckles, "I sent them ahead to scout the area for us and see if our allies were on the up and up" he states. Fū stares at the village with a look of disgust, "Chōmei says that bastard Isobu is there...He throughly dislikes that three of his Sisters are more powerful than him" she comments but gasps, "Won't he sense me here" she adds.

"Not Likely...I've put up a special barrier...we are fine...now I wanna show you something" misuomi states and closes his right eye. Ten-ten gasps as his left eye glows and three black tomoes form, "Is that the Sharingan but how" she asks. Fū stares at the glowing blue Sharingan in curiosity, "Its beautiful" she thought and mitsuomi smirks, "Kakashi...I devoured him and everything he had is now mine and it seems he had something else" he says and the tomoes shift, to three triangle wrapping around the pupil.

"Apparently he unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan as well..This will be handy in coming battles" mitsuomi adds, as it returns to normal. Mitsuomi turns back to the village with a slick back of his hair, "I have a special task for both of you when we deal with them...Fū...you will shadow Sakura...Ten-ten will shadow Mei and don't harm them" mitsuomi states. Ten-ten huffs and fū blushes at mitsuomi, "I know how you both feel...both Virgins but Mei at her age but by the end of this battle...She will be your new Sister" mitsuomi says and vanishes, followed by them. The trio of vampires returned to the camp as mei and tsunade were discussing strategy for the coming battle, "Anything to report..Mitsuomi" tsunade asks, looking the map of Kirigakure. Ten-ten and fū took their places with sakura and the others as mitsuomi walked to the map, "Nothing out of the ordinary but I have a request...I would like to Face Yagura..Alone" he states. A wave of shock filled the tent even from his fledglings, "Are you Insane?!" mei shouts.

"Yes" mitsuomi deadpanned but smirks, "Yagura is a Bijū user like Fū and are Stamina Tanks and Ninjutsu heavy and according to a report..He can fully use his Bijū...Strong as you are Mei...A Bijū you are not...I have unique set of skills that can stop Yagura but I need you trust me to do it my way and the approval of my Aijin to do it" he adds. Mei looks to tsunade but she shrugs her shuoulders, "I have no problem with it and Gaki stopping calling me that" she states. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a wave of his hand, "Fine Baa-chan" he quips.

"Alright..I'll consider it...Tsunade...you and your team will take the western side of the village...my team of Chōjūrō...Ao and I will the take the east and our main force the middle...Mitsuomi and your Troupe take the north" mei explains, drawing on the map. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a stare at the map, "I can handle the North alone...if you dont't mind..I'd like Ten-ten to go with you and Fū with you Baa-chan...Back in my homeland I was known as the Hitori no Guntai meaning one man army...Numerous opponent will be no trouble for me" he states. Mei was perplexed at the notion of using him like a weapon but something intrgued her about him, "He literally wants fight alone and Yagura...does he have a death wish or something" she thought but looks up to mitsuomi staring at her.

"Mitsuomi do you have a death wish to take such a task" mei asks and tsunade was equally intrigued, "You could say..Yes I do...in my life...I have had numerous life and death battles...So it holds no sway to me but I would gladly tread the depths of Hell if asked by those precious to me" mitsuomi explains. Sakura's eyes flickered as did tsunade and mei but she keeps calm, "Alright but Mitsuomi..do not be reckless...Everyone thats enough for tonight...We begin tomorrow to free Kiri" mei states. Mitsuomi places his hand on his chest, "Of course..Mei and I wish you luck on your quest" he states. Everyone starts to file out as mei stared at the map but mitsuomi remained as ten-ten and fū stood outside the tent, "Is there something else you wanted" she asked. Mitsuomi stared at the map and then to mei, "Your Rebellion wlll Fail" he says and mei's eyes narrowed, "What does that Mean?!" she coldly asked.

"What I mean is your Rebellion has been tampered with...Your right hand man Ao has betrayed you and turned nearly a quarter of your force against you...Tomorrow will end with your violated corpse on display and Yagura's Alliance with Konoha assured" mitsuomi states. Mei marched up to mitsuomi to slap him but he caught her hand, "how do you know all this" she hissed. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a soft smirk, "I am a Man of many talents and I am good at reading people..Like you and you Don't trust him" he says, letting her wrist go. Mei's breath hitched but mitsuomi moves closer to her face, "You noticed something about me have you...its a cool night and everyone's breath was slightly visible but mine was not as was Fū and Ten-ten" he states.

"I did...what are you" mei curtly asked but mitsuomi placed her hand on his chest and caused her to gasp, "I am known as a Vampire...and I can give you what you truly desire" he adds. Mei pulls her hand away with a glare, "You know nothing about me" she hissed, finally slapping him hard and drawing blood. Mitsuomi chuckles as he rubs his cheek as the wound closes, "You do truly wish to free Kiri from its past as the Bloody Mist where it forces graduates to Kill their classmates to prove their worth...However You Fear getting old...seeing others married and having children while you wither to nothing becoming a mocking visage of your former self" he says but extends his hand, "However...I can give you Eternal Beauty" he adds. Mei stood in silence with wide eyes but her mind was working a mile a minute, "Eternal Beauty...thats Impossible..no..No...I must Liberate Kiri from Yagura and become the new Mizukage" she thought and brushes pass mitsuomi, "Just See that you stop Yagura tomorrow" she snapped. Mitsuomi stepped out the tent with a crack of his neck, "The dye has been casted but will she take it" he thought.

##

The sun rose over the clouldy sky of Kiri as mei's forces head their positions with mei herself standing with tsunade, "May this day end in Victory for you" she says and both shunshin away. Mei reappeared with her group and ten-ten stood with her tri-scythe but her hood up, "Ao...Chōjūrō watch my back...Ten-ten will be our support" she states and the four quickly headed for the eastern gate. Tsunade apeared with her team, "Alright...lets head to the western gate" she states and they head off. In Kirigakure itself on the roof of the highest and widest building sat yagura with a tall cloaked man, "Even the mighty Han has fallen" he thought. A Kiri ANBU dropped before yagura with his head down, "Lord Mizukage...the rebels are attacking the west and east gate with another force at the south" he states. Yagura rises to his feet as guren and a effeminate man in a light blue full-body slime suit, dark green lipstick, pink hair and wide open blue eyes.

"Have our main force take the south...Guren take the eastern gate with your pet" yagura states and turns to han, "Take the west" he adds. The ANBU slowly nods as he rises, "Yes Lord Mizukage but what of you" he asks. Yagura smirks softly and turns north, "I'll deal with that" he says and guren glances to see a large mass of raven, "How Ominous...Lets go Nurari" she says and both vanish. Han takes his leave as does the ANBU as yagura rests his staff on his shoulder, "So it begins" he muses. The ravens shoot down and burst into black feathers as mitsuomi slowly appears among them, "And so it Shall" he says. Meanwhile mei and her team neared the eastern gate with a large group shinobi waiting but ten-ten races pass them and slices through them with a wide swing, "Go ahead..I'll catch up" she shouts. Mei moves pass them with a quick weave of signs, "Yōton..Yōkai no Jutsu...{Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu}" she shouts spewing a lava like subtance. The gate groaned as it touched and started to crack, "Chōjūrō" mei shouts and he leaps over, "Yes Ma'am" he shouts, as his sword enlarges into a hammer and he shatters the gate. The three rush in and are met by a small force of Kiri-nin, "Stand Aside..We are here to Liberate Kiri from that Mad Tyrant" mei shouts. The Kiri-nin hurl curses and flare their killer intent, "You're gonna die Bloodline Whore" one shouts. Mei and chōjūrō were about charge but a wall of crystal erupted from the ground as guren and nurari arrived, "Chōjūrō..be on guard" mei states. Guren grins deviously as nurari mutters, "Alrite my pet...Kill them both" she croons and nurari cackles as he charges.

##

Tsunade and her team reached the gate and encountered no resistance as sakura and ino crashed the gate, "Get them" several nin shouts, as the group rushes in. Sakura, ino and tsunade leap skyward and crash down with a kick, sending numerous nin flying from the force. Kurenai weaves a sign as her body vanishes, "Magen...Jubaku Satsu...{Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death}" she recites and shizune spews a purple poison cloud. Kiri-nin collaspe from the poison while others were being cut down by the appearing and disappearing kurenai. The action devolved into a melee as sakura and tsuande were sending nin through trees and wall with heavy punches and kicks but a large amount of smoke billowed and from a crab screeched. The smoke cleared as han came into view and tsunade's eyes narrowed, "The Akatsuki here as well" she thought. The crab billows out foam and forces them to move to higher ground but fū gasps, " **Is that?!** " chōmei says.

"Is that the Jinchūriki of Kokuō but look at his eyes" fū asks and chōmei mentally nods, " **The Rinnegan but How?!** " the insect queen sputters. Tsunade was starting to deduce the same as chōmei, "His eyes..That pattern..the Rinnegan..this will make things harder with the most powerful Dojutsu here" she thought. Sakura made the first move towards han, "Sakura Wait" tsunade shouts but han billows steam from his back and slams a punishing right to her cross-arm block but sakura kicks back as it connects.

"Sakura you ok" shizune shouts and sakura nods, "Yea..This will be tough and what with those eyes" she replies. The crab starts to move but a lighting bolt spilts it as fū appears above, "Takigakure no Senpū" she shouts, slamming a bijū reinforced punch and the crab dispels. Han stayed motionless as the kunoichi regrouped, "Tsunade-sama let me handle this guy...He's a Jinchūriki like me" fū states. Tsunade glances to han as he stood still, "He also has the Rinnegan...giving him mastery of all five Elemental Jutsu and then some..." she states.

"Why isn't he moving" kurenai asked and sakura shakes her head, "Who knows but worse is the Kiri-nin are gone" she replies but none notice the smirk on ino's face. Tsunade adjusts her gloves and looks around, "Is Yagura that confident" she thought and turns to fū, "Fū..you and Sakura handle this guy but be extremely careful..if he proves to much...Esacpe...the rest of us are moving further into the village" she states. Sakura and fū nod as the others shunshin away, "So how do we fight him" sakura asks. Fū rips off her bandages, "He's definetely strong...but we are stronger" she says, as three tails form with a red chakra cloak and sakura cracks her knuckles.

[Song playing...Stardust Crusaders OST - Omen]

Mitsuomi chuckles as he stands before yagura but the vampire smirks, "So Little boy...is your Daddy here" he states. Yagura's eyes narrow as he grips his staff, "I am a grown man" he shouts. Mitsuomi covers his mouth with a laugh and snort, " _Well you're fighting a Troll doll_ " zetsuei comments and he tilts head, "Wow..you're a Kage and a Jinchūriki...I gotta say..I'm not impressed" he states. Yagura scoffs as he vanishes but mitsuomi lazily blocks his strike from behind with his forearm but yagura quickly kicks back, "Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" he shouts. The water dragon shot forth but mitsuomi turns with a flash of signs, "Katon..Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he shouts, spewing the fireball from his mouth. Dragon and flame met in a steaming explosion but yagura bursts through with his staff aimed for mitsuomi's head, forcing the vampire to kick back but he flings several kunai. Yagura brushes them aside with his staff, "Suiton...Daikaisuidan...{Water Style: Great Water Mass}" he shouts, sending a massive amount of water. Mitsuomi shifts to his battōjutsu stance as the wave approaches him and slices it in half with a draw, "Come on Yagura..give me something more" he shouts. Yagura narrows his eyes but a red cloak forms and one tail forms, before vanishing with a spray of water but mitsuomi turns to block with a smirk. The water under them parts as they force their weapons together, "Much Better" mitsuomi croons as both kick back but charge again. Mitsuomi somersaults over yagura's swing and shoots forward with a Rasengan forming but yagura was lying in wait, "Suiton..Mizukagami no Jutsu...{Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu}" he shouts, as the water forms a mirror. However the mirror glows and a exact copy of mitsuomi flies out with his own rasengan and both explode, throwing mitsuomi back but he digs his boot in the ground to stop himself.

"Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" yagura shout, sending a three times as big water dragon. Mitsuomi smirks and raises his sword, "Tremble...Ice Dragon Dance" he shouts and zetsuei extends to six feet as ice forms. Mitsuomi thrusts forward and the water dragon freezes much to yagura's shock, "He can use the Hyōton" he thought, as the dragon shatters and reveals mitsuomi with his eyes glowing with a wide smirk on his face. [song ends]

Mei skids to halt with a glare as guren launches skyward, "Crystal Lance" she shouts, as lance forms on her right arm. Mei kicks back as the lance cracks the ground and narrowly dodges a crystal encased fist from guren, "So the rumors about you are true..you Are weak Mei" guren shot. Guren forms a sign with a smirk and slams her palm in the ground, "Shōton..Omiwatari no Jutsu...{Crystal Style: Divine Pathway Jutsu}" she shouts and crystal shoots from the ground towared mei. However mei quickly counters with her own signs, "Futton..Kōmu no Jutsu...{Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu}" she shouts, spew a thick vapour from mouth. The vapour started to melt the crystal and guren kawarimis with a Kiri-nin and she screamed as the vapour scalded her skin. Chōjūrō was not faring as well as mei but the young swordsman was fighting with plenty of heart, against the unpredictable nurari. Chōjūrō leaps with a overhead swing but nurari raises his hands, "Nensuikai...{Viscous Water Mass}" he squeals, creating a viscous wall of water and blocks. Nurari swings a right and it extends to hit chōjūrō in the gut but he takes it and skids to a halt, however he quickly moves as nurari flings pieces of his suit. Chōjūrō lands on a piece of destroyed rock but something struck odd, "Where is Ao-san" he thought but he glances left and his eyes widen. Mei skips back as as guren swing a crystal encased tanto blade but she blocks with a pair of kunai, "You're nimble enough to block my Shōton..Suishō Tō...{Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade}" she says but pushes back, "Kesshō no Yoroi...{Crystal Needles}" she shouts, firing a barrage of crystal shards. Mei acts quickly with a flash of sign and slams her palms into the ground, "Suiton..Suijinchū...{Water Style: Water Pillar}" she shouts, as pillar of water slows the crystal. Mei uses kawarimi to dodge the remaining ones but she gasps as two kunai embed in her back, dropping her to one knee and she turns to ao with a glare on his face.

"Ao?!...What are you doing" mei shouts and narrowly dodges guren from the front. Ao says nothing as guren presses forward but he vanishes as mei dodges guren's crystal encased hands, "Whats wrong has your resolve failed" she sneers. Chōjūrō grips his sword tightly as he sees the betrayal of ao and leaps into action but nurari gets in his path, "No..no..little boy..you play with me" he coos. Chōjūrō glares at the gaudy man but he hears a whistling and both dodge a large sword as it embeds in a wall. Chōjūrō turned to see ten-ten standing the blade like a former demon of the mist, "Ten-ten-san" he shouts. Ten-ten pulls off her coat with a glare at nurari, "Chōjūrō help Mei...I got this" she shouts. Chōjūrō heard mei cry out as guren sliced her shoulder and kicked her into wall, forcing him to act quickly and move. Nurari turned to grab him but ten-ten flashed before him and swings the Kubikiribōchō, forcing him to kick back and narrowly dodge another swing. Nurari snickered crazily as he dodged ten-ten's swings, "whats the matter...the notion of winning losing its mettle" he sneers. Ten-ten flashed a fanged smirk and she shoots behind him, "Hyōton...Jisarenhyō" she shouts, slamming her palm to his slime suit. Nurari swings back but ten-ten dodges as ice crystals form, "What did you do Bitch?!" he shrieks, as black forms on his face. Nurari's body flexes with muscles as he become overly buff, "I'll Fucking Kill you" he howls but his vision splits. Ten-ten stands behind him with her sword on her shoulder, "Wha" he says but his body spilts in half vertically, "Sorry couldn't hear you" she quips.

OoOoO

Sakura sprints forward with a kick but han blocks and heaves her back, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he states and smoke billows. From the smoke three large centipedes shoot out and both scatter but sakura leaps, "Cha" she shouts, slamming a punch to one. Fū quickly weaved a sign, "Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" she shouts and the water dragon takes out the last two. Fū forms another dragon and sent it at han but he palms his hand, "Futton..Kairiki Musō..{Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength}" he states and steam starts to billow. The steam filled the area around them and quickly turned the water dragon into vapour but sakura launches from the steam, "Ōkashō...{Cherry Blossom Impact}" she shouts, slamming a punch into the ground. Han quickly leaps back but fū shunshins behind him, "Raiton..Gian" she shouts, slamming the lightning bolt into his back. Han grunts as he careens to the ground but sakura is waiting for him, "Cha" she roars, with a punishing uppercut. Han flips in the air but he slams his palm, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he states and a bird shoots down, forcing sakura to backpedal.

"Fūton...Atsugai" fū shouts, hitting the bird with the powerful wind attack. The bird dispels as han lands but he cranks up his steam and slams his palm, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he says. The smoke billows and a large rhino rushes out as fū summons her bijū chakra and summons a clone, "Fūton...Atsugai...Katon..Zukokku" both shout, creating a huge firestorm as sakura covers her face. The rhino roars in pain as it dispels but as the smoke clears han is nowhere to found, "Did we get him" sakura. Fū shakes her head, "He got away but something is odd..he possesed the Rinnegan..the most powerful Dojutsu and yet all he did was summon and use his Boil Release" she comments. Sakura rubs her chin with her arms folded, "I agree..he could've been toying with us but he seemed almost mechanical in his movements and he didn't use his Bijū chakra at all" she states. However their contemplation was cut short as Kiri-nin appeared and the pair charged into battle, "Cha" both shout.

##

Tsunade, kurenai, ino and shizune made their way through Kirigakure but their enemy has vanished, "Hold up a sec" ino states. The four come to a halt a large building as ino focused her senses but a sutble smirk formed, "Tsunade-sama" she states. Tsunade turns but gasps wide eyed as ino rams a dual prong kunai into her stomach, "Tsunade-sama!" shizune shrieks but screams as kurenai jams a kunai in her spine. Shizune collaspes to the ground as kurenai stands over but the genjutsu mistress' eyes look glazed over, "Ino-sama" she monotones. Ino pulls the kunai from tsunade's gut as an array forms, "Here you are a gift from Sasuke-kun" she croons. Tsunade drops to one knee, "Ino..What are you doing?!" she sputters but ino pushes her to the ground, "How stupid are you..Old lady...This was all the plan...Why do you think my Daddy knew the truth about your plan...Three years I've fooled you" she shouts.

"Ino?!" a voice shouts and ino sees sakura with fū. Sakura gasps seeing shizune and tsunade on the ground, "Ino what have you done?!" she shouts. Fū bares her fangs as kurenai blocks their path but ino saunters behind her, "Hahaha...are you Naïve Forehead...ever since we were kids...Sasuke-kun was our goal...to stand at his side but what do you do...You chose the Monster and this Bitch over Sasuke-kun" she shouts. Sakura clenches her fists and steps forward but kurenai raises the kunai to her own throat, "Tut..tut...you move..she dies but you should be more concerned with them" she states. Tsunade struggled to one knee and clutched her wound, "Wha..why can't I mold my chakra" she sputters and glares at ino, "What have you done" she adds, her body shivering. Ino turns with a smirk, "Does it matter...this Farce is over...Same with this Rebellion...Sasuke-kun will crush you all...even that Kiriyu guy" she sneers, as she looks at fū. Ino titters and snaps her fingers, "Kurenai" she says but kurenai slits her own throat. Ino shunshins away as fū catches kurenai and sakura rushes to tsunade, "Damn it" tsunade snaps. Kurenai's eyes widen as blood runs from neck, "What happened" she whispers.

"Ino Betrayed us and did something to you" fū whispers and looks to sakura, "How are they" she adds. Sakura sniffles with clenched teeth but tsunade taps her shoulder, "I can heal the wounds but Shizune-sama will need serious surgery..the wound is between C4 and C5...motor function is limiited...Damn it Ino-pig Why" she states, healing their external wounds. Fū clutches kurenai's neck as sakura finishes, "Its bad...she made me nick my main artery" she whispers. Sakura kneels down with a sadden look as shizune opens her eyes, "Sakura" she whispers but gasps and tries to move, "Tsunade-sama...I can't feel my legs" she whispers. Tsunade staggers to feet as her Jutsu fades, revealing her older self but she collapses.

"Tsunade-sama" both shout. Kurenai coughs up some blood, "Fū...drink from me...Ten-ten told me about it...I'll survive as your familiar" she says. Sakura and shizune gasp but fū clenches her free fist, "Are you sure about this" she asks and kurenai nods. Sakura shifts shizune towards tsunade as fū leans down to sink her fangs in kurenai's neck and the Genjutsu mistress groans. Tears fall from shizune and sakura's cheeks as kurenai slowly draws her last breaths and fū holds her, "Damn it" fū cries. Sakura creates a clone to pick up shizune and tsunade as fū lifts kurenai, "We should retreat" shizune says and both nod. At the same time mei staggered to her feet as blood runs down her right shoulder as guren smirks, "It seems that pesky vampire was right" she thought. Guren weaves a sign as a crystal dragon forms behind her, "Like I said...Your rebellion has failed...Shōton..Hashō Kōryū..{Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon}" she stated. Suddenly chōjūrō lands in front of mei with a serious look, "I'll Protect you Mei-sama" he shouts. The crystal dragon charged but chōjūrō stayed firm, "Hiramekarei..Kaiho...Mutilation" he shouts, swinging wide. Blue shards erupt from the sword and pierce the dragon, "Now Mei-sama" chōjūrō shouts.

"Yōton..Yōkai no Jutsu" mei shouts, spewing lava over the dragon. Chōjūrō continues forward towards guren, "Shinranshin no Jutsu...{Mind Destruction Jutsu}" a voice shouts. Chōjūrō freezes with wide eyes but mei gasps seeing ino with ao, "Ino-san What is going?!" she shouts. Ino and guren smirk as ao glares, "I am making a choice for my Sasuke-kun" ino sneers. Mei clenches her fist but levels a deadly glare to ao, "What's your excuse" she coldly asked.

"Back in my Day...I learned first hand the power of the Uchiha...Kiri is the smallest of the Five Great Nations but people like you wish to make it weaker...Lord Mizukage is willing to let those with Kekkei Genkai to live outside of Kirigakure but as an conscripted army" ao states. Mei makes a move forward but chōjūrō moves mechanically in front of her, "I'm...not..in..control..of..my..body" he says, dropping his sword and taking a kunai from his pouch.

"Now Chōjūrō-chan...Kill Her" ino croons. Chōjūrō slowly moves forward but his face was contorted in pain, "Stop..this..Mei-sama..Kill..me" he sputters, raising the kunai. Mei stood her ground with wide eyes as ino laughs, "I wonder if the Old Hag would kill her subordinates in this situation" she shouts and mei narrows her eyes, "She even betrayed Tsunade" she thought. Chōjūrō raised the kunai but his body froze trying to summon every ounce of will power left, to ram the kunai into his own neck. Mei gasped and ino laughs mockingly as guren folds her arms but ao shakes his head, "Foolish boy" he thought. Chōjūrō dropped to one knee but mei caught him as he fell, "Sorry Mei-sama...I failed but it was an honor to serve you" he whispers, slumping into her. Mei held chōjūrō with a soft sob but guren forms her crystal dragon, "Now Die" she shouts. The dragon quickly approached but sliced in half as ten-ten appeared with eyes downright demonic, "You Fucking Bitch" she hissed. Guren was about to move but ino stomps her boot like a tantrum, "We're Leaving...we can't fight something like that" she shouts and guren smirks at mei, as the three shunshin away. Ten-ten lowers her sword as mei lays chōjūrō on the ground, "I'm sorry Mei-sama...I failed my mission to protect you and Chōjūrō" she says. Mei closes his eyes and wipes a tear, "We both failed...We should retreat...I fear for Tsunade if that Ino girl was any indication" she says, picking up the Hiramekarei. Mei said a silent pray and used her lava release to destroy chōjūrō's body so their enemies won't defile him, before leaping off to find the others.

[song playing...Kokuten..Naruto Shippuden OST]

Mitsuomi grins wide as he horizontally blocks yagura with both hands on his sword and the roof cracking. Yagura had both hands on his staff and two chakra tails swishing behind him but parts of skin were burning off. Mitsuomi starts to slide but focuses his reiatsu to stop, "Come on Yagura...more...More" he shouts but his eyes narrow sensing his fledglings' plight. Mitsuomi's shadow moved behind him and down the building as a blond artist emerged, " **Deidara...find the others and take them out of here** " he orders. The artist nods and takes off in opposite direction as mitsuomi heaves yagura back but the Sanbi Jinchūriki roars to sky as a pillar of dense red chakra come to bare as the air whips violently. The roof fissures as the pillar started to subside and yagura came into view, a dense red chakra endoskeleton and his muscles mass increased with a bone like shell on his back. Yagura reared up a bellowing howl that created a shockwave and threw mitsuomi, "That was just a scream" he thought but his breath hitched, as yagura appeared above him and sent him back through the building like a rag doll. Mitsuomi bounced along the roof of another building as yagura landed, " ** _Do you still want More_** " he hissed. Mitsuomi struggled to his feet as his right arm hung limply and a deep gash in it, his face bloody from his nose and gouged right eye but a joker-esque grin on his face. The blood dripped on ground as mitsuomi laughs but it receded and his wounds healed, "Hell Yea..Lets Kick this Off" he howls, sprinting forward. Yagura swings up as mitsuomi swings down creating a crater but yagura breaks mitsuomi's guard, " ** _Sangosh_** ** _ō_**...{Coral Palm}" he shouts, with a right straight but mitsuomi blocks with his left forearm. Mitsuomi gasped and kicked back as coral formed on his arm but the vampire quickly severed the arm as it completely turned to coral. Yagura cackled seeing the missing arm of mitsuomi but the vampire points his sword, " ** _Looks like you've been Disarmed_** " yagura shouts. Mitsuomi stares with a blank expression, "Leave the Trash talking to the Experts" he deadpanned. Mitsuomi suddenly blinked out of existence and yagura barely turned to have his staff sliced in half and a stiff kick to the ribs, sending the jinchūriki into the wide tower. Mitsuomi focused his senses as yagura bursts from the rubble, " ** _Suiton..Suish_** ** _ōha_**..{Water Style: Water Shockwave}" he roars, creating a vortex of water, coupled with his bijū chakra and water laden mist. The vortex raised nearly thirty feet in the air and crashed like a tsunami but mitsuomi launched back but yagura surfs the water, " ** _Suiton..San-_** ** _Suiryūdan no Jutsu_** " he shouts. Three water dragons erupt from the tsunami but mitsuomi raised his sword, "Awaken...Ice-Wind Dragon Dance" he shouts. Zetsuei glows and turns into a black claymore as mitsuomi created a wave of frozen wind, halting the dragons in place and all three shatter.

" ** _Curse You_** " yagura roars as his chakra churns but mitsuomi drives his sword in the roof and points two fingers, "Bakudō #75 Gōchu-tekkan" he shouts. Yagura jerks as five metal pillars linked by chains surround his form and pin him to roof but his eyes narrow in anger as mitsuomi's arm regenerates. Mitsuomi rests his sword on his shoulder as each step splashes water but the vampire halts as a ripple forms in the water as yagura's bijū chakra churns even more intently. The kidō slowly starts to shatter as yagura's chakra flares, " _Be careful...he's going full transform_ " zetsuei states, as the kidō shatters. Three water pillars rose around mitsuomi as three large shrimp like tails erupt from under a crab like shell, red underbelly and no hind legs with numerous spike on its large head, human like arms and crimson eyes. Isobu's roar echoed through Kirigakure but the vampire stood firm with a grin, "Finally a challenge" he thought, sprinting forward. Isobu quickly reacted with burst of water from his mouth but mitsuomi breaks right as the stream cuts through the building and further past. Mitsuomi flares his reiatsu to propel himself with a trail as isobu tries to swat him down, "Flame-Lightning Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts. Isobu roars in pain as the spiraling flame wrapped in lightning exploded in his hand but the sanbi quickly wrapped into a ball, " **Chōdan Kōro**...{Leaping Bullet Shell Tower}" he roars, spinning forward. Mitsuomi vanishes as isobu crashes through several buildings, **"Annoying Fly...Dodge this** " he roars. Mitsuomi focuses his reiatsu to float several meters in the air as isobu calls forth numerous red and blue chakra balls, that coalesce into a dense dark purple orb. Mitsuomi summons a second set of arms to hold zetsuei as his real arms weaved several signs ending in a tiger sign. The orb fires from isobu's mouth tearing a gash but mitsuomi cranks his reiatsu to captain level, "Ryūō Shōheki" he shouts. The bijūdama slammed into an invisible and bowing out wall about a mile across as it starts to detonate but as it does, it explodes up from a forming clear box. The smoke slowly clears and isobu catches a glimpse of mitsuomi but he blinks away, "Hadō #88..Hiryū..Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" echoes from above. Isobu roars in pain as a blue blast shoots through his right side and severs his arm, creating a huge debris cloud and a crimson flash of light. Mitsuomi enters the cloud as it clears and finds yagura clutching his severed arm with a glare, "Heh...you took my Left..So I took your Right" he shot. Yagura staggers to his feet but drops to one knee as mitsuomi raises his left hand straight out, purple energy formed like a vacuum into a circle. The orb reached the size of his fist and his smile widen but mitsuomi quickly turns to fire his cero through a large two headed dog. The dog explodes and han emerges behind him with a swift and heavy right, sending mitsuomi back with skid. This allowed han to grab yagura and disappear amid another puff smoke with a snake tailed chameleon appearing to grab mitsuomi but the vampire manifest his colt, "Checkmate" he says, pumping several shots in its head. The chameleon dispels and mitsuomi looks around but tsks, "Damn..They got away" he thought, blinking away. Deidara flew in step with a slight bow, "Found em...Mitsu-danna...They're outside the gates not far-hmm" he says and dispels. [song ends]

Mitsuomi found everyone several dozen meters outside of Kirigakure and the morale was low, sakura was attending to a crippled shizune and tsunade propped up next to a tree. Mitsuomi approached his mistress and knelt to one knee with his head down, "I failed you Aijin...I should have being more insightful" he states. Mei stepped forward with a concerned look, "What of Yagura" she asks. Mitsuomi lifted his head with a shake, "Escaped...our Akatsuki friend stepped in before I could give the killing blow" he states, rising to his feet. Fū and ten-ten bowed their heads, "Fear not my Faeries...We will have our day...one loss does not lose the war" he says and looks to sakura, "How are Shizune-neesan and Baa-chan" he adds. Shizune groans as sakura shifts her to seated position, "I have damage to my spine but Tsunade-sama has some sort of seal affecting her chakra and destabilizing her Jutsu" shizune says, softly. Mitsuomi kneels down and lays tsunade on her back to lift her shirt revealing the strange seal, "It looks like my old Eight Trigram seal or the seal Orochimaru used on me" he thought and looks up, "We should head back to Spring Country and let Ero-Sennin take a look" he states.

"Mitsuomi we're days away from Spring Country and we can't risk moving Either Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama" sakura interjects. Mitsuomi bites his thumb with a smirk, "Not a problem..Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he states, slamming his palm. A puff of smoke appeared and small deer sized purple fox with three tails appeared with an eyepatch, " **How can I help Mitsu-nii** " she states. Mitsuomi rubs her forehead, "Dokuro...is Mukuro in Spring with my clone" he asks. Dokuro quickly nods and mitsuomi glances to the others, "Every form around us" he says. Sakura picks up tsunade and ten-ten uses her powers to place a hand their shoulders, "Mei-sama are coming with us" ten-ten asks. Mei looks to mitsuomi with a slow nod and places her hand on his shoulder, "Alrite Dokuro" he says and she places her paw on his knee, " **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " she says and everyone vanishes in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared and everyone was stunned to find themselves in the courtyard of the temple with a dark blue fox with three tails was sitting next to another mitsuomi. Dokuro trotted up next to mukuro as mitsuomi approached and the others took tsunade and shizune inside, " **Mitsu-nii** " mukuro says. Mitsuomi ruffles his head and squats down, "Good work you too...head back and ask Gema-jiji..if he can sneak someone into Konoha..namely the Namikaze estate for certain scrolls" he says and both nod, before dispelling with the clone. Mitsuomi headed inside and a beeline to tsunade, finding jiraiya looking over the seal with a perplexed look.

"Can you break the seal..Ero-Sennin" mitsuomi asks. Jiraiya wipes his brow and then rubs his chin, "I don't know Gaki...This looks like a combination of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki..{Eight Trigram seal} and the Gogyō Fūin..{Five Elements Seal}..Orochimaru uses...I'm an expert in Fūinjutsu but I have never seen one like this before...it could have some fail-safe that may kill Tsunade" he says and turns to sakura, "How was it administered" he asks.

"According to Kurenai-chan memories..Ino used some dual prong kunai and stabbed Tsunade-sama in the stomach and used her to stab Shizune-sama" fū states, now having purple eye-shadow over eyes. Mitsuomi folded his arms with his brow furrowed, "So we would need a Fūinjutsu Master to properly break this" he says. Jiraiya slowly nods with a thinking pose, "Good luck...The only one I knew were your parents but more so your mother" he comments. Mitsuomi smirks and snaps his fingers, "Then that's what we will do" he says. Everyone looked at mitsuomi with a shocked stares, "Gaki you do know your mother died the night you were born" jiraiya interjects.

"This I know but Ero-Sennin..You and I both know your old teammate has Jutsu that can give us what we need" mitsuomi says and heads for the door but stops, "That is if The Leaf hasn't gotten to her First" he adds.

To be Continued

A/N...Ch2 is done and the next picks up from here with Mitsuomi encountering Orochimaru and several questions make themselves known...Will Mei and or Sakura submit to the Dark Baptism?..Will Leaf rue the day they crossed the Scarlet Troupe?...This and more in the next Chapter of Scarlet Fox...Till then..Stay Frosty..


	3. Interlude

**Interlude**

 **I wanted to take a little time to answer some reviews and pose a question to everyone..**

 **SHADOWNINJAMASTER...I will keep it up**

 **Maelstrom 'Mad Mind' Pie...I will give you more**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin..I bet Orochimaru would for a near immortal body but you will see a surprise though**

 **Lightningblade49...Thank you for advice and I also fixed Fox of Chaos**

 **sabery...Thank you for the Support and that will partially revealed that in Ch-III**

 **Redripper666..Sorry if you feel cheated and know what's going to happen**

 **Guest..If you feel this "Oc Trash" is beneath you..Then that's you Right but you left two reviews of reporting me and trashing other Oc writers is kinda dumb and proves your intelligence but Whatever**

 **Now the Question...Who among our Scarlet Troupe Vampires should gain Tobi's Sharingan?..Not to Spoil to much but the next chapter will have the Troupe vs the remaining Akatsuki..So who do you believe would be the canidate for it?..Drop a Review with your choice...Peace and Stay Frosty..**


	4. UpDate

**Update**

 **Everyone I'm really sorry but I messed up...The Akatsuki Purge won't happen until Chapter Four...Chapter Three will answer the previous reviews**

 **more and** **preview the next one...Now to answer some new reviews**

 **sabery...Good choices but Kurenai is now Fu's Familiar**

 **taishanfuiun...Naruto or rather Mitsuomi has Kakashi's Sharingan or rather..Spolier...Tobi/Obito but I may switch them up**

 **NyaNyaKittyFace...Don't feel bad...Hinata is one Pein's Sixth Paths but I have plans for Them Both**

 **Again Sorry..Thak you all for the follows and favs...Peace and stay Frosty**

 **..P.S..Chapter Three will be out Monday..**


	5. Chapter 3

A/N...One thing I forgot to mention in the First Chapter but Naruto dies when he was Sixteen...Like in Fox of Chaos I pushed everything back Three years...Also I will alter the ages of two People..one Being Konan as you've seen and one other but that will be a surprise...

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CH-III

* * *

Mei quietly sat at bedside of tsunade as the older woman was sleeping, "How could I've been blind to this" she whispers. The door slid open as ten-ten stepped in a tray of drinks, "Any change" she asks. Mei shakes her head as ten-ten places the tray at the bedside, "Shizune is sleeping well...Sakura finished the surgery but Shizune-sama will be out of commission for awhile" she says but mei sees the look of anger in her eyes, "You look up to Tsunade-sama do you not" she asks. Ten-ten softly smiles as she sits down, "I do ever since I was little girl...my dream was to just like her and pisses me off that Ino would betray that" she states but a scowl formed, "However it makes me wonder if Ino is the cause of my capture and imprisonment in Hōzuki Castle" she says. Tsunade scrunched her face, "It seems we were both blind" she states. Ten-ten helps tsunade sit up and handed her some water, "How's Shizune" tsunade whispers.

"She's Stable Tsunade-sama and Sakura is resting...With Fū on guard duty but we lost Kurenai-sensei" ten-ten explais and tsunade coughs, "What about Mitsuomi" she asks. Ten-ten carefully pours tsunade another glass of water, "Last he communicated...He was about to make contact with Orochimaru" she replies. Tsunade takes another sip but stares at her frail hands, "I let you all down...I caused Kurenai to die..Argh..Why does that Gaki..think I'm more beautiful like this" she says, with another cough.

"Because we won't age anymore...we'll never know the feeling of growing up...Time has frozen for us" ten-ten comments. Mei quietly stares at the pale vampiress, "Frozen in time...If Kiri is lost now and I accept his offer...I can protect it from the shadows" she thought and rose her seat, "Ten-ten may I speak with you privately" she states. Ten-ten glances to tsunade but the older woman waves her off, "Go...I'm not dead" she snaps. Ten-ten follows mei outside and into the courtyard, "What do you wish talk about" she asks.

"What is it like...to become like you...What is the process" mei states. Ten-ten folded her arms with a thinking pose, "You feel your life slipping away...then pain...mind boggling pain but it gives way to ecstasy...your senses are sharper...everything is heightened...Are you considering Goshujin's offer" she says. Mei looked at the starry sky, "I am...The remaining Kiri council with Ao will have declared me a nuke-nin...Even Chōjūrō lost his life because of my blindness...I just need to disappear for awhile" she states.

"I'm actually considering it too" a voice states. Ten-ten turned to see sakura stepping off the landing to the courtyard, "Sakura but why" the bun vampire asks. Sakura folded her arms with a rueful stare at the sky, "I'm too weak..My best friend since childhood betrayed us...cripples my senior..nearly kills Tsunade-sama and actually kills Kurenai-sensei" she states but rubs her forehead, "Its ironic..I berated Naruto for seeing Sasuke as his best friend" she adds.

"Sakura..you're not weak..you mastered Tsunade-sama's techniques and your chakra control is nearly flawless...So why throw away your Humanity for this" ten-ten interjects. Mei furrowed her brow staring at ten-ten, "Do you regret your choice" she asks but ten-ten takes a deep breath and exhale, "I was dying..I had no choice but you're both fine..Right now it takes a lot of self control not to attack you both..You're both Virgins and to us vampires it a delicacy" she replies.

"So think long and hard about this...the prospect of endless nights coupled the desire to drink the blood of any living person around you" ten-ten adds, vanishing into mist and the pair left in silence. Fū stood on the wall of the temple as mist leaked from her shadow to form the Genjutsu mistress herself. Kurenai blew mist from her mouth like cigarette, "Have you gotten use to being a familiar yet" fū asks. Kurenai slicks her hair behind her ear with her crimson eyes glowing, "Starting to and Chōmei-chan is very accommodating" she replies. Fū continued to stare into the night as kurenai dispels but ten-ten appears, "Anything" she asks and fū shakes her head, "None..how are the others" she replies. Ten-ten takes a seat on the wall, "Well as possible..Tsunade-sama is resting and Shizune-sama is recovering but she'll be out of commission for awhile and Mei-sama and Sakura are considering letting Goshujin turn them" she states. Fū's eyes widen slightly, "So possibly two new sisters" she comments. Ten-ten leans back with a slight smirk, "Maybe more if Goshujin has anything to say" she muses.

OoOoO

Sasuke sat with his legs cross and his head rested on his hand as ino, guren and kabuto stood before, "I've returned Sasuke-kun" ino coos. Kabuto adjusts his glasses with a silent roll of his eyes, "Kiri was a success though Kiriyu severely injured Yagura..Pein extracted the Sanbi and gave us the body" he explains. Sasuke uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, "Good and that old man..Ao was it..how is his end" he asks.

"The will install him as the new Mizukage and declare Mei Terumī a nuke-nin and issue a hefty bounty on Kiriyu for their Kage's death" kabuto states.

"You should've seen Tsunade's face when I stabbed her..The dumb shock..The stupid Confusion" ino states and guren chuckles. Sasuke smirks softly and glances to kabuto, "Is Suigetsu close to finding Orochimaru" he says and he nods, "Close..they're checking a base in Land of Frost on the border of Oto" kabuto replies. Ino saunters around the desk and plops in sasuke's lap, "I see you can use the Hag's super strength" he muses and ino titters, "Hai...I could probably kill Forehead too" she purrs. Sasuke chuckles ignoring guren and kabuto, "Leave us" he orders and both excuse themselves. Sasuke lays ino on the desk and slowly unzips her top, "So where are they" he asks. Ino slips out of her shirt and pull off her mesh top, "Spring Country" she moans, as sasuke latches onto her right nub. Ino squeals and runs her fingers through sasuke's hair but she bucks as his hand slips down her shorts. Sasuke probed and toyed with ino's sacred place, "Mmm..Sasuke-kun...I'm missed your touch..three years is so Long" she coos. Sasuke smirks and speed up his ministrations till ino arched her back with a pitched moan, "Did that feel good my Little Bird" he purrs and ino sits up to deeply kiss him, "Hai..my Prince" she coos. Sasuke leans back in his chair as ino slips off her short to slid his hard member inside her with a squeal, before wrapping her arms around his neck as riding him. The pair were lost in a sexual haze that they didn't notice or care as the door opened and an older man with his face partialy bandaged stepped inside.

"What do you Want Danzō" sasuke commented, holding ino's hips. Danzō gripped his cane with a slight shake of his head, "Hokage-sama...I was informed that Kiri was successful" he states. Ino licks her lips as she continues to ride sasuke as danzō had a near annoyed look on his face, "It was and Tsunade was given that seal..their morale is shot and the New Mizukage will hunt them down in Spring Country" sasuke states, with a grunt as he came. Ino stayed in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, "Spring country..it would be Prudent to end them now but that Foolish Daimyo is loyal to the memory of that Demon" danzō states. Sasuke slowly nods with a scowl, "Three Years and that Fucking Dobe still causes me trouble...Danzō I want you to send a ROOT and ANBU team to Spring...Ino knows the location of their base...Have the team eliminate them quietly but Bring me Sakura Haruno and Mei Terumī..I want to personally break them and use them to rebulid my clan...As for Tsunade...I want her head on a Pike in the village Square with Mitsuomi Kiriyu as Well" he orders. Danzō bows his head and leaves the office as sasuke and ino start round two of the sexcapade. Danzō returned to his ROOT headquarters to inform his most trusted tools for the mission and select the ANBU needed, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu...a name that has recently popped up...Kage level skill and chakra as well but a virtual unknown to the Shinobi world" the war hawk thought. Danzō entered his private chamber and took a seat with a pondering look, "He fought the Sanbi Jinchūriki and defeated him with strange Jutsu" he thought. However a strange presence made itself known, " ** _Strange maybe but it gives me very useful skills_** " a voice muses. Danzō glances left a man in black cloak stepped out of the shadows but his face hidden behind a white mask with a purple lightning bolt down the left eye and a thin smile.

"Who are you and How did you get in here" danzō comments. The man moves his hand out his cloak to reveal a white glove but black fingered hand, "The man on everyone's lips as of late" he states. Danzō's eye narrowed but he maintains his composure, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he notes and mitsuomi nods, "A pleasure Danzō Shimura...Shadow of Konoha" he states. Mitsuomi moves to the front of the danzō, "Don't be alarmed...I'm simply here to issue a Warning and give you some Advice" he says and removes his mask, "The Warning is That Konoha has sealed its Fate...Three years ago it Destroyed one of Its Shining Lights of the Future But In Turn Assured it will Have no Future" he states.

"A Highly Veiled threat to Make..Kiriyu" danzō says and rises from his seat. Danzō heads to a file cabinet with a false back, "However powerful you may think you are..You are simply one Man" he states and hands him several files. Mitsuomi slips the files in his cloak, "Now the Advice...The team you Send to Kill my Aijin are to be comprised of Raidō Namiashi..Genma Shiranui..Iwashi Tatami..Aoba Yamashiro and Yūgao Uzuki...Also add those you can afford to lose as not to arose suspicion" he states. Danzō slowly nods but mitsuomi slips off his glove and places his hand over danzo's bandaged eye, "And I'll be Taking this as well" he says. Danzō grunts but remains sitting as mitsuomi pulls away with a Sharingan eye a four-point pinwheel in his right hand, "So This is How you Ousted Baa-chan" he muses and slips his glove back on. Danzō blinked and looked around the room with a weary sigh, "Am I getting old...I must inform the Teams" he thought and left the room, unaware of the smirking shadow.

OoOoO

Orochimaru moved through her temporary lair in the Land of Frost collecting everything she needed to escape the coming problem, its early warning system picked up a group of twelve shinobi approaching. The snake Sannin was at a disadvantage due to only recently moving to a new body several months prior. Orochimaru made her way to her private room but found a young man sitting in the chair and one his legs swung over the armrest, "How the Mighty have fallen" he muses. Orochimaru glares darkly at the intruder but noted his almost ethereal look and soul piercing steel-blue eyes coupled with his slicked back raven hair, "Who are you?!" she hissed. The man unexpectly unbuttons his shirt and reveals his perfect chest but the snake mistress noted unblemished ivory skin and the chakra levels of borderline Kage. The man shifts in the chair with a titter, "I am Mitsuomi and I am the answer to your question of Immortality Orochimaru" mitsuomi says, crossing his legs. Orochimaru's breath hitched and her eyes widen as mitsuomi chuckles, "What Jutsu?!...Answer Me" she shouts. Mitsuomi rests his head on his palm and drums his fingers on his head, "Well I could've been the answer...If only you were a Virgin" he muses. Orochimaru hisses and shoots the sword of Kusanagi from her mouth into mitsuomi's chest, "Throwing a tantrum won't help your cause" he says and orochimaru gasps, "How...Kusanagi is laced with poison and I stabbed you directly in the heart" she states. Mitsuomi tilts his head curiously, "And yet I live...as I said...I am the key to your answer and you are the key to my success" he states, as the blade retracts. Orochimaru's eyes widen again as the wound heals on its own, "Is that Medical Jutsu but he weaved no signs and I don't see the mark that Tsunade has" she thought. Mitsuomi slowly lights a cigarette with a small laugh, "Of course its not Medical Jutsu or anything my Aijin uses...to satiate your curiosity a little...animals eat each other...Humans eat them...Then why not being above them...I am a Vampire...a being who drinks human blood like Fine Wine" he says, his eyes almost glowing. A silence soon devolved in the room as orochimaru stood before mitsuomi but a devious smirk formed on the snake, "Kukuku...Then give me this power and Immortality is Mine" she darkly cooed. Mitsuomi held his cigarette between his black gloved right hand but puts it to his lips for a slow drag, "Hehehe...I guess you don't listen...if only you were a Virgin...meaning only a Virgin of the opposite sex can become a vampire" he states. Orochimaru grits her teeth but mitsuomi points his cigarette, "However if you are willing to experiment I may be able to give it to you...Only if you fulfill my conditions" he states.

"What Condition is That?!" orochimaru snaps. Mitsuomi grins wide with a puff of smoke, "I want the secrets of Edo Tensei to Bring back Kushina Uzumaki" he states and orochimaru's eyes narrow, "How do you know of that Jutsu" she states. Mitsuomi rises from the chair with a drag and puff of smoke, "I know plenty...Orochi-chan...I know you had the Uchiha in your bed hoping that you would bare his child...if stealing his was not to be true...I know Kabuto betrayed you and all those that served you as well...I know you have Nothing to show for the greatness you once had...Shall I go on" he croons, mere inches from her face. Orochimaru kept a straight face but inside she was livid, "If your goal is to Resurrect Kushina Uzumaki...you indeed have what is required to do so" she states. Mitsuomi leans to her ear, "I do not but I know you do...I know you were in the village around the time of her Death and stole some of her DNA before the burial" he whispers. Orochimaru's breath hitched again as mitsuomi seemed to be reading her very mind, "To further show you..I will help you...I'll go deal with the coming threat... ** _And Show you my power_** " he says, dissolving into black mist. Orochimaru stands motionless but soon left to ascertain the truth, "I will have his power for my own" she hissed. Mitsuomi reached the outside of the lair, which was partially destroyed white building in the woods with a drawbridge over a narrow ravine into a forested and lightly frost covered area. Mitsuomi shifted to his military style of black cargos and riding boots, a black sleeveless oriental shirt, black metal topped arm length gloves and a black hat with zetsuei on his hip. Mitsuomi plucked the brim of his cap and leapt across the bridge with a weave of signs, "Ninpō...Hidden Mist Jutsu" he thought, bursting into ravens.

##

About a hundred meters away a group of twelve Konoha shinobi were moving in tight formation and were lead by a white hair young man with shark like teeth, dressed in dark blue pants, a purple form fitting shirt and a black Konoha flak jacket. The next was a young man with orange hair and red-orange eyes, black pants with a black wife-beater and flak jacket. The last was a young woman with long red hair to her mid back and red eyes behind a pair of glasses, dressed in black forming fitting pants with black knee length boots, a purple jacket showing her midriff and zipped up to her neck. The only other of note in the group was a man with a happuri-style forehead protector and dressed like an ANBU.

"Oi Karin is the Snake Bitch up ahead" the white hair shouts. Karin adjusts her glasses with a glare, "Yes Suigetsu..Orochimaru's chakra is up ahead but she has cast the Hidden Mist Jutsu" she states but sees a blue eyed raven as they pass through the trees. Suddenly two loud whistles echoed and two scream as a hole opens in their chests, causing them to fall to forest floor with a spray of blood. The group quickly take defensive positions as the mist rolls in and whimsical laughter fills the area, " ** _Hahahaha..twelve little soldiers all in line...Bang a shot rings out...Now only Nine_** " a voice muses. Karin quickly looks around but suigetsu laughs, "Dumb Ass learn to count" he shouts. The voice only chuckles but karin gasps as another man fell with a gaping hole in his head, " ** _You were saying_** " the voice sneers. Suigetsu quickly turns to the ANBU, "Tenzō...Form a barrier so we regroup" he shouts. Tenzō weaves several signs and slams his palms into the dirt, "Mokuton...Shichūka no Jutsu...{Wood Style:Four-Pillar House Jutsu}" he states. The house like structure sprung up around the group as black mist formed mitsuomi, "Hoh...so one can use the Mokuton of the Shodai...that will be useful" he muses. Mitsuomi slowly strolled to the wooden house as his left arm lengthens to just above his knee and bone thin, saves for his fingers that become claws with razor sharp nails pass his knee. Inside the house karin was sweating bullets as her senses picked up mitsuomi or some dark force, "What the Hell is this...its so foul but soothing at the same time" she thought.

" **Arigato..Karin-chan** " a voice coos and karin gasps, " **Don't be alarmed..no one can hear us...my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu...if you wish proof of this being real..because I sense your doubt...Look at the body near the back wall** " the voice adds. Karin hesitantly turned to the body and silently gasped as the blood from his body was moving up the wall to the ceiling. Suigetsu and tenzō looked around their group but the prognosis was starting to become bleak, "Shit...Jugo...what the fuck was that...Oi Karin..you picked up anything?!" he shouts but karin only stares at the wall, "Shit..she's useless...Tenzō..prepare to drop the barrier...And the Rest of ya..grow some balls and Fight" he shouts. Jugo's left arm becomes dark as it forms an axe but the dark spreads to his face, his face slowly becoming sadistic. The others gulp and pull their various weapons but suddenly a hole bursts opens and black tendrils snatch tenzō from their midsts, "Tenzō?!" suigetsu shouts. Tenzo gasps as he comes face to face with the bane of konoha, "Naruto...Uzumaki?!" he utters. Mitsuomi titters as he opens his mouth wide and bites out a large chunk of his shoulder. Inside the others heard tenzō's dying screams as blood dripped from the hole, "Shit..Jugo...Punch a hole outta here" suigetsu shouts. Jugo starts to chuckles and rears up with a howl as he punches a huge hole in the wall, letting everyone out except karin as she dropped to her knees.

Suigetsu and jugo stare at the roof but see a figure with a long left arm and tenzō's head tucked at his right side, "Who the Hell are you?!" suigetsu shouts. The figure tossed the head but suddenly a large black wolf snatched the head from the air as the figure dropped down, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu..if you must know" he states, licking his stained lips. Jugo grins wide with a cackle, "You Look Strong..hahaha...Lets Tear it Up" he howls and charges with arm growing larger. Mitsuomi stayed motionless and raised his left arm to block jugo's wide swipe, "Hoh..you are strong indeed...How bout you join my side...I'll put that Rage to good use" he states. Jugo grits his teeth as his curse mark spreads and partially changes his face and the whites of his eyes turn black with gold irises, "Hahaha..you haven't even seen my Rage" he shouts, swing his other arm. Mitsuomi nibbly somersaults back and sticks to the wall of the house, "I look Forward to it" he croons, launching forward. Mitsuomi swings his claw wide but jugo blocks with his arm and the ground cracks, "Yes..yes...show me more..Jugo" mitsuomi croons, as he draws his sword from his back and swings down. Jugo kicks back as his mark spreads more with his skin fully darkened, his face gains a black stripe and six protrusions on his back. Mitsuomi grins wide as a bone mask forms over the left side of his face and mouth, turning his left pupil red and the white black causing the ground to crack more. Suigetsu clenches his fist with a slow hiss but look to his team as they were scared shitless, "I won't be looked down on like a piece of shit" he thought. Suigetsu moved into the fray with his hands at his side like guns, "Mizudeppō...Nichō...{Water Gun: Two Guns}" he shouts. A tight blast of water left suigetsu's index finger to blow mitsuomi's head roughly and spray blood, "Jugo move back" suigetsu shouts, firing several more shots as jugo kicks back. Karin poked her head out the hole as mitsuomi staggered with blood spurting from his wounds but a smirk on his face.

"Throw some explosive tags" suigetsu shouts. The remaining nin shook out of their stupor and tossed kunai laced tags at mitsuomi, exploding as they connect and creating multiple explosions. Suigetsu and the others watched the smoke cloud clear but theirs and karin's blood ran cold as mitsuomi stood in all his gorish glory. Karin covered her mouth as mitsuomi or what was left, his right arm blown off with part of his torso, his guts hanging out and part of his head blown off. However frightened gasped filled the area as karin saw his ribs and others parts regenerating before her eyes, "No Jutsu can do that" she thought.

"Throw more" suigetsu frantically shouts, starting to lose his nerve. Jugo had a face splitting grin on his face as the others tried in vain but mitsuomi completely regenerated with numerous tendrils swirling around him, with a guttural squeal leaving his mouth as he stretched to the skies. Mitsuomi shoots his arms forward and tendrils moved with lightning speed, cutting into the Nin with gory destruction. Karin watches as limbs fly and blood spray, "Yes..yes Kill them all" she thought and a voice chuckles, " **As you Command** " it coos. Suigetsu was frozen in his spot as the tendrils tore through his team, "What the...what the Fuck?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles darkly and loudly as jugo was staring in wonder, "What do you say...Jugo wanna wreak Havoc with me in my Scarlet Troupe" he croons. Jugo looked to suigetsu but then to mitsuomi with a smirk, "Haha...Hell Yea" he howls and his curse mark recedes.

"Well the Game is done...now for You" mitsuomi says, turning to suigetsu. The brash leader flinched with flickering eyes but they widen in horror as the blood of his dead teammates was slinking towards mitsuomi as if alive. Suigetsu took a hesitant step back but mitsuomi flashed mere inches apart and his hands encircling suigetsu's head, "Hadō #11...Tsuzuri Raiden" he recites. Suigetsu screams as he is electrified and mitsuomi grins, "Looks like you are piece of shit" he sneers, as suigetsu collapses.

"Is he dead" jugo asked, standing next to him. Mitsuomi glances to karin with a smirk, "Not yet...tie him up...I'll need him for now" he states and heads towards karin, "Keep an eye out...I'll be back in a moment" he adds. Karin retreats back into the structure as mitsuomi strolls or rather saunters towards her, "So will you follow me Karin...I can give you the power for your Revenge unlike Orochimaru's Fake power" he says and the wall reforming, causing karin to gasp.

"That's the Mokuton but..but..but" karin stutters, hitting the wall. Mitsuomi stopped inches from her face with a lick of his lips and his arms keep her from moving, "That's not all" he purrs, his Sharingan forming. Karin's eyes widen seeing the blue Sharingan but softly moans as mitsuomi nips at her wrist, "You enjoy being bitten huh...Well my bite is better but a question must be asked...Are you a Virgin" he coos. Karin froze and her face turned red but she glared with flick of her glasses, "Yes I am" she snapped. Mitsuomi unzipped her coat much to her shock and exposed her perky chest to him, before he slowly and deliberately sinks his fangs in her left breast. A voiceless scream left karin's mouth but her left free hand clutches his head and her right locked with his left, "Oh God...Please More" she moaned, feeling her very life slip away. Mitsuomi pulled away and ran a nail on his neck but pulls karin to the wound, "Drink Cousin" he coos. Karin readily obeyed and suckled the wound but when blood touched her tongue, her body reacted and sucked hard but her body also erupted in pain. Karin pulled away to cry out but mitsuomi held her close as her transformation started. Karin was completely loss in the pain as her canines lengthen, her eyes shifted to gold and back to red but skin turning pale. Karin slumped into mitsuomi as her heart stopped and her body awakened anew, "Naruto Uzumaki but you were killed" she whispered. Karin started to move but her senses picked up something delectable, in the corner opposite corner was a still living kunoichi with her hand missing. Karin staggered out of mitsuomi's embrace but fell and actually crawled to the woman but namely to the small pool of blood. Karin leaned down and her new long tongue lapped at the blood but she quickly pulled the woman forward and bites her throat. Mitsuomi licked his bloody lips with a smirk, "Yōkoso to the Night" he muses. Karin pulled away from the lifeless woman with a small hiss and turned to mitsuomi, "What am I now..Cousin" she asked.

"What you are is the Night but in laymen terms a Vampire...just as people bite you for chakra...you now bite them for blood" mitsuomi states. Karin slowly got to her feet and zipped up her coat but a groaning caught her ear, looking down the woman was starting move but her eyes blank and skin a rough grey. Mitsuomi manifested his colt but an ethereal chain shot from karin's back and through its head, "That was a ghoul...it happens to deflowered people after we feed off them" he states. Karin adjusted her glasses and the chain receded, "That would be problem right" she says but stares at him, "How can you be Naruto Uzumaki" she adds.

"Those above called for my return and returned me as I am now Cousin" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi approached the wall and it slowly opened as the pair stepped out, "Why are you with Orochimaru" karin asked.

"Tsunade-sama was injured with new a Fūinjutsu seal that's disrupting her chakra flow but its nothing like our resident expert can break...So I need Orochimaru so I can bring someone back to life" mitsuomi explains.

"What happened to you Karin...you're pale as death" jugo asks, with suigetsu on his shoulder. Karin adjusted her glasses and bared her fangs, "I'm stronger...just leave it at that" she snapped. A howl caught their attention as kyuu with orochimaru emerged from treeline and the snake sannin was enamored by the brutality of the scene before her, "Kukuku...its the same as Taki...no blood at all" she thought.

"Orochimaru do you have what I need" mitsuomi shouts. Orochimaru moved closer but saw karin and she was exactly like mitsuomi, "What?!...Did he use his powers on her...Her heart isn't beating just like his...I Must have this power for myself" she thought and clears her throat, "I can get but its in my main base in Sound Country" she states. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead with a sigh and looks to karin, "Do you need a special way to find it once you're there...a Code or Jutsu" he asks. Orochimaru narrows her eyes, "No its in lowest level in cold storage under Project Uzumaki" she states and mitsuomi smirks, "Good then I'll give you your reward" he says. Karin quickly grabs orochimaru from behind and bites the left side of her neck but mitsuomi latches onto her right side. Orochimaru struggles to free herself but both vampires proved too strong, " **Zan'nen** **..Orochi-chan but you proved to be a liability but fret not...you'll live on but your soul will be broken between us and you'll never be able assert any awareness unless I let you** " mitsuomi croons. Orochimaru grits her teeth but her eyes go blank and slumps into mitsuomi with his shadows consuming the corpse. Karin dropped to her knees and hugged her body, her eyes became snake like but returned to normal and keeping the purple marks on her eyes.

"Kukuku...Well she get her wish to live forever but through us anyway" karin comments, licking her lips. Mitsuomi wipes his mouth and turns to jugo, "Ready to push off...We're heading to Sound Country for something of vital importance" he states. Jugo shifts suigetsu with a nod, "You got it Boss" he states. The three quickly head off leaving the corpses to rot and spread the fame of the scarlet troupe with the name on the side of the wooden house.

OoOoO

A few days later mitsuomi, karin and jugo with a bound suigetsu stood before the entrance of orochimaru's main base that led underground. Mitsuomi looked around but tsks, "We got interlopers inside...Four in total" he says. Karin focused her senses with a glare, "Its Fūen and Kazuma with their team...I'd know those chakra anywhere" she states and glances to mitsuomi, "This could hinder us" she states. Suigetsu chuckles smugly but mitsuomi kicks him in the face and out cold, "Jugo hide him in the brush we still need him...they're coming" he says and jugo tosses suigetsu in the brush. Four people emerged from the entrance as mitsuomi, karin and jugo stood opposite them. The first was a woman with blue eyes, long brown hair and dressed in a magenta qipao with purple stockings. The second was a man with white hair framing his face and a weathered scar diagonally on his face, dressed in black pants and shoes, a purple with white and black kosode with a staff. The third was a seductive young woman with maroon hair and blue eyes, dressed in a dark pink gi with disconnected arm warmers but rather revealing with purple spandex shorts and heeled boots. The last was tallest with messy black hair, dressed in striped pattern dark blue qipao. Mitsuomi looked over the four but slutty one was giving him the googly eyes, "Yareyare..not even five seconds Fūka" he thought, manifesting his colt and clipping her between the eyes. Fūka fell back hard with a shocked expression on her face as the other three react but mitsuomi points his colt, "Don't move...or the next one is for you Kazuma" he states. Kazuma turned with a glare and his staff jingling, "How do you know That?!" he questioned. Mitsuomi grins darkly and points to fūka, "Well I know she was your ace and I know you acquired the Nine-tails chakra when She attacked Konoha and stored a good bit in your son for a rainy day and that came when your Master killed Naruto Uzumaki and the nine-tails didn't reform...Your son became the big payday" he states. Kazuma clenched his staff tightly, "Fūen...Fūdo deal with them...He is mine" he says, pointing at mitsuomi. Fūdo cracked his knuckles but jerks as jugo slams a right hook to the face, sending him back a skid. Fuen quickly shunshins away as karin gives chase but mitsuomi slowly draws his sword, "So what does the Uchiha want with this place" he inquires, sprinting forward. Kazuma expertly blocks and parries mitsuomi's strike but barely block mitsuomi's counter, "Your reflexes are good but that to be expected for one of the Twelve Guardians" he comments.

##

Fūdo rapidly dodges jugo's fists as they move further into the forest, "So you're one of Orochimaru's experiments" fūdo shouts and weaves a sign, "Iwa no Yoroi...{Rock Armor}" he shouts. Fūdo's body glows and both his arms turn transparent, "Alrite runt...lets do this" he shouts. Jugo slowly cackles and charges fudo but he proves elusive as he dodges jugo's fists. Fūdo connects with a cross counter to stagger jugo and a kick sends him into a tree, "Come kid..you gotta be able to better than that" fūdo sneers. Jugo glares defiantly and picks himself up as his curse spreads, "Haha haha...I will" he shouts and sprints forward. Meanwhile karin moves through the forest in search of fūen, "Shit she's concealing her chakra" she thought but a voice chuckles in her head, " **That's a human complaint...Use your new senses** " mitsuomi purrs. Karin comes to a halt on a branch and closed her eyes but soon opened revealing golden jewels, "She's bleeding..Perfect" she thought and sunk into the tree. Fūen opened her scroll to look over the terrain, "How cute trying to hide her chakra...Fūdo is still engaging the boy and Kazuma is having trouble with the man who killed Fūka" she muses, drawing on the map. The area around her changed as she drew with more dense trees and thorns forming a virtual prison around her, "Women are truly annoying individuals" fūen says, as karin's chakra appears on her map. Karin emerged from the ground with an adjust of her glasses but earthen spikes erupt from the ground through her legs, stomach and arms. The thorns parted as fūen stepped out with a haughty smile as blood trickled from karin's wounds, "Foolish little girl..my with my intellect..you were outclassed from the start" she states. Karin only glared but her eyes slowly widen as she turned to mud, giving fūen only a moment to turn as the real karin with a feral hiss to bites her throat. The pair fell to the ground and fūen struggled to pull karin off but chains ensnares fūen's body, till she stopped moving and karin pulls away. Karin licks her lips with a crack of her neck, " **Very good my Faerie** " mitsuomi purrs. Karin arches an eyebrow as fūen awakens as a ghoul, **"Are you listening and fighting their leader at the same time** " she thought. Fūen groaned as karin looks her over, " **Brain function is severely limited save for the basic need to feed..they follow basic commands and can be the decent meat shield** " mitsuomi comments. Karin rubs her chin, "Find Fūdo and kill him" she orders and fūen shuffles away.

##

Jugo slammed hard into a tree as fūdo chuckles, "Blind Rage huh..how stupid" he sneers. Jugo's curse mark slowly receded but his eyes still held the madness, " **Jugo listen to my voice..This power is yours to command..Focus your rage and let it be your weapon not the other way around** " mitsuomi states. Jugo gasps and dodges fūdo's fist, "You're right Boss..too long have I feared this power..No Longer" he shouts. Jugo focuses his chakra and his arms change as he launches at fūdo with a barrage of punches but this time fūdo was feeling the pressure, "What the hell?!" fūdo thought. Jugo kept the pressure as protrusions spread from his back but he spies a shuffling figure coming towards them, " **Push him towards her** " mitsuomi says. Jugo enlarges his right for a heavy hook, sending fudo towards the shuffling form of fuen. Fūdo turns with shocked look on his face, "Fūen?!" he starts but throws his arm up, as fūen lunges with a hard bite. Fūen's jaw snaps on the rock armor and fudo punches her head off, turning fūen to dust before his eyes. However jugo uses the moment of distraction to morph his left arm, "Kassouken..{Piston Arm}" he shouts. Fūdo howls as jugo snaps his right arm but jugo quickly grabs both fūdo's arms as the protrusions on back turn to fūdo, "Taren Fujizuho" he shouts. Fudo screams as he is engulfed in a wide chakra blast and part of the forest. Jugo drops to his knees as his curse mark recedes but looks up to see karin with her wrist out, "Get your Chakra back" she says. Jugo softly bites as karin softly moans, "Thanks...where's the Boss" he asks. The pair head back to the entrance to see mitsuomi dancing a sultry tango with a black hair woman in a dress but kazuma fighting nothing.

"What The Hell are YOU Doing?!" karin shouts. Mitsuomi dips the woman with a stare, "What..dancing with Reina-nee" he states and reina giggles, "Gomen..Karin-chan but that man was no challenge...He didn't even see the Genjutsu..Mitsu-nii used" she adds. Karin rubs her forehead with a shake of her head, "Can we go in" she states, as jugo retrieves suigetsu. Reina dispels as mitsuomi flashes behind kazuma and knocks him out, "Whatever..Lets be on" he muses.

##

Mitsuomi and karin enter the base with suigetsu on his shoulder and kazuma on jugo's shoulder, "Why do we need both of them" he asks. Mitsuomi glances back with a smirk, "A life for a life" he simply replies. The trio continued to lower levels of the base and found the cold storage room, "Jugo..watch them and please don't kill them" mitsuomi stresses. Karin rolls her eyes as the pair enter the room with numerous cylinders and jars but at the far end was a cylinder marked Project Uzumaki, "So what is Project Uzumaki" she asks. Mitsuomi opened the cylinder that contained several vials of blood but spies a document and skims through it, "Apparently...Danzō and Orochimaru were going to clone Kushina Uzumaki and use her as a puppet to Rule the village after news got out she was the Fourths wife...However all they got was foul mouth girl name Tayuya" he states. Karin's breath hitched as she snatched the document from him, "That Bitch...she actually did that to Tayuya and worst the curse mark" she hissed. Mitsuomi picked up two vials marked kushina and pakura, "You wanna bring her back" he asks. Karin tosses the paper, "No let her rest in peace" she replies, as they leave the room.

"Do you know who a Pakura is" mitsuomi asked. Karin rubs her cheek, "I think she was a highly touted Kunoichi in Suna..you resurrecting her as well" she asks and mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders, "Not enough bodies" he comments. Suigetsu had woken up but jugo had him restrained, "Bastard what do want with me?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi unfurls a special scroll and smears the blood of the kushina vial on it, "Simple I want Your Life" he says and motions for jugo to let him go. Mitsuomi places the scroll in front of suigetsu and activates his Sharingan to freeze him in place, before weaving several signs and placing his hand on the scroll.

"Kuchiyose..Edo Tensei..{Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation}" he states. The scroll glows and an array moves along the floor to surround suigetsu with a full black circle under him. The blood turns to ash flakes and start to stick to suigetsu but he starts crying in pain as it does, till his form is covered and slowly takes the shape of a woman. The woman had long red hair and several weathered cracks to her fair skin, her clothes were a white blouse with a green skirt and no shoes as she was on all fours. The woman gasped and looked up revealing violet eyes with black sclera, "Where am I..Who are you" she whispers. Mitsuomi kneels down with a soft look on the verge of tears, "This is the living world Kushina Uzumaki and..and you might not believe this but I'm your Son" he says. Kushina stared at mitsuomi in disbelief, "I'm alive and you're my little Naruto" she states and mitsuomi nods, "Yes..I brought you back because I need your help..." he says but kushina engulfs in a hug, "My little Sochi..Dattebane" she says. Mitsuomi held his own mother for first time in both his lives and he showed it as blood tears ran down his cheeks, shocking his comrades but especially karin.

"Kushina Uzumaki is his mother...then he really is Naruto Uzumaki and his Father would be the Yondaime Hokage" karin thought. Kushina pulled away and gasped, "Sochi..You're crying..Blood" she says, reaching for his face. Mitsuomi pulled back with a sniffle, "Gomen as I am now...I weep tears of Scarlet" he said, helping her to feet.

"As you are now...what has happened" kushina asks but he points to his left as a starred pinwheel overlaps his Sharingan, "I'll show you" mitsuomi said. The area around them turned into the inside of his church and a large projection, "After you and Dad died...Jiji tried his best to provide for me but the council called for my death...I was sabotaged at every turn but I preserved and made friends and precious people" mitsuomi explained. Kushina watched the projections with tear filled eyes, "I can't believe Mikoto-chan's sons would fall this far" she thought but her hands went to her mouth. Kushina watched the horror of his torture and his execution, "And Minato wanted him to be seen as a Hero" a voice comments. Kushina turned to zetsuei with folded arms, "Hello Kushina-chan" she says and kushina furrows her brow, "Its me Kyuubi or what's left" she adds, pointing. Kushina turned back to the projection as mitsuomi's life begins, "Her name was Yukiko and like you...I lost her too...making my life like here" he says, as it continues on. Kushina then saw a tall and lanky man with red eyes, "That is my saviour...his name is Alucard and he made a vampire to save me from dying" mitsuomi explains. Kushina continued to watch and saw the life of the Little Prince until they returned to reality, "Sochi..I'm so sorry..you suffered this much but you walked a path of destruction that has tempered your Will in steel and your Heart in iron...However I see you know Love for those Precious to you" she states. Mitsuomi wiped his tears and embraced his mother once again, "Thank you...Datteboyo" he states. Kushina pulls away and turns to see jugo but more importantly karin, "Ayase?!" she says and karin's eyes widen, "That was my mother's name" she mutters.

"Ayase is my cousin and dearest friend but we lost touch when I moved to Konohagakure from Uzushiogakure" kushina states but karin's face saddens, "My mother was used to death by Kusagakure...after that Orochimaru took me in and used me as his puppet" she states. Kushina approached karin to hug the younger, "But thanks to Mitsu-Itoko..I am now free" she states.

"He saved me as well..I've been a slave to my power but with his help I believe I'll become more stable" jugo adds. Mitsuomi reached in his cargo pocket for a small scroll, "Kaa-san..catch a gift from Gema-Jiji" he states. Kushina catches the scroll with a shocked eyes, "You can summon the foxes" she asks and he nods, "Yes..Zetsuei took me to Uzushiogakure" mitsuomi replies, picking up kazuma. Mitsuomi shifted kazuma to his shoulder and headed for the steps, "Karin stay with here Kaa-san..Jugo come with me" he says an jugo follows. Kushina opens the scroll and a set of clothes, a fox mask and various pouches with a red and black hilted daito appeared, "this is my old ANBU gear and this is Minato's Jutsu Scrolls" she states.

"You were in the Konoha ANBU" karin asks and kushina nods, "Before Minato and I married..I was an ANBU Captain but when I got pregnant..I resigned and became a civilian...This was all in the Namikaze estate..how did Sochi get this" she states. Karin picked the scroll, " **Why don't you change as well** " mitsuomi comments. Karin looked around as kushina started getting dressed, " **I will never get use to that and how do I do it** " she thought. Mitsuomi softly chuckles in her mind, " **Focus on changing your clothes and you new powers do the rest** " he replies. Karin closed her eyes and focused her new powers, soon her clothes shifted to black cargos with ninja boots, a light purple anbu vest and metal plated gloves with a scarf and bandages around her upper body. Kushina now wore black form fitting black pants with tape wrapped on the left thigh, a red with black flamed skirt with a slit on the right side to her mid thigh. A zip up black shirt with orange trim and uzumaki swirl on the palms of the shirt and a tan ANBU vest, "Hmm still fits" she thought.

"Karin..I'm curious can you use the Adamantine Sealing Chains of our clan" kushina asks, adjusting her sleeves. Karin sowly manifested her chains, "Only to attack and I can nullify chakra" she replies. Karin picked up a scroll, "Hiraishin no Jutsu" she questions. Kushina softly smiles as she takes the scroll, "It is Minato's creation..using these special kunai..the users can move with lightning speed rivaling and even surpassing the Sandaime Raikage" she explains, holding up a tri-prong kunai.

##

Kazuma shifts as he awakes to find himself outside but bound on the ground, "Finally awake huh" a voice quips. Kazuma cranes his head to see mitsuomi and jugo, "I killed you" kazuma snapped. Mitsuomi stifles his laughter as he pulls kazuma to a seated position, "Wow..for a former member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians..you couldn't see that was Genjutsu is kinda pathetic" he says, with a smirk. Mitsuomi rises to full height with a shake of his head as kazuma glares, "So What now" he spat. A bulge starts to form in mitsuomi's throat to shock both kazuma and jugo, as a snake with a crystal vial emerges from his mouth. Mitsuomi takes the vial as the snake slithers back down his throat with a gulp, "Glad you asked..as you have tampered with the Dead..So Shall I" he says, pulling a scroll from his pouch. Mitsuomi unfurls the scroll and smears the blood on it, "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei" he states, slamming his palm. Kazuma screams as the array forms around him and forms a young man with red hair, "Is that Sasori of the Red Sand?!" jugo comments. Mitsuomi smirks but his eyes widen as his head falls to the ground, "That I am" sasori comments, rising to his feet with chakra threads coming from his right hand. Sasori wore the clothes were as it was when he died, of grey pants with a white sash and grey boots with a white leg warmers. Jugo was about to act but the headless body reaches in his pockets, " ** _So you wanna continue where we left off huh_** " an ethereal voice comments. Sasori's eyes narrow and jugo's widen as mitsuomi's head melts and slinks to his headless body as a new one forms, "As I said before..it was too early for you to leave the stage" he states, with a puff of smoke. Jugo leaned back with a deep breath and exhale, "He had his head Destroyed..Again" he thought, as mitsuomi looks his way. Sasori cancels his threads and folds his arms, "So how did you convince Orochimaru to use Edo Tensei" he states. Mitsuomi took a slow drag but a grins forms, as his shadow expands and bubbles. Jugo gasped as the corpse of orochimaru appeared, "I killed her and took the Jutsu but as a show of good faith to one..one man army to another..her body is yours to turn into a puppet" mitsuomi says, his cigarette hanging in his mouth. Sasori knelt to inspect the corpse, "So what are you anyway..obviously not a normal shinobi..the powers you used on my puppets wasn't chakra" he states. Mitsuomi took a drag with a smirk, "As you obviously know..Chakra is both spiritual and physical..Well I possess both chakra and a power called Reiatsu which is all spiritual energy" he says but shows his fangs, "On top of that I am vampire..I can read minds..shape shift and anyone I consume..I take their soul and their knowledge" he adds, activating his Sharingan. Sasori stands to his full height, "I take it that's what happened to Deidara..that idiot believed art was fleeting" he says but mitsuomi chuckles, "However True Art lasts Forever" he adds. Kushina and karin emerged from the base as mitsuomi tosses a coat to sasori, "Sochi how did get this and who is this" she asks.

"I had Gema-Jiji sneak someone into Konoha and retrieve it" mitsuomi explains and catches a tri-prong kunai from kushina but he tosses it back, "I won't need it Kaa-san..I'm even faster than Dad" he states. Kushina furrows but her breath hitched as mitsuomi blinked out of existence and a hand taps her shoulder, however as she turned mitsuomi was gone and behind but upside down. Mitsuomi shifts and lands with a cheeky grin but his became serious, as his colt manifests and he fires behind. A figure emerged from the tree, dressed in a black cloak and red clouds but most odd was his body, one side black and the other white, with a mop of green hair.

"Zetsu" sasori comments but mitsuomi chuckles, "This is Fantastic" he quips. Zetsu starts to sink into the ground but mitsuomi shouts, "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" as six glowing rods pierce zetsu. The ying-yang man struggled with a perplexed look, "What Jutsu can do this..I don't know" white and black zetsu said, in tandem. Mitsuomi approached zetsu as sasori stood behind him, "I could tell you but I won't..instead you're gonna deliver two messages" mitsuomi says, mere inches from zetsu. The white half of zetsu actually flinched as they stared in the eyes of mitsuomi but black zetsu was staring down the barrel of strange weapon, "This is Colt 1911..it fires .45Acp bullets and will turn your head into a crater if you talk back" mitsuomi coldly says.

"Now the first message is to your Leader..Tell him very Soon He and I will have words and that his life was forfeited the moment he touched Her..Second is for Sasuke-kun" mitsuomi says and his Sharingan forms, "Tell him..He's not only one with special eyes and his aspirations of killing the Fire Daimyo are fruitless and useless" he adds. Mitsuomi dispels his kidō but grabs him, " **Oh one thing..Though I would love to meet the Rabbit Goddess..Your Eye of Moon will fail as well** " mitsuomi mentally relayed and zetsu sinks into the ground as a Venus flytrap forms around him.

"Sochi is that true..Sasuke will go after the Fire Daimyo" kushina says, behind him. Mitsuomi turns to the four and dispels his colt, "Not on my watch..His plan is in it's infancy and relies heavily on his Sharingan but once he finds out I have one..He'll be livid and it'll force him to alter his plan" he explains. Karin had slipped away as mitsuomi was talking and entered the base, " **Anything of value** " mitsuomi comments.

" **Not much..Konoha or more likely Kabuto pilfered the place as he left..so he could possibly know Edo Tensei as well** " karin said, moving through the base like a phantom. Karin planted numerous tags in the base and snatched several Jutsu scrolls orochimaru hid in her private lair, " **Ikoto..I've planted explosive notes** " she relayed. Karin reached the entrance as the others were ready to but mitsuomi had a third arm with a mouth, "Eww..What is that?!" she hissed. A clay butterfly emerged from the hand and flew inside the base, "Don't fret..let's go" mitsuomi states and the five take off quickly but mitsuomi makes a sign, "Katsu" he crows. The base explodes in bright fashion as the five head north, "We'll stop in nearest town before heading to Spring" mitsuomi states and the four nod.

OoOoO

Pein stood before zetsu as he gave his report, "It seems this Mitsuomi Kiriyu is quite the Fool to challenge God but it seems he has a connection to the Kyuubi's Jinchūriki to resurrect Kushina Uzumaki and the Her being the Hyūga girl" he states. Konan stood off next to him but behind, "Konan..Contact Kisame and Tobi..have them return and contact the Uchiha about this development" he orders. Konan excuses herself but zetsu remained, "Pein-sama..This Kiriyu somehow knows about Madara-sama's plan" black zetsu comments.

"He's really scary too..I thought he was gonna eat us with the look in his eyes" white zetsu adds. Pein remained neutral as zetsu stood, "Take heed Zetsu..I am Pein..Kami and no one is above Kami" he states. In the celestial heaven a diminutive Goddess sneezed, " **It seems someone is infringing on Uncle Kami again** " kazuki muses, going back to her Hellsing manga. Pein enters an underground cave with a huge earthen colored humanoid statute, numerous spikes on back with a robe like appearance on its body, hands bound palms up and four glowing eyes but five still closed. Pein leaps to right thumb but a young man in monk attire was chained in the center of palms. Konan and zetsu take their positions on the right middle finger and right little finger respectively, as the holographic forms of a blue skin man with gills on his cheeks and a man with a orange spiral mask standing on the left ring finger and left thumb.

"Pein-sama..Tobi is here..Tobi is a good boy" the cloaked one shouts. Pein ignored tobi but casts his gaze to the blue skin, "Kisame has any headway been made with Nibi and Hachibi" he asks. Kisame flashes a shark-like grin, "It would be better with a partner like Itachi but the Nibi should be leaving Kumo in two weeks for the Chūnin Exams in Suna as a team leader..the Hachibi is remaining at the Raikage's side" he reports.

"Very well..Kisame..you are take the Nibi and kill the team" pein declares. Kisame nods as pein bow casts his gaze to the monk, "Let us extract the Nine-tails chakra that Konoha sent" he states. The five started to weave signs as nine dragon effigies emerge from the mouth, "Fūinjutsu..Genryū Kyūfūjin..{Sealing Technique: Nine Phantom Dragons}" they stated.

"This is gonna suck without the others" kisame states. Pein glances his way, "No matter Kisame..it must be done" he states, as the nine dragons lift the monk and red chakra emerges from his mouth and eyes.

##

Sasuke slammed his fist into his table, "Damn this Kiriyu" he hissed. Kabuto stood before him with a report from zetsu, "Though we lost both Suigetsu and Kazuma's teams..Pein still gained the nine-tails chakra from Kazuma's son Sora and they will move on the Nibi in Suna's Chūnin exam" he states but adjusts his glasses, "However the fact that Kiriyu possesses a Sharingan is dangerous and he also has unknown abilities that allow him to regenerate nearly at the cellular level and it seems to assimilate others like Orochimaru" he adds. Sasuke clenched his fists but slowly calms down, "Then we push back our attack on the Fire Daimyo but we will assist in the capture of the Nibi..have several Genin teams ready with Neji as one of the leaders" he orders and kabuto nods. The door opens as danzō enters with the elders koharu and homura, "Hokage-sama..The teams have reported they will be Spring in a matter of days" danzō comments. Homaru adjusts his glasses, "Also we reached an Agreement with Iwa..they will aide us in Toppling the Fire Daimyo" he states.

"Good but we must push the Timetable back...A development has occured in the form of Mitsuomi Kiriyu and the Scarlet Troupe" sasuke comments, lifting the bingo book. Koharu took the book and looked over the entry about him, "Mitsuomi Kiryu..age 19 to 22..place of origin Unknown..Wanted Dead with a Kill on sight order from Kiri..As well as a Flee on sight from Taki with the rank of SS and a bounty of 250,000,000 Ryo" she states. Danzō's eye narrows, "Hokage-sama..I suggest we add a Bounty as well with a Capture on sight..the Jutsu he has displayed..could be a Kekkei Genkai..We should breed him for stock" he states. Sasuke rests his head on his hand, "No..He dies..no one Disrepects me and Lives..He has stolen the Sharingan and seeks to mock my Clan...I want Kiriyu's head next to Tsunade's..am I clear" he states, his EMS flaring. Koharu and homura flinch but danzō and kabuto bow. Sasuke dismisses the four and turns to the window with a scowl, "No one Disrepects me" he thought.

Sasuke stared at the metal door before him but he pushes it open to a dank cell, "So Dobe how's tricks" he mocks. Inside naruto hung from the ceiling, numerous seals on his body and fresh wounds on his bare chest. Naruto's legs were broken and sickness had invaded due to the untreated wounds, "Never Better Teme" he weakly hissed. Sasuke closed the gap between them and roughly lifts naruto's head, "How does it Feel to know I will be Hokage and you will Die" he sneers. Naruto weakly opens his eyes but spits in sasuke's face and a scowl formed, "Raiton..Jibashi..{Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder}" he snaps. Naruto screams his body convulse from the lightning and his head slumps but his eyes flicker, "Fuck you Sasuke" he hissed. Sasuke grab naruto by the head and jams his fingers into naruto's left eye, ripping it from the socket. Naruto flayed about as sasuke tosses the eye aside, "Take Heart..Dobe you still got one eye to see me Execute you..Hahaha" he sneers.

Sasuke turned in his chair and shook old thoughts clear as the door opened, revealing a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. Sasuke admired her green eyes and her shapely figure under a white qipao, "Hokage-sama" she coos, sauntering to him. Sasuke unbuckles his pants as the woman straddles him, "So Mebuki..you heard Ino has returned...your daughter must be wallowing in depression" he muses. Mebuki slips him inside with a soft moan, "Mmm...Sakura was always weak minded like Father" she comments, rocking her hips. Sasuke smirks as he grips mebuki's hips, "Very soon you're daughter and all her ilk will bring about the Rebirth of the Uchiha Clan" he coos. Sasuke finished his session with mebuki and Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage headed to his monument as a cloaked figure sat with their legs dangling off the edge.

"How does it feel to be among the Living..Sakumo the White Fang" sasuke comments. The man now named sakumo turned to reveal his edo tensei eyes but one had a Sharingan and had deep lines running underneath them, "A Curse on you and a Curse on this Jutsu" he states. Sasuke folds his arms with a calculating smirk, "You should be thankful..This way..you can Avenge your Son" he states. Sakumo's eyes narrow as he stood, "My Son?!..What happened" he states.

"He was Murdered by a man named Mitsuomi Kiriyu..Kakashi-sensei trained me and taught me so much and it Sickens me that he was taken from Konoha" sasuke explains. Sakumo clenched his fist, "Where can I find this Kiriyu" he states, removing his hood. Sasuke approached sakumo but glances back as kabtuo appears with a pair of swords, "He may be heading to Sunagakure" kabuto states, holding out the swords. Sakumo slowly took the swords as sasuke smirks, "Those are the Kiba blades of the Hidden Mist and with your High level Raiton Affinty will aide you Killing Kiriyu and Avenging Kakashi-sensei" sasuke states. Sakumo opened his cloak to reveal a standard Jōnin uniform but the distinctive feature was a white sleeve with a red edges and the crest of Uzushiogakure on it. Sakumo pulled up his hood and leaf shunshined away as sasuke smriks, "all to easy...so what extra things did you add to the body" he asks. Kabuto adjusts his glasses, "Now..I imbued him with the knowledge of the other users of those swords and his chakra nearly to his prime and that surpassed the Sannin themselves including working knowledge of how to use that Sharingan" he explains. Sasuke pockets his left hand with a devious smirk, "Your move Kiriyu" he thought.

OoOoO

Mitsuomi stood on deck as the ship reached Spring Country's port, "So you actually wanna take on Konoha..The Akatsuki and anybody else huh" a voice comments. Mitsuomi turns with a flap on his scarf to sasori, now wearing black cargos and boots, a hooded vest with red trim and long black coat. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke with a smirk, "Is that a problem" he asks but sasori shakes his head, "Not really but I Hate waiting" he adds. Mitsuomi softly snorts and turns back to the sea as a cloaked karin, jugo and kushina come from below deck, "Kaa-san you ready to give Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin a heart attack" he jokes but kushina slaps his shoulder, "Sochi that's not nice" she chides.

"What about you Karin..ready to meet your Sisters" mitsuomi comments, tossing his cig in the ocean. Karin adjusts her glasses with a scoff, "Of course I am" she states. The ship nearly reached the port as the five leapt off and headed north into the forest, "Boss..what's the next step..Konoha is gonna declare us nuke-nin" jugo comments. Mitsuomi glanced his way, "Once we reach the others..I'll go over our next move" he states. A black raven landed on mitsuomi's shoulder with a caw, "Good Work" he says and it slinks into his body. A mist started roll in and mitsuomi grins as ten-ten and fū stood on a branch about thirty meters from them, "How things" he says as they near them. Ten-ten glares at jugo with a hiss but mitsuomi raises his hand, "He's on our side as are the other four..is Baa-chan awake" he states.

"Hai Goshujin and Shizune-sama as well but my little ones have picked nearly a dozen chakra signals" fū states. Mitsuomi summons several ravens, "Go..Delay them" he orders and turns, "Let's return" he adds and leaps off. Ten-ten and fū look at each other and follow mitsuomi with the others.

"Sochi half of them are ANBU..Can you be so casual" kushina comments. Mitsuomi blinks with a nod, "I can..those familiars can handle them" he states. The group arrived at the temple with sakura and mei at the entrance, "Sakura..where's Baa-chan" mitsuomi states.

"She's resting and who are all these people" sakura replies. Sasori removes his hood as karin, jugo and kushina do the same, "Our new Comrades..Sasori of the Red Sand..Karin my Cousin..Jugo of the Scales and last but not least..Kushina Uzumaki my Mom" mitsuomi states. The four women's eyes widen and jaws drop, "Nani?!" all four shout.

"I'll explain later but right now..take my Mom to Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin..Ten-ten..Fū guard the perimeter..Karin go with them..Sasori and Jugo follow me" mitsuomi and everyone takes off. Sakura stared curiously at kushina as they enter the temple with mei behind them, "Ma'am are you really Mitsuomi..I mean Naruto's mother" she asks.

"Yes I am Dattebane..Sochi brought me back to life to help Tsunade-sama" kushina replies. Mei stopped in her tracks, "Are you saying..Mitsuomi Kiriyu is really Naruto Uzumaki?!" she states. Sakura turns with a slow nod, "He is apparently..A Goddess sent him here" she states.

"What's all the Ruckus" jiraiya states but his eyes widen and jaw drops, "Ku..Kushina?!" he blurts, nearly falling. Kushina approaches jiraiya with a sickening sweet smile, "Yes Jiraiya" she says but her hair was starting to sway. Jiraiya gulped with a frightened look, "Now Kushina I had my spy network to look after and I couldn't take him" he shouts. Kushina continued forward but pass jiraiya, "Take me to Tsunade-sama" she states and jiraiya sighs relief. Sakura and mei followed suit as the four headed to tsunade's room, "I'll also need a brush and ink as well" kushina adds. Tsunade slow sat up in bed as door opened and her eyes deceived her as kushina stood in the doorway, "Impossible" she mutters. Kushina approached the bed and took tsunade's hand, "Sochi brought me back now lay back I want to check this seal" she states. Tsunade leans back as jiraiya came with the ink and brush, "This is definitely a complex seal but I can break it..it seems who ever created this based it on our clan's Fūinjutsu" kushina states.

##

Meanwhile a group of ANBU, Jōnin and ROOT shinobi moved towards the temple, "Neko has anyone picked us up yet" a man says, with a senbon in his mouth and a bandana in standard Jōnin attire. Neko has long purple hair and the standard ANBU uniform, "Nothing Genma but that's odd..they must know we are coming because I detect three near the temple" she states. Genma chews on his senbon with a thinking look but halts in his tracks, "Everyone Hold and form up..Four Post Formation" he shouts. Everyone forms up quickly as blue eyed ravens caw around them, "Could this be Genjutsu" states a man with sunglasses. Another man with a weal like scar on his face draws a pure black sword, "Kinda reminds me of your Jutsu Aoba" he states. Aoba glances his way with a shake of his head, "Not even close..Raidō..mine are normal crows but these Ravens give me a bad feeling...how bout you Iwashi" he states but iwashi shrugs his shoulders. One the ravens landed in front of neko but loudly screeches as it body expands to burst into feathers and the others follow suit, "Get Ready" she shouts.

" ** _Hahaha..So eager to die for a False Hokage_** " a voice chuckles. From the trees jugo and sasori watched as mitsuomi does his trick, "He's a bit theatrical" jugo comments but sasori scoffs, "I'll give his Art credit for the complexity but it lacks the style of Mine" he states. Neko drew her sword for anything but a pair of steel-blue eyes emerges from the swirl of feathers, " ** _I thought you five were loyal to the Hokage not the pretender to the Hokage..Sasuke Uchiha but it seems your loyalty was bought by Danzō Shimura_** " mitsuomi muses. Suddenly neko, genma, iwashi, raidō and aoba clutched their respective heads to cry out in pain but roots emerge from ground to hold them in place. The ANBU and ROOT members quickly draw their tanto but a whimsical laugh halts them in their tracks, " ** _Just because you're loyal to the False one..do you really think you'll survive_**..Right Sasori-danna" mitsuomi says, emerging from the darkness. Suddenly numerous chakra threads attached to the ANBU and ROOT as sasori and jugo appear, "Well this is a start to rebuild my puppet army" sasori states. Mitsuomi approached the bound five with a serious look, "Have your eyes been opened yet" he says. Genma spat out his senbon with a look of disgust, "How could we be so blind and allow this corruption to come to bare" he states. Mitsuomi removes the roots with a wave of his hand, "I commend for you seeing the error of your ways but Danzō's treachery runs through very fabric of Konohagakure" he states.

"Is Tsunade-sama alright" neko asks and mitsuomi nods, "Follow me and I'll take you to her..Jugo stay with Sasori" he adds. Jugo nods as the group leaf shunsin away and mitsuomi dissolves into black mist, "So what are you going to do them" jugo asks. Sasori scoffs with a blank stare, "I'm going to turn them into living puppets..So stand back" he states.

##

Fū, karin and ten-ten stood as mitsuomi arrived with several people but he had given them the situation. Mitsuomi stopped at the gate as three dropped down, "Any change" he asks. Jiraiya approached the gate and saw genma with the others, "Don't worry Ero-Sennin..I broke the Genjutsu..Danzō had them under..is Kaa-san finished..So I can appraise my Aijin of the situation" mitsuomi asks.

"Kushina is still working..the seal had at least three hidden trap seals and two false ones" jiraiya replies. Neko removed her mask to reveal brown eyes and beautiful face, "Kushina as Captain Fox" she states. Mitsuomi slowly nodded and they started murmuring, "Ero-Sennin take them to spare room and let them rest..When Kaa-san finishes I'll get them" he states. Mitsuomi waited for them to leave and pocketed one hand and rubbed his head, "you can come out Sakura" he muses. Sakura stepped out the shadows and mitsuomi sparks up a cigarrette, "First..you're not Weak" he says and sakura furrows her brow, "I neglected to mention but I share a mental link with those two..well now three so I heard" he adds. Sakura folded her arms and leaned on a tree, "So would do it" she asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "No..because you're not weak..like me" he says, looking at the sky.

"I was too weak to bare the Weight of human life..despite the fact I was injured...However you are not...Sakura you are Strong..You've trained under one of the Legendary Sannin and Strongest Kunoichi in the world..So I'm asking you not to throw it away for This" mitsuomi states. Sakura's eyes flicker but shakes her head, "What about Mei-san..you'll do it for her but not me" she half shouts. Mitsuomi took a short drag with a soft sigh, "Those of us who take this Baptism of Blood..Have a glaring Weakness..Ten-ten had been tortured and was dying..Fū has not known the safety and love of a family..Karin was used like puppet and wanted to be free..Mei believes if Kiri is lost now but she can still protect it in the future..As for me I was called a Monster all my life..both of them" he states but looks her in the eye, "You think you are but Weak but You're Not..I firmly believe..Only Humans can Defeat Monsters..So don't become a Monster..A Monster like me" he adds. Sakura reached to touch his face, "I'm sorry Naruto..I'm sorry about the way I treated you..I was so blinded by my infatuation with Sasuke that I couldn't see the great guy you were..Are" she says. Mitsuomi touches her hand on his cheek but shifts his form back to naruto, "Sakura-chan..you have nothing to apologize for..To be honest I thought you would be at Sasuke's side" he states. Sakura's head hits his chest as tears slowly run down her cheeks, "Deep down..In my Heart of Hearts..I still love him but Sasuke has done something Unforgivable..Him and my Mother" she whispers. Mitsuomi slowly wrapped his arms around sakura as she softly wept but the vampire probed her thoughts and silent growl graces his mouth, " _Her own Mother forced her to try and seduce the Teme and when it didn't..That Bitch did it herself and had her Father Killed_ " zetsuei hissed. Sakura pulled away and gazes into his eyes, "Naruto..I mean Mitsuomi..if I don't take your offer and stay human..How can I be Stronger" she states. Mitsuomi rubs his chin thought but snaps his fingers, "I may know a way..Come on" he states and follows him inside. Mitsuomi and sakura make a beeline to tsunade's room where jiraiya was outside with his arms folded, "Ero-sennin" he states.

"Oh..Gaki whats up..." jiraiya says but gasps as the door opens with kushina stepping out. Kushina popped her shoulder with a groan, "I've finished and Tsunade is resting soundly...It took an effort but I broke the seal and her chakra is flowing normal now..." she says but gasps, "Minato-kun" she sputters. Mitsuomi blushes and rubs his head, "I guess I didn't change back huh Datteboyo" he says and shifts back, "Anyway..I need to talk Baa-chan" he adds. Kushina shook out of her shock as did jiraiya, "What about Sochi" she asks.

"Its for Sakura and a way to make her alot Stronger" mitsuomi says and slides open the door. Tsunade was sitting on the floor in meditaion and looking healthier, "Baa-chan I got a question do the Slugs have Senjutsu Training" mitsuomi asks. Tsunade quickly opened her eyes as jiraiya and kushina gasp but sakura was confused, "Gaki How the Hell do you know about that" jiraiya shouts but mitsuomi taps his temple, "I read your Perveted mind and its not for me but Sakura" he states. Sakura clasps her hands with a confused look, "Is that what you meant by making me stronger" she says and mitsuomi nods. Tsunade got to her feet with a soft groan, "No Gaki..its never been tried" she say but mitsuomi rubs chin, "would it possible for Sakura to sign the Toad contract in conjunction with the Slugs allowing her to Train in Senjutsu" he asks. This time tsunade rubs her chin in thought, "Its never been done...Granted Sakura does have Flawless Control and increased her reserves to Kage level in last the three years coupled with mastering my Jutsu" she says and looks to sakura, "Would you be willing to do this Sakura" she adds. Sakura rubs her arm but glances to mitsuomi, "Do you think I can" she states.

"I dont Think you can..I Know you can..Trust me Sakura" mitsuomi states. Sakura takes a deep breath and slowly nods, "I'll do it...I'll go through Sage training" she states. Jiraiya glances to mitsuomi, "Why you not you too Gaki" he asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Technically I'm not alive..beside..I have something similar to Senjutsu with my Reiatsu which is Pure Spiritual power and more dangerous because I can kill with its sheer force" he states and glances to sakura, "When we were Kiri..did you feel this force on the edge of you senses" he adds.

"I did...Fū as well..like something was pressing on top of us..was that your Reiatsu" sakura says and mitusomi nods, "I felt the Same thing" tsunade interjects. Mitsuomi immediately drops to his knees in front tsuande, "Forgive me Aijin..I have tarnished your opinion of me" he states, like a servant. Kushina and sakura stifled a giggle as jiraiya whipped a notepad to scribble notes, "Get up you Brat" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi rises with his left hand on his heart, "Very Well my Aijin...You should all Retire for Tonight..It has been an Eventful day...I will Discuss our next move on the Morrow" he says and vanishes like mist.

"Well since I do not Sleep..I'll create some seals and get back in fighting shape" kushina states and excuses herself. Jiraiya glances to sakura, "You sure about this Sakura..Sage Training is Brutal...if you mess up..you could very well die" he seriously states. Sakura was about to say something but tsunade places a hand on her head, "She Can..She's my Student after all" she states.

##

Mei stepped into her room in a sleeping yukata but found a certain vampire waiting, in nothing but pants and gloves on her bed. Mei closed the door and puts up a privacy barrier, "I hear you wish join My Club" he says. Mei took in his bare chest and stealthy licks her lips but mitsuomi sits up, "However I'm curious as how you've remained a Virgin all these years" he says. Mei tried to glare at the vampire but failed as his eyes looking her near hourglass figure, long and supple legs peeking from her yukata. Mitsuomi made a fist and opened it as a black feather appeared, "How much did Ten-ten tell you" he asks, running the feather along his chin. Mei shifted slightly with a slight blush, "She told me pain and then ecstasy" she said, looking away slightly. Mitsuomi softly chuckles as he lightly sniffs the feather, "Heh..a little pain for a lifetime of pleasure but with you Mei..I'll do it a little different" he coos and extends his gloved hand, "Now come lay down" he adds. Mei slowly moves closer to the bed and lays down, "Now close your eyes..no peeking and lay still" mitsuomi says and mei complies. Mitsuomi starts by running the feather along mei's cheek and chin, "Do feel that" he whispers and mei slowly nods, "I think I know why..about your Virginal status" he adds, moving to her neck and collarbone and adding soft blows of air. Mei's body starts to tingle as mitsuomi sensually moves the feather around her neck and dipping into her yukata, before he loosened the string and free her breasts.

"Its because no Man has lit your Fire..So you turned to the Fairer Sex from Gratification but that changed when you saw me..Didn't it" mitsuomi coos. Mei softly moaned as the feather teased her nipples and his blowing made them harden, "Yes..you're eyes..Mmm" she whispers. Mitsuomi traced her belly and reached her hips as mei was starting to respond to him, "Now a little pain for a lifetime of pleasure" he coos, pulling off his glove with his teeth. Mitsuomi traces mei's skin and she pants but bucks as his bare hand slipped down between her thighs, "Hoh..Wet already" he purrs, as his other hand shifts her head and exposes her neck. However mitsuomi goes for her mouth with a deep and sensual kiss but mei surprises him with her tongue slipping in his mouth. Mitsuomi toys with mei's bundle of nerves and the lava user was writhing with moans in his mouth but he slowly moves off, as his fangs extend. Mei cries out as mitsuomi sinks his fangs in her neck and two fingers in her core, "Oh Gods" she thought. Mitsuomi pulled away as some of mei's blood dripping on her cheek but he bites his lip to fill his mouth, before kissing her again. Mei gulped down the blood as some slipped down the side of her mouth but her body lerched as her transformation started. Mitsuomi continued to probe her leaking core and nip at her neck as her skin paled, her mouth opened letting her new fangs free with a throaty hiss and her eyes widen to turn hollow like but back to an acid green. Mei arched her back as her orgasm exploded and her transformation finished, "Ahh...I..I" she pants, feeling her new senses. Mitsuomi licked his fingers clean, "Welcome to the Night" he coos. Mei reverses their positions and straddles him with a playful hiss, "I need more" she coos. Mitsuomi dispels his pants and mei lifts enough to slowly push him inside and she moaned for every inch, before rocking her hips and their hands locking as she did. Mei threw head back as breasts bounced and mist leaving her mouth with red cheeks, "Is This what I've been missing" she thought.

"That and More" mitsuomi coos, speeding up. Mei leaned forward as she came a second time but eeps as mitsuomi shifts her on her back, lifting her leg to his shoulder and slid inside again. Mei reaches back to grip the pillows as mitsuomi moves slow and deep with several quick pumps, "Why are you torturing me" she hisses but the vampire grins, "Am I..you've cum twice with minimal effort" mitsuomi counters, letting her leg down but leans down to capture her lips. Mei softly moaned but wraps her arms around his neck, " **I wanted you the moment I saw you..you must of bewitched me** " she thought and he grins, " **Such is Vampiric Seduction** " he replies. Mei pulls away and bites his shoulder and hot blood ran down her throat and urged mitsuomi to go harder, till mei felt him twitch and her womb was painted by his seed. Mei howled in ecstasy as her third orgasm followed his first and he slowly pulls out to lay on his back, with mei shifting to his chest. A auburn haired newborn ran her fingers along the black kanji, "So will Sakura be joining your coven" she asks. Mitsuomi grins softly but shakes his head, "No my Blossom will Become Stronger and Become my new Aijin as her Shisho before her..Though it would be nice to see her with fangs...Sakura must remain human and slay the monsters to come" he states. Mei softly pouts but kisses his chest, "You naughty little girl but I have something better" mitsuomi coos and turns her gaze. Mei sees ten-ten, fū and karin getting undressed, "Welcome Mei-chan and Lets Play" all three coo.

To Be Continued

A/N...Mei has taken the plunge and Sakura will take the Sage training...I decided to go this route and keep Sakura human and his new Master when the time comes..Next Chapter will pick after this and starts the Akatsuki Purge and another added to the coven...As it stands we have Ten-ten..Fū..Karin and now Mei with Two to Four spots left to fill...Til then Stay Frosty...


	6. Chapter 4

A/N...This is my Longest Chapter and Contains several Twists...So Please Enjoy..Oh and Disclaimer..I only own Ocs

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CH-IV

* * *

Tsunade sat next to mitsuomi as everyone files into the meeting room, with the exception of ten-ten, fū, karin and mei, "Where Mei-san" tsunade asks. Mitsuomi glances to her way with a sly smirk, "Sleeping..She'll be awake tonight" he replies. Tsunade rolls her eyes and clears her throat, "Now Everyone though Kiri ended with betrayal and the loss of Kurenai Yūhi and a severe injury to Shizune..we gained Allies in the Scarlet Troupe and most recently the Hokage Guard Platoon and ANBU Neko..Yūgao Uzuki as well as former ANBU Captain Kushina Uzumaki" she states. Kushina kept her mask on her face to hide her Edo Tensei markings, "Kushina-sama we were told you had perished on the night of the Kyuubi attack" genma states. Kushina stepped forward, "A ruse..I was able survive but barely..Danzō Shimura and Orochimaru stole me leaving a faux body and sought to clone me for their nefarious purposes but thanks to Kiriyu-san and his Troupe I was saved and returned to you but my Heart is heavy at the loss of both my husband the Yondaime..Minato Namikaze and my son Naruto Uzumaki" she explained. Genma and the others lowered their heads in shame, "Words can not express our failure to you Tsunade-sama..Kushina-sama" yūgao said. Tsunade waved her hand to get them to look up, "Its alright..many of us have suffered for their Treachery" she says and glances to mitsuomi, "I'm giving him the floor and he will go over our next course of action" she adds. Mitsuomi clears his throat and slicks his hair behind his ear, "As it stands Konoha or Rather Sasuke Uchiha seeks to Topple the Fire Daimyo and take over the entire Fire Country but a more Pressing Matter Outweighs that" he starts.

"What's more Pressing than a Coup d'etat" raidō interjects but mitsuomi raises his hand, "The Akatsuki and their Eye of the Moon Plot..Through my unique set of skills and Jiraiya-sama's spy network..I learned of this diabolical plot..Through the use of the Nine Bijū and a Demonic statue..the Akatsuki wish to cast a World Wide Tsukuyomi using the moon and trap every living person in a Genjutsu dream..Ending all Wars" he explains. Mitsuomi rises to his feet and lifts his blue tinted sunglasses to his forehead, "Now on the surface..A World of complete Peace sounds all well and good but there are Sinister Machinations at work..As all who fall under this Genjutsu will die..their chakra and life force used to feed a Demonic Tree" he explains. The room devolved in deadly silence as everyone was shocked in disbelief, "How..how can they succeed..the Kyuubi has yet to reform due to dying with Naruto" sakura states.

"That may be true but a man named Kazuma..a former member of Konoha's Twelve Guardians managed to steal some the Kyuubi's chakra and hid it in his son...At present the Akatsuki have six of the nine Bijū and are preparing to go after the Nibi very soon" mitsuomi explains. The group murmurs as mitsuomi glances to a hooded sasori, "How many member do they have" aoba asks. Jiraiya steps forward with a serious look, "Each member of the Akatsuki are S-class nuke-nin and near Kage level skill" he says but looks to mitsuomi, "However his Troupe has taken out four members with one actually joining his Troupe..Sasori of the Red Sand" he states.

"I'll keep my Face hidden Mind you" sasori commented. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose, "Sasuke's Coup d'etat can wait but we will prepare for it as well..Sakura and Jugo are heading to Mt. Myōboku with Jiraiya-sama for special training...The members of the Hokage Guard Platoon and Yūgao will accompany Tsunade-sama to the Spring Daimyo to establish a Shinobi Village here..giving us a foothold to make alliances" he explains.

"What purpose would a Village give us" iwashi asks. Mitsuomi sat back down, "How do think Orochimaru has avoided Hunter-nin all these years..The Snake formed Otogakure..so we'll do the same here" he explains.

"Now Captain Fox will be training a member of my troupe named Karin Uzumaki while myself and my newest member Mei Terumī will head to Suna to prevent the capture of the Nibi" mitsuomi adds. Tsunade glances to mitsuomi, "Wouldn't they go after her before she reached Suna" she asks.

"That would be the plan but capturing Yugito Nii in Suna will cause tension and may cause a War between Suna and Kumo..Allowing Konoha and Iwa to swoop in and crush both" mitsuomi states.

"Iwa?!..Why would they side with Konoha especially after the Third Shinobi War" jiraiya interjects. Mitsuomi removes his right glove and shows the Sharingan in his palm, "The exact same Way Konoha's council ousted Tsunade-sama and anyone who wouldn't follow Danzō and Sasuke" he states.

"This is the Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha and it has a unique ability called Kotoamatsukami..it actually does not need direct eye contact to work and can influence their foe's very memories" mitsuomi adds. Tsunade's eyes flicker in shock as does jiraiya, "Gaki how did you get this eye" he asks and mitsuomi smirks, "I stole it and A treasure Trove of Information that will help us in Stopping their Coup..Plus Danzō has no clue I have it either" he replies. Mitsuomi rose to his feet again with a loud yawn, "My Apologies but I must Retire to bed..If you focus on the tasks outlined we can begin as soon as possible..while my Troupe will set out tonight" he states and excuses himself. Mitsuomi moves through the halls with another yawn as his clothes shift to black pajamas, "Is everyone gathered" he thought.

" _Yea..Ten-ten is teaching Karin and Mei in the town and F_ _ū_ _is training with Kurenai_ " zetsuei states. Mitsuomi enters his room and creates a coffin next to a large one, before climbing in and drifting off to the sleep to appear next to his cathedral. Mitsuomi pushed open the door as the ravens caw but a presence made itself known, " _ **Kukuku..Kukuku**_ " echoed about. Mitsuomi plopped on his throne as slithering reached his ears and a large white snake tail entered his perphrial, " _ **Kukuku..Kukuku**_ " echoed again but mitsuomi grins and crosses his legs.

" _ **Kukuku..What an auspices form you've given me Naruto-kun**_ " a voice purrs. A human-snake woman slithered before him, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot wrapped around her waist and a tan kosode covered her human half with her black hair framing her golden eyes. Mitsuomi snorts and rests his head on his hand, "You should be Thankful Orochi-chan..I did say you wouldn't assert any awareness unless I allowed it" he states. Orochimaru slithered closer with a seductive smirk but black chains ensnare her form, " _Don't think for a second that my Sochi wants Sasuke's Sloppy Seconds_ " zetsuei interjects, emerging from behind the throne. Orochimaru hissed loudly but zetsuei chuckles, "If you wanna Fuck somebody..Go Fuck Him" she shot, as the floor opened and orochimaru fell into darkness. Orochimaru groaned as she hit the floor but a dark chuckle fills the room, " **So what Prey Has entered my Parlor** " a voice purrs. Numerous candles lit revealing a large black canopy bed, " **Now that won't due..Mitsuomi is a prankster to heart** " the voice comments. Orochimaru hisses but gasps as her snake half returned human, " **Much better** " the voice coos. The owner of the voice emerged from the bed and it was a photo negative of mitsuomi with gold eyes and black sclera, white hair and dressed in black silk pants. Orochimaru bounded to her feet with a lick of her lips, "Who are you" she asks and the white mitsuomi laughs, " **I have no real name but very soon..You will be screaming Master** " he coos.

##

Mei somersaults in air into a skid amid the ruined buildings but she kicks back as chains emerge from the ground. Karin emerged from a building with a tsk but mei smirks, "Gonna have try harder Nee-chan I've got more experience and I'm strong enough to be a Kage" she states. Karin adjusted her glasses but opens her mouth wide as a sword emerges from it, "I'll never get use to that" she thought. Mei reaches from her new sword the Hiramekarei from chōjūrō but most odd to them all was that the sword was no longer so cumbersome but morphed into a wrapped daito. Mei drew the sword and sprinted forward but karin blocks and breaks mei's guard, "You were saying..I have the experience of a Sannin" she shot. Ten-ten watched from the roof a building as mei and karin started to bicker, "Well that's about right" she thought. A black but green tinted raven landed next to her but it morphs in fū, "How are things going with our sisters" she asked.

"Pretty well..despite not feeding yet..Mei has made strides and Karin seems like a natural with her powers" ten-ten comments. A loud and booming set of roars caught all four girl's attention as they looked up and saw six huge dragons, one was a white dragon with ice like scales, spiked horns and multiple jagged teeth. The next was grey dragon with a single horn on its snout and what appear to be feather like scales. Another dragon had brown rocky scales and four horns and another was golden with numerous gold scales and horns on its head, which sparked with lightning. The last two dragons were the most imposing and dominate, one was red with charred scales with horns and fire billowing from its nostrils, with the other black as night with glowing gold eyes and two curved up horns. The four fledglings were in awe as mitsuomi manifested, "Do you like them" he shouts and the dragons land around them, "That's Ise..Byragh..Kazu..Smaug..Tsutai..Lyserg" he adds, pointing to each one. Ise leaned down to girls with a warble, "She wants you to touch her" he states, hopping on kazu's head. Each girl takes a turn to pet ise and bryagh leers at each one but smaug slams his head into him, " **Argh..Leave Boss Girls alone** " he roars. Bryagh hisses as acid drips from his mouth onto the buildings, " **Don't try to Boss me Little Brother** " he hissed.

" **Enough stop this Foolishness** " lyserg roars. Kazu shifts as mitsuomi drops down, " **I agree..You are disrespecting The Master of this Realm** " she states and tsutai hissed, " **I Agree** " he adds.

"You guys..I mean all of you can talk" ten-ten states. Ise softly chuckles as she lifts up, " **We don't normally because the Master was only here but with all of you..we now can..but we must cut our conversation short** " she says, flapping her wings. The six dragon lift of with a hard gust of wind and fly towards the castle and their roust, "That was so Cool..So Goshujin..What's our next move" fū states.

"Well..I told Baa-chan and the others their roles and now its your turn" mitsuomi says and snaps his fingers, creating a long bench and a chair. The five took their seats, "For now we'll be dealing with Akatsuki..Mei..you and I are heading to Suna as a Genin team and you the Jōnin sensei" mitsuomi explains.

"Just the two of us" mei comments and mitsuomi nods, "Reina-nee and Soichiro will be my teammates..I informed Gaara via a messenger fox that we would arrive as a team from a small village in the Land of Demons" he explains. Mei slowly nods as mitsuomi glances to karin, "Ikoto..You will be training with Kaa-san in our Clan's Jutsu..While Ten-ten you'll be with Sasori building his puppet army and building the Reputation of our Troupe" he states.

"What about me Goshujin" fū asks and mitsuomi grins, "You have the enviable task of sneaking into Konoha and liberating Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka and testing a theory of mine" he said. Kurenai manifested with a soft stare, "What theory is that..you won't hurt them" she asks.

"Not in the least..The worst is you gain two roommates..Fū I want you to try and turn them" mitsuomi says and all four gasp, "Master you said only a Virgin of the opposite sex could do that" ten-ten interjects. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a nod, "This I know but I need test this theory unfortunately..making Anko and Hana the guinea pigs..Now to do this..Fū you must bite them but I need you force both yours and their blood back into wound and bloodstream..if this succeeds..Non Virgins can become Vampires like us" he explain. Karin furrows her brow but a soft smile forms, "You want to turn Tsunade-sama or perhaps Your Mother" she states. Mitsuomi uncrosses his legs and rubs the his neck, "Am I That transparent..I guess I'm being a bit selfish but Baa-chan is closest thing to a Mom I had and to have Kaa-san here is a dream come true and the prospect of losing Either..wounds me to the heart" he states. Mitsuomi focuses his powers and four people, one a girl of about fourteen with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Aoi..my first friend..who didn't see me as a demon as people said I was before becoming a vampire..She and her grandfather went as far as to mix their blood in my food so I could eat again but both were killed by evil people" mitsuomi explains. The next was a seventeen year old girl with black hair and blue eyes, "That is Saya..the first to love me other than like a brother" mitsuomi explained. Next was a twenty year old girl with red hair and green eyes, "Sachiko was the second to fall for me and actually got me to care for her..At this point in my life..I was having a pretty low opinion of humans and it stemmed from her death" mitsuomi explains and points. The last was a girl with light blue hair and teal eyes, "Her name was Maiyu and she was killed by my best friend because I too foolish to Kill him" mitsuomi says, his head down.

"I don't take loss very well..a product of my childhoods and I react very violently to those perpetrate the loss" mitsuomi adds and pats his knees, "Alright my Faeries..who wants to ride a Dragon" he chirps. Fū pumps her fist, "I do I wanna ride Ise" she chirps.

"We'll just hang back Master" ten-ten says and the pair rush off. Mei folds arms as ten-ten rubs her forehead, "Maiyu reminds me of Sakura especially with the best friend thing" she comments. Karin removes her glasses with a nod, "I agree..it seems Ikoto latches onto anyone who shows him even a small bit of affection..I'm surprised he didn't snap during his childhood..either of them" she states.

" _He did indeed snap_ " a voice states and all three turn to zetsuei with a kiseru in her mouth. Zetsuei slowly blew a cloud of smoke, " _After Aoi and her Gramps..he slaughtered his entire village in a Bloodrage..After Saya was murdered and died in his arms after they shared their first and last kiss..he tore through a small army to kill a pair of brothers..When Maiyu and Sachiko died because of his need for friendship..His heart was devastated but it steeled his resolve to never let someone suffer like him..That is Your Master Girls..the most powerful and fragile man in the Elemental Nations_ " she explains.

 **OoOoO**

A small sandstorm rolled through the open lands of Suna as four cloaked figures moved through the desert. The four seemed unaffected by the storm as the imposing cliff faces of Sunagakure slowly come into view. The tallest of the four lifted their hood, revealing a feminine face with white bangs and an acid green eye. The four reached the entrance as they were stopped by several Suna-nin, "Halt..State you Business" one states. The woman removes her hood to reveal long white hair in a high ponytail but the fringe covering the left side of her face, "We are here for the Chūnin Exam" she states. The woman's three companions removed their hoods to reveal two boys and a girl of about fifteen, "This is Reina..Sieghart and Soichiro and I am Resha we are from the Land of Demons..your Kazekage is expecting us and We thank her in advance for allowing our small village to participate" resha states. The nin looked over the trio and noted their strange demeanor, "All three of you are Genin but you carry strange swords" one asks. Reina unclipped her cloak to reveal a silver qipao over black ninja pants and sandals, arm length silver gloves and a scimitar shaped sword on her back. Soichiro had all but the upper right of his face bandaged, dressed in a dark blue military shirt and black cargos, combat boots and a red bladed rapier on his hip. Sieghart was dressed like soichiro but had a half mask shirt under a white military shirt with a black stripe down the sleeves. Resha held out a scroll and the suna-nin looked it over, "Alright follow this path to the fork and head right..There is a hotel for the teams" he states. The four nod but a gust of wind blows resha's hair and reveals the left side of her face, horribly burned and the eye a glassy white.

"In a world of demons..one must suffer a loss to survive..Each of us has given up something to become shinobi..I gave half my face..Reina had both her arms burned severely..Soichiro had his lips and eyelid ripped off but Sieghart suffered the most and was given the Glasgow Smile" resha explains. Sieghart reaches for his mask and slowly pulls it down, revealing a downright demonic look.

"They said I smile too much..So they gave me a permanent one and do not worry the blood isn't real but tattooed on" sieghart says, with his mouth cut ear to ear and blood tattoos down the cuts. The gate guardians paled as the four entered, "That was Sick" one mutters. Sieghart chuckles softly with a smirk, " **Laying it on kinda thick..Mitsu-nii** " reina comments. Mitsuomi scratches his mask, "Just a little" he jokes but soichiro pops him in the shoulder, " **You see their faces when Mei's hair blew and showed her face** " he says. Mei rubs her forehead with a stare, " **At least I can show my face** " she shot. Soichiro was about to retort but they reached the hotel and other teams were checking in, " **Quite a few Konoha teams are here** " he notes.

" **I agree..Could Konoha be assisting the Akatsuki** " mei comments but mitsuomi remained quiet. Mitsuomi had his eyes on a certain Konoha team, comprised of a Hyūga, aburame and inuzuka team led by neji but one stood out. The girl of about eighteen and a few inches shorter than neji with long brown hair but gave off a sickening sense of arrogance, dressed in dark grey pants and sandals, a dark blue kosode with mesh armor and various pouches. The girl looked back with a noble like sneer on her face, "So many commoners here..why must I compete in this Neji" she comments.

"Hanabi-sama your Future Husband and our Hokage wants you to be a proper Heiress but a deadly one as well" neji states. Mitsuomi probed their thoughts and learned a fair amount of information but he moves on to the other teams and none of note sparked his interest. Mei had slipped off to get them check in but her new senses picked up something and she spied a young woman with long blond hair, dressed in a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand.

 **"Master..Yugito Nii is here with her team and we are on the same floor** " mei thought and looked over team. The team consisted of a busty mocha skin girl with dark eyes and straight silver hair framing her face, wearing low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, calf high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. The others were twin young men with one sucking on a lollipop, both dressed in overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, shin guards and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket.

" **Good..introduce yourself but be cautious** " mitsuomi states. Mei moved through the crowd towards yugito, "Excuse me..it seems you and I share a floor with my team" mei said. Yugito turned with a stare, "I see..I'm Yugito Nii..Jōnin of Kumogakure and this is my team Kumi..Kai..Sai" she states and mei extends her gloved hand, "A pleasure I'm Resha no surname" she replies. Yugito looked over resha and noted her dark blue battle dress with detached sleeves and neckline but mesh between, a black obi around her waist with mesh leggings and black calf length ninja boots with gloves. However yugito's partner noted something else, " **Kitten be cautious around her..I sense an inkling of my Older Sister Kyuubi's chakra** " matatabi states. Yugito betrays nothing as three approach resha, "Your team" she asks and mei nods, "Yes..this is Soichiro..Reina and Sieghart" she replies. Sai sucked his lollipop as he looked over trio and a chill went up his spine, "Kai..these guys give me the creeps" he whispers but flinches as sieghart stares. Sieghart extends his hand, "Greetings and Salutations" he says and three hesitantly shake his hand.

"We should go up to our room Sieg-nii..I'm tired and need to change my bandages" reina states. The four bow to the Kumo team and excuse themselves, "That was not Cool..Something's off about them..especially that Sieghart" kumi comments.

"I agree..Matatabi noticed something most dark about them" yugito states and turns to them, "Let's get settled in and focus on the exams" she adds.

##

Mitsuomi plops in a chair as reina plops on the bed, "So what's next" mei asks, returning to her normal look but keeping the dress. Soichiro and reina reverted back as mitsuomi remained in his sieghart persona, "I'll go see Gaara and catch up on current events..Mei send out some familiars to scout the city for any Akatsuki" he states. Mitsuomi slides open the window as mei's eyes glow and several black ravens with a reddish tint emerged from her body and out the window as mitsuomi jumps out. Mitsuomi disperses into his own ravens to reform blocks from the hotel and dressed like sieghart but his shirt reverts to white-black Oriental and white-black finger gloves. Mitsuomi walked along the seemingly quiet streets but a slight presence made itself known, " _Suna ANBU_ " zetsuei says but the vampire continues his trek to the Kazekage residence. Mitsuomi reaches gaara's residence and turned into a snake to slither inside but the presence stopped and remained on the edge of his senses, " _No ANBU and no heartbeat either..Vampire like us_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi slithers through the partially open window, "No they would've followed" he replies and reforms. Gaara lays in her bed in the arms of another woman with brown hair. Mitsuomi twirls his bang with a soft smile, "Matsuri huh..I see what you meant by finding something special" he softly muses. Mitsuomi turned to leave but the bed shifted and turned to see gaara sitting up, "Sorry to disturb your post coitus sleep" he comments. Gaara gives a deadly glare and points to the door, "Of course" mitsuomi says and walks through the door. Gaara came out a few minutes later with a serious look, "Why would you feel the need to appear in my Bedroom" she asked. Mitsuomi held up his hands, "Again Apologizes for disturbing you but I needed to see you Post Haste" he states.

"Does it concern the Nibi" gaara asks and mitsuomi lifts and eyebrow, "Shukaku warned me of her presence..Do you think the Akatsuki will make a move on her or me again" she adds. Mitsuomi folds his arms and leans on the wall, "Maybe and Konoha might be assisting them..I'm scouting the city for any activity but someone could be here already" he says. Gaara clenches her fist, "Konoha is co-hosting this joint Chūnin Exam due the recent peace" she says but her breath hitches and her eyes narrow, "Baki suggested this" she states.

"What gives you that idea" mitsuomi asks. Gaara beckons for him to follow her, "There are murmurs in the council about my ascension to Kazekage and chief among them are Baki..many believe I am still under the influence of Shukaku but Jiraiya-sama reworked my seal to allow me time to sleep and it helps that Shukaku has decided to work with me..However the murmurs continue" she says, opening her study. Gaara took a seat at her desk but mitsuomi remains standing, "What evidence do you have to prove Guilt" he asks. Gaara places a document on the desk, "Granny Chiyo many appear to be senile to some but her mind is a steel trap..Its through her I know about Baki and several members of the council" she states. Mitsuomi picked up the document with a sigh, "It seems Konoha has infiltrated here as well" he said.

"Infiltrated where" gaara asks and mitsuomi pulls a scroll from his cargos and opens it with a poof of smoke, revealing several files and documents.

"It seems Baki was secretly meeting with a Danzō Shimura since your Father's Death during the Konoha Crush to seat him as Kage but the majority of the council voted you as the Godaime Kazekage" mitsuomi states. Gaara looks over the documents and the more her anger boiled, "How can the Leaf be so despicable in blackmailing members of our council and Baki being the Go between them..Then Temari's marriage to Shikamaru is a Sham to use her as a Hostage" she hissed.

"Shikamaru actually cares for Temari..the two of them are pawns in their Game" mitsuomi interjects. Gaara rubs her forehead to soothe her forming headache, "Don't let them rattle you and tip them off..However be smart..call Shikamaru and Temari to your office..I'll be hidden and I'll probe him for culpability..Perhaps I'll reveal my true self to him" mitsuomi explains.

"How can you trust Shikamaru..He may have had a hand in this" gaara comments. Mitsuomi rubs his ear with a slight smirk, "Shikamaru is too lazy to be evil and that's his greatest strength because people underestimate him" he states and heads to window, "Trust me" he adds, slipping out as mist. Mitsuomi reformed a block from gaara's residence and his follower soon picked up his trail again as he headed towards the hotel. Mitsuomi neared a covered archway and a cloaked figure stood with two swords poking from the cloak. Mitsuomi never broke stride till he stopped next to the figure, "Though I would prefer to rumble with you now..I have prior engagements" he says. The figure turned slightly as a red Sharingan met a blue Sharingan, "Hoh..curiouser and curiouser" mitsuomi muses, their standoff building. The moment seemed to last hours but the figure vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the vampire with a smirk as he vanished in black mist. However this standoff didn't go unnoticed as a tall cloaked figure with a huge sword on his back watched from the shadows.

 **OoOoO**

Shikamaru Nara groaned as his alarm went off, "Mendokusē there should be law against alarm clocks" he mutters. A soft groan caught his ears and he glances as temari turns to face him and a soft look on her face, "Troublesome Blondes" he thought. Shikamaru slipped out of bed and to the bathroom but his thoughts drifted to another troublesome blond, "How the hell did it come to this" he mutters. Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and temari was reading a note, "My Sister needs to see us" she states, holding out the note. Shikamaru skimmed the note, "Alright but the exams start at ten" he groans. Temari slaps his arm but pecks his cheek as she heads to the bathroom and he gets dressed. The pair soon left and headed for the Kazekage tower where gaara was already waiting and mitsuomi was hidden as a snake, "any reason why she called this meeting" shikamaru asked, as they neared the office. Temari turned the handle with a shake of her head, "Could be about the Wedding" she replies, opening the door. Gaara sat at her desk and beckoned for the pair to sit down, "I will make this quick..Shikamaru are you using my Sister as a Hostage for Konoha" she curtly states. Shikamaru and temari froze with wide eyes, "Onee-sama what brought this on?!" she snaps. Gaara raised her hand to stop temari and levels a serious stare to shikamaru, " _ **Gaara..you have nothing to fear..Shikamaru is clean other than that you reminded him of that time at the Ch**_ _ **ū**_ _ **nin exams**_ " an ethereal voice comments. The three quickly turn as mitsuomi steps out of the wall, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu?!" shikamaru states.

"Easy Lets not fall out here..Shika..you and me go way back" mitsuomi says and shikamaru glares slightly, "Who are you really..I suspect Mitsuomi Kiriyu is an alias and your story about happening upon the Kazekage was a lie..you had prior knowledge...Naruto" he states. Temari's breath hitched as mitsuomi stood with a smile on his face and his eyes like slits, "How'd know it was me" he says.

"This can't be Naruto Uzumaki..He was executed three years ago" temari interjects but shikamaru raises his hand, "You made a Mistake...You burned the Ichiraku Down" he states. Mitsuomi blinks in confusion but laughs, "So my one impulse Kill..led you to believe I was alive" he replies. Shikamaru rose to his feet and glances to gaara but back to mitsuomi, "The Ichiraku's practically bragged that they poisoned your ramen after you died..The only one to truly to hold a grudge was you" he states. Mitsuomi snorts with a shake of his head, "Thats your high IQ Shikamaru only you could derive my identity from one minor detail and the rambles of a drunk" he states. Gaara and temari furrowed their brow, "I wanted to wait but I'm working with Lord Jiraiya apart of his spy network...almost two months ago rumors started to emerge that Naruto was alive and saved the bridge builder's daughter but most in Konoha paid it no mind..just the idle ramblings of a drunk but it seems they were right" shikamaru explains. Mitsuomi pockets his hand and extends his right, "It Good to know I can trust you" he says but his face became serious, "So I won't Sugarcoat this...I plan on destroying Konoha to Erase the Cancer Destroying her..So I pray you tell those you deem precious to escape... _ **The Coming Calamity**_ " he adds, slowly fading away. Shikamaru and temari were frozen in shock as gaara rubs her forehead, "Shikamaru you would do well to Heed his words...Because I Fear it will come to pass" she states and shikamaru nods.

##

Sieghart and his team arrived to the assigned test center at the Demon desert Fort as resha headed to the Jōnin area, numerous teams watched them and gave them a wide berth as they gave off this demonic aura. Several proctors called everyone's attention to a board, "I Welcome all of you to the first ever joint Konohagakure-Sunagakure..Chūnin Exam..my name is Choji Akimichi and I'll explain the first part of the exam...All teams will draw lots and head to the room assigned from there the head Proctor will issue the first Test" he explains. The various teams chose their lots as did sieghart and his team, before heading to their respective room. Sieghart found his room and noted several people interest such as hanabi, shira and ajisai, " _Seems the leader of the Akatsuki is in Amegakure_ " zetsuei comments. Ajisai has purple hair in an onion-like bun style, light green eyes with black pupils and wearing a light purple neck-collared kimono jacket with a brown orange sash around her waist, lavender pants and her forehead protector was covered by her bangs. While shira was a fairly tall young man with a rather fit physique, light skin and spiky taupe grey hair, combed backwards except for two bangs. Shira had a number of scars on both body and face, including one running vertically across his throat, with a tattoo of a blue coloured dragon on his right shoulder. His attire consists of a long sleeveless, dark green shirt which he ties with a light green sash, grey pants and black arm braces. His forehead protector is attached to the bottom of his shirt and he wears bandages on his right biceps. Everyone took their seats and siegart sat in the back as a screen popped on with shikamaru, "I am Shikamaru Nara..Head Proctor of this first ever Joint Chūnin Exam between Konoha and Suna...The first Stage of the exam will be Three Questions on the papers before you..The total of each are 30..40 and 50 points but you may only answer one...However the combined points from your team must not exceed 100 points..anything above or below will be disqualified..you have Thirty Minutes" he explains and the screen clicks off. The room devolved into murmurs of shock but sieghart remain with his arms and legs crossed, "Clever test Shikamaru..it just like the Chūnin exams when we were kids..Its about trust of your teammates and how they will answer" he thought.

" **Mitsu-nii...What questions should Soichio-nii and I anwser...everyone is our respective rooms are starting to get nervous and trying anything** " reina states.

" **Same here...but some are using sensory Jutsu to try and figure it out...what about your end** " soichiro comments. Seighart cracked open an eye as some were yelling and others were freaking out but hanabi and ajisai were quiet, " **About the same but Hanabi and Ajisai have anwsered their questions..using Sensory Jutsu and one of the Suna teams as well..you two just anwser the 30 point and I'll do the 40..However the true Anwser..is How well do you Trust your team** " he thought but a smirk forms. The seconds click to zero, "alright..Time is up..eveyone turn your tests over...Now we begin the second part of this exam" shikamaru states. Everyone gasps but sieghart grins, "Now..Question..you and your team are being chased by an enemy..To shake of their pursuit..one of the team members must act as a decoy...who will you choose for a certain death..To pass this first Round..all team members must have the same anwser and the one chosen will be considered dead and will be eliminated from the exam..you have three minutes to comply" shikamaru explains. Gasps and murmurs filled the room as the tension started to build, " **So who do we choose** " reina asks.

" **None...a true shinobi never abandons a comrade** " sieghart replies. The timer buzzes once again, "Time is up..please take your papers to the front to be evaluted and head to the main area" shikamaru states. The numerous nin leave to meet up with their teams, "Hey..hey you with the mask" a voice shot. Sieghart turned to hanabi with a glare on her face, "You were pretty nonchalant in there" she shot.

"Did I..Well I have the utmost faith in my team..Iya my siblings to be such" sieghart states, fiddling with his mask. Hanabi scoffed and brushed pass sieghart as soichiro and reina approached, " **Are we killing them** " she asks. Sieghart grins under his mask, " **No just a maiming...Well her anyway** " he replies and reina licks her lips.

##

Temari stood on a raised podium as the teams stood, "I am Temari of the Sand..Proctor of the Second round of the exam..The second round will take place in this Demon Desert...This is the ultimate team and survival battle..each team will receive either a Earth scroll or Heaven scroll..Teams must have both in their possession and bring them to the tower in the center of the Demon Desert...You have three days..you must find your own food and water...Death will now be involved so all teams must sign this waiver..Now to avoid confusion all teams will leave from different areas" she announces. Reina quickly retrieved their scroll and headed to their start point, " **So what do we do...Gaara may make her way to the center like you planned to lure out the Akatsuki but what about that other one** " soichiro asks.

" **Its set in motion..Gaara will make her way to the tower with Mei..Yugito and Neji..I'll slip off leaving a Shadow clone..if Either show..I'll crush them...Now We Kill all the Ame teams and maim Hanabi and her team..However we make sure they reach the tower** " sieghart states. The three leap off the wall and sprint into the desert as the numerous teams did the same but among the team ulterior motives were being played out. Ajisai moved through the desert with her team of fuyō and suiren as the Hidden Rain teams did as well, "Ajisai..my senses are picking up the Land of Demons Team" fuyō states. Fuyō has long black hair that covers the entire left side of her face, purple eyes that are half open, wearing a violet long-sleeved dress with purple pants and shinobi sandal, a light violet sash draped over her right shoulder and a yellow choker.

"This is promblematic" suiren states. Suiren has long dark green hair emerging from beneath her forehead protector, which is worn in a bandanna style, a slim face covered with a black mask, dressed in a light purple poncho worn over a violet kimono with a brown orange sash, and bandages around her arms and hands with light-purple coloured eyes. Ajisai glances back with a serious look, "No matter..We must complete Tenshi-sama's order" she states. However all three freeze as a horriffic scream echoes across the sands, "What was that?!" ajisai shouts. Fuyō focuses her senses to its limits and her eyes widen, "They're all Dead" she mutters. Ajisai and suiren gasp as fuyō covers her mouth, "Dead?!..who is Dead" ajisai asks.

"Everyone..everyone from Ame is dead" fuyō states and both their breath hitched, "How?!...It hasn't been that long since we started and everyone left from different directions" ajisai states. Fuyō shook her head but she quickly got up and got in a defensive stance as suiren and ajisai, "Its them" fuyō states. The gust of sand blew to reveal sieghart, reina and soichiro but the shocking part was the bloodstains on their bodies.

"Well..well..look what we found..the last of the Hidden Rain" sieghart muses. Ajisai leveled a deadly glare at sieghart but he titters, "oh why the glare..You should be asking me a question" he croons.

"How did you kill Everyone from Ame?!" suiren interjects but sieghart stares blankly. However sieghart pulls down his mask to reveal his wicked grin and his laugh starts to rumble in his throat but he grabs soichiro's shoulder and bellows a echoing cackle, "Hahahahaha...How?!..The better Question is Why..Hahahahaha" he howls. Sieghart wipes his eyes as the three glare daggers at him, "Oh no I've made them angry..Should I talk them about it..Reina-nee" he asks.

"They will probably Kill you" reina comments and sieghart crosses his fingers, "Here's to Hoping" he states. Sieghart strolled down the dune as ajisai and her team retreat back slightly, "Hoh..more cautious than the last set..they charged blindly and died like the nothings they are" he croons, a smile never leaving his face. The normally lazy expression on fuyō's face was gone and replaced with a serious expression, "Oh did I offend you..Have you figure it out yet..You're place in this big world..Heh..is like a single drop of water in a huge ocean" sieghart states, holding his index and thumb close. Ajisai quickly pulls a slip of paper, "Kaifūjutsu..Shuriken..{Unsealing Jutsu: Shuriken}" she shouts and the paper poofs. Numerous shuriken shoot from the smoke at sieghart but shockingly numerous invisible slashes block and parry them, "Hoh tricky..tricky..tricky" he coos, wagging his finger. Suiren quickly weaves several signs, "Suiton..Kirisamegakure no Jutsu..{Water Style: Hidden Drizzle Jutsu}" she shouts, as a water starts to surround them. However an orb of fire explodes on her left, canceling the Jutsu. Soichiro tosses a flaming bit up and down in his hand as reina draws her sword but fuyō and suiren toss their umbrellas with a flash of signs, "Jouro Senbon..{Senbon Shower}" both shout. A blinding number of senbon needles engulfed sieghart and his siblings turning them into pincushions as their bodies collapsed into the sand. Ajisai slowly approached the dead trio but soichiro and reina poofed into smoke, then a pair screams made her whip around to see fuyō cut to ribbons by reina's snake blade. Suiren was burning from the inside out with soichiro's crimson blade through her back.

"Though impressive it proved futile..as if you were sprinkling water on a raging inferno" sieghart says, behind her. Ajisai turned as her eyes widen a sieghart stood with the sendons still in his body, "Let me guess what you are thinking" he says and spits a senbon, "Even if I fall...Kami will Strike him Down" he adds. Ajisai froze but shook her with a pull of paper, "Kaifūjutsu..Kamifubuki..{Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm}" she shouts. A large number of paper-slices engulfed sieghart but his hand emerges to grab ajisai by the throat, "I guess Kami is busy" he darkly coos, biting her throat. Ajisai screamed with red cheeks but her eyes widen as death's icy embrace took hold as sieghart tossed her to the sand, "Mmm..good for Non-Virgin" he mused, destroying the body.

"So What now" soichiro asks but sieghart makes a tiger sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he says, creating a clone. Sieghart's body starts to creak and shift to a fifteen foot black anaconda, " **I'll Sleep for a little while..Continue on to the tower** " he says and drills into the sand, as the three vanish.

##

Shira and his team of sen and yome moved through the desert towards their fellow Suna-nin in a bid for all of them to be promoted. Sen has brown eyes with black pupils and sandy-brown hair tied in a ponytail with two strands of hair positioned on each side of her face and two braided strands, dressed in a mesh armour body suit under a red tube dress with a blue purple belt, fingerless gloves, shin guards and black shinobi sandals. Yome has brown hair tied in two ponytails that curled with two blushes on each side of her face and orange eyes with black pupils, wearing sleeveless mesh armour under a tan overall top with grey elbow protectors, light blue shorts with purple leg warmers and black sandals. The three reach a rocky formation where several Suna-nin were waiting, "Were you Followed" one shouts. Shira shakes his head, "No...Now's our chance to gather the scrolls from the teams" he states. Several of the nin smirk forcing shira and his team to take defensive stances, "Yea..we're taking one now from You Failures" one shouts.

"Why are you doing this Shira has been helping you" yome shouts but the nin charge. Shira kicks back to dodge a man with a half mask and wrapped hood as sen fights off kunai with a pair of small white fans with fur on them, "You're good with those fans" a nin sneers but manages to knock them away, "However without them and your Genjutsu...you're useless" he adds, holding a kunai to her throat. Yome nimbly dodges several nin and her superior eyesight allowed to acrobatically dodge as well.

"Cocky Shrimp" one howls but pulls a flash bomb. Yome screams as the light blinds her and take a kick to the stomach, "You see too well Bitch" he howls. Sen rushes to yome as shira tries but is blocked by three nin, "Don't move or they Die" one sneers but shira moves, taking to kunai to the shoulder and side. The masked Suna-nina pulls two kunai as the others, "Never Show your Face Again" he howls, as they fire a barrage of kunai. Shira quickly covers sen and yome but a voice echoes, "Earth Dragon Dance" as a barrier of rock surrounds them. Shira and his comrades stare in shock as the rock barrier crumples, "Yareyare..how low can one sink" a voice comments. The suna-nin turn to sieghart and his team stood before them with sieghart holding a black sword, "So who wants to fight a trio of demons" he croon, pulling his mask down. Everyone visible flinches seeing the grotesque smile, "Retreat" the mask one shouts and the six take off. Sieghart sighs and pull up his mask, "what a cowardly bunch" he muses, approaching shira.

"Gomen..that you had to see that but are all of you ok" sieghart asks. Yome starts healing shira's wounds, "Why would you help us..we're from different villages" sen asks. Sieghart looks to his siblings, "We're not so Shameless to prey on those are have weakened" soichiro states.

"I have a queston..why would those from Suna attack Shira-kun" reina states. Sen glances to shira, "Shira has just recently become a Shinobi" she says but reina furrows her brow, "Is because he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu isnt it" sieghart comments. Shira's eyes flicker with a slow nod, "And whats wrong with that" sieghart says and shira looks up, "The previous Kazekage wouldn't allow those like Shira to be Shinobi but thanks to Lady Gaara..he was able to attend the academy and become a shinobi" sen explain..

"Hmm..Naruhodo..Shira..you remind me of someone I knew..He too was a Taijutsu user with no skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu..He forged his own path as a Taijutsu Specialist but chose a path that led to his demise...However seeing you...I believe that Will can be carried on" sieghart says and drives his sword in the sand, "Fight me Shira..Prove your worth as a Taijutsu Specialist" he declares. Shira, sen and yome gasp as sieghart stood arms crossed but shira gets to his feet, "My worth as a Taijutsu Specialist" he thought, his eyes serious. Reina, soichiro, sen and yome move to the side as shira takes a steading breath, "Here I come" he shouts, sprinting forward. Sieghart slowly moved to dodge the lightning fast combo, kicking up sand as they moved with great speed.

"Hayai but Mitsu-nii is faster" reina thought, as streaks of sand were the indication of their movements. Sieghart swings a right straight but shira block with his forearm, "He's really strong..his skill is powerful" he thought, swinging a right but sieghart slams a knee. Shira flies back to dig a rut as he hits the sand but quickly kips up, "Sieghart..I'm greatful to you...you skill has fueled the fire in me" he shouts. Sieghart rolls his shoulder with a smirk, "Then Show me more" he shouts and the ground shatters as their fists collide.

"Niether of them have dealt a decisive blow yet" sen comments and soichiro scoffs, "they are still sizing each other up" he says. Yome and reina gasp, "Soichiro-nii...Sieg-nii is holding back" she asks and he nods, "Shira too..they're about fifty percent right now but shira has a slight advantage due to his larger frame... **If Mitsu-nii used his real body..the fight would be over**...Sieg will start to feel it now" soichiro explains. Sieghart skids to halt with a bruises on his arms, "His punches are like iron..I was right..He is like Lee but worst too..He actually closed some of my Tenketsu points as we fought" he thought.

"Here I come Sieghart" shira shouts, as his stance changes and he sprints forward. Sieghart jerks as shira gains the upperhand, _"Mitsuomi something's odd about this kid's attack_ " zetsuei states and sieghart dodges a right but take a palm strike to the face, "I know..no sound..he calls it Muon no Ken..{Silent Fist}..even reading his thoughts is useless..his mind is focused on beating me..However..I've memorized his patterns..though silent..I know every move he will make" he thought. Shira leaps up with a dropkick but sieghart blocks with his forearm, "Nani?!..how was he able to block" shira thought, as sieghart heaves him back. Shira charges again sieghart starts to dodge more and frequently, as they race up a rockface to fight midair. Shira manages a stiff kick and sieghart lands with a skid, "Time to kick this off" sieghart thought. Shira lands as sieghart slams his palms togther, "Kaimon..{Gate of Opening}...Kyūmon..{Gate of Healing}...Seimon..{Gate of Life}" he shouts. Green chakra explodes around sieghart to crack the ground and the wind to pick up, "So this the famed Eight Inner Gates..Well Then" shira shouts. Shira takes a horse back stance, "Shichi Tenkohō..{Seven Heavenly Breaths}..Dai-ichi..Kassei" he shouts, as orange aura forms and his eyes turn white.

"Dai-ni..Kassei" shira shouts and his muscles bulk, "Dai-san..Kassei" he adds, as his body turns red. Soichiro and reina were the ones gasping this time, "What is that?!" he asks.

"It's a special breathing technique Shira created" yome states and sen points her fan, "By inhaling large amounts of oxygen to invigorate the body..using this technique..Shira's lung capacity is now fourfold" she adds. Reina grins and cups her mouth, "Sieg-nii...Shira-kun..do you Best" she shouts. Sieghart took an orthodox boxing stance, "Shōmon..{Gate of Pain}" he shouts, launching forward. Shira quickly blocks the right straight, creating a trail of sand and quickly evolved into a barrage of punches, niether blocking or dodging as sand flew but the force of their chakra propelled them skyward.

"Tomon..{Gate of Limit}" seighart shouts, forcing a left straight through shira's defense and an axe kick to him. Shira slammed hard into the dirt but kipped and dodged the sieghart's dropkick, "This is amazing...I've never had a fight like this before" shira thought. Shira slams a heavy right to sieghart's face, "Impressive..yes..yes..more..more" he thought, countering with a body-blow. Shira backpedals and raises a cross-arm block for seighart's furious rush, "My chakra...my Muon no Ken is being blown away" he thought. Sieghart closes in with a punishing right uppercut into a chopping downward left but shira retaliates with a gazelle punch, snapping sieghart's head back. Shira sends a roundhouse left kick but sieghart somersaults over, "Ryū Senpū" sieghart shouts, slamming a spinning kick. Shira flies back hard and off the rockface with a skid. Sieghart leaps and sprints with blinding speed as the smoke clears, revealing shira but the young man collapses. Sieghart cancels his eight gates as yome and sen rush to shira's side, "Impressive to fight to this level with an injury" sieghart states, kneeling. Yome's hands glow a pale green, "Thank you Sieghart..this was a great experience" shira states. Sieghart pulls a white scroll from his pocket, "Here take this..you earned it...Continue to prove the Taijutsu Specialist can be a great Shinobi" he states. Sen slowly takes the scroll, "But what about you all" she asks. Soichiro smirks and sieghart smiles "Daijobū..we have an extra set..Take care" reina says and the three vanish. Shira held up the two scrolls, "Gaara-sama..I'll make you proud" he thought.

##

Sieghart dropped to one knee with flickering eyes, "I guess I overdid it with the eight inner gates" he says. Reina and soichiro kneel at his sides but their attention quickly snapped to the appearance of hanabi and her team, "Byakugan" she shouts and the eye veins bulge. Soon a haughty smirk forms on hanabi's face, "So why don't you make this easy and hand over your scrolls" she states. The inuzuka on hanabi's team and his partner were on edge as was the aburame's insects, "Hyūga-sama I humbly think we should retreat..My Kikaichu are acting strange and a feeling of fear has come over them" he states. Sieghart looked them with a nostalgic stare, "Just like the old Team 8" he thought but gets to his feet, "You would be wise to Listen to Her Hyūga-Sama..Our skills are a breed apart from the other teams" he said. The aburame flinched at the reveal of her gender and the looks from her teammates, "No matter..we are from Konohagakure the strongest of all other Shinobi villages" hanabi shouts. Soichiro and reina step forward, "Then it pleases us to be the first to knock you down a few pegs" they state in tandem.

"Aya..Kino..Get them" hanabi shouts. Kino tosses a pill to his partner and the medium sized grey husky turned into a duplicate of him, "Alright Shippo..Beast Mimicry..All Fours Jutsu" kino shouts, both dropping to all fours. Aya summons her kikaichu as soichiro and reina draw their swords, "You rest Sieg-nii..We show them how demons fight" reina says, pointing her sword. Shippo and kino rush forward in a spin, "Gatsūga" he shouts, creating a pair of vortexes. Soichiro and reina dodge as she grabs sieghart and deposits him near a rock. Soichiro appears opposite hanabi and sprints for the hyūga heiress but aya's kikaichu form a wall but he grins, "Ignite" he crows. Aya gasps loudly as her kikaichu were incinerated and she has no time protest or mourn as her world goes dark, from the blunt end of soichiro's sword.

"Aya?!..You Bastard" kino shouts, charging but soichiro wags his finger and makes a fist. Kino and shippo freezes as fiery bits explode around them and throws shippo near sieghart. Hanabi clenches her fists and takes her juken stance, "You're in my field of divination" she shouts. Reina steps forward with her benigumo in her right, "Well you're well in my range..Entangle" she says and swings forward. Benigumo snaps forward like a snake and hanabi narrowly dodges but reina flicks her wrist, causing benigumo to snap back and slice open hanabi's right leg. Hanabi screams and clutches her leg but screams again as her left leg opens up.

"You won't be running with those injuries and you won't dodge this" reina crows, licking the blood from her blade. Reina raised and slammed it into the sand to create eight whip like blades surround hanabi and a quick flick of the wrist. The eight blade tore into hanabi, cutting ugly wounds into her porcelain skin as she crumpled in the sand. Sieghart looked over the carnage with a grin, "Alright take them to the tower and deposit them..inform the proctors you happened upon them and I was separated in a storm but will catch up" he says, before popping out of existence. Soichiro grabs aya and hanabi as reina grabs kino and shippo, "Think Mitsu-nii is having fun" she asks but soichiro smirks, "More than us anyway" he replies, as both leap in shunpo.

 **OoOoO**

Gaara approached the Jōnin waiting room with several advisors, "Are sure about this Gaara-sama..Jōnin from other villages to escort you to the Demon Desert Tower..is..is inconceivable" one states. Gaara turns with a serious look, "If we are to improve relations with other villages..I will take this risk" she states. Gaara opens the door and everyone turns, "Jōnins Resha..Yugito Nii and Neji Hyūga are you free to accompany me to Demon Desert Tower to greet the finalists" she asks. The three bow to gaara and follow her out, "Forgive me for asking Lady Kazekage..I can understand myself and the Kumo Kunoichi but why this unknown Kunoichi" neji states. Resha kept a calm face at the insult but gaara glances back, "Though Resha-san and her team are from a small village..she is Jōnin and her students Genin..this Exam is a showcase of Genin from numerous villages to test and hone their skills" she explains. The four reach the fort gate, "I see..." neji says but his breath hitched, as the gust from the opening gate showed resha's face.

"I Apologize Lady Kazekage..Yugito san and Neji-san..it is a price I paid to become a Kunoichi" resha states. Gaara and yugito gave her concerned looks but neji scoffs, "Your eye is now useless..you given yourself a handicap..how you are a Jōnin is beyond me" he comments. The four take off but the jinchūriki pair were glaring at the arrogant Hyūga, "Its alright Lady Kazekage..Yugito-san..it is something I've dealt with for several years" resha comments.

"Lady Kazekage will we encounter any of the teams enroute" yugito asks. Neji scoffs with a sneer, "Who would be foolish enough to Attack us" he states.

"Suiton..Bakusui Shōha..{Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave}" a voice shouts. A wave of water erupts on the sands and gaara quickly raises a wall of sand but the water soaks into the sand, causing it to loss form. The three Jōnin quickly get in front of gaara as the form of a cloaked figure appears, "It must be my lucky day..the Ichibi and the Nibi in one location" he sneers. Resha recognized the man immediately, "Kisame Hoshigaki..former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist" she hissed. Kisame chuckles darkly as he pulled samehade from his back, "Heh..How bout you two Jinchūriki surrender..save me the effort" he shot. Yugito pulls a kunai as does resha but neji looks between kisame and the three and out the corner of his eye, a forming dust cloud and with his Byakugan saw a large group of nin. Neji pulls several explosive kunai as the others were focused on kisame, "Think very carefully how you wish this play out" gaara coldly hissed. Neji abruptly turned to a single jade eye floating in the air, "I have" he shouts, flinging the kunai. Time slows as gaara raises a wall of sand but the kunai explodes to scatter everyone as neji shunsins away. The smoke clears as a twenty foot and six foot trench was created. Kisame emerges from the sand with a cough, "Those idiots from the Konoha" he spits and quickly dodges a strike from yugito with her extended nails. Resha emerges from the sand near a orb of sand, "Gaara-sama?!" she shouts but someone grabs her by the hair and slices open her neck. The orb comes down to reveal gaara as blood sprays from resha's throat and she falls facedown. However gaara quickly backpedals as a blade of wind nearly cuts off her left arm, "So you finally show you're true colors..Baki" she shot. A man appeared with two distinctive red markings on the right side of his face, a turban-like head gear and a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face, dressed in standard Suna uniform.

"You should have never been chosen to be Kazekage..the Demon is still inside you..influencing you..weakening your mind like before..Till one day you snap and destroy Suna" baki states. Three dozen ANBU surround gaara as she summons some sand, "If you believe that..then come try me" she states. Yugito charges kisame but the shark man swings samehade, forcing to nimbly kick back from the massive blade.

"Nimbly as a Cat..Nibi but that won't save you" kisame sneers. Yugito weaves a sign to spew a fire ball but kisame flashes a sign, "Suiton..Suikōdan no Jutsu..{Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu}" he shouts. The water shark explodes the fire ball but yugito launches through the steam with her nails extended and red charka bubbling around her body. Kisame grins wide and swings samehade, causing yugito to gasp as the red chakra was sucked up by samehade with a wide mouth. Yugito skids to halt in a cat like stance, " **Kitten..that sword is very dangerous..it steals Chakra** " matatabi said and yugito's eyes narrow. Two nin stared as resha's corpse, "Sucks she dead..we could've had some fun" one states. The other kneels to turn resha over and saw the burnt face, "Uhh..good thing we killed her" she says but resha's eye shoot open. The nin bellows a scream actually drawing attention to them, "What the Hell?!" the first shouts. Resha was atop the man with her mouth attached to his throat but she slowly raises her head, blood drips from her mouth and her fangs visible but her eyes had a sick yellow glow.

"Just like Naruto" gaara thought but shook her thoughts clear. Resha slowly stood as her white hair became auburn and her eyes shifted back to an acid green tone but they locked on kisame, " **Can you take him my Faerie..Iya my Yōgan no Joō** " a voice purrs. Resha wipes her lips as blue lipstick emerges and a sword appears horizontally on her back, " **Hai..Goshujin-sama** " she replies. Kisame actually starts laughing to draw everyone to him, "So its you..Mei-chan..I'd thought you would be still licking your wounds from that Failed Rebellion of yours" he sneers. Yugito, gaara and baki were shocked by the declaration, "Apologizes...Yugito-san..Gaara-sama but the leader of our Troupe felt it best to hide our identities from you" mei states.

"Leader?!..Then Mitsuomi Kiriyu is here as well" baki interjects. Kisame rests samehada on his shoulder with a grin, "The SS man huh...I wouldn't mind a crack at him but my mission is clear..Capture the Nibi and one more thing too" he says, tossing a scroll at yugito. The scroll puffs into smoke and three heads land at the feet of yugito, "Was to Kill your team" kisame sneers. Yugito drops to her knees with wide eyes and a shaky breath but her chakra surges, forcing gaara and the others to put some serious distance between them but mei and kisame stayed. A pillar of red chakra erupted through the sands as yugito was on all four with her bijū cloak version 2 in full force, " **You Murdered these Innocent Genin...I will KILL YOU** " she howls.

"Matte..Yugito-san" mei shouts but the neko was charging kisame. Yugito swings a left claw strike but kisame dodges and siphons some chakra in the process, "If I knew this would rile you up..I should've killed those brats in front of you" he shouts. Yugito roars and charges kisame but he was nearly done with his signs, "Suiton..Dai Bakusui Shōha..{Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave}" he shouts. The massive amount of water threatened to overtake the neko bijū user, "Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" mei shouts, forming a huge water dragon. The dragon roared towards but kisame quickly counters, "Suiton..Daikōdan no Jutsu..{Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu}" he shouts, thrusting his hand forward. The giant shark exploded into the dragon and yugito used the opportunity to launch herself at kisame with a wide swipe. Kisame grunts as he slams hard into the wet sand but he grins and swings samehade into yugito, causing her to gasp as her cloak disspates. Yugito pants heavily but mei gets in front of her, "Have you calmed down Yugito-san..you are disrespecting their memory by acting irrationally" she states.

" **She is correct Kitten..I know it hurts but don't sully their memory by acting recklessly..now here this all the chakra I can spare for now** " matatabi states and a one-tail cloak forms. Yugito get to her feet as kisame chuckles, "I feel your power coursing through my veins...You know some people call me the Tail-less Tailed Beast" he sneers. Samehade attaches to his left arm and causes kisame to become more shark like, "Lets see how you keep up..Suiton..Dai Bakusui Shōha" he shouts, creating a huge wave of water. Yugito and mei leap skyward, "Yugito-san...do you know any Raiton Jutsu" mei shouts. Yugito slowly nods and both flash several signs, "Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu..Raiton..Rensa kaminari..{Lightning Style:Chained Lightning}" both shouts. Kisame halts as a lightning and water combined dragon charge him but shark man takes the attack, forging through with a flash of signs, "Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu..{Water Prison Shark Dance Jutsu}" he roars. The torrent of water rises to the sky and forms a giant bubble trapping all three inside, "Lets see you fare inside this water prison..my Domain" he shouts, moving like a blur. Mei and yugito gasp as wounds open up around their bodies, "Damn..in this water..He has superiority" mei thought. Yugito tried to swim to the edge but the end never seem to come, " **Kitten..its no use..this thing moves as he moves** " matatabi says. Yugito turns as kisame brushes pass her, slashing her chest and draining her chakra as kisame zooms about.

"Yōton..Yōkai no Jutsu" mei shouts, creating a lava mass but the water cools it but enough to surround yugito. Kisame charges mei and slashes her open but the auburn vampire draws her sword to attack to him but his speed proves stronger. Mei quickly dodges as wide swipe but loses her left arm and sword as kisame stops with a grin, "Looks like it time for you to die" he shouts and charges. However several bolts of lightning strike the bubble and actually freezes parts of the bubble, "What the hell is that?!" kisame says. However the moment of distraction allowed mei to attack from behind, with a hard bite and her sword severs samehade.

"How?!..You should've bleed out" kisame shouts. Mei wraps her legs around him as he returns to normal and the bubble explodes. The pair hit the sand but mei keeps feeding but strangely samehade moves towards the unconscious yugito as the rock prison breaks, before latching to her arm. Yugito's eyes shoot open and her chakra returns but her gaze sees mei with her mouth on kisame's neck as he tries to fight her off. Kisame drops to on knee but a smirk forms, "It seems the Bloody Mist will never die..However its as you said Itachi..Those who kill their comrades..never die a decent Death" he thought, dropping his hand to the sand. Mei continued to feed as her shadow starts to consume kisame, "It seem I'm not a useless human..I'll serve as..her..sword" he thought, slipping into darkness. Mei collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball, " **Excellent..my Faerie** " a voice coos. Yugito curiously picked up samehade but she turns to an approaching figure with an umbrella, dressed in black cargos with a white military shirt and black stripes on the sleeves.

"Sieghart-san" yugito states but the figure raises the umbrella, revealing a bandaged face and similar to a former demon of the mist. Mei struggled to one knee as the figure moves pass yugito and holds the umbrella over her form, "Mitsuomi-kun" she says. Yugito gasps at the name and mitsuomi turns with an eye smile, "Hajimemashite..I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu and may I be Presumptuous to ask for a Favor...Mei-chan is need of a place to rest...I will assist Gaara-sama" he states. Yugito looks over the pair but her mind wander to her students, "I'll help you but I will have words with you" she states. Mitsuomi places his hand on his heart, "Of course and I think Gaara-sama would be our mediator" he says. Yugito helps mei to her feet and both shunshin away, "Kage Bunshin" mitsuomi says and as the clone forms, "Find Gaara..protect her" he orders, as it disperses into ravens.

[Song playing...Naruto Shippuden OST - Stalemate]

"Sate...Lets you and I have some fun..White Fang" mitsuomi muses. Sakumo appeared among a swirl of leaves as mitsuomi turns to him, "So the man touted as an Equal to or if not More to the Legendary Sannin stands before me but in my book Too Weak..Because he Killed himself due to dirty looks" mitsuomi comments. Sakumo removed his hood with a glare, "Your mockery and comments will not Faze me...I will Defeat you and Avenge my Son" he states. Mitsuomi unbuttons his shirt to slip out and ties the sleeves to his waist, "Your Son?!...Your son was a highly touted man too but he died like a weakling..crying for his Daddy" he croons. Mitsuomi pulls four shuriken from a pouch and sprints forward with a leap, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he howls, as the four became four hundred. Sakumo quicly weaved several signs and took a deep breath, "Fūton..Daitoppa..{Wind Style: Great Breakthrough}" he shouts, blowing the shuriken away. Mitsuomi was already charging sakumo with his sword aimed for his chest but sakumo tosses his cloak, causing a moment of distraction and he draws several kunai.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" sakumo shouts, creating nearly two hundred kunai. Suddenly the coat was sliced to pieces as mitsuomi flares his Sharingan and it moved at lightning speed as he dodged and parried the kunai. Sakumo drew his swords to block mitsuomi and their blades clang as his Sharingan flares, "Your reflexes are sharp for being dead so long but can they last..Father" he croon. Sakumo's eyes widen as he kicked back but mitsuomi did as well, "Father?!..you murdered my son" sakumo states, as lightning started to skate along his blades. Mitsuomi titters and points to left eye, "this is Kakashi's Sharingan...I know everything about you and him..Father" he says, shifting his sword to his left hand. Mitsuomi's stance had his sword in his left hand and appeared ready to strike but his right under the blade. Sakumo crossed his swords over one another, "Raikyū..{Ninja Art: Lightning Ball}" he says, as a ball of lightning shot forth. Mitsuomi thrusts forward and through the lightning ball and raises his sword for a downward strike but sakumo counters with a upward swing with one sword and his other shooting through mitsuomi's side. Mitsuomi grunt as the blade exits out his lower back, "Raiton..Raiga..{Lightning Style: Lightning Fang}" sakumo shouts and mitsuomi howls, as lightning erupts through his body. An etheral hand erupts from mitsuomi's back with lightning coating its hand, "Argh..Raikiri" he hissed, driving the hand into sakumo. The force threw both back with a skid with sakumo having a hole in his chest but had ash flakes, reforming the body and clothes.

"So It as I thought Edo Tensei are pretty durable" mitsuomi says but grins, "So am I" as his wound heals. Sakumo sprints forward with his blades fanned out as mitsuomi slips his sword into her sheath and shifts into a battōjutsu stance, causing sakumo to stop and backpedal. Mitsuomi sprinted forward with a click of his sword out of the sheath but sakumo meets him with a loud clang, forcing mitsuomi to defend rather than attack.

"Naruhodo..your Sharingan actually deduced my attack" mitsuomi compliments but sakumo swings his free blade and pushes mitsuomi back. Sakumo overlaps his blades in a piercing stance and forces mitsuomi back but the vampire parries each attack, "Raitō Jutsu..Rakurai..{Lightning Blade Jutsu: Thunderbolt}" sakumo recites. Mitsuomi backpedals with a slide as lightning snapped at his body but sakumo is on him with a left thrust, however mitsuomi spins out and goes for a blow to the back. Sakumo acts quickly with his other sword to block the strike but mitsuomi grins as sakumo's eyes widen from a blow to the chest. Mitsuomi used his extra limb to swing his sheath like a sword, sending sakumo flying several feet. Mitsuomi taps the tip off his boot in the sand, "This will definetly slow it down" he thought. Mitsuomi sprinted forward with sand being kicked up and impression being left as he made a beeline for sakumo, "Raiton..Sandāgēto..{Lightning Style: Thunder Gate}" the white fang shouts. Mitsuomi quickly breaks left to dodge a bolt of lightning but his speed picked up again, working sakumo's Sharingan to the limit. Mitsuomi appeared behind with a hard downward slice but vanishes as sakumo attemped to turn and appears in front with a curved slice and another to sever one of his arms. However sakumo bursts into lightning and two blades erupt from mitsuomi's back but thrust up, exiting through his shoulders and spraying blood. Mitsuomi slowly drops to his knees with wide eyes but he bursts into ravens and sakumo quickly thrusts his sword back to block the real mitsuomi from behind.

"Kaimon..Kyūmon..Seimon..Kaiho" sakumo shouts, as chakra erupts from his body. Mitsuomi kicks back with a skip but sakumo rushes him with a familiar speed, "I hate to admit it but the Sharingan is useful despite the fact it steals hard earned techniques from others...Sakumo actually learned to use my Shukuchi but he's still six steps too short" he thought. The sand flies and breaks as they pair zoomed around each other, creating small shockwaves as their blades met.

"Raisō..Ikazuchi no Utage..{Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning}" sakumo shouts, driving his blades into the ground. Lightning erupts through the sands straight for mitsuomi but the vampire shot skyward. Mitsuomi raised his free hand, "Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan" he shouts, throwing the lance of light but it quickly splits in hundred. Sakumo streaks across the sands, dodging the lances as they pierce the ground. Mitsuomi landed with a crash and sprinted forward but sakumo did the same, "Shōmon..Tomon" he shouts, picking up speed. Mitsuomi shifted zetsuei to his right to form a rasengan but sakumo locks the hilts of the kiba together and form his own rasengan, courtesy of his Sharingan but the kiba surges with lightning.

"Raikyū/Rasengan" both shout, as rasengan met rasengan and sword met sword. The sand exploded everywhere as two blurs shot out but shining objects spin out as well as the kiba and zetsuei pierce the sand. Mitsuomi stagged to his feet with his left gone to the elbow and was sakumo was right behind him with his right missing but both were reforming.

[Song playing...Black Rock Shooter OVA OST- Opening into Battle of BRS]

Mitsuomi sprinted forward as did sakumo with a leap but collided with a punch, dropping to ground but both pushed back. The pair sprinted forward as kicks met knees or shins, punches met forearms and shoulders or dodged altogether. The force of the misses and dodges caused slight upheavals of sand but a sudden violent gust of wind erupted as sakumo drilled his chakra infused fist into mitsuomi's face. The vampire was not outdone with his knee in sakumo's gut and a hard left straight, sending sakumo flying back but he slides to a halt.

"Keimon..{Gate of View}" sakumo shouts into a weave of signs but mitsuomi matches pace, "Katon..Gōryūka no Jutsu..{Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu}" both shout. Fire spews from their mouths and forms a dragon to explode into each and glassing the sand at the point of impact. Mitsuomi charge forward with a lengthy set of signs but sakumo matched, "Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" both shouts, creating water dragons from a small oasis. The water dragons swirled around each other before shooting to the sky and mix with the ambient heat from the fire dragons. The storm clouds formed quickly as thunder rumbled but both ignored it as they engaged in taijutsu, "Now this is the Power that Exceeded the Sannin" mitsuomi crows, his jaw halting a punch from sakumo. The white fang shifted his free hand to pierce mitsuomi's side, "Raiton..Jibashi" he hissed. Mitsuomi's eyes dart around as blood shoots from his mouth but the vampire grins wide and jams two fingers into sakumo, "Hadō #4 Byakurai" he thought and lightning erupts out sakumo's back. Sakumo staggered back but slams a straight kick to mitsuomi's gut to drive him back, "Kyōmon..{Gate of Wonder}" he shouts, as a blue aura forms around him. Mitsuomi healed his wounds with a crack of his neck but glances quickly between zetsuei and sakumo but the white fang did the same for his own. A flash of lightning struck the sands and both moved to their sword with lightning speed, " _He's used seven of the eight gates..His Edo body has to be reaching its limits_ " zetsuei comments. Sakumo unhooked his blade and crossed them as lightning struck around them, "Raiton..Rairyū no Tatsumaki..{Lightning Style:Lightning Dragon Tornado}" he shouts. A vortex shaped dragon formed with a roar of lightning to charge mitsuomi but the vampire grins wide, "Tremble" he simply says. The sand fly as the sword extends to six feet with a few ringles of chain at the hilt, "Is that a dragon..let me show you a real Dragon" he crows. Blue energy rapidly swirls as a azure dragon forms with a haunting wail, "DragonStrike" mitsuomi shouts, swinging foward.

The azure dragon charged the vortex lightning dragon as lightning sparked from it, both swirled around each other to create a sand vortex but the azure dragon won out. The vortex dragon wailed as the azure destroyed it and tossed sand high into the raining skies. Sakumo clenched his sword but his face remained calm at the rain started falling heavier, "This most likely will be my last attack" he thought and took a deep breath, "Shimon..{Gate of Death}" he shouts. The rain blows back from as red aura churned to life and the vampire stood with genuine enamor, "Sugoi...Sugoi...Subarashī" he crows. Sakumo combined the kiba swords once again as his skin started to peel and parts burn, "Then Enamor in Death...Rairyū no hōkō..{Lightning Style:Lightning Dragon roar}" he shouts. The tower of lightning shot to the storm clouds with a booming crackle of thunder but mitsuomi's eyes widen as a large azure lightning dragon launched from the clouds, engulfing his form with a flaming explosion. The kiba swords started to crack and shatters as sakumo's left arm flakes off and falls to the sand as he watched the smoke. Sakumo took a step forward but his right leg crack and he dropped to one leg and his hand bracing him up, "Kakashi..I'm sorry I wasn't there but I'll see you soon" he thought, collasping but his Sharingan eye widen. Mitsuomi emerges from the smoke with his part of his face gone, showing his inner jaw and teeth with his right arm gone and skin burned to the bone. Sakumo only watched as mitsuomi continued forward as his body broke down, "A truly Frightnening Demon as appeared" he thought. Mitsuomi grins wide as the last of sakumo disappers and leaving a pale skin body, "A truly Frightnening Demon Indeed" mitsuomi muses.[song ends]

##

Gaara glares at the baki and ANBU but baki was looking around, "Has the Mention of Mitsuomi Kiriyu..broken your resolve" gaara states. The ANBU draw their weapons but the sands lift, "Do you Truly wish to kill me" gaara asks. Several gulped but baki draws his sword, "Stand Firm" he shouts but gaara slams her palms, "Sabaku..Hando..{Desert Hands}" she shouts. Hands of made of sand ensnare the ANBU but baki charges gaara and the Kazekage dodges, "Baki what has changed for you to believe I am threat to Suna" she asks. Baki swings presisely but gaara's sand blocks the blade, "You are a Jinchūriki...a weapon for our village...that is your place" he shouts, as wind coats his blade. Gaara weaves a sign to create a wall of sand to block the wind attack and sent another sand hand to catch baki but he kicks back. Baki swings several wind blades and gaara uses her sand to block but baki uses several exploding kunai to explode the sand. Gaara pushes back and baki suddenly appears behind with his sword aimed for her but mitsuomi appears, catching the blade with his barehanded. Baki gasps as mitsuomi holds the blade, "A honorable man you are not..betraying Gaara this way..is Power the driving force behind you or is it That which you hide" he hissed, brushing the blade away and ripping the cloth from his face. Baki jerks as a Sharingan swirls in his left eye, "That's how you defeated Hayate..Danzō's depraved notions knows no bounds" mitsuomi shouts. Gaara's eyes flickered in rage, "Why Baki?!" she shouts. Baki clenches his fist and raises his sword but mitsuomi's Sharingan shifts, "Kamui" he shouts, as a swirling forms around baki's raised arm. Baki screams as his arm and sword are sucked into oblivion, dropping him to his knees and clutching the stump.

"Lady Kazekage asked you a question.. _ **Worm**_ " mitsuomi hissed, his Sharingan glowing. Baki slowly looked up with glare, "I was promised Power by the Leaf..once the Fire Daimyo was toppled..Wind would be next but the council made you Kazekage after Rasa-sama's death..Danzō gave this Sharingan to try and subvert your authority..swaying the council to my Will but it failed..use of this power is grossly limited for me and I could only sway five of council" he explains. Gaara felt Shukaku baying for baki's blood but focused to stay calm, "I see then as the Godaime Kazekage..I will pronounce a sentence of Death" she declares, raising her sand but mitsuomi stops her, "I have a better use for him..He'll die but with his death..Sunagakure no Eiyū will return" he states. Mitsuomi unfurled a special scroll from his cargo pocket and a vial of blood, into a flash of sign as he smears the blood. Mitsuomi slams the scroll into the sand, "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei" he shouts. The array forms around baki as mitsuomi yanks the Sharingan from his eye and crushes it, as the ash flakes stifle his screams and form a person. The person was fairly tall female with scarred fair skin and green hair in a bun, orange bangs and brown Edo Tensei eyes. Gaara gasped slightly as the woman looked up, "Pakura-san?!" gaara question. Pakura wore a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back, a white obi around her waist as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

"Who are you?!.Where am I?!" pakura half shouts. Mitsuomi looks over pakura, "You have been called from the beyond to correct the mistake of your Death but not by Suna as you believed before your death" he says and spreads his arms apart, "Kiri and their Masters..Will you accept my offer and aide in their destruction" he adds. Pakura slowly got to her feet and saw gaara, "Who are you" she curtly said, ignoring mitsuomi.

"I am Gaara of the Sand..Jinchūriki of the Ichibi Shukaku..Daughter of Rasa and Godaime Kazekage" gaara states. Pakura clenches her fists as red orbs form around her form but a crushing force drops her to her knees, trying to crane her head but her eyes met mitsuomi and his body radiating power.

"Gaara is by no means her Father..Whom sealed Shukaku in her before she was even born..Sent her own Uncle to Kill her..Granted it forced her to Strive to be accepted by becoming the Monster many called her but One Day she met and fought someone..Who shared a similar situation but unlike her..He proved his existence by fighting for those he deemed precious..After that battle her life changed and she came see the light that He seems to radiate to Bring about a new Era in Suna" mitsuomi said, his voice calm and powerful. The force lifted off of pakura and she shakingly got to a vertical base as mitsuomi stood next to gaara, "Are you Truly Different from Rasa" she asks. Gaara slowly nods and turns to the bound nin as the sands recede to release them, "I can fathom why you chose to follow Baki..For a long time I was Demon of our Village but I have changed..Someone Dear to me..Showed me how to Live my Life..The reason I became Kazekage was to stop the Stymie my Father Created with his Archaic thinking and to Honor the Memory of the one who freed me from the shackles of Hate..I wont ask you to remain apart Suna but if you wish..I welcome you back with open arms" she states. Pakura stood silently as gaara spoke to the Suna-nin but her gaze drifted to mitsuomi, "Why did you revive me and who are you" she asked. Mitsuomi pulled a pair of blue sunglasses out his shirt, "I am a Bunshin for starters but my Boss revived on a whim but you have a score to settle with his enemy and as compensation for assisting him..He will bring you back to life completely" he explains, slipping them on. Pakura looked at dumbfounded and slack jawed, "How the Fuck is gonna do that?!" she shouts but mitsuomi poofed. Gaara turned back to pakura as the Suna-nin left, "Will you follow me to the Tower at the center but I ask you to use a henge for now" she asks and pakura slowly nods, as both shunsin away.

##

Yugito paced back and forth with a perplexed and thinking look on her face, "I failed as a Sensei and I failed Kumogakure" she thought but her gaze fell on the black coffin in the room. Yugito was needless to say a bit shocked at this but having giant blue flamed cat inside her, had broaden her horizons on the unexplained. The pair had arrived at the tower and were immediately sequestered in a room by the ANBU present till gaara arrived. Yugito rubs her face to block the coming tears at loss of her team, "Sai..Kai..Kumi..I'm so sorry" she whispers, sitting down. However the tears came as yugito quietly sobbed and comforted by her partner, " **Shh let it out Kitten** " matatabi soothes and yugito took a slow deep breath. Yugito feels something on her hand and opens her eyes to a handkerchief, "You Grieve for those who've you lost..However honor them by Not succumbing to Despair" a voice states. Mitsuomi stood before yugito with the cloth in hand and a sincere look on his face. Yugito took the cloth to wipe her tears, "Thank you" she whispers, as he took a seat on the coffin.

"No Thank you for Helping Mei" mitsuomi says, crossing his legs. The door opened as gaara enters with pakura henged as an ANBU, "Gaara-sama are you unharmed" yugito asks. Gaara waves her hand, "I am Fine but what of you Yugito-san..your team was..." she says but stops. Yugito wipes her forming tears, "As well as I can be" she says and looks to mitsuomi, "Who are you and what is your purpose" she asks. Mitsuomi glances to gaara and pakura, "My purpose..Iya my Ambition is Correct a Mistake" he starts.

"A Mistake" yugito questions and mitsuomi nods, "Hai...You see three years ago I was Executed by Konohagakure to placate the Whims of a Spoiled Uchiha and its Selfish Villagers but not all were devoid of human decency..Tsunade Senju...Shizune Kato..Sakura Haruno..Ten-ten Masamune..Kurenai Yūhi..Anko Mitarashi..Hana Inuzuka..Jiraiya the Gallant..Konohamaru Sarutobi..Udon and Moegi and others stood against the Tide but have suffered for it" he states. Gaara kept quiet as yugito started to process the information, "Are you saying you are Naruto Uzumaki..the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune..Our spy network reported you were deemed a S-class criminal but you live" she asks. Mitsuomi rises to his feet with a hand on his chest, "There are things beyond Heaven and Earth..I did indeed died as Naruto Uzumaki but was reborn Mitsuomi Kiriyu the No-Life Prince..a being who consumes the souls of the damned and Protects the Innoccent from their Evil" he explains. The coffin opened behind him as mei stepped out and it receded into her shadow, "I am Mei Terumī..I sought to lead a rebellion against the Mad Yondaime Mizukage but failed..However I have joined with Mitsuomi to also Protect the Innocent from their Evil" she adds. Yugito sat quietly to process the information but matatabi pointed something out, " **Kitten..these two..Their hearts are not beating and this Mitsuomi I am detecting a bit of my Onee-sama's presence...So he is actually Naruto Uzumaki and it explains why Onee-sama has yet to reform** " the bakemono neko comments. Yugito mentally nodded and looked to mitsuomi, "is the Kyuubi still apart of you" she asks. Mitsuomi smirks as zetsuei manifests, _"Greetings Yugito partner to my baby Sister and Gaara my little Brother's keeper..Is He still confused as to being a man or woman_ " she states. Gaara softly snorts as shukaku huffs but actually eeps as mitsuomi is inches from her, "Hey Gaara..you wanna get outta here and go do the Beast with Two Backs..we could have a Three-way with Matsuri" he says but gasps and pats his cheeks, "Or a Seven-way with Yugito..Zetsuei..Mei and Pakura-chan" he adds. Yugito blushes brightly as matatabi was cackling but pakura clenched her fist and mei rubs her forehead. However zetsuei grabs the back of his shirt, " _Heel Boy..Business Now_ " she snapped. Mitsuomi huffed with a puff of his cheeks, "Fine but you gotta Tickle the Snake..Mei" he shouts. Mitsuomi clears his throat and took a serious look, "Yugito..once you return to Kumogakure..I implore you to speak to your Raikage..Tell him to Heed the Words of Tsunade Senju and To look for Threats from Above and Below..from Outside and Inside" he states but yugito furrows her brow.

"I see your confusion..Konoha has managed to infiltrate Two of the Five Great Nations to effect changes on a large scale..The Bloodline Purges in Kiri for one" mitsuomi adds. Mei rubs her arm with a rueful look, "He's right Yugito-san..I posses two Kekkei Genkai and it became Hell as Yagura tried to destroy many Kekkei Genkai users" she explains.

"The Raikage is a stubborn man and will need hard evidence to make him see the truth" yugito states. Mitsuomi chuckle softly and bites his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he says and slams his palm. The smoke poofs and a small white fox with two tails and a backpack on her back, " **Mokyu** " she chirps. The fox leaps into zetsuei's arms, " _This is Mokyu and she's a messenger fox_ " she says and pulls two scrolls from the pack. Mitsuomi takes the scrolls and hands them to yugito, "This should suffice as Hard evidence for him" he states.

"What about the Konoha-nin and Konoha..they aided the Akatsuki to capture this Kunoichi and Lady Gaara" pakura interjects. Gaara folds her arms and glances between mitsuomi and mei, "Nothing for now..I wish not to tip our foes that we now know their intentions as well as those in my council but Baki being now missing may throw this into jeophadry" she explains. Mitsuomi taps the floor and his shadow expands, "Hanza" he simply says and a man emerges, "take the form of Baki" he adds. The masked man nods and his form shifts into baki. Yugito and Pakura slowly gasped but gaara remains neutral, "Now you may confront those whom are traitors" hanza says, his voice raspy. Yugito rose to her feet an places the scrolls in a pouch, "I will inform the Raikage of my team's death and the attempt of the Akatsuki..Excuse me Gaara-sama" she states and excuses herself.

"Goshujin..what will we do about the other Akatsuki" mei asks. Mokyu hops on mitsuomi's shoulder, "Now that Kisame is gone..Their leader will be weary to go after the others and will solidify his forces" he says and rubs her ear, "Mokyu..I want you to find the others of my Troupe and tell them to meet in a village outside Amegakure in two weeks from today" he states.

" **Mokyu..Mokyu** " myoku chirps and disappears. Mitsuom turns his attention to gaara, "We'll take our leave for now..Hanza will dispel once you finish with him..Pakura will be coming with us and she'll return once I restore her to life" he states. Gaara arches an eyebrow, "How will you return Pakura-san to life" she asks. Mitsuomi rubs his chin for a moment, "the leader of the Akatsuki has the Rinnegan and from what I've gathered..it holds sway over life and death" he explains. Pakura drops her henge with a glare, "You better or I'll burn you to nothing" she says and mitsuomi grins. At the same time neji was standing in hanabi's room with a look of angered horror, seeing the bandages over her body. Neji's pupilless eyes locked on aya and kino with a serious look, "Who did this" he slowly hissed but suddenly grabs aya by the throat. Kino didn't move as neji held aya, "It was that Land of Demon team but they were not Genin..Shippo smelled they were reeking of blood" he shouts. Aya struggles to keep consicous, "My..my Kikaichu felt he was the only real one and his steel-blue eyes were haunting" she says but neji drops her, "Steel-blue eyes..it couldn't be..I inform Hokage-sama Immediately" he thought and leaves the room, leaving aya with a shocked look.

 **OoOoO**

Jiraiya looked up with a slight glare as sakura sat on a small board atop a thin spike in mediation. Jugo was near them in deep meditation with several frogs sitting on him " **Is that Jealously Jiraiya-boy** " a voice comments. Jiraiya shakes his head with a sigh and turns to a small toad with a cloak and a tuff of white hair, beard and thick eyebrows, "Nah Pa Fukasaku..its just Sakura seems like a natural in Senjutsu and Jugo is coming along thanks to the seal Kushina put on him" he comments and sighs, "To be Honest I thought I'd be teaching Naruto this" he adds. Pa strokes his beard with a rueful look, " **No one predicted Naruto-boy's death but the Grand Elder still says that a student of yours will bring about a change** " he explains. Jiraiya glances back to sakura, "Pa what if I told you a Goddess sent Naruto back but as a completely different person and not for the better" he says. Pa glances to his student, " **In What way Jiraiya-boy** " he asks.

"About three months ago..A young man appeared in Wave Country and has cut a path of destruction through anything in his way but the most shocking is he calls himself a Vampire and is the soul of Naruto" jiraiya replies. Pa rubs his beard again, " **A vampire you say and claims he is Naruto-boy..I think I've heard of that before..Vampires may have existed at one time when I was a tadpole..somewhat immortal creatures powered by the blood and souls of those they consume..those blood drinkers are about as rare as the Shinigami** " he explains.

"Shinigami like the one used by Minato and Sensei" jiraiya asks but pa shakes his head, " **That Shinigami pales in comparison to the real Shinigami..Their power effects the very world around them..a truly crushing force called..called..called** " he says.

"Reiatsu" sakura interjects. Pa snaps his fingers, " **That's it..Reiatsu..Its Pure Spiritual Power..how did you that Sakura-chan** " he asks. Sakura leaps down gracefully, "Mitsuomi said that's what he is..I felt it in Kirigakure" she replies.

" **This is an interesting development..Naruto-boy may yet fulfill the prophecy** " pa states and sakura furrows her brow, "What Prophecy" she asks. Jiraiya looks to sky with a rueful look, "Many Years ago the Grand Elder of the Toads told me a prophecy..That a student I trained would become a revolutionary and bring about a change in the Shinobi world..at one time it could've been Naruto or a Former student named Nagato..Nagato actually possessed the Rinnegan but he died as well" he explains. Sakura's breath hitched with flickering eyes, "Jiraiya-sama..Didn't Shisho tell you we fought a someone in Kiri with the Rinnegan..it was the Jinchūriki of the Gobi" she states. Jiraiya furrowed his brow with a thinking pose and took a seat, "How could that happen..None of my spies reported Han having it..anything else about him" he asks.

"Um..all he did was summon and never used any of his Bijū chakra" sakura replies and jiraiya bit his thumb, "That should not be possible..Han was captured by the Akatsuki months before Naruto died along with a man named Roshi..both from Iwagakure..It not possible for Jinchūriki to survive an extraction of their Bijū..the only case was Kushina due to her Uzumaki blood..If Han was in Kiri..Sakura did he have any Edo markings like Kushina" he states.

" **What are you getting at Jiraiya-boy** " pa asks and sakura shakes her head, "None that I could see but he had these piercing on his face" she explains. Jugo opened his eyes to a most curious sight a small white fox with two tails and a backpack, "Hello little one can I help you" he asks. The fox nods quickly, " **I'm Mokyu and I'm looking for Jugo and Ero-Sennin** " she replies, in child-like voice. Jugo stood with mokyu in his arms, "I'm Jugo and I can take you to Lord Jiraiya" he says. Mokyu moves to his shoulder as they head for the others, "I take it you were sent by the boss" he asks. Mokyu nodded quickly again, " **Hai..Mitsu-nii has need of the Troupe and has information for Ero-Sennin** " she replies.

"Lord Jiraiya" jugo shouts. Mokyu hops on jugo's head as the three turn to him, " **Ero-Sennin..Mitsu-nii has a message for you** " she shouts. Sakura blushes seeing the cute little fox, " **Hi..I'm Mokyu** " she chirps and hops into sakura's arms, "I'm Sakura..nice to meet you Mokyu" she replies..

"What message do you have for me Little one" jiraiya asks. Mokyu shifts in sakura's arms, " **Mitsu-nii wants the member of his Scarlet Troupe named Jugo of the Scales to meet him outside of Ame in two weeks from yesterday...The leader of the Akatsuki is hiding there and the Nibi is safe and returning to Kumo** " she states. Jiraiya's breath hitched at the mention of Ame, "How did he find this out" he asks.

" **Kisame Hoshigaki gave Mei-onee the information before he died..Even how the leader looked** " mokyu and transforms. The smoke cleared and a young man with spiky orange hair in a black cloak with red clouds stood but jiraiya's eyes widen in horror as everyone was confused, "Masaka..Yahiko but..but how can this be" he thought. Mokyu transforms back and jump on sakura's shoulder, "I see anything else" jiraiya asks, hiding his shock. Mokyu scratches her ear, " **Also a woman with blue hair and a man with a mask and Sharingan** " she adds. Jiraiya sat down once again but his mind was racing a mile a minute, "Konan as well..then Nagato must be alive as well but why...Why would they commit such acts" he thought and rubs his forehead, "Sakura..you should continue your Sage Training..Jugo you should anwser his summons" he says. Pa could sense jiraiya's feelings of despair welling up in him, "I understand Lord Jiraiya but I will train here till the day comes" jugo says and sakura nods, "As will I..Mitsuomi trusts me to get stronger and I will" she adds. Mokyu hops down, " **I need to find the others..Bye-bye** " she chirps and disappears. Jugo and sakura went back to their training as jiraiya rubs his forehead, " **Whats wrong Jiraiya-boy** " pa asked. Jiraiya waited for sakura and jugo to be far enough away, "Do you remember the Three Orphans from Ame..That man Mokyu changed into was one of them and if he lives then the others too...So this means my Students will fight each other" he says. Pa sighs softly but looks jiraiya in the eye, " **Do not leave this place Jiraiya..you can't stop what will happen..These children have made their choices and as their Sensei..You must remain outside their squabble and have faith** " he states.

##

Ten-ten stared curiously at the puppet that was once a Legendary Sannin, "I'd say one of my best works but far after the Sandaime Kazekage" sasori comments, working on another. Ten-ten sighed in boredom as he left sasori to his work and headed out of their hideout, "I'm so Bored" she thought but heard clanging. Ten-ten followed the sounds to a clearing to find karin and kushina sparing, "Well they're having fun" she thought. The uzumaki pair had met upon them about three days ago and for ten-ten it was relief to talk to someone. Karin quickly dodged a trio of chains from kushina but out the corner of her eyes, caught the sight of ten-ten but it proved costly as kushina slammed her to into the a tree. The Uzumaki matriarch retracted her chains that swayed like a certain fox with a glance, "Don't be distracted Karin..I know your senses are extremely heightened but Ten-ten appearing shouldn't distract you" she states. Karin adjusts her glasses but a smirk forms and kushina gasps as white snakes ensnare her form, "I wasn't" she shot. Kushina laughs as karin releases her snakes, "I see and well done" she states. Ten-ten comes down the hill with a clap, "You guys are impressive" she compliments but before any could anwser, " **Mokyu!** " echoed. Kushina turned as mokyu lands on her head, " **Ku-nee** " mokyu chirps.

"Mokyu?!" kushina questions and mokyu yips, " **Yeppers but I thought you died** " she replies. Kushina pulls mokyu off her head with a soft smile, "I was but Sochi..I mean Mitsuomi brought me back to life" she states. Ten-ten and karin studied the small fox, "Who sent you Mokyu-chan" karin asks.

" **Mitsu-nii..he said all troupe members are to meet near Ame in Ten days** " mokyu says. Ten-ten became serious as karin wiped her glasses, "So thats where the Akatsuki are hiding" she thought. Kushina rubs mokyu behind the ear, "How is Sochi Mokyu" she asks.

" **He's fine and super strong with Mei-nee and Pakura-nee too** " mokyu replies. Kushina tilts her head in confusion, "Pakura" she asks.

"She was or now is a Highly powerful Kunoichi from Suna..we found her DNA with yours in Orochimaru's lab" karin explains. Kushina slowly nodded as sasori emerged atop the hill, "So we will finally do something..I HATE waiting" he states and all four sweatdrop.

"Anyway..Kushina what will you do when Mitsuomi brings you back to life" ten-ten asks. Kushina ran her fingers along mokyu's fur, "I'm not sure..Minato is dead and Sochi is grown but to be honest..I don't belong in this world but if Sochi restores me to life..I will accept and live it" she states. Sasori scoffs as he comes down the hill, "I'm staying like this or turning myself back into True Immortal Art" he comments but the four ignored him. Karin slips her glasses back on and glances to ten-ten, " **If Fū-nee succeeds..will Ikoto ask her to become a vampire** " she thought. Ten-ten watches kushina play with mokyu, " **He is his mother..so who knows..She is beautiful and very strong but that may border on taboo..However they aren't bound by blood anymore..So I'll respect our Master's choice** " she replies. Karin slowly nods with an adjust of her glasses, "I firmly Agree" she muses.

##

A black but green tinted raven landed on the head of the Yondaime Hokage overlooking the sleeping village of Konoha, "Kurenai-san..are you ok with me trying to turn Anko-san and Hana-san" fū asks, shifting to her human form but masking her chakra. In fū's mindscape amid a beautiful forest was a beautiful lake and sitting by it was kurenai, "its ok Fū-chan..Either way Anko and Hana will free" she replies. Fū slowly and makes a sign as her body sinks into the mountain. Meanwhile anko sat with a pissed off sigh as she tried to sleep, "I hope you're ok Nai-chan" she thought. Hana shifted in her spot and anko looks to her but grabs her shoulder as her curse mark flared, "Fuck" she mutters. The ANBU guarding them were at the opposite sides of door, "What a boring night" one says, wearing a wolf mask. The other designated as owl slowly nodded, "I agree but this serves of our Hokage" he said, his voice a intellectual tone.

"Do you think we'll promoted after the Hokage topples the Fire Daimyo" wolf asks. Owl shifts with a fold of his arms, "The current Daimyo is but a petulant Girl with no understanding of True workings of the World..Her and her Father allowed The Peace loving Sandaime to return to power and allowed the Demon Child to roam free" he explains. Wolf huffs but smirks with an arrogant glint in his eye, "At least he was taken care of by our Illustrious Hokage" he states. Fū clenched her fist as she hides among the shadows, "How dare they speak ill of Goshujin" she thought. Kurenai manifests next to fū with her crimson orbs glinting, "Fū-chan I think they should be their meals if needed" she says. Fū smiles to show her fangs with a nod, "I agree they have useful information for Goshujin especially Owl" she says, weaving a sign.

"Magen..Jubaku Satsu" fū whispers, as the pair slowly vanish. Anko tsks having to hear them speak, " _ **Are you giving up Anko-chan**_ " a voice muses. Anko and hana quickly look for the owner of the voice but both silently gasp as kurenai steps out the shadows. Anko quickly noticed her long time friend was different, from her ghastly pale skin and her eyes seem to glow.

"Nai-chan" anko questions. Kurenai approaches and kneels down with a nod, "It is but I've changed" she says, opening her mouth and showing fangs. Anko furrowed her brow and hana was equally perplexed, " _ **Kurenai-chan is my familiar now..She was killed in Kiri**_ " a voice explains. Kurenai glances back as fū emerges from the same shadows, "I'm Fū Kiriyu and I'm here to help you as my Goshujin asked" she asked. Anko clenched her fist and glares at fū, "How can you say that so casully" she hissed. Fū knelt down and actually hugged anko, "Sorry but we don't have time to prattle" she says and looks to hana, "Do you both want the power to correct the mistakes perpetrated on you" she adds, pulling away. Hana stared in confusion but anko grips her shoulder, "What sort of Power" she strains.

"The power to take that way and to Avenge Kurenai-san and the others..as well as your Mother Hana-san" fū states, rising to her feet and the shadows causing her eyes to glow. Anko looks up at the pale girl and then to kurenai, "can she take this away" she asks and kurenai nods, "Yes but you'll experience pain like no other" she replies. Anko glances back to hana, "What do ya say" she asks. Hana looks to fū with a nod, "Do it..what ever you're gonna do" she says. Fū makes a shadow clone as she kneels to anko and the others goes to hana, before both latch on to the pair. Hana lets out a voiceless scream as the clone sinks her fangs in her neck but anko had a look of orgasmic bliss. Fū softly moaned as she drank and kurenai licked her fangs with an inhale of the blood, "Holy shit" the hebi-hime thought, feeling the blood trickle down her bare chest. Fū and the clone pull away with a hiss and bite their respective lips to draw blood but regurgitated the pair's blood and allowed them to mix. Hana and anko's eyes widen in pain as the pair reinserted theri fangs into the wounds, both crying out in excruciating pain but the sound unheard by the guards. The mixed blood coursed through their veins like ice, causing both to gasp for air and flay about but their chains kept them in place. Fū and the clone pulled away to allow their transfromation work but she dispels the clone and moan feeling its sensations. Hana and anko felt the pain spread to their arms, across their chests with the hearts slamming into their ribcages like jackhammers but both clenched as the pain reached their abodmens and sacred areas. Fū and kurenai gasp as trickle of glistening liquid appeared under anko, "She came from the pain" the genjutsu mistress thought. Soon the pain lessened but a crawling overcame them like ants under their skin, forcing them to claw at the mouths and red streaks left their eyes as the white was consumed by black, turning the pupils a pale gold but return to an acid violet and black but blue tint respectively. Hana broke from her shackles as her jaw clenched and her mouth opens, revealing her longer tongue and newborn fangs sprouting forth. Anko was curled in a ball but fū saw her stomach convulsed but her curse mark was burning off as well. Kurenai watched as every minute scar and imprefection leave their bodies as their skin paled to a deathly palor and both collsaped. Fū dropped her Genjutsu and slipped into the shadows as did kurenai, leaving the prone pair. Owl peered into the cell and his breath hitched, "Wolf unlock the door..Now" he orders. Wolf unlocks the door and both rush to the lifeless bodies of anko and hana, "Hokage-sama will be most displeased by this" owl comments.

"We didn't hear anything..what killed them" wolf asks, touching anko but the hebi-hime grins. Anko shoots up to grab wolf by the throat and pull him to the ground with a hiss as she bites open his neck. Owl reached for his tanto but hana grabs him from behind with a dark chuckle, "This is for our near Rape" she darkly hissed, biting and ripping his throat out. The blood sprays on hana's face and ripped shirt but she latches on the open to savor the sweet nectar as anko was actually dry humping wolf as she drank. Fū stepped out the shadows as both finished and both covered in blood, "Now this I could get use to this..Fū-sama" anko cooed, licking her fangs.

"We are Yours..Fū-sama" hana adds. Fū waves her hand with a blush, "Just call me Fū..save that for Goshujin" she says and looks to the bodies, "We should kill them before the become ghouls" she adds. Anko got to her feet with a pop of her joints and drove her foot through wolf's chest and hana pulls off owl's head, "So what now" anko asks, wiping her foot. Fū focused her vampiric power to create a shadow portal, "This way" she says and the three leave the cell. Hana and anko blink as they were on the Hokage monument, "Shadow travel" fū says. Anko stretches her arms above her head and her breasts jiggle, "Shit we need clothes" she shot. Hana was in a similiar fashion with a pair of panties and blood stain shirt, "I agree but something is odd..my Chakra Levels feels stronger" she comments.

"Because you are..as vampires we gain knowledge and power from those we feed off of..As for clothes your new powers can help with that..Focus on what you wanna wear and it will do the rest" fū explains. Hana closed her eyes and thought of her new clothes, causing her shadow to envelope her body from the neck down. The shadows formed black shorts with sown on coattails, with a mesh long sleeve shirt and hooded sleeveless coat with forearm length gloves. Anko followed suit with her old mesh body suit but a gunmetal black jumper like fū but unzipped all the way, black arm length gloves and heeled boots to her calves with ripped stockings. The three vampire quickly took through the forest with inhuman speed, "So what now Fū" anko asks.

"We need to make our way to Ame..our Goshujin will be there with our sisters" fū states. The pair slowly nodded as they moved towards the border but hana halted and breaked right, "Oi..Hana?!" anko shouts, as both follow. The pair found hana at grisly scene of a pack of dead wolves, mutilated and torn to pieces but hana was holding a small white wolf pup. Fū approached her fledgling with a soft look, "Is he still breathing" she asks. The tiny wolf was licking hana's finger and she nodded, "Barely..Can we take him..his family was slaughtered" she asks. At that moment a large black wolf emerged before the three vampires, " **Land sakes..to think Blood-drinkers still existed** " it grumbles. The three were confused but the wolf laughs, " **Sorry talking to myself..I'm Tsuto a wolf summon and that pup's grandpa** " he states.

"So you know what we are" anko states and tsuto nods, " **Yea and I smell the one who made greeny is very powerful and probably 1st Generation to a extremely Powerful Master Vampire..probably the first of Her kind maybe** " he says.

"Um Mr Tsuto..Goshujin's Master was Male" fū comments and tsuto balks, " **Then That is Something..I thought only males could make Virgin females but your two are female...so Your Master is an Anomaly...Anyway..you the Inuzuka..you wanna take the pup...I'm not long myself...We wolves truly with bond our partners unlike your Ninken** " he explains. Hana looks down to the pup with a nod, "I'll take him" she says and tsuto approaches, " **Take care Pup** " he says and howls to the heavens. Tsuto glows with a blue flame and engulfs the pair, causing a tribal flame tattoo to appear on hana's right arm. The pup doubled in size with patches of black fur and turning his eyes a pale blue.

"Wow that was weird" anko states. The pup opened his eyes and squirmed but licks hana on the face, "Hello little one" she says and fū pets his head, "I think he needs a name" she states.

" **Blue** " a small voice says. The three looked around but the pup tapped hana, " **I'm Blue** " he says and all three gasp, "Well..then welcome to the Troupe..Blue" anko states. Hana rubs blue on the head, "Well lets get going..Konoha probably knows we've escaped by now" she says and slips blue into her coat. The three vampires took off once again as the silhouette of tsuto appeared, " **Blue huh..well live well my boy..Blue the last Werewolves** " he mutters, disappearing. [Blue is the size of Akamaru in Part 1]

##

Sasuke had a firm scowl on his face as he approached the council chamber and he could hear the bickering as he pushed open the door. The room quickly turned quietly as sasuke strolled in and took his seat, "Now start from the beginning" he states. Hiashi stood first with a serious look, "My daughter Hanabi was injured during the Chūnin exams..Neji reported it could've been Mitsuomi Kiriyu diguised as a Genin team..I request to send a Hunter team to hunt him down" he states. Sasuke rubs his chin and glances to kabuto, "Denied..Thanks to the Failure of out last attempt to Hunt him down..ended with the deaths of the team and the defection of ANBU Neko and the Hokage Guard Platoon" he states. Homura stood next and clears his throat, "Our spy network has confirmed that the Nuke-nin Tsunade Senju is trying to establish a Shinobi Village in Spring Country..In a similar fashion to Orochimaru" he states. Sasuke scoffed with a smirk, "So the Old Hag is still breathing huh..no matter one small village is not match for Konoha the mightest of the Five Great Nations" he states. Koharu rose next to a report, "Last night at 23:44..Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka disappeared from their cell and the mutilated corpses of Wolf and Owl were left inside..the prison was sweeped but no evidence was found as were they went or who broke them out" she explains. Kiba grumbled with a push of his seat, "Hokage-sama let me go after those Bitches" he snapped. Sasuke's EMS flared as kiba quickly sat back down with beads of sweat running down his brow, "Whoever broke them out has a modicum of talent in stealth..Kiba can you pick up the trail" he asks but kiba shakes his head, "I did..it starts and ends in that cell" he replies. Kabuto adjusts his glasses but glances to sasuke then to the others, "Hokage-sama..With this setback in Suna and the Failure of our mission in Spring..would this tamper with our cause to overthrow the Daimyo" inoichi asks.

"No it doesn't..Iwa has agreed to assist us and the Earth Daiymo is backing them as well and we have Lord Sorenhiko the uncle of the Current Daimyo Lady Izumi Iroh..though Kiriyu and Troupe pose a threat..our Shear numbers will overwhelm them" sasuke states. The council murmured in approval as sasuke waved his hand to dismiss them as kabuto an danzō remained, "What will we do about Akatsuki" kabuto asks.

"Nothing..We focus on My Ascendance to Fire Daimyo" sasuke curtly said. Danzō shifted his hidden arm, "What about the Rinnegan or the Gedō Mazō" he questions but kabuto scoffs, "It of little concern..Should Pein fall..Zetsu will give us the scraps" he state. The old hawk was weary to trust kabuto or sasuke but he had an ace to curtail both or so he thinks. An ANBU appeared in the room with a kneel, "The Tsuchikage's Granddaughter Kurotsuchi is here to discuss terms" he states. Sasuke rises from his seat and heads to the room where kurotsuchi was waiting, "She came alone..very sure of herself" he thought, opening the door. Kurotsuchi had short black hair with pupil-less pink eyes, accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners and dressed in a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, a brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them, with sandals and a pair of gloves.

"Bout Fucking Time" kurotsuchi snapped but sasuke scoffs. Sasuke took seat as did kurotsuchi, "So has the Sandaime assembled the forces need" he asks.

"Yea..Gramps got my Dad..Kitsuchi to lead a platoon about a hundred strong and the Earth Daimyo can send about four hundred without looking too suspicious..Taki is willing to let the forces move through after the Village Head changed..So when you decide to attack our force will be ready" kurotsuchi explains. Sasuke softly smirks but kurotsuchi leans forward, "So who is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and the Scarlet Troupe...our spies heard about the Taki Massacre and the newly dubbed Demon of the Mist..so who is he" she asks. Sasuke levels a serious look that made kurotsuchi flinch, "He is a Nobody worth Mentioning" he shot.

 **OoOoO**

In small bar outside the village of Amegakure mei and pakura sat in a far corner with mitsuomi at the bar, "Another Sir" he muses, cigarette hanging from his mouth. The bartender pours him another glass of sake, "Such a dreary place..with this rain and all" mitsuomi muses. The bartender gave him a slight glare, "It is Kami's rain" he curtly says. Mitsuomi downs the drink in one gulp as two cloaked figures enter the bar and sit in the far right, opposite mei and pakura but in view of others in the bar.

"Kami huh and here I thought a Salamander ran this country" mitsuomi says, tapping the bar for another. The glass filled slowly but two men took seats on mitsuomi's left and right, "No this Kami's Country" one says and glares, "You would be wise to remember that" the other says, gently poking a kunai in mitsuomi's side. Mitsuomi glances down slightly but a Cheshire like grin formed as the door opened and this time three cloaked figures enter, "So Kami will strike me down if I don't remember this is His country" he says and down his drink but slams the glass, "Then Let Him Strike Me Down" he crows. The second lunges with his kunai but was yanked off his chair by one the cloaked figure, "Who are you?!" he snaps. The first man goes to move but another grabs him in a rear choke as the first removes their hood, revealing purple hair in a pineapple style. Pupil-less acid violet eyes but deathly pale skin and her mouth open with two long canines, "Well I was the Snake Mistress of Konoha but now I'm the Snake Mistress of the Scarlet Troupe..Right Hana-nee" she purrs. Hana removes her hood to reveal deathly pale skin as well, "Too True..Anko-nee" she says, holding the man tighter. The bartender and other patrons gasp as the others remove their hoods, revealing ten-ten, sasori, mei, pakura, fū and the door opens again as karin, jugo and kushina step in as well. Several of the patrons pull weapons as others run but mitsuomi chuckles in his throat with his cigarette in his mouth and his hands covering his mouth.

"Kaa-san..Sasori..Jugo and Pakura-chan..do you mind stepping outside..its about to get a bit messy" mitsuomi states. Sasori scoffs as jugo and pakura head for the door, "Don't take too long..I Hate waiting" he comments, as kushina closes the door but roots form around the lock. The bartender stares in horror as all eyes become downright evil with a glowing gold, "Hahaha..Ladies if you please" mitsuomi says. Anko and hana immediately bite the two men they have, as the others attack their meals. Blue sat in mitsuomi's lap as the bartender was frozen in shock, "You know Blue-kun..this man thinks he's gonna die" he muses. Blue growls at the man but mitsuomi rubs his head, "Bitch you Guessed it..Woo..He's Right" he croons, as blue attacks him. Outside the bar the others heard the screams of those dying, "Sochi..would you have me become like this" kushina thought. Mitsuomi suddenly stepped out the closed door with a serious look, "Alright here's how we will infiltrate..Kaa-san..you..Jugo and Karin will circle around to the North..Sasori..you..Ten-ten and Mei take the East..Fū..Anko..Blue and Hana will the West..Pakura and I will take the main gate..Now from what I gleamed from Zetsu..be careful of one called Tobi and Pein with his Six Paths..each possess the Rinnegan but they only one of the six paths..so be careful" he explains. The girls all step out without the cloaks, "Ok Scarlet Troupe is time for our Grande Debut and one last thing..if you encounter a woman blue hair and amber eyes or Hinata..I want them Alive" he adds and sweeps his hand out, "Ikuzo" he shouts. Everyone quickly vanishes as pakura remained with him as he sets the bar aflame, "Are you ready to Avenge your death" he asks and pakura nods, "Damn right I am" she replies and both vanish.

##

Pein stood on a large pipe with konan behind him, "They've come" he states. Behind konan stood his remaining paths with hinata at the forefront, dressed in a light lavender but sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines tied with a dark purple obi, a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs and black high-heeled boots under her akatsuki coat. The second was a man with red hair with a three pointed headpiece and a piece of metal running the bridge of face, dressed in a red fighting Gi and akatsuki cloak. Han stood stood next to a trio of orange hair men with different styles of hair. Konan glances high as the remaining paths take off with the exception of hinata, "Find and Destroy him..your God commands" pein states. Konan slowly turns to paper and flies away as pein remains a stoic statue with his Rinnegan glowing. Mitsuomi and pakura saw the gate leading into Amegakure, "Pakura if you please" he muses. Pakura weaves a sign, "This rain will doze it some..Shakuton..Kajōsatsu..{Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill}" she shouts, as several orbs form around her. Several Ame-nin saw the orbs, "Intruders Attack" one shouts. Mitsuomi grins as his clothes shift to black cargos with a form fitting Oriental shirt and his M40 cap with black gloves, " **Girls you may begin** " he thought. Pakura sent the orbs forth and one slams into a Nin, causing his body to mummify before their very eyes.

"This isn't a Spectators Sport" mitsuomi shouts, with a pair of tonfa blades in his hands. One Nin charges with a spear but mitsuomi moves with deadly grace and slices open the man's stomach and slices off his head as he drops. Pakura raised her hands and the orbs form a large one, "Shakuton..Incinerating Flare Jutsu" she shouts, sending it forward. The wall exploded in blindly fashion and signaling the other teams to enter the village. Mitsuomi strolls into the village and noted the steampunk style, "Kami will Strike you down" several shouts, charging him. Several orbs erupted pass mitsuomi to kill the nin as he dispels the tonfa but moves his head side to side, "Kami..Kami..Kami..Thats I hear" he mutters. Numerous nin attacked but pakura watched as they were cut down by some sort of force, "Is this Fūton" she thought. Mitsuomi reached an open area with a raised section and upon it stood konan, "Finally somebody of note..The Angel..Kami's Angel" he crows. Konan glares at mitsuomi as several versions of her appear around them, "Kami has called for your death" she states.

"Pakura takes the clones...She's all mine" mitsuomi states. Konan raises her arms apart as wings form from paper but fires numerous paper shuriken, "Zan'nen but that won't do" mitsuomi croons, with a quick draw and deflects the shuriken and ripping them to pieces. Mitsuomi taps his boot but sprints forward with blinding speed, causing konan's eyes to widen and she flies higher but mitsuomi nevers breaks stride as he runs up the raised area after her. Three clones intercept him but mitsuomi blows pass them with ease, "What Jutsu gives speed like this" konan thought, leading him to the lake. Mitsuomi launches towards konan but she fires more paper shuriken, "You know those Genin you sent to Suna were easy pickings and they all said the same thing...Kami and Tenshi will strike me down but I see it..The Devil will Strike Kami down" he shouts. Konan raises her hands as paper swirls to form chakram but she sees some the paper sticking to mitsuomi, "So you even murder Children" she shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide but his breath hitched as a hissing caught his attention and he sees the explosive notes, "Clever girl" he thought. Konan gasps as mitsuomi's mouth expands and another mitsuomi merges to leap away the body explodes but she acts quickly with her chakram. Mitsuomi narrowly dodges the chakram and he launches to seize her throat, "Its a shame you serve a Coward..Is Kami so above everyone that he can't sully his hands to face me" he sneers. Konan struggles for breath but the chakram slices off his arm, freeing her and another to slice mitsumomi in half.

"Pein has no need to face you" konan says but gasps as mitsuomi burst into ravens. Mitsuomi suddenly grabs konan from behind, "Oh but he will...I owe him for Hinata" he croon. Konan struggles to break his grip and paper spears erupt from his body, "What is she to you" she struggles to say. Mitsuomi rips her cloak to expose her blue shirt, "Hinata was innocent and a bit naive but brave...Like you..a shame you have to be sacrificed by a False God" he states. Konan focuses her chakra as the lake parts under them, "Nagato..I'm sorry but I must do this" she thought, making a sign. The water rose around them and mitsomi sees the water was all paper bombs, "I was saving this in case Tobi betrayed us...these bombs will leave nothing to chance..they will explode for ten minutes and kill us both" she shouts. Mtsuomi struggles to free himself from the spears but konan turns to paper to cover his body as the notes explode. Konan feels the flames lick at her skin but her face is calm, " _ **A shame you die for a man who cares nothing for you..Devotion like that is impressive but Ultimately Futile**_ " an ethereal voice says. Konan gasps but her eyes widen as she standing back on the raised section in the village, as if she never moved from the spot. Pakura was standing in the same spot but mitsuomi grabs her from behind, "Genjutsu?!..this was all Genjutsu" she thought.

"Genjutsu indeed but more powerful...I must admit something..you impress me Konan..smart and calm..never being Goaded by my comments..Nagato wastes your talents..Because he blames you for His death" mitsuomi states. Konan struggled to move but her arms were locked at her back, "You can't break this Kidō..So just listen..it was Tobi who told Hanzō about all of you..Hanzō captured you and used you at his Request to perpetuate an endless cycle of Hate to Further his Plan..Nagato is his grieve blamed the one left behind..You and made sure you knew it but You Followed him anyway..However No Longer..I set you Free and Baptise you into the Darkness" mitsuomi states, ripping the cloak and exposing her neck. Konan's breath hitched and her eyes widen as mitsuomi sunk his fangs into her neck but she felt at peace. Mitsuomi pulled way with a hiss and pushes konan forward, letting the lifeless woman fall to the ground in a heap. Pakura approached konan as mitsuomi leaps down, "Is she dead" she asks.

"Technically but she will awaken soon and very Hungry...a little surprise" mitsuomi croons, wiping his mouth. Pakura looked between the two but mitsuomi casts his gaze to the tallest tower, "Pakura catch up if you can but if the others are not faring well assist them please" he states. Pakura arched an eyebrow but mitsuomi bends his knees a little, before leaping like a missile with a blast of rain and wind. Pakura watched him for a moment in awe, "Shit..who the fuck is this guy" she thought, before shunsining away.

##

Fū, anko, hana and blue moved through the village as an explosion rocks the main gate, "Looks like Goshujin has gotten started" fū states. The foursome encountered numerous Ame-nin but all fell quickly, "Sen'ei Tajashu..{Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes}" anko shouts, as snake erupt from her hand. The snakes attack with suffocation and poisonous bites as hana used her all fours jutsu to cut others to ribbons. Suddenly a large puff of steam erupted and when it cleared stood han and a another man. The man was tall and lanky with with long orange hair and multiple piercings, including a diagonal bar through his nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on each of its cheeks, two studs placed horizontally on its chin and a stud on each of his shoulders near the neck. The three vampires and wolf took defensive stances as han summons a large bear, "I got this" hana shouts, spinning into a vortex but han summons another bear to blow her back. Fū sprinted forward with a weave of signs, "Raiton..Gian" she shouts, taking out one bear. Ningendō-Pein moves to intercept fū but several ninja wire ensnare him, "Try this..Katon..Ryūka no Jutsu..{Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu}" anko shouts with an exhale of a huge flame. Ningendō-Pein was summarily incinerated but han ignores him to summon numerous large centipede, forcing all three to dodge quickly. Han went straight for fū but the insect user channeled her bijū cloak to block his fist, "Katon..Gōkakyū no Jutsu" anko shouts, sending the flame but han channels his chakra, "Futton..Kairiki Musō" he states, stopping the flame but not the punch from fū. Hana and blue dodged the centipedes, " **Hana-nee..lets transform** " he chirps and leaps on her head. Hana weaved several signs as they focused, "Konbi **Henge** " both shout, creating a large puff of smoke. Hana emerges from the smoke as a human-wolf hybrid with white fur, muscluar human body and wolf head with glowing red eyes.

" _ **This is Strange but Cool**_ " hana shouts, grabbing a centipede and flinging it with ease. Anko whistles seeing hana's new look but slams her palms to summon a large purple python, " **You ssummoned me** " she hissed. Anko pointed and the python coiled around the centipede to snap it in two as hana takes out the other bear. Fū summoned her bijū cloak to six tails with a loud hiss as red and blue bubbles formed and coalesced into each other, " **Anko..Hana..I need you pin Han down** " she thought. Anko and hana silently nod as they rushed han with anko using her snakes and hana using battle chain. A dark purple orb in front fū, " **Now**..Bijūdama" she shouts, firing a blast. Hana and anko quickly shunshin away as the blast engulfs han, leaving a smoking gash nearly half a mile long. Hana returned to normal and blue was exhausted, "you did good Blue-kun" she whispers and blue yips, "I'll say..that was a wild transformation" anko comments. Fū stares at the gash in the ground, "We should press on and link up with the others" she states and the three vanish.

##

Mei narrowly dodges a rock of molten lava as ten-ten flings her Kubikiribōchō through several Ame-nin and sasori uses his orochimaru puppet to fight a tall and stocky dark-skinned man with orange hair, a circular stud on the bridge of his nose, a diagonal row of studs on each of the cheeks, three spike piercings in each of his ears and a stud on each of his shoulders. Roshi rushed forward with two black rods in his hands as mei weaved several signs, "Suiton..Suikōdan no Jutsu" she shouts, forming a shark. Roshi flings the rods through mei's shoulder and actually abosrbs the shark, "He absorbed it" mei thought pulls the rods free but felt her chakra distrubed. Naraka-Pein summon two rods and charges ten-ten but quickly blocks her massive blade, "No way this guy is Dead" she thought. Sasori sends orochimaru after the path from behind but a large crown headed face with the Rinnegan in it's eyes. The head's mouth unzips as pink tendrils erupt to grab orochimaru, "How did he see that" sasori thought. Roshi charges mei and the pair engaged in a kenjutsu battle with inhuman speed, " **Mei Duck** " ten-ten shouts. Ten-ten swings her sword but roshi kicks with a weave of signs, "Yōton..Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu..{Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu}" he states, firing several molten rocks and ten-ten swings hard and the Kubikiribōchō melts partially. Ten-ten hissed loudly but mei launches pass her, "Mutilation" she shouts and swings down but roshi sends a rod through her stomach. Naraka-Pein sends several tendrils from the King of Hell at sasori but he dodges and uses his Orochimaru puppet as a shield. Sasori flicked his wrists and several more puppets appeared with weapons but the king of hell dispels, allowing naraka-pein to attack the puppets. Mei slides to halt as ten-ten goes for the attack, " **Having Trouble Mei-chan** " a voice chides.

" **So you finally open your mouth Kisame** " mei thought and kisame chuckles, " **I fought this old-timer once..Suiton is his major weaknsess but it seems he can abosrb chakra..perhaps use that weapon girl to attack while you hit him with Ninjutsu** " he states. Mei quickly weaves her signs, "Yōton..Yōkai no Jutsu" she shouts and spewing lava but weaves more signs, "Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" she adds. The water dragon and lava merge gives it a hard snout but roshi flares his chakra as his body is coated by lava, "Yōton..Shakugaikōken..{Lava Style:Scorching Armoured Fist}" he shout, shattering the snout and absorbing the chakra.

"Futton..Kōmu no Jutsu" mei shouts, getting behind. The acid vapour spew and catches roshi but the naraka-pein switches with him. Roshi channels his lava again and sends mei flying but part of her body melting as she slammed into the dirt. Ten-ten shoots behind roshi with her tri-scythe as sasori charges the naraka with orochimaru, both connecting with their own attack. Naraka-Pein collasped as acid from orochimaru and ten-ten digests roshi's blood, "Jujutsu..Shiji Hyōketsu" she shouts, as the curse takes hold. Ten-ten digs her hand into her chest and shockingly so did roshi, "Now Mei" she shouts. Mei weaves a sign as her arm reformed, "Suirō no Jutsu..{Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu}" she states, creating a water prison. Mei approaches the bubble and creates a clone to hold it in place, "Kuchiyose" she states and two sharks emerge, tearing roshi apart. Mei dropped to one knee as her body fixed itself, "I'm going ahead" sasori states, shunshining away. Ten-ten dispeled her curse and sycthe as mei got to her feet, "That was a fight and good test for our powers" ten-ten states and mei slowly nods as the rain falls.

##

Tobi materlized in the city as an explosion rocks the main gate, "So Its already begun" he thought and never moves as a tri-prong kunai whizzes him but jerks, "O-tto! that almost hit me" he crows. Kushina and karin land in front of him but jugo attacks from behind with his arm changed, "Behind" tobi chirps but jugo passes right through him and slides to a halt. Karin adjusted her glasses with a stare, "What was that" she thought but gasps as her mud clone phases through him as well. Tobi waves with a wiggle and pose, "Almost Had me" he crows. Jugo transforms his other arm with as sprints forward but tobi dodges with ease and some punches pass through tobi, "Jugo Stop" kushina shouts and jugo kicks back.

"What you don't wanna play..Ōmono" tobi chirps but chakra chains ensnare his form. Karin rises from the ground with kusanagi in her hand, "I have you" she shouts, swinging down but tobi vanishes and eyes widen a kick meets her stomach. Karin slams into wall as tobi stands in her place, "You almost Had me" he says and turns to kushina, "Why aren't you fighting pretty lady..trying to analyze me" he adds. Kushina maintained a serious look as tobi stood there, "You can Drop the Act" she shouts. Karin and jugo stood confused as tobi rubs his head sheepishly, "What act" he chirps. Kushina's chains emerged from her back like nine tails, "You may have changed your face but your chakra remains the same...I still remember it very well..How tried to Kill my Sochi..how you stole Kyuubi from me..unleashed Her on Konoha..causing some many Deaths including mine and Minato's but Worst of all is made My Sochi Suffer" she shouts. Karin and jugo's eyes flicker as tobi remained motionless, "Impressive that you remembered when you were death's door" he says, his tone completely different. Kushina sprints forward with her chains moving forward but they phase through tobi and he reaches for her arm to grab it, forcing kushina to sever the arm and kick back as the arm reforms. Tobi moves forward and a swirl forms on his mask and several Fūma Shuriken shoot forth but kushina hiraishin's to another kunai. Kushina draws her daito and sends her chains but tobi dodges, "You are a persistent as the Yondaime was and you know his Jutsu as well" he notes, with a bow-staff coming from his eye. Tobi swings the staff and charges kushina but she blocks with her daito, however it phases through her sword and flings her into a wall with a thud.

"This isnt good..Kushina-Oba is holding her own but this Tobi's ablities are weird..even his thoughts are too jumbled to read" karin thought. Tobi thrusts his staff forward but kushina acts quickly to grab it with her chain, "Uzumaki-Sword Style..Wind Scythe" she shouts, swinging wide. Wind protectiles erupted from the blade shaped like scythe blades but again phase through and tobi sprints forward with a stiff kick to kushina, "Uzumaki-Sword Style..Ice Stalagmite" she counters, driving her sword into the ground. Tobi breaks right with a slide, "She does have Fūton and Suiton Chakra Nature..However that clearly Hyōton" he thought.

"I can't see your face but I bet you're surprised..I do possess a slight Kekkai Genkai..My mother was a member of the Yuki Branch family" kushina states and raises her sword with a spin, "Uzumaki-Sword Style..Ice Stalactite" she shouts. The falling rain slowly forms icicles to fire at tobi but he sucks them into his eye, giving kushina time to hiraishin behind him and actually grazing tobi as he dodges. Tobi skids to a halt and glances to his wound but he no time contemplate as kushina charges with lightning fast sword swings, "She actually managed to wound me" he thought. However more problems came in the form jugo as he sprinted forward both his arms changed as well karin joining the fray, "Jugo Launch me" karin shouts. Jugo skids with a turn and cups his hand allowing him to launch karin, with numerous chains launching from her body. Tobi phases through the chains but the distraction allowed kushina to slash him once again but notices both wounds were ice cold.

"Have you figured it out yet" kushina says, pointing her sword. Tobi rips his cloak slightly to see his wound looked dark and bruised, "What is this?!" he asked.

"Its call Uzumaki-Sword Style..Burning Wind..it causes the onset of Frostbite to whatever it touches..I can not use Hyōton outside of my sword Frost-Maiden..so I channel my Fūton and Suiton into her creating Hyōton" kushina explains but a small smirk forms, "Ohh on more thing..Burning Wind continues to spread from the wound" she adds. Tobi's eye narrows and dodges jugo from behind, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage..So I'll postpone our battle Red Hot-Blooded Habanero till the battle suits me" he says and sucks himself into his eye but none notice the black raven joining him. Kushina sheathes her sword with a sigh, "Well that was a challenge" she states. Karin adjust her glasses and glances to jugo, "I didnt know you were related to the Yuki clan of Kiri" she asks.

"On my mother's side..Kiri and Uzu were near each other..My mother was a bit of a black sheep and she was banished..She head to Uzu where she met my Father and after a few years a bouncing red head was born" kushina explains. Jugo returned to normal with a pop of his shoulders, "Is the seal ok Jugo" kushina asks.

"Its alright..I don't feel the madness creeping into my thought" jugo replies. Kushina slowly nods but turns to a presence, "Well I wasn't needed" pakura states and hops down, "Where's Sochi" kushina asks. Pakura points to the tallest tower, "He's going for their Boss" she replies.

##

Tobi collasped into his pocket dimension and removes his mask, revealing a partially disfigured face and spiky black hair. Tobi winced feeling the two wounds and resisted the urge to itch, "It seems I underestimated you Kushina but I won't anymore..once I reach Nagato..I'll get him to heal my body and take his Rinnegan for myself and bring my plans to frution" he muses. Tobi removed his cloak to reveal the standard Akatsuki attire of grey pants with shoes and legs warmer and a grey shirt. Tobi took a few steps but whips around to ram a kunai into the chest of a figure, "You were foolish to follow me" he hissed, seeing the masked figure. The figure staggered back with the kunai in his chest but he stared at it with a tilt of his head, before pulling it free with a spurt of blood. Tobi watched the figure examine the kunai for a moment but holds it out to tobi, "Is this yours Obito Uchiha" he says but snorts, "my mistake Tobi" he corrects. Tobi or rather obito clenches his fists, "Allow me to introduce myself..I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu of the Scarlet Troupe but Three years ago I was Naruto Uzumaki..Born October 10th the Night of the Kyuubi attack..Murdered Three years ago..Precisely" mitsuomi states.

"Impossible..Naruto Uzumaki is Dead" obito states and folds his arms, "Konoha was Very Thorough about that" he adds. Mitsuomi chuckles softly but grabs obito by the throat an much to his shock, "But I am very much Alive but far more darker..You know I look at you and see myself..a dream to be Hokage but Reality is cruel and it all went Down Hill during That Day..Right Rin" he says, his shadows forming a puppet rin. Rin wore the exact same uniform from the genin days of, a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs. Obito's breath hitched and his teeth gritted, "I have to say Obito..behind the scowl..the anger..the rebirth by Madara..the attack..killing my Parents..Strip all that away and you get a scared little boy crying cause his Girl Died" he sneers. Obito struggles as veins became pronounced in his skin, "Fear Not Obito..you Die as you lived and thanks for this eye of mine" mitsuomi says, his Sharingan forms. Obito's eyes widen as the rin doll approaches him, "Goodbye Obito...I Love You" she says. The veins continued to spread on obito's body as mitsuomi licks his lips, "As you Slip into Death..know Kakashi awaits you in Hell" he sneers, consuming the corpse. Mitsuomi stares at his rin doll as turns into reina, "Did I fit the part" she ask and he grins, "Very Reina-nee and it seems the Boss has Engaged their Leader" he adds, as both dispel.

[Song playing...Naruto Shippuden - Girei]

Pein stood atop his tower with his eyes fixed on the missile approaching from below, "You were no match for him Konan?..No matter He will fall to Kami" he states. Mitsuomi flies above pein with a grin and lands behind him with a thud as hinata appeared. Mitsuomi sprints forward with his arms wide as a Rasengan and Raikiri formed in his hands, "Even Gods Fall" he crows. Mitsomi thrusts his hands forward but slams into a invisible wall with the metal groaning and rain blowing back, "You can not topple Kami" pein says, looking back. A whiz catches mitsuomi's ears as something enters his vision but suddenly both his arms were severed at the elbow. Mitsuomi staggers back with wide eyes but doesn't react as black rods pierce his head from all sides and one through his mouth, "Fall" pein says but mitsuomi bursts into ravens. Pein and hinata turn to a pole as mitsuomi balanced on it with his arms folded and his Sharingan blazing, "So you are the God of this land or are you the puppet the Cowardly God wields" he shouts. Pein spreads arms apart as does hinata, "We are Pein..Kami" both states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as he pulls several shuriken from his pouch, " _Can you fight Hinata seriously_ " zetsuei asks but mitsuomi leaps, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" he shouts, creating three hundred shuriken. Pein simply raises his hand with a blank look, "Shinra Tensei..{Heavenly Push}" he states. The shuriken halt in their tracks and fly back at mitsuomi but he leaps to avoid them and slices the pole to pieces, as hinata wrenches her right arm and it opens to fire several missiles. Mitsuomi throws his left up as his colt comes forth with a spin and he open fires, exploding the missiles and vanishes.

" _Are you even Listening to me_ " zetsuei asks, as mitsuomi appears behind pein with gun aimed for his head. Hinata quickly manuvers in front and mitsuomi tsks with a kick back as pein turns, "I see..the Asura Path was once Hinata Hyūga of Konoha..For Unknown Reasons you have a connection to it" he states. Mitsuomi's eyes flicker with a glare but a smirk form he melts into water, causing pein to whip around with a black rod in his hand. Mitsuomi catches the rod through his right hand and snaps it but pein goes a high kick and mitsuomi ducks under moves behind, " _Mitsuomi Stop Ignoring me_ " zetsuei shouts, as mitsuomi draws his sword and thrusts up. Pein dodges without looking and mitsuomi ducks under an attack from hinata with a backpedal, "I'm Not Ignoring you..I'm Pissed Off..Hinata is a sweet and kind person but look her..She's been twisted into a cold machine and worst they took one of her eyes" he thought. Hinata clenched her fists as blue charka flares to create lion heads, "Jūho Sōshiken..{Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists}" she states. Mitsuomi nimbly dodges as hinata charges but mitsuomi makes a beeline for pein and dodges at the last minute, however hinata halts in her tracks. Hinata turns to face mitsuomi as two versions of her face form on the sides of her head and she pulls off her cloak at two sets of arms and a metal like tail are revealed.

"Hinata what have they done to you" mitsuomi thought. Pein raised his hand a black center formed, "Banshō Ten'in..{Heavenly Pull}" he states. Mitsuomi jerks as he pulled forward by some force, "What the Hell?!" he shouts but points his free hand, "Hadō #63 Sajō Sabaku" he adds. A yellow chains shoots from his hand around a piece of pipe to halt his movement, "Shit..its like some magnetic force..Now I see..the attraction and repulsion of something..thats his power..almost like gravity" he thought. Pein focused his power and mitsuomi's boots dig harder but the vampire felt his arm starting to rip, "Damn the force is enough to Rip my arm from the socket" he thought, as it did in bloodly fashion. Hinata readied her tail as mitsuomi flew towards him, "Shit..Zetsuei..Awaken" he shouts. Pein arches an eyebrow as his sword became a black sword to the cleave off the tail and mitsuomi vanishes, forcing pein to dodge as mitsuomi drove his blade through the pipes.

"Not so Sure now Huh Kami" mitsuomi says, resting zetsuei on his shoulder. Pein notices the rain isnt falling on mitsuomi anymore, "Have you deduced a course of action..no matter it is futile against Kami" pein states. Mitsuomi slicks his hair back with a glance to hinata, "Don't you get tired of repeating yourself..Kami this..Kami that..I guess its the one pulling your strings sounding like a broken record but to answer your question I have decided on a strategy against you" he states. Mitsuomi turns fully to pain as he releases his reiatsu with burst of rain and vanishes. Pein jerks and barely turns to block mitsuomi with a black rod and heavenly push, while hinata leaps into action with four of her arms becoming serated blades. Mitsuomi easily dodges hinata, while being pushed back and kicks her into a pipe with a thud.

"Orochimaru Now" mitsuomi thought. A large white snake emerges from the ground to coil around pein, "Kukuku..Nice see you again Pein" she purrs. Mitsuomi launches forward with zetsuei aimed from pein, "Lightning Dragon Dance" he shouts but his eyes widen. The blade erupted through hinata with a blank stare, "The Bastard" mitsuomi hissed.

"Shinra Tensei" pein shouts, as the lightning attack explodes. Mitsuomi slams into the pipes as hinata lands and orochimaru in pieces, "I was too late but I got the timing down" he thought, as orochimaru melts and slinks to him. Pein approaches with a glance to hinata's broken body, "Now do you know Pain" he states. Mitsuomi chuckled as he slowly gets to one knee with the help of his sword, "Know Pain thats your Game huh" he spits.

"This world is dark and cruel..Through Pain I have attained the Power of Kami to Bring about True Peace" pein declares. Mitsuomi laughs again with a smirk, "Well how bout you suffer some more Pain" he shouts. Pein heard a hissing and look down to see a tiny clay spider, "Katsu" mitsuomi crows, as it explodes. Pein flies back with a grunt but jerks as mitsuomi appears above unharmed, "Rasengan" he howls, making contact. The roof buckled and sent both into the tower with a thud, "Like I said..Gods even Fall" mitsuomi croons. Pein actually starts to glare at mitsuomi, "Shinra Tensei" he roars and mitsuomi flies back but a battle chain warps around pein's neck.

[Song playing..Kokuten Naruto Ost]

Mitsuomi flies out the tower but yanks pein along with him, "Come Kami lets fall to earth" he crows. Pein uses heavenly pull to yank mitsuomi towards him but mitsuomi counters with another battle chain around pein's body. A shadow hand takes zetsuei as mitsuomi weaves several signs, "Katon..Ryūka no Jutsu" he shouts, spewing flames along the chains. Pein quickly uses heavenly push to block the flames but mitsuomi grabs him from behind, "Ground floor..Dollies and Panties" he crows, powerbombing pein into the ground. Numerous Ame-nin saw the plummeting pair and subsequint crater, "Kami-sama?!" several shout, reaching the crater. A silhouette emerges in the smoke as mitsuomi appears with several black rods in his body, "Fucking Floaty Bastard" he hissed, dropping to his knees. Pein lifted out the crater with his cloak missing and lands in front of mitsuomi, "Its over" pein says, raising a black rod but his arm falls to the ground. Mitsuomi grins wide and slams his palm into pein's chest, "For you maybe...Cero" he croons, as a purple beam erupts from pein's back and destroys three blocks after. Pein staggered back with wide eyes but mitsuomi wasn't done as his Sharingan shifts, "Kamui" he shouts, as a swirling form and sucks the remains into oblivion. Mitsuomi gets to his feet and pulls the various rods from his body with a hiss, "Now for you..Puny God" he muses. Several Ame-nin charged him while hurling death threats but the vampire grins as a Rasengan form his hand but it expands with a gust of wind, "Let see if this works..Rasenshuriken" he shouts. The Ame-nin had no time to react as the jutsu left his hands, cutting them and the rain into a building. Mitsuomi raises his arms apart to let the rain wash over him, before bursting into a thick mist and seeking out his prey. At the same time several Ame-nin found konan's prone body, "Tenshi-sama" one shouts but konan stirs, before grabbing the man with a feral hiss. Konan wastes no time tearing through the Ame-nin as her akatsuki cloak is ripped away, revealing a dark blue low-cut but backless top that had a small cape like flap to her knees, with black leggings and white heels. Konan looked around like a lost child in search of her parent, "Master..Doko" she whispers, moving into the city. [song ends]

Deep underneath the streets of Amegakure lies the Gedō-Mazō and near it was a contraption and within it was a sickly looking man with red hair and the Rinnegan glowing, "Tendō and Asura have fallen as well" the man mutters. A whimsical chorus of laughter fills the cavern and the man looks around, " _ **So this Where Kami hides..deep underground like a common Coward Nagato**_ " an ethereal voice comments. Nagato looks around but spies mitsuomi emerging from the very shadows, "And a Devil would know about Cowardice" nagato snaps. Mitsuomi snorts with a laugh, "Well I've heard worse but if a Devil I must be..Then a Devil I Shall Be" he says, his eyes glowing. Nagato focused his chakra as glowing purple chains erupt from his harness, shooting forth with inhuman speed but the vampire's speed proved just as inhuman. Mitsuomi dodges with his hands never leaving his pockets and smirk on his face, frustrating nagato at each dodge and making him angrier. The chains started to split from the original chains to give mitsuomi less time to dodge but the vampire still proves elusive, "Come now Nagato aren't you Kami..you can better than this..Hell Konan put up a better fight than this" mitsuomi crows. Nagato grits his teeth with a deadly glare, "I am Kami..Banshō Ten'in" he shouts. Mitsuomi jerks as he was flung towards nagato and grunts as the chains pierce his body but nagato wasn't done as more chains wrap around mitsuomi's limbs, "Know Pain" nagato shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide as his eyes widen and he is ripped to pieces in gory fashion as the chains dispel, letting the pieces fall but the smile never leaves his face. Nagato stares at the parts but his breath hitches as one hand moves and flips him off, before melting into a black sludge and moving as it alive. A dark but foreboding chuckle echoes in the cavern as the sludge bubbles and starts to swell, slowing a humanoid shape started to claw it's way out. However nagato gasps as four black spider legs with red rings erupts from the sludge and cracks the ground, "What in my Name is Going On" he thought. Two bone thin arms claw at the dirt from humanoid form, " _ **You know I should thank you..I've been looking to change my look for awhile and you ripping me to pieces is as good as any time to do so**_ " a voice states. Suddenly a crushing a force fills the cavern, the very air was suffocating as nagato struggles to even breath as his body was being slowly crushed. The spider legs slowly returned to the sludge as it rose up and took a human form but the form mitsuomi, with his strong chin and straight but slender nose. However the vampire now had three whisker marks on his defined cheeks, his black wavy hair was shaved on the sides with two bangs in front but one blonde and the other white. Mitsuomi now wore black cargos with white from pocket to pocket down into his riding boots, a skintight mesh shirt and his M40 cap, a sleeveless black hoodie vest with orange flames and a metal arm bracer on his left with black gloves.[Think Gemma from Ninja Scroll]

Mitsuomi stretched with a content groan, "Oi..Nagato wanna see something cool" he croons, the weight lifting. Nagato quickly gulps precious air as mitsuomi covers his eyes and moves down to reveal a pair of Sharingan. Nagato cursed the situation as tobi had also fallen to mitsuomi, "You are truly a Demonic Devil" he snaps. Mitsuomi titters darkly but his senses picked up a scent, "How nice of you to join us" he thought, licking his lips.

"I will Kill you Yet Demon" nagato shouts but shuddering breath escapes him. Behind mitsuomi appeared another silhouette but her blue hair and origami flower gave her away, "Konan?!" nagato shudders. Konan emerged from the darkness with her Akatsuki cloak gone but worst was the blood on her mouth, cheeks and hands but her once amber orbs, were a pale gold with black sclera. Konan slowly wrapped her arms around mitsuomi like lover, "I found you Master" she whispers, burying her face in his back. Nagato grits his teeth with flickering and anger filled eyes, "What have you done to Her Demon?!" he roars.

"He showed me the Truth..You still blame me for Yahiko's death..You even went as far as having Tobi mess with my memories" konan hissed, moving from behind mitsuomi but the vampire pulls her into his arms. Mitsuomi's right hand moved along her exposed belly and his left kneaded her left breast, making the newborn hiss in delight and her right reaching for his face.

"He even wanted smother you as a baby to alleviate the burden on Lord Jiraiya..For Shame" mitsuomi croons, looking directing at nagato. Many didn't know but mitsuomi preferred pallette was for his prey's blood to be heightened, either by arousal, despair or in nagato's case anger. Mitsuomi continued to fondle konan and their lips finally met with chaste passion, "Look around Nagato..All is Death..Dont you think its time for it to End" she says, between kisses. Nagato pulled his hands free with a fierce glare, "I will End you Devil" he curses, preparing more chains. Konan moves back as mitsuomi's Sharingan evolves, "Kamui" he shouts, sucking in the chains and vanishes from nagato's view.

"Alas the game is over and Kami falls to Hell for his Sins" mitsuomi says, grabbing nagato roughing by the hair. Nagato screams as mitsuomi rips into his throat and black tendrils drill into his body, "You may have been my Senpai but you twisted Ero-Sennin's words to suit you and you let Hate drive you but no longer" mitsuomi thought. Konan watched her last friend die and grieved as her blood-tears ran down her cheeks, "I Still Hate you Master but I'm yours till you tire of me" she states, as mitsuomi finishes consuming nagato. Mitsuomi cracks his joints with a grin, "But you'll never tire of me" he muses, turning his attention to the Gedō-Mazō. Mitsuomi stared curiously at the statute, "I wonder if this will work" he thought, drawing zetsuei. Konan watched from behind as this purple but black tinted aura skated off of mitsuomi and a weight made itself known, "Konan head to Pein's tower and recover Hinata" he says. Konan nodded as she dissolved in paper as mitsuomi's aura cracks the ground.

[Song playing...Senna..Bleach ost]

" **Ladies and Puppet it would be wise to leave this village in next ten minutes** " mitsuomi thought and heard the echoes of confirmation but a scoff from sasori, "Alright Shinobi World this is the Scarlet Troupe's Coming Out Party..Bankai Kurai Heiki Zetsuei" he shouts. The ground quakes as smoke billows from zetsuei as the sword extends to create a black snaith with a spike on one end, at its apex a huge curved blade, trimmed in black-red tint and wrapped in black chains near the apex. Mitsuomi slammed the spike in the ground and cranks up to captain class reiatsu with a crack of his neck. Mitsuomi fixed his gaze on the Gedō-Mazō but found the open eyes actually staring back, "So it does have Sentient behavior but is it Sapient" he thought but created a shadow clone but it remained hidden in his shadow, " _According to Tobi or as we now know Obito Uchiha..the Gedō-Mazō is the husk of the Juubi Bijū..Madara Uchiha stolen it from..Get this the Moon and it's central to the Eye of the Moon plan_ " zetsuei explains. Mitsuomi continues to stare but shifts his Sharingan as swirling forms near its head, "Kamui" he shouts and tried to take its head. The Gedō-Mazō suddenly started to roar as it shoulder and part of its head was being sucked in but it breaks it chains to attack. Mitsuomi grins wide as its palm came down but phases right through but two skeletal hands shot out from behind him as his clone emerged, surrounded by a light blue aura and his palms together. The Gedō-Mazō roars as the fists slam into its head, "Susanoo" mitsuomi crows, as the partial body forms. The Gedō-Mazō continued to roar but two more arms form as mitsuomi sails back to come to a halt, "Eighth inner Gate..Gate of Death..Kaiho" he shouts, slamming his scythe in the ground. Mitsuomi grunts as chakra flooded his system but he wasn't done with a deep inhale, "Shichi Tenkohō..Dai-ni..Kassei..Kaiho" he adds and his muscles bulk. The Gedō-Mazō struggles with the clone's Susanoo, "Boss we ready" he shouts. Mitsuomi grabs his scythe with a full spin, "I Am" he roars, sending the scythe like a javelin. The clone dispels with the Susanoo as mitsuomi's scythe slams into the Gedō-Mazō with enough force to push it back, allowing mitsuomi to move through several signs. Mitsuomi slowly raises his index and middle as black chains erupt out of the Gedō-Mazō and ensnare its roaring form, "Ryū no Jigoku" he roars. The chain start to ignite with black flames as mitsuomi sucks himself into his right eye, "Taste the flames of Hell" he leaves on the wind and the gedō explodes. [song ends]

Outside Ame everyone was in shock as a rumbling started but pillar of black punched its way from underground and kissed the heavens. Fū felt tears run down her cheeks as in her inner world next to lake, was chōmei letting the rain fall and mask her own tears. Kurenai held the Insect Queen as she mourned her siblings, " **Fū tell your Goshujin..Thank you for freeing my siblings but I am Cross with him for killing them** " she states. Fū internally nods as she watches the pillar of black flames, as the others reaction vary from shock to awe and disarray as survivors were running for their lives. The other members of the troupe were in awe as well but so much, that they didn't notice the swirl behind them and mitsuomi appearing.

"What Vile..Yet Devilishly Handsome Rogue has committed this Destruction" mitsuomi comments. The troupe whipped around to see mitsuomi but those who remembered him as naruto were shocked, "Come now I don't look that bad do I" mitsuomi asks, toying with his cap. Everyone stayed quiet but anko decided to be the voice of the group, "Its not that Gaki but you look like a older version of your old self with exotic hair" she states. Mitsuomi grins with an eye-smile, "I decided on a change and to answer your collective question..That was true power of my Shinigami powers and one of my strongest attacks called Ryū no Jigoku..not to be confused with Amaterasu for the black flames" he explains. Mitsuomi then turned his attention to the still and broken form of hinata, "She looks like a clockwork ninja" he thought. Konan stood next to hinata and suffered uneasy stares from her new sisters, "Welcome to our Coven" ten-ten said, taking the lead and konan slowly bows. Mitsuomi felt his left eye shift but not his right eye, " _Nagato has been completely assimilated but we have a problem..His right Rinnegan is a Fake and worst he had no clue_ " zetsuei states. Mitsuomi furrows his brow, "A Fake this is disconcerting" he thought, opening left his eye and revealing a blue Rinnegan. Mitsuomi cracked his neck as he approached hinata, "Everyone stand back..gonna need some room" he says, making a half ram sign. The Rinnegan slowly glowed as mitsuomi closed his right eye, "Naraka-Path" he states. The King of Hell emerges next to hinata and takes her into its mouth, before returning her in perfect shape and new Akatsuki cloak.

"Alright now for next trick" mitsuomi says and makes a tiger sign, "Gedō Art..Rinne Rebirth" he says, creating several shadow arms to touch kushina, sasori, pakura and hinata. The King of Hell opened his mouth with several tendril to latch on them and green chakra moves into their bodies, slowly the markings of Edo Tensei vanished and mitsuomi's hair turned white. Pakura and kushina felt their hearts starting to beat and their eyes returned to normal, "I'm alive again" kushina thought. The tendrils receded and the King of Hell dispel as mitsuomi dropped to one knee but his hair slowly returned to normal. Hinata slowly started to stir and scrunched her face, to open her eyes but her vision was halved as the Rinnegan in her left eye crumbles.

"Welcome Back to the Land of the Living Hinata-chan" a voice states. Hinata slowly moved and kept her eye closed but she recognized some like anko, hana and ten-ten but not several others, however her functional eye widens. Mitsuomi knelt with a soft look, "You know who I am don't you Hinata-chan" he states. Hinata's eye flickered but she immediately grabs him, "Naruto-kun" she whispers and mitsuomi rubs her back, "Once but the names Mitsuomi-kun now" he says. Hinata pulls away and mitsuomi saw the closed eye, "Sorry I was late in coming back but I've changed..I'm not the same boy I was..I'm a monster the thing they feared" he says but hinata silences him with a kiss. The others gawked as mitsuomi was wide eyed, "Goshujin..Ikoto..Master" they thought in unison.

"I don't care..if a monster you must be and a monster I will be as well" hinata states, shocking ten-ten and kurenai. Mitsuomi helped hinata to her feet with a smirk, "Then welcome to the Troupe Hinata" he says and reaches for his left eye. The Sharingan manifested as mitsuomi dug his fingers into his face to pull out the eye, "Sochi" kushina asks, concerned but mitsuomi raises his free hand. A shadow hand formed as mitsuomi held his eye ball, "Now keep very still" he says. Hinata clasps her hands and slightly flinched as the shadow hand opens her empty socket, with him placing the now red Sharingan in her eye socket and his hand glows a pale green for a moment. Mitsuomi pulls away as hinata blinks with two functional eyes but mitsuomi hands her a eyepatch, "Just until you can turn it off" he states. Mitsuomi turns to pakura and sasori but glances to kushina as well, "Well Pakura-chan..our Business Relationship is finished or would like to sign on" he states. Pakura folded her arms with a shake of head, "Naw I've had my fill of the Scarlet Troupe and I would rather Teach the new Generation in Suna and Help Lady Gaara" she states. Mitsuomi places his hand on his heart with a slight bow, "Of Course and give my Regards to Gaara" he states and pakura sand shunshins away.

"Now for the last bit of business and we can return to Spring Country with our heads held high" mitsuomi declares and turns to sasori but a frown forms, "Tsk tsk tsk..For Shame Sasori assuming your Victory was assured" he adds. Sasori's eyes narrow but mitsuomi moves his hand like a triangle, "Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen" he states and sasori jerks as he was pinned to a pole, by his waist and arms.

"You know I did Genuinely like having you around..But this Troupe only needs One..One-man Army" mitsuomi states. Sasori glares at mitsuomi but a smirk forms, "I'd be incline to Agree..You didn't Trust me and I didn't Trust you either..So end Me" he said but his eyes widen as mitsuomi's hand was sticking out of his chest. The mitsuomi talking slowly faded away as the real one titters, "I humbly Oblige" he said but konan bites sasori his throat. Mitsuomi pulls his blood soaked arm free as konan finishes feeding but he could feel the eyes of hinata and kushina on his back.

"I won't Lie or Sugarcoat this but all of us need to do this to Survive..I Won't Force you but I will ask you..if you Wish to take this Dark Baptism and Subjugate yourselves to Endless Nights and The Hunger for the Precious Life-blood of others to Sustain It" mitsuomi explains. Kushina rubs her arm but hinata approaches mitsuomi, "Mitsuomi-kun I told I would become a monster and I will" she states.

"Sochi I need time to consider This" kushina adds. Mitsuomi turns with a soft eye-smile, "Take as much time as you need Kaa-san" he says but his eyes become serious, "Sate..Banshō Ten'in" he shouts, thrusting his hand back. Suddenly zetsu flung from the shadows and mitsuomi grabs him by throat, "Hello again Zetsu and Goodbye" he says, with a wide Cheshire grin. Mitsuomi slowly starts to pull the very soul from zetsu but black zetsu breaks free, "Help me" white zetsu shouts but black zetsu sinks into the ground. Mitsuomi cracks his neck as he absorbs the soul of white zetsu, "Fuck he got away" anko hissed but mitsuomi rubs under his nose, "No matter his days are numbered" he comments, lighting a cigarette. Mitsuomi turned to kushina, "Ready to send us back" he asks and kushina holds a tri-prong kunai, "I left one with Tsunade" she replies. Mitsuomi grasps kushina's shoulder as shadow hands grasp the others, before the entire group vanishes in a flash of red lightning.

 **OoOoO**

Deep in the bowels of Konohagakure was a lab and in the lab was a cloaked figure, hunched over the body of a man with six large liquid fill cylinders but two empty. However one contained yagura with a new arm and slightly taller appearance. The man on the slab had black but spiky hair and a blue tint, with part covering his left but most shocking was the human visage on his chest. The slumped figure lifted their head as black zetsu emerged, "It seems Pein has fallen" the figure mused. Zetsu clutched his missing half, "Yes and with it the Akatsuki..Nagato fell to Kiriyu as did Tobi..he now has both eyes and destroyed White Zetsu" he states. The figure chuckles amicably and glances back to zetsu with a crimson Rinnegan in their left eye behind a white mask with jagged dark blue lines down from the eye sockets, "Maybe but Kiriyu will wonder who has the other Rinnegan" the figure comments. A mass of shadows form out the corner of the figure's eye, forming a young woman with crimson orbs and long red hair, "Master I've brought the test subjects" she comments. The figure returns to their project, "Very good Fuka..It seems resurrecting you..reviving you and bestowing my gift to you has indeed proved useful" the figure states. Fuka bows deeply with an elongated canines slightly protruding from her mouth and a lick of her lips, "Thank you Master" she says and phases away. The master went back to their work, "You know Zetsu I'm actually tickled knowing another of my Kind exists in this World..A true Hybrid" the master muses. Zetsu glances to a sleek white odachi with a golden handle, "What about the Uchiha..do intend to have him Join your ranks" he asks.

"Sasuke Uchiha has the makings of a powerful Ally but his Obsession with Power can prove disconcerting..Very Similar to Orochimaru" the master comments. Zetsu approaches one of the cylinders, "All of these are your work as well" he asks. The master glances back with an adjust of their mask, "Tsume and Yagura are the Most recent..Mu and Minato are my oldest" the master said, standing up. The master then weaved a half tiger sign, "Kai..I'll give Mitsuomi Kiriyu a gift and a greeting" the master said. At the same time in Spring Country shizune lay motionless but her eyes shoot open with crimson orbs, "Yes my Master" she darkly coos, revealing fangs.

To be continued

A/N...Dada Dum..Cliffhanger..A Space cookie to the one who guesses the Master's Identity..I know the Fights of the Troupe were kinda boring but I will try to make for it..Next Chapter picks up here and with Mitsuomi heading to Iwa for his last Troupe member...


	7. Chapter 5

A/N...Not much to say but Thank you..

Disclaimer-I only own Oc's

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CH-V

* * *

Mitsuomi and the others arrive in the courtyard of the temple in Spring Country with a bright red flash but they came at horrid time. The vampires immediately smelled blood and it was fresh but for blue eyed demon, his nose honed was to his surroundings and his eyes slowly widen in shock. Ten-ten noticed the look but out the corner of her eye, caught the glimpse of a shambling human with her shoulder tore open and stomach as well. Hinata visibly gasped with a fear filled eye, "What is that?!" she states. Karin and fū got in front of her with serious eyes as several more people appeared, "Ghouls but how are ghouls here?!" karin snaps. Mei looked to mitsuomi but he was unmoving, "Master why are ghouls here..none of us have fed here" she asks, as anko, hana and konan were just as confused. Mitsuomi dropped to his knees with a frightened but almost desperate look on his face, "Naze..Baa-chan?!" he squeaked out. Kushina followed his line of sight and her hand went to her mouth as tears formed, "Tsunade?!" she half shouts. Everyone saw a hunched over figure with her mouth tearing into the stomach of a boy with glasses but when the moon moved to show her blonde hair and trademark diamond. The collective gasped in horror, "Tsunade-sama?!" ten-ten shouts. Tsunade ignored ten-ten and continued to eat but mitsuomi collapses into fetal position with wide flickering eyes, "Its my Fault..It was me..Its my Fault" he mutters. Kushina and hinata knelt to mitsuomi in concern as the others formed around them, "Goshujin?!...Goshujin what do we do these ghouls are after Kushina-sama and Hinata-chan" fū shouts but mitsuomi continues to mutter.

" _Girls He's useless Right now_ " zetsuei huffs, manifesting. Zetsuei quickly formed a barrier with a hiss, " _Ten-ten_ " she says but ten-ten was staring at tsunade in disbelief, " _Ten-ten?!..Mourn Later..Right now we need to kill these Ghouls and find the Fucking Vampire that did this_ " she snaps. Ten-ten blinked and wipes her blood-tears, "Right but what about Master" she asks. Zetsuei shakes her head, " _I'll take care of it..For now everyone but Konan and Blue fan out at least fifteen miles in each direction and kill any ghouls but if you encounter another vampire..Leave and Quickly_ " she orders. Ten-ten and the others nod as they take off but ten-ten remains, manifesting a pair of Colt 1911 and her golden eyes never leaving tsunade. Ten-ten moves forward killing ghoul after ghoul but her eyes never left her mentor, her reason for becoming a Kunoichi was now a mocking visage of her legendary status.

"Tsunade-sama..Please forgive me" ten-ten, whispers pointing her Colt. Mitsuomi tensed with tear stained eyes and rears up, "Ten-ten stop don't do this..Please don't kill Baa-chan..I can fix it..I Can Fix It" he shouts or rather pleads. Tsunade looks up with a groan as tears stream down ten-ten's cheeks, "Please Forgive Me" she whispers, pulling the trigger. Tsunade crumbles to dust as mitsuomi bangs on the barrier wall, "Why?!..why Ten-ten..I could've saved her" he cries but hinata wraps her arms around him, "Mitsuomi-kun its ok" she soothes and he slumps forward but slams his fist in the dirt.

"Zetsuei what is wrong with my Sochi" kushina asks. Zetsuei wipes a stray tear as mitsuomi softly sobs and hinata rubs his back, " _I told the Girls once that Sochi was the most powerful and most fragile person in all the Elemental Nations and this why..If he loses someone close to him..He slips into a deep depression but its followed by intense anger on the Perpetrator of said Loss_ " zetsuei explains. Kushina slowly wipes tears as hinata consoles mitsuomi, "Sochi..you need to stand up and fight..Tsunade won't want you to wallow in pity..Instead be the man she believes you to be" she states. At the same time anko moved through the forest but only encountered three ghouls and one she knew as iwashi. The hebi-hime heard a scream and picked up her speed, finding yūgao clutching a missing arm and a ghoul genma eating the severed arm, while a ghoul raidō was moving to attack. Anko saw a young girl with orange hair behind yūgao and the vampire leaps into action as raidō lunges at yūgao, "Sen'eijashu" she shouts. The snakes shoot from her arm and grab raidō, causing yūgao to gasp as anko pulls raidō and rams her hand through his chest.

"Anko-chan?!" yūgao states. Anko quickly grabs raidō's Kokutō and slices off genma's head, "Yea its me and sorry I'm so late" anko states. Yūgao slowly shakes her head as she leans on a tree but slides down, "Its Fine but what happened to you..you're really pale" she states. Anko knelt down but yūgao's blood was getting to her, "A long story but what happened" she asks. Yūgao glances to her stump, "Chaos..a person working at the temple went to check on Shizune but a blood curdling scream echoed..Iwashi and Aoba went to check out and it started..Like a plague of the dead eating the living..Those attacked died and came back to kill..even even Tsunade-sama wasn't immune and was attacked by Aoba and bitten" she explains, choking back a sob. Anko grits her teeth, "Yūgao..I can help you but time is limited..you're dying but I can take the pain away" she states. Yūgao glances to meogi and back to anko as her body felt weak, "Tell Kushina-sama I'm sorry and please protect Meogi" she says. Anko slowly nods and pulls yūgao closer into a hug, before sinking her fangs into yūgao's neck and the former ANBU slumps into her. Anko pulls away with a hiss and clutches her face to stop her tears but turns to hana and fū, "How the Fuck did this happen" anko hissed. Hana slowly picked up meogi with a shake of her head, "I don't know but Zetsuei said a vampire did this but how" she asks. Anko holds the black sword in her hand, "If Goshujin can snap out of his depression..He may be able to tell us but I know Ghouls are the result of deflowered people being drained" fū explains.

##

Ten-ten stares down at udon but something was seriously off about him but she shoots him as he awakens at a ghoul, "Zetsuei how can Udon be a ghoul..he was a Virgin" she says. Zetsuei stepped out of the barrier with a stare and arms folded, " _He shouldn't..He should be a Newborn..unless a male did this_ " she states. A malicious titter echoes and everyone looks to the roof of the temple, "It can't be" ten-ten shudders and konan looks on with flickering eyes. Kushina covers her mouth and hinata gasps as zetsuei grits her teeth, "Shizune-sama?!" hinata says and mitsuomi flinches with wide eyes. Shizune stood atop the temple with konohamaru in her clutches and her crimson orbs glinting, "Aww you killed all my Ghouls" she purrs, showing her fangs.

"Shizune-sama how can you be a vampire?!" ten-ten shouts. Konohamaru flinches as shizune runs her nails along his cheek, "Well isn't it obvious..Mitsuomi-kun attacked me and I became like this" she says but a devious smirk forms, "Is that what you wanna hear" she adds, licking the trickle of blood on konohamaru's cheek. Ten-ten points her colts but shizune wags her finger, "Move and Konohamaru-kun will end up like Tsunade..I'll violate him like Udon-kun and make him a ghoul" she sneers.

"How could you turn Tsunade into that?!" kushina shouts but shizune licks her fangs, "It was easy and her blood so sweet..too bad she wasn't a Virgin..I would've thoroughly enjoyed her bowing to every one of my whims but she broke away from my bite and was bitten by Aoba as well" she says. Zetsuei glances back to mitsuomi, who was on all fours with his head down and blood-tears dripping on the ground.

" _How long Shizune..How long have you been vampire_ " zetsuei shouts. Shizune tosses konohamaru down on the roof tiles, "Years and Tsunade had no clue..My Master is a Genius and has fooled everyone even the Legendary Sannin" she states. Shizune drops down in front them with a smirk, "Legendary Filth more like it..Especially Tsunade..She lost her brother..her lover my.."Uncle"..then she wanders around like a Drunken Whore till you brought her back Naruto-kun but you broke her when you died and it allowed her to become my Ghoul" she sneers, as a diamond mark forms on her forehead. Ten-ten whips her colts up but something moves pass her and slams shizune into a wall with thud, " _Bout Time_ " zetsuei thought.

[Song playing...Stardust Crusaders OST - Decisive Battle]

Mitsuomi held shizune by the throat with a faceless mask on his face but smoke coming from two small holes at the bottom, " _ **You Dare call Baa-chan a Drunken Whore**_ " he hissed, his voice distorted. Before anyone could move both were sucked into mitsuomi's right eye, "Where are they going" hinata asks. Zetsuei watches ten-ten check on konohamaru as mei and the others arrive, " _A place he gained from Tobi and where no one can follow_ " she states. Shizune broke free of his grip with her new found strength but gasps as they were a dark void with numerous block formations, " _ **Welcome to my Palor..Said the Spider to the Fly**_ " mitsuomi states. Shizune brushes part of her kimono open for a scroll and it poofs to reveal three bayonet like blades, "So you really want to fight me Naruto-kun...I'm Shizune your big sister" she sneers. Mitsuomi raised his mask partially as a demonic grin formed, " **Not anymore** " he croons, returning it to his face. Black tendrils erupted from the ground and slowly engulfed mitsuomi's lower half into a sludge, " _ **Your Master is a Genius..Laughable because he sent you unprepared for the beast before you**_ " he says, as his height raises to fifteen feet. Four spider legs emerged and mitsuomi looked akin to a man like spider with two sets of eyes forming on the mask, " _ **Zid you assume..this fight would be Fair..I do Love you Shizune but that stopped the moment you killed Tsunade-Baa-chan**_ " he hissed, manifesting a double sided axe but part chipped. Shizune bares her fangs with a loud hiss and charges mitsuomi with flings of her blades but with her new found power, the blades dug deep into mitsuomi. However the blades hissed and summarily exploded but the vampire wasn't dissuaded, " _ **Katon..**_ _ **Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ " he roars, sending a huge flame. Shizune quickly dodged but mitsuomi proved nimble despite his size and she narrowly dodges the axe.

"Tsūtenkyaku" shizune shouts, leaping with her left leg high and connecting with a heel dropkick. Mitsuomi grunts as his shoulder snapped from the blow but he heaves shizune back and blocks her clone from behind, "How did he see me" she thought. Shizune slides to a halt with a hiss as mitsuomi suddenly dispels his spider persona, " _ **Shizune..I'm curious how you fooled everyone..Even me a Vampire that you were human**_ " he states, dispelling his axe. Shizune pulled another scroll with six bayonet blades, "I told you my Master is a Genius..He has even created a Jutsu to Create a False Life Sign" she shouts, charging mitsuomi but he block and dodges using his bracer. Mitsuomi summons a battle chain as he kicks back, "A False Life" he thought, swinging his chain. Shizune narrowly dodges and summons two familiars behind mitsuomi but he dodges without looking, "Again he dodges..how can he see" she thought.

" _ **Hahaha..Having Trouble..why don't you take a Good look around us"**_ mitsuomi states. Shizune looked and her eyes widen as the void was filled with numerous Rinnegan eyes, " _ **They share vision..while you were focused on me..I was never off guard and your two eyes were blind to mine eyes and mine chains**_ " mitsuomi states. Shizune gasps as chains restrict her movements, "What Is This?!" she shouts. Mitsuomi approached as the chains constricted more, " _ **How did this happen you Shizune but I shouldn't be surprised..We vampires destroy the places we haunt and kill those in our care..Its what we do**_ " he states, grasping her throat. Shizune struggled to free herself but veins pierced her flesh, " _ **You call your Master great but in the End..Your Master is Gonna Die at my hands..Sayeth..Mitsuomi Kiriyu the No-Life-Prince**_ " he hissed. Shizune stifled her screams as the veins assaulted her form, "Naruto-kun..Forgive me Onegai" she states. Mitsuomi dispelled his mask to show his tear stained face, "The Shizune I loved is Gone..gone With Tsunade-sama" he coldly states. Shizune's eyes widen as fissures formed on her face and body, "Then this is a Final gift from my Master..Hadō 96..Ittō Kasō" she says and mitsuomi gasps. A brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar of red fire erupted from shizune in the shape of a katana's tip and engulfed mitsuomi.[song ends]

Zetseui stood arms folded in the courtyard with a serious look as a swirl formed near her, " _About time_ " she says but gasps. Mitsuomi appeared with his face gone to the bone, his chest vivisected with his ribs poking out, right arm gone but tendrils of sinew hanging. Zetsuei manifested a cloak to slip around him as he meandered to the steps, " _What the Hell happened?!_ " she snapped. Mitsuomi adjusted the hood and manifested a cigarette with a lighter, " **Shizune is dead but had a present from her Master** " he says, taking a drag. The smoke billowed from the holes in his head, " _What present_ " zetsuei asked. A single eye reformed in his skull as muscle and sinew reforms, " **A ninety level Kido..Ittō Kasō** " he replies. Zetsuei shook her head with wide eyes, " _Thats Impossible_ " she states. Mitsuomi took another drag, " **Many thing things seem impossible...Nagato's missing Rinnegan..Hinata's Byakugan..Shizune becoming a Vampire and the Fact that she fooled another Vampire that she was fully alive..Too many variables but her Master holds the key** " he states.

" _Did you get anything from her_ " zetsuei asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, " **Nothing..Her Master may have..** Planned for this eventuality" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi slowly get to his feet as he clutches the cloak to his body, " _What do we do now..with Tsunade-sama Dead..we have no foothold here in Spring_ " zetsuei said.

"I would like to know as Well Goshujin" a voice comments. Mitsuomi peeks from under his hood with a puff of smoke to see ten-ten and the others but minus hinata and kushina, "Where's Hinata and Kaa-san" he asks. Ten-ten stepped forward with a sullen look, "Resting..Konohamaru and Meogi as well" she states. Mitsuomi took another drag, "Do you Hate me Ten-ten" he asks. The other were quiet as ten-ten approached mitsuomi but kneels to him, "It was not you who Killed Tsunade-sama but she is in a better place now" she whispers. Mitsuomi reaches out the cloak to cup her cheek, "Gomen'ne My Faeries but I Swear I will Avenge Them All" he states.

"As for our next course of action..We are leaving Spring Tonight" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi took a seat again with a puff, "We'll be heading to Orochimaru's Southern Hideout in Wave..From there we'll plan out the Takeover of Kirigakure" he adds. Mei gasps with wide eyes, "We'll be taking Kiri" she asks and mitsuomi nods, "We'll carefully plan it first..As we speak..I have someone aquiring another piece for the board in Iwa..Once they arrive..We'll begin" he explains.

"Would it be Prudent to take Kiri for ourselves..They've Aligned with Konoha and you have a huge bounty on your head as does Mei-chan" karin states. Mitsuomi slowly puts out his cigarette with a smirk under his hood, "Be that as it may..Kiri is the smallest of the Five great Nations..With our numbers and vampiric skill..We can take the village with ease..We'll just do what the Nagato did in Ame..right Konan-chan" he says. Konan slowly nods as she steps forward, "He is Correct..Nagato had long since killed Hanzō but No one outside of Ame knew" she explains and glances to mei, "When we take over..we create the Illusion of whoever is in charge is still in charge but Master controls the village" she adds. Mei rubs her chin in a thinking pose with her arms folded, "Master will you become the new Mizukage" she asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods, "For now Till we find a suitable pawn" he states.

"What about Hinata and Kushina-sama" anko asks. Fū glances to the hebi-hime with a soft smile, "I will turn them if that is their choice" mitsuomi says, getting to his feet. Mitsuomi looks to the night sky with a sigh, "Well My Fearies...Si Vis Pacem Para Bellum" he muses. The girls furrow their brows at his words, "What does that mean Goshujin" hana asks and mitsuomi smirks, "If You Want Peace..Prepare for War" he states.

##

Meogi slowly opened her eyes but gasps and bolts up in bed, "Meogi-chan..Yokatta" a voice says. Meogi turned and saw konohamaru with a bandage on his cheek and a concerned look, "Konohamaru-kun" she cries, rushing into his embrace. The two teens stayed that way for several minutes as meogi softly sobs, "This is too horrible..it must be some mistake..Tsunade-sama and the others can't be Dead" she whispers. Konohamaru felt his own tears run down his cheeks, "Gomen" he whispers but felt someone watching. The pair turns as meogi pulls away from konohamaru as she sniffles, "Mitsuomi-san" she says but mitsuomi pulls down his hood. The pair saw the whiskers on his cheeks and slowly their eyes widen, "Naruto-nii-san" both said, barreling into him. Mitsuomi softly laughs as the pair were crying, "Sorry I was late coming back little brother but it seems not even death can't hold me" he says. Konohamaru pulled away and quickly wipes his tears, "Its ok but what are you Naruto-nii" meogi asks. Mitsuomi's face became sadden, "I am too blame..this is my fault..I won't blame if you hate me" he says.

"How could we hate you Naruto-nii-san" konohamaru asks. Mitsuomi leans on the door frame and rub his eyes, "Tsunade-baa-chan..Udon and the others..They are Dead because of me" he states, with a blood-tear slowly moving down his left cheek.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-nii-san..Something horrible happened to Shizune-nee-san" konohamaru says. Mitsuomi softly smiles and ruffles his hair, "Konohamaru..Meogi-chan..I need the two of you to do something Important for me" he says. The two teens nod as mitsuomi reaches in his pocket for a necklace, "This belonged to Baa-chan and me before my death..I want you to have it little brother" he says but his face become serious, "Now I want the two of you go to Koyuki-sama's residence immediately and inform her of the Death of Everyone and the temple burning down..Don't tell her what really happened..They were attacked by a Konoha Hunter Team in the Dead of Night and you two are the sole survivors..Plead for Clemency or Shelter under her Rule as a Daimyo..Once word reaches Konoha they may to go after you but I'll be leaving backup" he adds, slipping the necklace around konohamaru's neck. The pair quickly hug mitsuomi and head off as he bites his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he says. Dokuro and mukoro appear from the smoke, "Follow and protect them" he says and both nod, " **Got it Mitsu-nii** " both said, slipping out the window.

##

Kushina stared out the window as hinata was sleeping in the next room, "Can't sleep Kaa-san" a voice muses. Kushina turned to mitsuomi leaning on the door frame, "Its just weird being alive again after so long" she states. Kushina slowly turned fully, "Sochi tell me and dont lie to me...Do you wish to turn me into a vampire..because you're afraid of losing me again" she asks. Mitsuomi sighs and rubs his neck, "I am..if you havent guessed already..I dont take loss well and at the main reason I use Edo Tensei was to help Baa-chan but part of me wanted see my mom again..to show her I grew up strong despite the childhood" he states. Kushina slowly approached mitsuomi to wrap her arms around him, "You have Sochi..Seeing you as a man warms my heart" she states.

"Kaa-san..once you become vampire..well..well you will desire the one who turned you and by extention me..You gave birth to me and for you have such taboo feelings is weird" mitsuomi says and rubs his eye, "But I have them for you..When I saw your eyes I drawn in" he adds. Kushina blushes softly but silently gasps at that she was blushing, "These Feelings again" she thought. Kushina pulls away as their eyes met, "You should get dressed..we will be leaving soon" mitsuomi says. Kushina slowly nods as mitsuomi rubs his neck, "Where are we heading" she asks.

"Well we'll be spliting off..Ten-ten will take the others to Wave..while you..me and Hinata will head to Tobi's secret base" mitsuomi replies.

"You should wake Hinata..so we can be on our way" kushina comments. Mitsuomi toys with his white bang and excuses himself, "Right I'll meet you the courtyard" he says, leaving. Mitsuomi heads towards hinata's with a sigh, "This is getting awkward" he thought and zetsuei scoffs, " _You're making it awkward..Kushina is your mother but you two no longer share DNA..So she is just a beautiful woman to add to your collection of Warrior Faeries_ " she states. Mitsuomi stood in front of hinata's room, "Don't you think its odd they're sleeping in a temple that had dead people roaming around" he thought. Zetsuei shook her head with a sigh, " _You think of the most random things_ " she muses. Mitsuomi slid open the door and found hinata asleep, her face a serene beauty as the moonlight shines. Hinata shifted slightly as mitsuomi approached and he carefully sits on the bed, "Hinata..time to wake up" he whispers, running his knuckle on her cheek. Hinata slowly opened her pearl orb, "Mitsuomi-kun" she whispers, sitting up with a small yawn.

"Sorry to wake you but we need to leave Spring tonight" mitsuomi said. Hinata reached for her eyepatch, "Where are we heading" she asks, climbing out the bed. Mitsuomi stayed quiet as he admired hinata, "The troupe is heading to Wave..While we are checking out a base with Kaa-san" he explains. Hinata tied her obi and slipped on her boots, "Hinata will you forgive me" mitsuomi says and sighs, "Because of me..the Teme" he adds.

"I don't blame you at all Mitsuomi-kun..I chose to go after Sasuke..You gave me courage" hinata said but rubs her arm, "After you were Executed..I wanted to Die..I even declined to go with Tsunade-sama and the others because I was planning to Die but I would Take Sasuke with me..So I waited and planned for a whole year but Hanabi and Neji soon found out..However I took the risk and nearly Succeed but Sasuke proved Elusive" she explains. Mitsuomi clenched his fist but hinata grasps his fist, "I Promise..He will get his" he says.

"I want to be the one to Kill him..So Make me your Monster" hinata said, seriously. Mitsuomi lifted her hand to kiss her palm, "What happened to the shy girl who poked her fingers around me" he said. Hinata removed her eyepatch to show her Sharingan, "She died when you died but a part still remains" she says, their noses touching. Mitsuomi slowly pulls away, "A Beautiful Monster you will be indeed" he says. Hinata grabs her gear and follows mitsuomi outside, where everyone was waiting and awaiting their orders.

"Well my Troupe circumstances have forced us for the moment to abandon our game plan but I emphasis For the Moment..Ten-ten you are the Scarlet Troupe's Leader until I return with Karin as your second in command..Jugo..Fū and Mei will be training Anko..Hana..Blue and Konan..While Kaa-san and Hinata will accompany me to certain location I obtained from Tobi..If Sakura or Ero-Sennin contact you..Well give them the Edited version of Tonight's events" mitsuomi explains. Everyone nods and disperse via shunshin as mitsuomi turns to the temple with a weave of signs, "Katon..Gōryūka no Jutsu" he states, setting it ablaze. Mitsuomi places his hands on kushina and hinata's shoulders as they were sucked into his eye. The three materialized in the Kamui dimension, "You two wait on here..I'll scout the base first..till then enjoy" mitsuomi says and focuses his power. His shadow expanded as a pair of elegant chairs manifested and a small book case, "Part of my book collection" mitsuomi, before swirling away.

##

Mitsuomi materialized above a massive bone graveyard within a dense forest, "So This where Madara Uchiha hid himself to manipulate world events" he thought. Mitsuomi landed on a huge rib bone but quickly vanishes via shunpo, appearing in front of the bone maw of a giant beast. Mitsuomi activated his Sharingan and sank into the ground, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he says, landing in a tunnel. Five clones formed and took off as mitsuomi dispersed in mist in search of secret rooms, with all finding numerous tunnels but all blocked off. The real mitsuomi found a space within the wall and no door to speak of but the vampire realized it was hidden by obito. Mitsuomi stepped through the wall into a well kept lab with surgical supplies and surgery table but the vampire furrows his brow, as he saw a wall about six feet high and ten feet wide with Sharingan eyes suspended in fluid.

" **Boss I found a throne room with several weapons including a battle fan used by Madara** " one clone comments. Mitsuomi mentally nods as he looks over the names on each case, " **Good bring the weapons** " he thought. Mitsuomi shifted to his evolved Mangekyō Sharingan, "Kamui" he says, as kushina and hinata emerge from his eye. The two Kunoichi gasp seeing the numerous eyes, "Seems the depravity of some know no bounds" mitsuomi muses. Mitsuomi continues to look around and finds a room with a cot and shower as kushina looks over the numerous but her breath hitched, "How can this Be?!" she states. Hinata looks over the name, "Mikoto Uchiha" she says and kushina slowly nods, "She was my best friend..When I was Pregnant with Sochi..I wanted our children to be friends" she explains.

"However Her Son chose power over friendship" mitsuomi curtly states. Kushina turns as a tear ran down her left cheek, "Sochi can you bring her back" she asks.

"Of course Kaa-san but you may not like what I have in store for her..She will be the nail in Sasuke's coffin..Seeing his beloved Mother as Vampire May destroy him" mitsuomi said. Kushina folds her arms with a stare, "Don't worry after I turn Hinata and she turns you..You will be the one to turn Mikoto" mitsuomi states. One of the clones materialized with the gunbai on his shoulder and several big shuriken, "Here ya go Boss" he states.

"Good work..now I need you to find me a person..preferably a shinobi and bring them back Alive" mitsuomi says and the clone swirls away. Mitsuomi turns to hinata and extends his hand, "Hinata are you ready to accept your Dark Baptism" he asks. Hinata takes his hand and he lifts her on the surgery table, "Yes I am" she replies, as mitsuomi turns to kushina.

"Kaa-san you don't have to watch this..for lack a better term..You're about to see your son..Pleasure Hinata lewdly" mitsuomi states. Kushina folded her arms, "I'm choosing this..So I wish see..See all of it" she replies and mitsuomi manifests her a chair, "Alright..Now Hinata..I'm going to stimulate you to make your blood to my liking" he says. Hinata undoes her obi and slips off her boots, "Good you know what I meant..Now lay back" mitsuomi says and dispels his shirt, leaving a white wife-beater. Mitsuomi moves around the table to open her blouse and free her bountiful chest under a pink bra, his fingers traces around her nipples and making her squirm. Mitsuomi moves down her belly and slides into her shorts, eliciting a short gasp from hinata but she bucks as he reaches her clit. Kushina watches quietly as mitsuomi teased hinata making her pant and softly moan from his ministrations but shockingly kushina's body was responding as well. Mitsuomi pulls his hand hinata's shorts with glistening liquid on his two fingers, before pulling her shorts off and hinata lifting enough.

"Itadakimasu" mitsuomi coos, spreading hinata's legs and kissing her inner thigh. Mitsuomi trailed kisses towards hinata's wet slit and garnered a loud cry of pleasure as his tongue met her virginal folds. Kushina had removed her vest and her shirt was unzipped as hinata's noises were slowly turning her on, " **How long has it been Kaa-san..I know you were dead but that shouldn't matter** " mitsuomi coos in her mind. Hinata's left hand kneaded her breast as her right clutches his head, "Naruto-kun is tasting me" she thought. Hinata panted louder and louder till a silent scream left her mouth as her orgasm released but her eye widens as mitsuomi bites her inner thigh. Kushina panted herself as mitsuomi drained hinata but he moves up to hover over her near lifeless form, before biting his wrist and holding it over hinata's mouth. A few drops hit hinata's lips and she quickly latches on as mitsuomi hisses in delight. Hinata suddenly grabs her throat as if on fire as her transformation started, her skin paled to deathly pallor and her back arches with her mouth opens, revealing her forming fangs. Hinata soon went limb as mitsuomi hopped off the table, "Kaa-san..Ecchi" he purrs. A pair of arms soon wrap around his neck as hinata licks her lips with hollow like eyes, "I feel so Ecchi too" she coos, kissing his neck. Kushina rises from the chair and makes her way to the pair, "I'm Ready for my Baptism" she says. Mitsuomi turned kushina to the table and hinata shifts with a tilt of her head but the older woman unzipped her shirt to reveal her globes of flesh, "Bite me here" she says, as mitsuomi wraps his arms around her waist.

"Kaa-san this will be painful..Hinata will drain you..then force both hers and your blood back into you" mitsuomi says. Kushina scoffs with a glance back, "I gave birth to you and had a giant fox ram a claw through me..I can Take it" she states. Hinata leans forward with a cute hiss and bites kushina's right breast, elcititing a curt moan and red cheeks from the uzumaki matriarch. Hinata greedily drank like a newborn but mitsuomi taps her head, causing her to pull away with blood running down her chin. Kushina slumped into mitsuomi with her breath shallow, "Now mix your blood with hers and inject you fangs back in the wound" he says. Hinata slowly nods and bites her tongue to fill her mouth with blood and disgorges some of kushina's blood, before sinking her fangs into the wound. Kushina's whole body erupted in a pain but the red head did not cry out as her transformation took hold. Hinata pulls away with a small hiss but mitsuomi pull her into a sloppy kiss with kushina between them, as her skin paled and her violet eyes became hollow like but returned to an acidy violet. Kushina opened her mouth as her fangs appeared with a hiss as mitsuomi and hinata pull away, "Sochi..I never breastfed you" she says and turns to face him. Kushina unzips her shirt fully and lifts onto the table, "Lets change that" she coos, pulling him to her breast. Mitsuomi starts to suck as kushina softly moan but gasps as hinata slips a hand down her pants, "I wanna taste too" she coos, taking the other nipple. However both flinch as liquid fills their mouths, " **Kaa-san is this Milk** " mitsuomi thought.

" **Sochi..you seem to forget..I gave birth before I died..so my breasts still have Milk** " kushina replies and both continue suckling. The pair unlatch as milk dribbles down their chins, "Oishī" both coos. Kushina soft pants as milk drips from her nipples, before she strips off her bottoms and spreads her legs. Mitsuomi unbuckles his pants as hinata softly kisses kushina, "Kaa-san..are you sure about this..If we doing this" mitsuomi states. Kushina looks mitsuomi in the eye, "I want this..I want you Inside me Sochi" she states. Mitsuomi strokes himself to get himself hard and slowly pushes inside kushina as hinata plays with the red head's chest, " **I want you inside me too..Be my First Mitsuomi-kun** " hinata coos, kissing him. Mitsuomi starts slow as kushina sucks him inside like a vice, " **I Will Hinata..I'll make all your dreams come true** " he thought. Hinata shifts to straddle kushina to allow access to her wet folds and the red hair vampire starts to lick as mitsuomi pumps her long and deep. The clone sent by mitsuomi arrived with a bound shinobi, just the trio climaxed in echoing fashion and caused the bound man to nosebleed.

"Um Boss..I'm back" the clone shouts. Mitsuomi pulls out kushina with a whistle but a glare on his face, "Che..Fine" he hissed, as the clone dispels. Kushina rode out her orgasm but hinata surprises her as she licked her womanwood of their cum. Mitsuomi buckled his pants and headed for the case holding mikoto's eyes, "You two might wanna make yourselves a little presentable. Hinata eeps and closes her blouse as kushina zips up her shirt, "Mitsuomi-kun..is there a shower here" hinata asks and he points to the left. Hinata grabs her shorts and heads for the door, " **Please hurry..I wanna Make Love** " she thought. Kushina sits crosslegged on the table as mitsuomi crushes the eyes and smear them on the scroll, "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei" he shouts. The bound man screams as the array surrounds him to form a woman with long black hair, dressed in a dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt. The woman gasps and looks up to see mitsuomi and shockingly kushina in a just a shirt, "Kushina-chan" she sputters. Kushina climbs off the table, "It is Mikoto-chan but please hold on a moment" she states. Mitsuomi activates his Rinnegan and makes a tiger sign, "Gedō Art..Rinne Rebirth" he states. The King of Hell emerges and a tendril attaches to mikoto and she gasps as her body returns to normal, "Who..who are you and how did you do this" she states.

"This is my Son and Lover Naruto but he goes by the name Mitsuomi Kiriyu now" kushina states, interlocking their arms. Mitsuomi snorts as mikoto was wide eyed and agape, "This is Naruto-kun and You're his Lover?!..Kushina that is Taboo!" she shouts.

"Not necessarily..you see three years ago I was killed and was in a pseudo afterlife you could say but I was restored to life as a completely new person..So we share no DNA" mitsuomi states. Mikoto gets to her feet and looks over her best friend and saw her really pale skin, "So how are you alive Kushina..I went to your funeral" she states.

"Sochi used Edo Tensei like with you" kushina says but her eyes become serious, "Mikoto-chan..Sasuke was the one to kill my Sochi..After the Masscare of your clan..He became Obessed with killing Itachi for it and it drove him down a Dark path" she adds. Mikoto's eyes slowly widen and flicker, "Sasuke-kun" she whispers but clenches her fist, "Damn you Fugaku" she adds. Mitsuomi and kushina were caught off guard by mikoto's statement, "What about Fugaku" kushina asks.

"I knew about the Purge of my Clan...Itachi told me and agreed to Spare me to raise Sasuke..Fugaku and others were planning a Coup after Minato's death..They worked with Danzō Shimura but that man was playing both sides..When the night came..Fugaku pulled me into Itachi's blade killing us both" mikoto explains. Mitsuomi tsks with a face, "Che Him again..I am so gonna enjoy killing him..Speaking of which" he says and vanishes. Mikoto blinked in shock as kushina softly chuckles, "I've missed you Miko-chan" she states.

"Same here Ku-chan but something is bothering me..since we've been talking..you haven't taken a single breath" mikoto states. Kushina sighs and closes her eyes but opens to reveal the pale gold eyes and opened her mouth to reveal her fangs, "My Sochi has changed and he changed me and several others..We are Vampires and I'm going to make you one too..Join us Miko-chan" she states. Mikoto stares in disbelief with a shake of her head, "Kushina what are you talking about" she states but kushina smirks, "Sochi only brought you back for this reason..Besides..We could never get enough of each other when Fugu-teme was on missions" she says. Kushina then took mikoto by the hand and led her to the table, "If I do this what will happen to me" she asks.

"An Aversion to the Sun but more power that you ever had..Miko-chan you were a Top Tier Jōnin even after having Itachi..Its time to take that back" kushina states. Mikoto thought for a moment but takes kushina's hand, "Ok..Turn me..I want to bring to light the truth about our clan and Save my Son" she states. Kushina smiles and grabs the hem of mikoto's blouse and the uchiha matriarch lifts her arms, allowing the shirt to come off. Kushina pulls mikoto into a soft kiss but it soon slipped into two old lovers kissing after so long, their tongues fighting for control and soft moans of pleasure. Kushina used her new strength to lay them on the table as they roamed each other bodies, "Miko-chan maybe we should have Sochi join us later...like Minato-kun but Sochi is bigger" she coos. Mikoto softly giggles as she runs her finger through kushina's red tresses, "We'll see" she replies, as kushina suckles her left nub. As kushina and mikoto caught up so did mitsuomi and hinata as well, "Yea I'm so gonna kill this kitty" mitsuomi muses. Mitsuomi was ferverish kissing hinata and had her pinned to the wall with her arms around his neck, with his hands holding her legs.

"This Kitty has Claws" hinata hissed. Mitsuomi smirks as they stop kissing, "I'm sorry I ignored you as Naruto" he says but hinata slicks back his hair, "You aren't ignoring me now but it sucks I wasn't the first you Turned" she says, with a cute pout. Mitsuomi carried hinata to the cot, "Maybe but Ten-ten has come a long way" he says and grins, "And a Total Freak..like you..Ya little Perv" he adds. Hinata gasps with a shy look but smirks, "All seeing eye" she purrs, locking lips with him again. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat as he moves down her body once again to lick and suck her bundles of nerves. Hinata bucked and bares her fangs with a throaty moan as mitsuomi ate her out, "How are you Good as cunnilingus" she cries.

"Plenty of Practice..A old friend of mine made sure I could pleasure a woman properly" mitsuomi replies. Hinata grips mitsuomi's head with both hands as she cums once again and the vampire drinks it down like a chaser. Mitsuomi came to her face with a grin, "Are you ready Hinata" he asks, his member teasing her slit. Hinata slowly nods with a shy look but her eyes widen as mitsuomi pushes inside, "So Big" she thought, pulling mitsuomi closer. Mitsuomi interlocked their left hands as he started move slow and his nose was the crook oh her neck with her right grasping his head. Hinata soon timed her hips to his as her dream of making love with naruto came true, causing blood-tears to form in her eyes. Mitsuomi wiped her tears with a soft look, "I've missed you Hinata" he says and hinata kisses him, "I've missed you too Naruto-kun..Iya Mitsuomi-kun" she replies.

"Ahhh" mikoto cries as kushina bites her neck. Kushina slowly drinks and pulls away with a lick of her lips, before slicing her lip and returning her fangs to mikoto's neck. Mikoto's body erupts in mind boggling pain but she endures it and as a reward kushina slices her nub and breastfeeds mikoto. The newborn pulls away with a cute hiss and they hungirly kiss once more but mikoto quickly looks left as mitsuomi emerges, "Ready to Join you Kaa-san" he says and mikoto licks her lips, "Definitely Bigger" she coos and kushina giggles.

 **OoOoO**

A lone figure moved through the pristine mountains of the Land of Earth towards the village of Iwagakure. The figure was a young woman with haunting steel-blue eyes and blond hair in twin tails but the most defining feature were the whisker marks on her cheeks. She lifted her hood slightly with a sigh, "Bout time" she thought and at that moment a dozen Iwa ANBU appeared around her, "Halt intruder..State your business" one shouts, reaching for his tanto. The figure raised her hands in surrender and removed her hood, "I am Naruko Uzumaki..Daughter of Konoha's Yellow-Flash" she states. Several of ANBU flinch but the leader draws his tanto, "the Yellow-Flash only had one child a boy" he said. Naruko rubs her forehead, "My twin brother Naruto..I was stolen by Orochimaru when we were born and I was used for her vile experiments" she explains. Naruko glances around the numerous ANBU and could feel the hate rolling off them, "Daughter of the Yellow-Flash..The Demon of the Third Shinobi War..Many of those in our Village swore Bloodoaths against him and all his Ilk" a man says. Naruko noticed a man in standard Iwagakure Jonin uniform but a handsome face with grey eyes and blue hair, "I am aware of such..Shinobi-san" she states. The man approaches naruko and roughly grabs her chin, "I am Aotsuchi and I am one who such has a bloodoath" he says, before roughly punching naruko in the stomach. Naruko drops to one knee but two ANBU pull her back to her feet. Aotsuchi grabs naruko by her hair this time, "Captain take Her to the T&I division and have Lord Tsuchikage informed about who this is" he sneers. The ANBU roughly pull naruko along as aotsuchi looks on with a smug smirk on his face.

##

Kurotsuchi silently grumbled as she enters the T&I division along with her grandfather, "So she claims to be the sister of the Kyuubi kid and the Yellow-Flash's daughter" she comments. Ōnoki rubs his beard and was dressed in a green and yellow coat with a red with the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of the flak jacket and mesh armour but has both his sleeves of his shirt and kept the single lapel on his right side. The old fence sitter harbored a hate for the Yondaime Hokage, for the deaths of Iwagakure shinobi and his daughter and son in law. A tall man was waiting outside the interrogation room, dressed in the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel.

"Has she said anything Kitsuchi" ōnoki asks. Kitsuchi folds his arms with a shake of his head, "Nothing but her name Naruko Uzumaki and she wishes to speak with you" he replies. Kurotsuchi looks through the class and got a good look at naruko, "She does look like the Nine-tails Jinchūriki even with the whiskers on her face" she says but blinks rapidly as their eyes met. Naruko had her arms folded under her chest as aotsuchi leers at her, "How many times must I repeat myself..my father was Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki making me the twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki" she states.

"Its bit farfetched that the demon had one let alone two spawns but tell your story and I may be inclined to understand better" aotsuchi states. Naruko runs her fingers along her cheek as she stares at the one-way mirror, "I was born five minutes after my brother..Our birth was a well kept secret but an Individual beyond the scope of our forces slipped in Konoha to steal the Kyuubi no Kitsune..My father defeated the man sealing half the Kyuubi inside my brother and planned to seal the other in me but Orochimaru swooped in taking me and my mother..leaving a faux body in her place..Everyone who knew of the birth only were aware of my brother and Orochimaru took advantage of it" she explains. Outside the room kurotsuchi's attention was glued to naruko and her eye drifted over her body, "So that Snake Witch used the confusion to steal this girl" ōnoki says but kurotsuchi continues to stare. Naruko wore a black battle skirt with orange flames, with knee length boots and a tight v-neck shirt over a mesh shirt and a black coat with orange coattails and white fur sown around the collar.

"So what if it is true Gramps" kurotsuchi asks. Ōnoki glances to granddaughter but back to naruko, "We are already allied with Konoha after killing the brother..This could be a Boon for us" he says. Aotsuchi steps out with a bow, "Tsuchikage-sama" he placates but onoki waves his hand as he floats into the room. Naruko maintained a calm demeanor as ōnoki took a seat and kitsuchi behind him but to the left. Aotsuchi returned to the room and took up the right as kurotsuchi remained outside but she locked on naruko's eyes.

"So you wish to see me..Why" ōnoki asks. Naruko leaned forward with her hands on the table, "I know of the Hatred Iwa has for my family..My mother a famed ANBU Captain..My Father the Yellow-Flash who cut down scores of Iwa shinobi in the Third War..My brother if allowed to live would've surpassed them both but your Ally in Konoha killed him..However that leaves me..the last living Namikaze and Uzumaki to focus Iwa's Wrath on" she explains. Kitsuchi and ōnoki kept quiet but aotsuchi scoffs, "Lord Tsuchikage..I propose we Execute Her in front of the entire village" he states.

"Why not do something more beneficial for Iwa's Future" naruko interjects. The three furrowed their collective brows as did kurotsuchi, "What is this Bitch talking about" she thought.

"And What demon spawn can you offer for Iwa's Future" aotsuchi shot. Naruko softly smirked and unzipped her coat slightly, "Why you can Breed me of course" she says. The room became silent as kurotsuchi watched in shock but her eyes met naruko's and those steel-blue eyes seem to peer into her soul, causing her walk off with red forming on her cheeks.

"You would turn yourself into some common whore" ōnoki states, incredulously. Naruko looked the older man in the eye, "Just imagine Iwa's greatness having children mixed with Uzumaki blood..massive chakra reserves and possible skill to match" she states.

"Are you serious Girl..you wanna be a glorified baby factory for our village..My daughter is around your age..No Kunoichi alive would go this route by choice" kitsuchi states. Naruko folded her arms with a serious look, "Orochimaru destroyed my sexual proclivities at an early age..When your men take me..my mind will be elsewhere" she retorts. Naruko internally smirked as aotsuchi was frothing at the mouth, "Heh too easy but what of you Kuro-chan" she thought.

##

Kurotsuchi slipped into a bathroom and quickly locked the door, "What the Fuck is happening to me" she thought. Kurotsuchi looked into the mirror and saw her cheeks were red and her body was hot for unknown reasons. However her reflection turned into naruko in the nude, "Tell me you want me Kurotsuchi" she coos, part of her face hidden by her blonde locks. Kurotsuchi backed into the wall as naruko seemingly stepped out the mirror with her breasts softly jiggling and her womanhood covered by pink panties, "Tell me you desire me" she says. Naruko softly stepped towards kurotsuchi, her bare feet patting the floor. Kurotsuchi flinches as naruko's soft fingers caress her face, "I want you to come to Me tonight and I will give you something very special" naruko coos, their lips nearly touching. Kurotsuchi suddenly gasps and she was still in the bathroom but naruko was nowhere to be found, "Was that Genjutsu" she thought but flinches, feeling her wet panties. Kurotsuchi blushes with a tsk and quickly cleans herself up, before heading back to the interrogation room. Kitsuchi walked out the room with a perplexed look, "What's wrong Dad" kurotsuchi asked. Kitsuchi rubs his beard as ōnoki and aotsuchi were speaking with naruko, "This Namikaze girl is severely disturbed" he states and glances to her, "She willingly wants to a breeder for us" he adds. Kurotsuchi looked into the room, "Dad you mind if I guard her tonight" she states. Kitsuchi arches an eyebrow with a stare, "You sure about this..if she is powerful as the Yellow-Flash" he says but kurotsuchi scoffs, "I can take the Bitch" she shot. Ōnoki and aotsuchi step out as guards go in, "So what are we doing" kitsuchi asks. Aotsuchi subtly smirks as ōnoki glances back to the room as guards lead naruko out in chains, "We will convene our council to discuss which men will be suitable for Procreation..Kitsuchi I want you to be one of them" ōnoki states. Kitsuchi was about to retort but saw the seriousness in his father's eyes, "Of course Lord Tsuchikage" he says and points a thumb at kurotsuchi, "I want Kurotsuchi to watch her..To make sure no one tries to take advantage" he states. Ōnoki glances to his granddaughter with a nod, "Alright" he says but grips his back, "I'm going for soak..damn back" he adds. Kurotsuchi bows to her grandfather and give her father a nod as she follows aotsuchi to naruko's cell.

"So Kuro..why would you choose to watch the demon spawn" aotsuchi comments. Kurotsuchi silently tsked at the nickname, "Because of lecherous guys like you trying to rape her before gramps chooses the men for her" she shot. Aotsuchi scoffs with a smirk, "I'm sure Grandfather will choose me especially for my powerful Lava Kekkei Genkai but unlike yours..mine rivals Roshi in terms of destructive power" he states.

"He always tries to find a way to belittle me" kurotsuchi thought. The pair stopped at the cell that contained naruko and she was chained to the far wall under a window, "Well I leave you to the soon to be Whore of Iwa" aotsuchi jokes, as he walks off. Kurotsuchi found a chair and pulled in front the cell and took a seat with a fold of her arms and legs, "So you're the Yellow-Flash's daughter" she comments. Naruko shifts with a rattle of her chains, "I am and you are" she asks. Kurotsuchi points her thumb to her chest, "Kurotsuchi..Granddaughter of Ōnoki of Both Scales...Daughter of Kitsuchi the Stone Destoryer and user of the Yōton Kekkei Genkai" she states.

"Lovely Titles but a shame your talents don't compare to that Aotsuchi..your Cousin I presume..That woman from Kiri or even the Yonbi Jinchūriki" naruko comments and kurotsuchi's pink orbs narrow. Kurotsuchi wanted to march in that cell and pound naruko to a pulp but a smirk forms, "Maybe but very Soon..all you will be good for is pumping out babies" she shot. Naruko softly laughs and kurotsuchi furrows her brow, "What's so Funny" she snapped but naruko continues to laugh. However kurotsuchi is whipped around and pinned to the bar by another naruko but this one naked with just tight booty shorts, "Hellooo...Kuro dear" she coos. Kurotsuchi looked backed and saw naruko still chained, "Having trouble Kuro..Kage Bunshin" she states. Naruko-2 titters as she leans closer to kurotsuchi, "We did promise a reward" she purrs, grazing her lips on kurotsuchi's soft ones. Kurotsuchi's eyes were wide a naruko-2 finally mashed thier lips in chaste fashion, as if testing the waters but the blonde licked her lower lip for access. Kurotsuchi unconsciously parted her lips and gave in as naruko slipped her tongue to explore. Naruko-2 had kurotsuchi's hands pinned above her head and her free hand unzipped the brown vest, "What are you doing?!" kurotsuchi gasps but naruko-2 continues her kissing and her free hand gropes kurotsuchi's chest. Kurotsuchi's cheeks burned red as naruko-2 kneaded her breast, "Mmm..they seem big but you hide them..Naze" the clone asks. Kurotsuchi tried to keep a serious face but naruko-2 kept up her groping, "Kunoichi must be seen as strong" she snaps.

"Foolish..Kunoichi can be strong and Sexy" the real naruko comments. Kurotsuchi looks back to the blonde but cries out as naruko-2 had tore open her shirt to suckle her left nub. Naruko watched with a smirk as kurotsuchi was slowly giving in to naruko-2, "Bring her inside Dear" naruko calls out. Naruko-2 pulls away with a pout and activate her Sharingan, much to kurotsuchi's shock and phases them through the bars. Naruko phases out of her chains as naruko-2 turns kurotsuchi to face naruko, "Who are you..Ahh" kurotsuchi snaps but naruko-2 nips at her throat. Naruko-2 fondles the bare breast and tries to get her other hand down kurotsuchi's shorts but naruko beats her to the punch. Naruko rips open kurotsuchi's shorts to find a trimmed womanhood devoid of panties and starting to wet, "Where are your panties Kurotsuchi" naruko asks. Kurotsuchi was livid but naruko-2 was giving an exhilarating feeling, "I..I soiled them" she whispers. Naruko titters as naruko-2 now has both her hands on kurotsuchi's chest, "Did you Pee yourself or worst Poo yourself..you dirty girl" she chides.

"No you Fucking Bitch..That Genjutsu you used made Cum" kurotsuchi shouts, with a red cheeks of anger and pleasure. Naruko smiles softly and grips kurotsuchi by the hips, before her tongue meets kurotsichi's wet folds and caused the iwa kunoichi to cry out. Kurotsuchi nearly collpased but naruko-2 held her up as naruko suckled her clit and folds, sending jolts of pleasure through kurotsuchi and her nipples harden to allow naruko-2 to twerk one. Kurotsuchi fell forward with a throaty moan as naruko looks up with a grin, "Lay Down Kuro" she coos but kurotsuchi collaspes as her knees were weak. Naruko looked to naruko-2 and the clone nods before vanishing, "You will feel like a new woman once I'm done" she coos. Naruko straddles kurotsuchi and leans down to capture her lips but this time kurotsuchi was into it as their tongue swirl around each other. Kurotsuchi then feels something poking her stomach and naruko giggles and leans back to lift her skirt, to move her panties as a throbbing ten inch member emerged. Kurotsuchi almost recoiled but naruko had influenced her, "What are you" she whispers.

"You can call me a Futa for now but I want you to touch it" naruko says, sitting back to the wall. Kurotsuchi reaches out and felt it twitch under her gloves, "How can you have a male member" she asked but naruko grabs her glove and moves it up and down.

"Stroke and make me cum Kuro..Details Later" naruko says, biting her lip. Kurotsuchi started slow at first as naruko gropes her own left breast, "Faster and I want you to Suck it too" she purrs. Kurotsuchi strokes faster and slowly slips naruko's member in her mouth to start bobbing her head but naruko grabs her head to go faster. Kurotsuchi slurped and sucked as naruko had a fanged grin but she moans as she cums in kurotsuchi's mouth and she actually swallows it down. Kurotsuchi coughs slightly but naruko pushes her on her back and teased her folds, "Now for fun" naurko purrs, showing her fangs. Kurotsuchi's eyes widen but naruko quickly bites her neck and grips her head, garnering pitched moaning and kurotsuchi writhing under her bite. Naruko pulls from kurotsuchi with a hiss and bites her wrist, "Drink and become mine" naruko coos. Kurotsuchi slowly opens her mouth and drinks but naruko slides inside her with a grunt, her skin already paling as naruko pulls her wrist away. Kurotsuchi writhes as naruko rocks her hips, her mouth lerches revealing her fangs and eyes widen to turn hollow like but back a shimmering pink. Naruko leans down as she moves but kurotsuchi pulls into a deep kiss, "Harder Master..I need you Now" she coos and naruko speeds up. Kurotsuchi sucks on naruko's left nub as the blonde pumps her fast and deep, till both climaxed and naruko painted kurotsuchi's womb white. Naruko collasped her side but still inside kurotsuchi, "When will I meet Master" the newborn asks.

"Very Soon Kuro but we need your Grandfather's power..can you kill him" naruko asks. Kurotsuchi thought for a moment but pulls off her Hitai-ate, "If my Master wishes..I will but under protest because he is my gramps" she states. Naruko-2 appears in the cell with a fresh uniform for kurotsuchi, "How is it outside" naruko asks.

"Mistress security is Lax to the Kage tower but a shift change in twenty" naruko-2 says, as kurotsuchi gets dressed. Naruko folds her arms with a fanged grin, "Plenty of time" she notes. Naruko took kurotsuchi in her arms as naruko-2 dispels and suck them into her eye, reappearing inside the kage residence. Kurotsuchi followed naruko as they found onoki's bedroom, " **Stick to the shadows** " naruko thought. Kurotsuchi slowly nods as naruko takes a seat at the foot of the bed, before shifting her form to a hairless hunched over figure. Kurotsuchi felt a sense of concern at naruko's unnatural form but her attention drifted to her grandfather as he started to stir. Ōnoki slowly sat up to find a hunched over figure at the edge of his bed, "Who are you?!" he states. The figure turned with wide black eyes but before ōnoki could react, a hiss caught his attention and he turns to kurotsuchi pouncing from shadows. Kurotsuchi rips into ōnoki's throat as he screams but it was too late and the last thing he saw was the figure turning in naruko. Kurotsuchi felt her grandfather's very essence and knowledge flow into her as she rear back with a hiss and a smirk, "This feels as good as Sex" she purrs. Naruko manifests a tonfa blade and cuts off ōnoki's head as kurotsuchi licks her fingers, "Let us depart" naruko states and the pair disappear without a trace. The next morning Iwagakure was lockdown as ANBU searched for the fugitive naruko uzumaki and a shockingly missing kurotsuchi, however the worst new was from a servant finding the Sandaime Tsuchikage dead in grisly fashion.

 **OoOoO**

Mitsuomi cracked his neck as hinata, kushina and mikoto stood off to the side. Kushina still wore ANBU uniform and hinata kept her outfit but added a hooded trench coat with the basic black and purple scheme along with a few silver motifs, with opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-purple leather straps. Mikoto changed into a black skort with white stockings into black boots and shin guards, a mesh long sleeve shirt, a white jacket with red trim and gloves with a black scarf around her neck. Mitsuomi ran his fingers through his hair with a yawn, "Alright let's kick off..Kidō first" he shouts. Across from mitsuomi was a clone with its Rinnegan shining, "Right" mitsuomi-2 shouts and rushes forward with a leap, "Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan" he adds. Mitsuomi skips back to the one hundred projectiles but mitsuomi-2 shunpos behind, "Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku" he shouts, wrapping the yellow around mitsuomi but he fades away.

"Che..Utsusemi" mitsuomi-2 thought and narrowly dodges a kick from behind. Mitsuomi braces his left arm with right, "Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" he shouts. All three ladies gasped with wide eyes a large blue blast erupted from mitsuomi's hand but mitsuomi-2 smirks, "Bakudō #81 Danku" he recites and the blast hits an invisible wall. Mitsuomi-2 used the smoke to activate his Asura path and launches from the smoke with six arms and a serrated tail, before six swords manifested in each hand. Mitsuomi slipped into his Battōjutsu stance as mitsuomi-2 grins and causes mitsuomi to kick back as the ground was obliterated. Mikoto and hinata activated their Sharingan as mitsuomi-2 rushes mitsuomi but the ground was being rutted as he moved, "Is this Fūton Jutsu but no signs were weaved" kushina comments.

"Byakugan..Look at the clone..its like something is whipping around as he swings those swords" hinata states. Kushina focuses her chakra and activates her eye of Kagura but she noticed both had the same whipping effect, " _Its called the Quicksword_ " zetsuei says, manifesting and creating a chair.

"Quicksword" kushina questions. Zetsuei crosses her arms and points to the invisible impacts, " _The Quicksword is his creation and is the pinnacle of his control over his reiatsu..Half are the speed of his swings but the rest his reiatsu focused like a beam which creates the multitude of impacts..Now Reiatsu is by no means simple to control..Mitsuomi was born high Reiryoku which is like chakra..Giving him very high level but untamed reiatsu..However Mitsuomi spent years learning to control and his control is refined enough that he can mask and release it at staggering rates..couple that with his vampire power..makes the perfect assassin which he was known as Shinku Karitoriki and myth of the Gotei13 of the Soul Society_ " she explains.

"A myth" hinata asks. Zetsuei rests her head on hand, " _Well many don't believe He exists and that what his Master wanted..like a boogie man the Gotei13 has a squad of assassins known as Onmitsukidō..kinda like ANBU Black Ops but Mitsuomi could do what they couldn't..For instance..a village needs to kill a Kage that is true Despot..You can't outright send your own ANBU_ " she explains and snaps her finger, " _However what if you have an assassin which can read minds..take any form and even make the Kage kill them self..An assassin like that would tip the scale in favor of their Master_ " she adds.

" _Now I have question and this is for Mikoto..If Sasuke had same powers as Mitsuomi has now..would Sasuke be equal to Mitsuomi_ " zetsuei asks. Mikoto glances to mitsuomi as he dodges mitsuomi-2 and back to the spirit, "I'm not sure..I doubt Goshujin has shown his true power but it would boil down to experience" she replies.

"Sasuke would lose to Sochi due to experience..Sasuke no doubt was given everything he wanted growing up..best tutors..best things..Sochi fought for everything he has..even with power he has..Sochi has pushed himself harder than Sasuke in terms of skill and ability" kushina states. Mitsuomi continues to move back but thrusts his sword with a loud clang and stopping all six swords, "Six-bladed quicksword..Nice" he notes. Mitsuomi-2 smirks and kicks back to fire a barrage of missile but mitsuomi sprints forward with blinding speed, before their blades met in thunderous fashion. Mitsuomi has both hands on his sword to block mitsuomi-2 and his six blades but the doppelganger opens his mouth wide, "Shura no Kō" he roars. Mitsuomi jerks as he's engulfed in a huge chakra blast but he sails back with smoke billowing from his body, "How did he survive that?!..It was pointblank" mikoto says.

" _Mitsuomi used his Reiatsu for defense..in a clash of reiatsu the weaker one is pushed down..Asura-Mitsuomi is not using his full Shinigami powers but his full chakra powers..All Mitsuomi had to do is raise his reiatsu and it'll take the brunt_ " zetsuei explains. Mitsuomi shifted his stance with his sword in his left but the arm bent backwards and right under the blade.

"That looks like a Uzumaki-Sword Style and the one earlier as well looks similar to the Hitokiri" kushina comments. Mitsuomi sprints forward with fervent speed with a thrust and mitsuomi-2 sidesteps but mitsuomi turns into a side sweeping attack, opening up mitsuomi-2 on his side.

" _Well..the first was his Battōjutsu and the other was the Hiratsuki...both he learned and perfected..Mitsuomi prides himself on his Kenjutsu and created his own Attack and can make simple techniques look very destructive_ " zetsuei states. Mitsuomi shifts to a basic kendo stance with both hands and slowly raises his sword as mitsuomi-2 sprints forward, before swinging down and creating a plume of debris nearly twenty feet skyward. The three vampires' eyes widen like saucers as zetsuei chuckles, " _Like I said even the most simple can be destructive in his hands_ " she quips and all three nod. The dust cloud clears as mitsuomi stands over a bifurcated asura-mitsuomi and the clone dispels with a puff of smoke.

"Doton..Dosekiryū..{Earth Style: Earth and Stone Dragon}" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi turns to an earthen dragon barreling towards but he smirks as its sliced down the middle and slams to to the dirt, "You gonna have to try harder than that" he muses, turning to naruko and kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi saw the others and gave them a curt nod but her gaze fell on mitsuomi, "Goshujin" she states. Mitsuomi gave a curt nod with a smirk, "That I am and Welcome to the Scarlet Troupe" he says and notes she dressed like naruko.

"Is she the Last piece you mention Sochi" kushina asks. Mitsuomi rubs his ear with a nod, "Pretty much..show them Kurotsuchi" he said. Kurotsuchi weaves several signs, "Jinton..Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu..{Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu}" she shouts. A white ethereal box formed and sudden flash of light with everything within was gone, leaving a box shaped crater.

"So this is the Famed Particle Style of Ōnoki of Both Scales" mikoto comments. Kushina remembered that technique from the third shinobi war, "Have you Mastered the Jiton" she asks.

"I assimilated my Gramps' knowledge and Jutsu but I'm still weary about you because you fought my aunt and uncle but it was the Yondaime to kill them..However for Goshujin I will work with you" kurotsuchi states. Mitsuomi rubs his head and pulls naruko along, "How ready is she in terms of the others" he asks.

"Capable..she can summon familiars..turn to mist..even a bit of telepathy and she's a bit of a Tsundere" naruko comments. Mitsuomi rubs his chin with a smirk, "Hoh..well that's new...Any way..I want you to stay here and catalog anything of value..if someone comes snooping capture them but if they are of a vampiric nature..Dispel or reverse summon to me" he states. Naruko nods and heads inside the base as mitsuomi heads for the others, "Alright my Faeries..let's meet up with others and begin prepping for Kiri" he states. Mitsuomi grasps hinata on the shoulder and each to do the same as they are sucked into the Kamui dimension. Mitsuomi looks around once again and takes off into shunpo for Wave skirting the land of fire borders.

##

Ten-ten, karin fū and mei sat in one of southern base's main room with a map Kiri between them, "I think we should infiltrate the same as before" fū comments. Karin adjusts her glasses with a glance to mei, "Would that be prudent..Though Kiri is rebuilding from our initial attack and the Sanbi rampage..They would be on guard" she states.

"I agree attacking in a similar fashion to Ame might prove advantages to us" mei comments. The door opened as jugo stepped in with blue on his shoulder, "Are the prisoners acting up" karin asks.

" **No but a pair of toads is here to see a Mitsu-nii** " blue says, hopping down.

"Its the toads from Lord Jiraiya" jugo adds. The four vampiresses look between each other but ten-ten rises from her chair, "Let them in..I'll talk to them" she states. Jugo slowly nods and ten-ten follows him out to the base's entrance, where two human sizes toads were waiting and both wearing blue vests.

" **Hi Friend do you have any treats** " the yellow one chirps. The dark red one pops him with a huff, " **Don't be so need Gamatatsu** " he snaps.

" **Sorry Gamakichi** " gamatatsu said, rubbing his head. Gamakichi turns his attention back to ten-ten and jugo, " **Jiraiya sent us to speak with Mitsuomi or as we knew him Naruto..A rumor is spreading that Tsunade-sama is Dead** " he states. Ten-ten sighs ruefully with a look to the sky, "It isn't a rumor..Tsunade-sama..Shizune-sama and the former Hokage guard platoon with ANBU Neko were killed by what we believe were Konoha Hunter-nin while we assaulted the Akatsuki base in Ame..the only survivors were Konohamaru Sarutobi and Meogi..both are seeking asylum in Spring country" she explains. Gamakichi lowered his head slightly, " **Jiraiya won't be happy about this..neither Sakura-chan** " he states. Ten-ten wipes a blood-tear with a nod, "Jugo can you go with them and explain to Jiraiya-sama and Sakura" she asks. Jugo nods as gamakichi grabs his shoulder and the three vanish in a puff of smoke, as ten-ten sighs in relief.

" **Neither will take this well but we need to focus on Kiri** " mitsuomi comments. Ten-ten turns to mitsuomi dropping down out of shunpo, "If Sakura asks you This Time to turn her..Will you Master" she asks. Mitsuomi took a slow drag from the cigarette in his mouth, "I wanted Sakura to be my Aijin but if the weight of Baa-chan's death is too much for her bare..Then I Will" he states. Mitsuomi activates Kamui and releases kushina, kurotsuchi, hinata and mikoto, causing ten-ten to furrow her but mitsuomi relays who mikoto and kurotsuchi are.

"Fū..Karin and Mei are discussing battle plans..while Anko..Hana and Konan are sparring in the arena" ten-ten states. Mitsuomi rubs his ear with a puff, "Alright..Ten-ten take the others inside and her them situated..while I go see Anko and the others" he states. Everyone disperses as mitsuomi strolled with his hands stuffed in his pockets to the arena underground, " _Will you actually follow through with Sakura_ " zetsuei says but mitsuomi ignores her. Mitsuomi found the arena via the vocal cheering and pulls up his hood as the adequate sized fighting arena where two sets of fights were going on. On mitsuomi's left anko was fight six prisoners with relative ease as hana watched from the opposite end of him. To his right konan was fighting a buff man with light blue hair but a sly smirk forms as mitsuomi recognized him, "So Mizuki you are still breathing" he thought. Mitsuomi manifested a pair of blue lens sunglasses and slips them on as he activates his Sharingan, " **Konan-chan** " he thought. Konan dodges mizuki at each turn but glances around, " **Master?!** " she questions.

" **But of course..I'm watching from the crowd.. How have things been going..Are you feeding properly** " mitsuomi asks. Konan summons a pair of spiked and retractable battle fans, " **I have Master..I gained these from a Kunochi I fed on** " she replies. Mizuki summons two windmill shuriken and charges but mitsuomi appears with a grin, "Hi Mizuki-sensei" he croons and grabs his face, "Bye Mizuki-sensei" he adds. Mitsuomi's fingers slip into mizuki's head, "The Kyuubi Brat?!" he sputters but screams as electricity erupts in his head. Mitsuomi pushes mizuki aside as smoke billows from his head, "Sorry Konan but I so Wanted to Kill him" he muses. Anko had stopped fighting with a lick of her fangs, "Oi Master Wanna Fuck" she shouts. Hana and konan gasp as did some of the prisoners but mitsuomi glances back with a grin, "Sure" he casully says. Mitsuomi and anko stroll away as hana rubs her forehead, "Is Anko like this naturally" konan asks and hana nods. Mitsuomi finds an empty room with two sofas, "I'm curious" he says but anko pushes him on the sofa, "I've slept with all my Sisters except the new ones" she coos, slipping off her jumper. Mitsuomi smirks with a nod of his head, "Same but All of them" he purrs, as anko saunter to him.

"I Bet none can do this" anko croon, kneeling and unbuckling his pants. Anko runs her finger along his limp member and strokes softly but slips it into her mouth with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a sigh as anko bobs her head, "True..true" he thought, running his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. Anko swirled her snake like tongue and sucked like a pro, **"Anko you weren't a Hooker at one time** " he thought.

" **No I read alot of Icha-icha and learned from the pros of the game** " anko replies, as she speeds up. The door slowly opened as hana peers inside as anko was sucking mitsuomi off, "Come on Hana join in..you too Konan" anko says. Mitsuomi cracked opened an eye as konan and hana stood at the door but step in and lock the door, before undressing with hana joining anko and konan sitting down. Mitsuomi and konan slowly started kissing as hana and anko lick up and down his member, "You're definitely an Alpha" hana purrs, taking him deep. Mitsuomi pulls from konan with a purr of his own but the bluenette pulls him back, "Goshujin..we're just kissing and I'm getting wet" she whispers, their tongues swirling around one another. Anko climbs up to pull mitsuomi from konan for a deep kiss but bluenette pulls her into a deep lip lock. Hana speeds up feeling him twitch in his mouth, before several ropes fill her mouth and the inuzuka swallows it down like a champ.

"Oishī" hana coos, taking every drop but mitsuomi was still hard. Anko dispels her mesh suit and stands over mitsuomi, "I'm going first..then Hana and Konan last" she says, lining him with her wet folds. Anko slowly descends as konan and hana trade kisses with mitsuomi, every inches stretching her to the max and a look of bliss forms on her face. Anko wraps her arms around mitsuomi's neck as she starts to move, while hana and konan start to play with each other. However mitsuomi shocks anko by standing to his full height, forcing anko to brace with one arm on his chest and the arother around his neck. Hana shifted konan on the sofa to her back and reverses her own position, allowing konan full access to her dripping wet snatch and she started licking. Anko panted heavily as mitsuomi pounded her like a jackhammer, "Shit How do you Fuck so Goood" she shouts but mitsuomi braces her on the door to capture her lips.

"Fuck..Fuck..Fuck..I'm Cumming..I'm Cumming..I'm Cumming..I'm Cumming" anko howls and bites his shoulder. Mitsuomi grins wide as anko slumps on his shoulder and drops her on the empty sofa but turns to hana wiggling her butt on the sofa as konan crawls to anko to sample the cum leaking from her core.

"You know how I want it" hana comments, as mitsuomi toys with her entrance and slides inside. Hana grips the sofa as mitsuomi grabs her hips to rock his hips, "You want Anal" he jokes and hana bristles with a glare but mitsuomi was clearly in her omanko, "Asshole" she hissed. Konan watched on top of anko as they softly kissed, "I'm amazed you were a Virgin Konan..you and Mei" anko says, niblbing on konan ear.

"Sex was never a necessity for me..despite my Sex crazed Sensei but now I want Sex" konan replies, leaning up to let anko suckle her breast. Anko sucks on the pierced nipple and her long tongue toys with the ring, "I guess it because we're vampires and they are sexual being according to Ten-ten" she said. Mitsuomi sped up with a grunt as hana howled akin to a wolf, before shooting his load inside her with rapid pumps. Mitsuomi slowly pulls out as hana cups her crotch to walk over to anko and straddles her face, letting the cum drain onto the hebi-hime with a chuckle. Konan approached the sofa and chose to lay flat, "Hmm..simple huh" mitsuomi muses straddling her. Konan starts with soft and loving kisses but her amber orbs widen and a shocked squeal escaped her lips as mitsuomi slides inside her slick core. Konan blushes and holds her hands out in a shy manner as mitsuomi rocked his hips, "Cum for me Konan-chan" he coos. Konan panted but cranes her head to see anko and hana 69'ing, "Goshujin..Goshujin..Goshujin...I'm Cumming" she cries, arching her back and fills her womb. Mitsuomi pulls with a satisfied huff and lights a cigarette but hana and anko crawled to konan as he heads for the door. Mitsuomi pokes his head out the door and saw each of his faeries with a number, "This is gonna be a Looonnnggg Night" he thought.

 **OoOoO**

Mitsuomi stood on a ridge overlooking the Village Hidden in Mist as the moon hung in the sky, "Such a Bewitching Night" he muses. Mitsuomi shifts his hoodie to a familiar black cloak with red clouds and a familiar orange mask in his hand, "Kill only the Ninja..Let the Civilans run in terror" he says and glances back, "My Faeries" he adds. Ten sets of golden eyes appeared in the black with ten sets of shimmering teeth, "Yes Sir..Yes Sir my Master" echoed in unison. Suddenly a massive rook of ravens shoot pass mitsuomi and into the village, "A Truly Bewitching Night..Indeed" he muses, slipping on the mask and swirling away. Two Kiri ANBU were patroling the village as louds caws caught their ears, looking up both the massive flock of ravens but a black mass shoots down. Mei stepped out the blackness with auburn hair and dress blowing in the wind, "My Master has returned to Claim this town" she says, flashing her fangs. One ANBU charges mei head on but has his throat ripped out as the other tries to attack from behind but mei cleaves him in half with a quickdraw from her sword. Mei raised her arms out as the blood of the pair slinked inside her body, before dispering into ravens. Hinata dropped into an alleyway and pulled off her eye patch as her Sharingan came to life, before stepping out the alley and to be surround by a several Kiri-nin. Hinata pulls down her hood with a serious look on her flawless face, "If you Value your lives..Leave Kiri" she states. Hinata held her head high as the Kiri-nin drew their weapons but she moves with inhuman grace with a palm strike to one's chest, exploding his heart as blood sprayed from his mouth. Hinata used the confusion by the sudden death with a heel kick to another, snapping her neck and a four finger strike to a charging nin.

"Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" one shouts, forming a water dragon. Hinata smirks as she spins like a top, "Kaiten" she shouts, as the dragon crashes into the dome. Hinata launches from the dome with a weave of signs and lightning coats her left arm, "Raikiri" she shouts, ramming her arm through the last Kiri-nin. Hinata pulled her arm free and like a cat licks the blood off her hand, "Very poor diet" she muses.

"Gatsūga" hana shouts, tearing through several Kiri-nin. Anko had a nin strung up by his throat with a snake as fū took out several nin and changed out her suiton heart for a stronger one. Konan used her origami to create small shiki to keep up with her sisters and coordinate their efforts, "Kill the Kiri-nin but spare the civilians..Goshujin commands" she states, turning to several ghouls. Ten-ten walked through the streets with a the Kubikiribōchō on her shoulder and a colt in her free hand, " **So how do like the 1911** " mitsuomi asks.

" **Its strange but my accuracy is still off a bit** " ten-ten replies, winging a Kiri-nin in the shoulder and another in the kneecap. Mitsuomi himself stood across from the home of the new Mizukage with mikoto and kushina on his left and right, "Let's play this quiet but keep close" he says, dissolving into mist and the pair vanishing.

##

Ao tosses his bed but his eyes bolt open as a presence appears and reaches for a weapon, " _ **Its not there and you sent your guards home for tonight**_ " a voice comments. Ao sits up and sees a masked man but recoginzed the cloak, "Is that any way to Greet the one who put in power" he states.

"No Madara-sama but why are you here in the middle of the night" ao asks. Mitsuomi internally chuckles as ao prostrates himself to him, "I've called the council to talk about a thorn in our collective sides" he states. Ao gets out of bed to get dressed as mitsuomi smirks as his faeries lay waste to the village, "Does it concern the Scarlet Troupe" ao asks. Mitsuomi glances to ao, "It does..You placed quite the bounty on its Leader Mitsuomi Kiriyu..yet your Renowned Hunter teams have let to locate him or Nuke-nin Mei Terumī" he states.

"Kiriyu never stays in one place for long as for Terumī..she has kept a very low profile..last seen in Amegakure" ao states. Mitsuomi follows ao out his home and the pair head towards to the kage tower, "I already know that..Kiriyu's accursed Troupe attacked and destroyed the village..I was forced to take a Loss" mitsuomi states. Ao suddenly stops in his tracks as mitsuomi walks pass but stops, "Why are you Stopping" he states. Ao's eye widen as he shakingly points and mitsuomi follows his gaze to a Kiri-nin being devoured by two other ninja, "Wha..What is That?!" ao shouts. Mitsuomi turns with a red sharingan, "An Experiment..A kind of Curse seal" he comments.

"A Curse Seal?!..what kind of curse seal makes people eat one another" ao states. One of the nin pulls the intestines out and bites down with a growl as the other eats the nin's left breast, "The kind that can start with a single person..Now come along..I'll explain on the way" mitsuomi states. Ao stifles the bile coming from his stomach as he followed mitsuomi through the cannibalistic massacre, "Madara-sama..a single person" he questions. Mitsuomi looks around as the ghouls deal with the various shinobi attacking them, "Yes..this curse spreads like a cancer through a single bite..through the progenitor of the curse..The one infected dies and spreads the curse..one becomes two..two becomes four..four becomes eight and so on..Just imagine this a village..No One is Safe..from the civilian to the Kage themself" he explains.

"Madara-sama..Who created this and Why create this" ao asks. Mitsuomi turns sharply and grabs ao, "You have the Gall to Ask me That..I kept Yagura in check..I let you gain power by fooling Terumī and making you the Mizukage..So Do Not Question me" he hissed. Ao quickly nodded as mitsuomi lets him go, "As for its creator..it was a collaboration with Orochimaru before her defection from the Akatsuki" he adds. The pair continue on but ao catches a glimpses of women attacking shinobi, biting them or killing them and the bitten rising to attack but not civilians, whom ran in abject terror.

"Madara-sama who are those women are they the progenitors you spoke of" ao asks. Mitsuomi saw mikoto feeding on a Hunter-nin and shushining away, "In way..they spread the curse but still manifest their sentient behaviour and Personality" he states. A nin crossed their path as his body was covered in frostbitten wounds and mitsuomi saw kushina flicker away, "So they have sentience and can slip into a village to spread the curse but what if you need containment after it has spread to your liking" ao asks. Mitsuomi pulls four kunai from his cloak and flings them, hitting the ghouls in the heart or head and they crumble to death.

"Aim for the Heart or the Head..if the numbers are too much to handle..Destructive Jutsu is required" mitsuomi comments. Mitsuomi and ao reached the Kage tower and took the flight of stairs to the council room, "You know Ao..my intention was to continue to rule Kirigakure from the shadows like with Yagura..perpetuating the history of the Bloody Mist" mitsuomi says, as the reaches the double doors.

"However I have decided to take a more Firm Control" mitsuomi adds, pushing open the doors. Mitsuomi walks in with a grin under his mask as ao enters but his breath left him as the entire Kiri council was dead and dying. However all of them were set upon by the very women he saw in the village, "What is the Meaning of this Madara-sama?!" ao shouts. Each rose from their quarry with fresh blood dripping from their mouths as mitsuomi slips off his cloak, "I told you I was taking a firm hand in controlling this village..Meet my council..Mei you already know of course" he says. Mitsuomi took a seat and propped his legs on the table, "Also we have..Ten-ten Masamune..Fū Kiriyu..Karin Uzumaki..Anko Mitarashi..Hana Inuzuka and her pup Blue..Konan Bluesummers..Hinata Hyūga..Kushina Uzumaki..Mikoto Uchiha and Kurotsuchi Tsutai" he says and removes his mask, "Making me Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he adds. Ao's eye widens and he reaches in his robe but mei grabs him, "You said you knew the power of the Uchiha and that was the Reason you betrayed Mei..the Uchiha are cowardly usurpers who steal hard earned skill..Konoha's Hokage and the former Copy-nin are proof positive of that" mitsuomi states. Mikoto shot mitsuomi a teasing glare as she approached ao, "Not all Uchiha were that way but that number was very small" she said, pushing ao to the table. Ao struggled to move mikoto held him down, "Master may I have first Bite" she asks, flashing her fangs.

"No I want first bite..He betrayed me and caused Chōjūrō-kun to Die" mei hissed. Mitsuomi pulled ao from them with a stern look and both shrunk away, "No one is Biting him" he orders.

"Thank Kami so you won't kill me" ao asks and the ladies giggle. Mitsuomi gave ao the most sickening sweet smile and caused him to shake in fear, "Oh I'm Gonna kill you but I'm gonna hurt you but really..really Bad First" he croons.

"Ladies if you please go out and kill all the ghouls..if you encounter any shinobi tell them they serve the Troupe now..if they decline..Give them their severance package" mitsuomi adds. A thick mist filled the room as the girls leave and left mitsuomi and ao, "So do you know the odds and ends of Torture..I do..I know so many..Some where you swear the person would die and I have Years of practice" he says. Ao flinches with a wide eye and tries to move but several tendrils held him to the table, "Like Sectioning perhaps..where I'll cut off your foot or arm..cauterize the wound..even freeze it and then wait say a week and then continue in weekly intervals..I'll keep you alive while I do this of course" he states.

" _Or maybe feed him piece by piece to the ghouls_ " zetsuei says, slithering from his shadow. The red head fully manifested with a black medical bag, " _I brought your kit_ " she sing-songs. Mitsuomi chuckles softly with a devious grin, "That's Zetsuei my other half and reason I know so much..now before we begin..I'll be taking this" he says and tips the patch from ao's covered eye. Mitsuomi pulls off his glove and places his palm on the Byakugan, " **Hinata-chan do you want another Byakugan** " he thought.

" **No I'll stick with this combination** " hinata replies. Ao groans softly as mitsuomi pulls away with the Byakugan and leaving him with a brown pupil, "Alright let's see what have" mitsuomi muses. Mitsuomi opened his bag to pull out several scalpels of various lengths, three vials of clear liquid with a syringe and a spool of razor thin wire. Zetsuei shifts her clothes to a black apron over her clothes and ties her hair into a high bun, " _Hand me the Razor wire_ " she states. Ao starts to struggle again, "Don't do this I'll serve you like Madara-sama" he shouts. Mitsuomi makes a funny face, "Why would I want a spineless and gutless man like you as my puppet" he says and drives the syringe into a vial, "Now Zetsuei is gonna start with your left foot..If you endure..I'll give you some gogo juice" he adds. Zetsuei pulls the razor wire taut and lines it ao's Achilles tendon, before starting the agonizing process and garners ao's screams as blood sprays from the cut. Mitsuomi sparked a cigarette as zetsuei meticulously sliced through ao's ankle, " **Master all the ghouls have been taken care of but nearly three quarters of Kiri's shinobi force was decimated** " ten-ten reports. Ao's screams had petered out but gulping moans permeate the room as zetsuei was halfway done with a foot, " **Civilians** " he thought.

" **Many fled and headed for shelters** " mei comments. Mitsuomi makes a sign less clone, "Use Shisui's Mangekyō to convince the citizens of who's in charge" he states. The clone nods and slinks into the shadows as ao's foot plops to the bloody floor, " _Done..I'll cauterize the wound_ " she says, using a weak katon jutsu. Ao screams as wound smokes but mitsuomi injects him with the morphine, "Good boy..now I'll give you a ten minute reprieve" he says, patting ao's chest. Mitsuomi rose drom the table as anko stepped through the shadows, "Hello Anko-chan" he purrs, catching her lips. Anko glances to ao and zetsuei, "So what are up to Goshujin" she asks.

"A little torture..ever heard of Sectioning" mitsuomi asks and anko rubs her chin but shakes her head, "Aww don't feel bad my Hebi-hime..I'll learn ya real Good" he muses. Ao was staring blankly at the ceiling, "This must be Hell" he mutters.

"Nope this Reality Ao..now we start with your left arm" mitsuomi says and manifests a stool for anko, "Now Anko..Sectioning is a form of Torture that requires a strong stomach and necessary tools..Now we've already removed the foot but now we're moving into dangerous ground..His arms..they are close to the heart and a main artery" he explained. Anko watched like a small child as took the wire and activated his Byakugan, "Let me see..let's sever the vein here and here" he mutters, sending several small tendrils through the skin via obito's ability. Mitsuomi thinks for moment and begins with a methodical slice through the forearm several inches from the wrist, "How we doing Ao" he says. Ao moves his head back and forth, "You're killing me" he mutters and mitsuomi chuckles as he starts on the bone. Anko licked her lips as the scent of blood filled the room and mitsuomi worked the bone, till the arm fell to the floor and he freezes the wound. Ao was barely conscious from the morphine in his system as mitsuomi puts a cigarette out on his cheek, "Have the drugs broken your mind" he muses. Mitsuomi glances to anko and she seemed eager to join the fun, "Ne..Wanna try Anko" he asks. Anko gives him a devious grin, "Hell Yea" she croons and mitsuomi chuckles, "Well Zetsuei..let her have some fun..I'll gonna scope this place out" he states. Anko hops off the stool as mitsuomi heads for the kage office with a whistle, finding it as he sparked up another cigarette. Mitsuomi opened the door and the room was modest but unexpected for a kage, several bookshelves and a desk with several windows but a scroll caught mitsuomi's attention. Mitsuomi picked the scroll and broke the seal and started to read as his grin widens to a joker like levels, " **My Faeries..It seem the Five Kage of Iwa..Konoha..Kumo..Suna and Kiri will be meeting in the Land of Iron in about a week..Look like we need a Kage** " he thought, seeing the white and blue kage hat.

##

Sasuke arrived at the meeting room of the Gokage summit with danzō as his adviser, along with shino and torune aburame and fuu yamanaka as their guards. Sasuke spies gaara with her siblings and a young woman with brown hair, dressed in aqaumarine battle dress and a grey scarf around her neck. Across the table was the Raikage and his brother Killer-B along with yugito nii and a woman in a grey dress. The Raikage is tall and imposing man of muscle with dark skin and blonde corn rolls with a goatee, dressed in grey pants with a opened shirt and gold wrist protectors. Killer-B was dressed in, one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, with the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals and a white scarf around his neck with blonde hair and sunglasses.

"Lord Raikage..Lady Kazekage" sasuke placates. Gaara gives him a slight bow and Ei curtly nods, "Hokage..I heard your teams succeeded in Killing Tsunade Senju and her defectors" he states. Sasuke placed his Hokage hat on the table as he sat down, "Though her Family and mine created Konohagakure..her incessant foolishness concerning several individuals caused her downfall" he covered and made a note to ask danzō. The door opened as kitsuchi and a taller man enters behind him, "What happened to the old fence sitter" Ei asks. Kitsuchi clenches the Tsuchikage hat, "My Father was killed a week ago..By my Daughter and Apparently Naruko Uzumaki daughter of your Yellow-Flash" he states. Sasuke's eyes narrow as kitsuchi sits down with a serious look on his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about" sasuke curtly states. An older man with long grey hair, beard and moustache with a bandage around his head enters with several guards.

"I am Mifune and I will mediator of this Gokage Summit" mifune says but glances to the empty seat for the Mizukage, "It seems the Godaime Mizukage is absent" he adds. However the door opens as ao steps in with two ANBU, one with long black hair and the other with short black hair.

"Please Forgive me" ao says, taking a seat dressed in kage robes and hat. Mifune slowly and clears his throat, "This gathering has been convened by the Rokudaime Hokage but Godaime Mizukage sent a communication with a concern" he states. The four kage turn ao as he clears his throat, "Yes Mifune-san..Everyone..As of now I relinquish my alliance with Konoha and form one with Suna..Also I Relinquish my title as Godaime Mizukage" he states. However before anyone could retort, ao starts laughing but it becomes deeper and his face swells up with bugling veins. Ao continues to swell but quickly deflates into a taller young man, "Giving it to me..Mitsuomi Kiriyu the new Rokudaime Mizukage" mitsuomi states.

To be Continued

A/N..Another Chapter bites the dust and the three new additions to the Harem...originally I only had a max of eight but its swelled to ten girls and may grow..This chapter was sorta boring and lemon filled with the only action at the beginning and the massacre in Kiri..Next Chapter will pick from here with Sasuke and Mikoto meeting once again..Also another twist but I have a Question..Should Sakura take the Baptism once she finds out about Tsunade?...Mitsuomi has made his intention clear of Sakura being his new Aijin but it may change...And any requests within reason..Till next chapter..Stay Frosty


	8. Chapter 6

**Review Respones:**

 **Allhailthesith-Glad you like it**

 **Guest1-I will take it under advisement**

 **Persseus12-YES DOWN WITH THE FALSE ONES**

 **Guest2-Thank you**

 **Dkadarkness-Sorry you dont like but others do So oh well**

 **Scorez-Thank you for the advice**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin-Check out the end of the chapter**

 **HitmaN007-Here you are albeit short**

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CH-VI

* * *

Mitsuomi's laughter reverberated in the room as the four remaining kage looked on in shock but sasuke in anger, "Hahahaha..You should see your faces..Hahahaha" he cackles, removing his kage hat. Sasuke clenched his fist and nearly rose from his chair but danzō stops him, "This is unwise Rokudaime-sama" he whispers. Mitsuomi looked over the other kage with a wink to gaara but saw aotsuchi glowering him and scratches his head as he sees kitsuchi, "Huh I thought the Sandaime was a little old man that floats" he comments and kitsuchi's eyes narrow. Aotsuchi steps forward with a firm stare, "Our Sandaime was murdered by someone with face marks like yours" he states. Mitsuomi pats his cheeks, "Huh like mine but I heard it was the Granddaughter right ANBU-1" he says, glancing to the short hair ANBU. ANBU-1 nods as mitsuomi holds up his hands in a shrug but aotsuchi glares, "How did you come up with information like that" he states. Mitsuomi grins deviously as he places his hat on the table, "I like every other Kage have a network of spies..About a day after my promotion to Mizukage..a woman with short hair and pink eyes dressed in Iwa shinobi attire ran into my spies..After some talking she informed me of the Tsuchikage's passing but I decided keep the news hidden..I wouldn't dream of tarnishing Iwa's reputation" he explains. Kitsuchi stayed quiet with a serious look, "Do you know where she is" he asks. Mitsuomi waves his hand with an amicable laugh, "Later..Later because it seems the Hokage is quite Cross with me" he says, pointing his thumb.

"Though we haven't met..I'm sure my Reputation precedes me" mitsuomi adds. Mifune clears his throat and mitsuomi turns his way, "Lord Mizukage I think we should focus on the matter at hand as why this summit was convened in an attempt bring about Peace" he states.

"I firmly agree with you Mifune-dono but there are those..who will remain nameless..That are concerned with one's power and strengthening one's village" mitsuomi states. The Raikage had remained quiet but slams his fist, "is that a crack at Kumo by chance" he states. Mitsuomi snorts with a laugh, "Well if the shoe fits..So let's start with Kumo..Your Predecessor the Sandaime sought to kidnap one Hinata Hyūga to create a mess of Pearl eye children..Kinda what Iwa wanted to do as well" he says but points to sasuke, "Don't get me started on Konoha..especially the Hokage..Killing his own brother..Killing the Yondaime's son among other unscrupulous actions..Right ANBU-2" he adds. ANBU-2 stares at sasuke with a shake of her head, "You know what ANBU-2 come here and avail your identity to the esteemed Hokage" mitsuomi states and pulls her in his lap. ANBU-2 giggles and slowly removes her mask to which sasuke's eyes widen, "Hello Sasuke" mikoto states. Danzō's eye widen as well but quickly narrow, "This is some sort of trick" he says but mitsuomi snorts.

"I can assure you Danzō..I am alive and I know what you planned" mikoto says and her gaze falls on her son, "I hate to say this but I'm ashamed of you Sasuke..Ashamed to call myself your Mother" she adds. Sasuke clenched his fist and rises to his feet but found ANBU-1 with her sword to his throat, "Stay where you are Hokage..unless you want an international incident" she hissed. Sasuke glares at mitsuomi stares with a grin, "She is correct Sasuke-chan..Foolish Little Brother" mitsuomi says, pulling mikoto in a sultry kiss.

"Bakayarō! Konoyarō!...This cat is smooth and makes women groove" B comments. Mitsuomi pulls away with a smirk and raises his fist, "Quite Rightly" he says. Killer-B raises his own fist and the pair fist bump, "I like your brother Raikage Ei and it seems you learned what the Yondaime said those years ago..Though you are a bit hardheaded but unlike others..You see B as family not a weapon and True Men..Never..Abandon..Family" he states. Mitsuomi then looks to kitsuchi with a grin, "Now that it is Later..ANBU-1 reveal thy self" he says and ANBU-1 removes her mask, "Hey Dad and Bastard" kurotsuchi said, leaning on mitsuomi's chair.

"So Kuro you helped kill Grandfather and side with the Yellow-Flash's demon spawn" aotsuchi states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow but a smirk forms, "Mifune-dono I suggest we reconvene this summit for tomorrow..a way to let everyone process this information" he states. Mifune slowly nods and clears his throat, "I agree Lord Mizukage..We will reconvene in tomorrow around midday" he states. Mitsuomi rises to his feet and heads for the door with mikoto and kurotsuchi in tow, "Kaa-san Wait" sasuke shouts. Mikoto glances to her son with a glare but continues on as sasuke grits his teeth, "Uchiha-sama not here too many eyes" danzō states. Sasuke relents as the other kage file out with their entourage, "Lord Hokage" kitsuchi said and sasuke looks his way, "Though my Father has passed I will honor our alliance and it seems we now have a common enemy" kitsuchi adds.

"Yes we do..Even if he is the Mizukage..The village is still in shambles from Terumī's rebellion and the Sanbi rampage during it" sasuke states and beckons for kitsuchi to follow, "I also have someone still in Kiriyu's camp and once word reaches him of Tsunade's passing..His Fury will be focused on Kiriyu and the head of the snake will be Dead" sasuke adds.

##

Ei rubs his forehead as Killer-B raps, "Yugito this Kiriyu..how powerful is he" he asks. Yugito had remained quiet through the whole ordeal, "Kage Level or Higher..His eyes tell that..Matatabi and I both can imagine him on some battlefield surrounded by dead bodies..He fought and Defeated the Sanbi in Kiri" she says but looks around, "The rest I'll explain private" she whispers. The Kumo group arrives at the room, "Mabui put up a barrier" Ei states. Mabui puts up a privacy barrier as Ei takes a seat, "Alright go ahead" he states.

"During the Chūnin exams in Suna..In my report concerning the death of my team..The attempt by the Akatsuki and the intervention of Mitsuomi Kiriyu but I left out about the documents he gave me and that through means he did not explain..That Mitsuomi Kiriyu is somehow is the Kyuubi's Jinchūriki that was executed three years ago..Naruto Uzumaki and son of Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow-Flash" she explains. Ei adopts a thinking pose as he remembered mitsuomi's words, "He did mention that was among the acts the Hokage committed" he states.

"Mabui..I wanna meet this Kiriyu..if he is the Yondaime's kid..we might be able to work something out for a possible alliance" Ei states. Mabui bows slightly and excuses herself to find mitsuomi, "So what are you gonna Brother" B asks. Ei smirks softly and glances to yugito, "If we play cards right and Kiriyu goes after Konoha..Kumo may get its hands on the Byakugan or any Kekkei Genkai" he states.

##

Mitsuomi plopped in the chair with an amused smirk, "I knew I was right about bringing you two" he muses. Kurotsuchi took a seat as mikoto stood, "You did get the reaction you wanted but Dad was calm and you did piss off Aotsuchi and the Uchiha..He wanted to kill you right then and there..consequences be damned" kurotsuchi states. Mikoto glances to mitsuomi as he lights a cigarette, "I didn't want to believe my son could fall so low..Sasuke wants your head on a pike and your dying screams to sleep to" she states. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair with a snort, "Wow..I kinda wanna stay and see if he tries but I need to see Ero-Sennin" he muses.

"Then who will be here" kurotsuchi asks and mitsuomi activates Kamui. Mei, kushina and hinata appear with mokyu in kushina's arms, "Them..Mei will act as my regent with Kaa-san and Hinata as her bodyguards" mitsuomi explains.

"I can almost picture the look on the fossil's face seeing us" kushina comments. Mitsuomi takes a drag as mokyu hops in his lap and he rubs her head, "I need you to take me to Mt. Myōboku" he states.

" **Mokyu..Mokyu** " mokyu chirps. Mitsuomi taps his forehead as the pair vanish in a puff of smoke, just as a knock came to the door. Mikoto opened the door as mabui stood with a slight bow, "I'm am Mabui advisor to Lord Raikage..He wishes to speak with Lord Mizukage about a possible alliance" she states.

"That was fast" mei thought and steps forward, "I Apologize Mabui-san but Lord Mizukage had to immediately attend to a personal matter..I am Mei Terumī his appointed Regent..I will be attending tomorrow in his stead" she states.

"I see but may I ask how he left in such a hurry" mabui asks.

"Lord Mizukage was a fan of the Konoha's Yellow-Flash and learned his famed Jutsu but Mabui-san a word of advice to give to your Raikage..if his only reason for this alliance to bolster his power..Bare in mind the Mizukage defeated the Sanbi Jinchūriki singlehandedly but also crushed the Akatsuki and destroyed Amegakure" kushina states. Mabui slowly nods with a serious look and bows to excuse herself, "I will relay the message" she states and heads off.

"Should we expect a problem once she relays our message..Kumo isn't known to be intimidated" hinata states, speaking from experience. Kurotsuchi glances to the eyepatch vampire, "I bet if you asked him to..Master would take down Kumo for you" she comments. Hinata blushes softly but kushina smirks, "Sochi would never deny a request from any of us Kuro" she said.

"True but Kumo's Jinchūriki Yugito Nii knows Mitsuomi's true identity and has told the Raikage according to the Mabui woman" mei states, taking a seat. Mikoto heads to the window with a sigh, "For now Konoha is a bigger concern and we might have a traitor" she states and the other's breath hitches, "Traitor?!..Miko-chan" kushina states. Mikoto turns with a serious look, "I was testing my hearing and I overheard Sasuke tell the Tsuchikage that he still had someone in our camp" she explains.

"We should warn Mitsuomi-kun" hinata says but kushina places a hand on her shoulder, "Sochi will be fine..he's our Master after all" she states.

OoOoO

Mitsuomi appeared into the sacred mountains of Myōboku with mokyu purring his arms, "Thank you Mokyu..you can go on home" he says and mokyu licks his cheek, before disappearing. Mitsuomi took a deep breath to take the scenic air but abruptly stop as a purple toad that barely came to his knee was behind him, " **Who are you and how did you get here** " she asked.

"A fox summon named Mokyu..Ma Shima" mitsuomi says, turning with a bow. Shima looked over mitsuomi but focused on the whiskers on his cheeks that immediately reminded her of jiraiya's student, "Oh forgive me I didn't introduce myself I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says, with another bow and his hand on his chest.

" **Are you Jiraiya-boy's student..Naruto who died but has returned as a blood-drinker** " shima asks. Mitsuomi drops to one knee to the short toad, "So you know what I am" he asks and shima folds her arms, " **I do though Pa doesn't but your kind existed before the Sage of Six Paths but they were rare then** " she explains. Mitsuomi rubs his nose as he rises but shima hops on his shoulder, "It seems you and I have much to discuss" he comments. Mitsuomi followed shima's directions and found sakura sparring with jugo but her eyes were different, with yellow toad irides and orange rings around her eyes. Jiraiya was off to the side with his arms folded and a look of seriousness on his face, " **Sakura-chan is quite the prodigy in the Sage arts..She is even trying to use Tsunade's Jutsu to store natural energy** " shima comments, hopping down. Mitsuomi approached jiraiya with a harmless look on his face but a smirk forms, "I have to say Ero-Sennin this is impressive..A Genjutsu this complex I'm impressed" he states. Jiraiya turned with a serious look as sakura and jugo faded to a stone statue of jugo and sakura unconscious on her side, "I want to know why" jiraiya asked. However mitsuomi walked passed him toward sakura's prone form, "She's alive..just a seal placed on her" he thought, lifting her up. A clone formed as mitsuomi placed sakura in his arms, "Take them to Naruko" he orders. Mitsuomi turns to jiraiya as the clone vanishes in a swirl with sakura and jugo, "You ask me Why but I could ask You Why" he states.

"I don't need to explain myself to You..So I ask again..Why is Tsunade-Hime Dead?!" jiraiya states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed but a soft sigh escaped his mouth, "She was Murdered by Konoha..I wanted to tell you straight away but I headed for Kiri to become the new Mizukage" he states. Jiraiya clenched his fist but shook his head, "Don't lie to me Gaki..I left a toad there..You did something to Shizune" he said but mitsuomi's brow furrowed, "I did Nothing to Shizune..She claimed to have a Master that made her years ago..She's been lying to everyone" he retorted. Now it was jiraiya's turn to furrow his brow, "Shizune was Alive..I watched her grow up..you can't convince me she was a Thing like you" he nearly shouts. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead with a scoff but his form becomes that of a thirteen year old, his face slightly chubbier and noticeably shorter.

"This is my real form when I became a vampire..Mortal form holds no sway on us as for life..Her Master must be some Jutsu genius to create some false life than can even fool a seasoned Med-nin" mitsuomi states, his voice slightly higher. Shima watched the tension rise between them as both were looking each other in the eye, " **Naruto-kun must have returned very powerful to know I used Genjutsu on him and deliberately let me** " she muses.

" **So Naruto-boy is a blood-drinker** " pa asks, hopping next to her. Shima slowly nods as mitsuomi breaks contact with jiraiya, "Ma..Pa I would rather not trash this beautiful scenery so Ero-Sennin and I will head elsewhere" he shouts. Jiraiya jerks as mitsuomi blinks out of existence and grabs him from behind, before both a sucked into his kamui dimension but both quickly were drawn out and onto a desolate island. Jiraiya looked around at the devastation and his eyes were wide, "This Is?!" he states.

"Uzushiogakure" mitsuomi states, starting to pace around the older man. Jiraiya kept himself firm as mitsuomi methodically paced around him, "I thought it would be fitting to fight here..no one will bother us and your Master can't readily get to you" he muses. Jiraiya's eyes narrow and mitsuomi stops with a smirk, "Master?!..what are you on about Gaki" jiraiya shot.

"Well your Master is Iron Country with the other Kage Right" mitsuomi says and jiraiya froze, "So How long Ero-Sennin..Did the fossil get to you Or Since I was born perhaps...Did you blame me for causing Dad..Jiji and Kaa-san to Die but now add Tsunade..Yahiko..Nagato and Orochimaru to the mix it must be unbareable to look me" he adds. Mitsuomi then snapped his fingers with a smile, "Dont worry about Kaa-san and Konan-chan..Our Sexcapes rival your Books" he purrs, sucking lewdly on his middle finger. Jiraiya only stares with a serious look but he never flinches at mitsuomi's jabs and the vampire jerks, turning to a weighted punch to the face and mitsuomi felt his jaw and part of his head shatter, flinging him into a stone pillar. The jiraiya standing faded as the real jiraiya emerged from the ground and noticably different, his eyes were glowing white and a white beard with numerous seals on his now bare arms.

"So this how you fight now Gaki..insults and trash talking but your arrogance gave me time to gather for my Sage Mode" jiraiya declares. Mitsuomi emerged from the smoke of the pillar with part of his face caved in and blood pouring from his head, " _I thought he needed those toads for that_ " zetsuei comments.

" **Kukuku seems Jiraiya-kun managed to nearly perfect his Sage mode..Careful Naruto-kun this is the real Jiraiya..no posing or peeking but the man touted as a Sannin** " orochimaru states. Mitsuomi's lone eye smiled as his face healed and he rubs his chin, "So this the Legendary Jiraiya the Gallant but Ero-Sennin don't think for a solitary second that you have a chance" he says and draws his sword, "Bankai Kaosu Heiki..Zetsuei" he recites. The wind picks up violently and jiraiya quickly kicks off his sandals to stick to the ground, "So this is his Reiatsu" he thought. Zetsuei grew in size into a double edged zanbato with white wrapping around the long handle a half moon on the end.

"Why would he summon such a huge weapon..Is he mocking me by having a such cumbersome weapon" jiraiya thought but his eyes widen as mitsuomi lifts the massive weapon with ease. Mitsuomi grins wide as swings forward as the ground shatters, forcing jiraiya to substitute with a boulder to escape the forming rut.

"Now do you See Sensei..this is my power..Not the Sharingan..Not the Rinnegan or Byakugan..Mine..a power forged through sacrifice and strength..I assure you Sensei I will use Only This Power to Crush You" mitsuomi shouts. Jiraiya stayed firm as he weaved several signs, "Kuchiyose" he states and a puff of smoke reveals a dragon etched naginata. Jiraiya wasted no time with a spin of his naginata to charge mitsuomi, into a leap and a dual-handed downward swing but mitsuomi swings up. Mitsuomi heaves jiraiya back with a smirk, "Wow Sensei..Bōjutsu a man of many talents" he says, spinning zetsuei in his hand.

"Dragon Thunder Clap" mitsuomi shouts, blinking above and swinging down. Jiraiya narrowly dodges the skating red lightning, "Senpō..Kebari Senbon..{Sage Art:Hair Needle Senbon}" he shouts, as his hair extends and fires numerous needles. Mitsuomi kicks back as the needles tear through rock and debris, "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" he shouts, firing the blue ball energy but jiraiya blocks with his naginata. Mitsuomi snorts with a grin as he blocks jiraiya's swings, "Such a serious look Sensei but do you honestly believe you can win" he muses, switching the large weapon to his left. Jiraiya ducked under the wide swing and thrusts forward but mitsuomi grabs the staff, before slamming a sickening headbutt. Jiraiya sails back but catches himself and gets back to a vertical base, before channeling his chakra to his naginata as it glows blue.

"Fūton..Taifūikka..{Wind Style: Supreme Typhoon}" jiraiya shouts, creating a tremendous gale. Mitsuomi slammed zetsuei into the dirt with enough force to spilt the gale and tearing apart everything but several cuts appear on his body, "Hoh First-Blood" he muses. Jiraiya quickly shot forward with a wide swing and mitsuomi caught the blade but jiraiya's trap was sprung, "Katon..Dai Endan..{Fire Style:Big Flame Bullet}" he shouts. Mitsuomi screams the flames engulf is form as a seal on jiraiya's arm fades, "Byakurai" the vampire hissed, as a bolt of lightning goes through the sage's left shoulder. Mitsuomi ripped off his smoldering shirt as his skin was seared but a huge smile on his face, "Well I need to be on my toes" he says and picks up his weapon, "I'll need a more precise weapon..Awaken" he adds.

[song playing...Future Heroes - Genesis ]

Black energy akin to a flame engulfed the huge weapon and slowly shrank to reveal a black sword with a silver hilt and a dragon wrapped around the base. Jiraiya tensed as mitsuomi held the black sword but more as mitsuomi's stance shifted, his legs slightly bent and the sword pointed verticaly and his hands near his shoulder. Jiraiya pointed his naginata with both hands in a guarded stance but both slowly circled each other, "Sensei..You have no openings" mitsuomi says, shifting his sword more to his hip. The tension slowly ratched up as both looked for an opening but the vampire proved fidgety and sprinted forward with arced slash. Jiraiya acted quickly with a parry but took a knee to the gut, before dodging a downward strike. Mitsuomi quicky shot forward putting jiraiya on the defensive, "Masaka his swings feel like two-hand holds...I shudder to imagine if he used both" he thought, thrusting forward but mitsuomi parries upward. Mitsuomi slams a palm strike to jiraiya but he forces a heavy kick into the vampire's ribs, allowing the sage to recover and slam the naginata into mitsuomi's jaw. Mitsuomi staggers back but jiraiya dodges his counterstike and slams a kick to his back, "Impressive Sensei but with my speed you're moving too slow" the vampire croons. Jiraiya swings back but gasps as mitsuomi was perched on the blade with his sword raised, before a flash as jiraiya's naginata split in half but the sage focused his chakra.

"Senpō Rasengan" jiraiya shouts. Mitsuomi jerks as the rasengan slams into his chest sending him carrening into a wall but jiraiya wasn't done, "Ōdama Rasengan" he shouts, slamming an even larger rasengan. Jiraiya skids to a halt as the rasengan exploded but surveyed the damage to himself as his left arm was clutching the broken naginata.

"I need to be ready..from what I know..he'll regenerate" jiraiya thought, getting to his feet. The smoke clears as mitsuomi was on one knee with his chest and arms severely bruised and dark but a grin on his face as he rises to his feet. Jiraiya charges his senpō rasengan once but this time spews fire, causing it to turn black with a ring of flame. Mitsuomi seals his sword as jiraiya readies himself as for their clash, "Well Sensei..lets end this dance" the vampire croons. Mitsuomi sprints forward with a slight cackle but jiraiya stays firm as the last of his seals burn off, "Gōen Rasengan" jiraiya shouts. Mitsuomi grunts as the flaming orb slams in his chest but jiraiya gasps as his chest opens, sending both crashing back and to ground. Mitsuomi turned on his side to stand as his chest and right arm were burned severely but his right eyelid missing, "Nice Try Sensei" he thought. Jiraiya was clutching his wound in vain as mitsuomi staggers forward but he noticed the expression on the vampire's face, "Why didn't you fight me seriously Sensei" he states. Jiraiya shook his head as he collaspes but mitsuomi catches him, "I hated you Gaki..you've taken two of my greatest student from me..Your existence has caused so much destruction and killed so many close to me" jiraiya mutters. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as jiraiya coughs up blood, "Why are you lying Sensei..You don't believe what you're saying..did the fossil screw with you" he states. Mitsuomi then activates his Sharingan and Byakugan but his eyes widen, "Damn you Danzō..the Kinkoju no Fuda" he thought. Jiraiya could see the perplexed looked on mitsuomi's face, "Gaki..You've made me proud but I can't tell you due to this damn curse tag" he thought. Jiraiya reached out to tap mitsuomi's forehead, "Kill Danzō and beware of Kabuto Yakushi" he mouths but his body lurches. Mitsuomi's breath hitched and his eyes widen as the seal activated in jiraiya's chest, "Sensei?!..Jiraiya-Sensei!" the vampire screams. Jiraiya slowly closes his eyes but sees the blood-tears streaming down mitsuomi's face, "Sorry Gaki..Tsunade..Minato..Sensei..I'm on my way" he thought. Mitsuomi sniffles as he picks up jiraiya and shunpoed to the ocean, "Ero-Sennin may you find peace" he whispers, as he lets jiraiya drift under the waters. Mitsuomi stands on the water as rain starts to fall, "The Heavens seeing the Demon could not weep but bitter tears of Scarlet..Weep for Him" he muses, sucking into his eye. [song ends]

Mitsuomi appeared in kamui dimension with his hand rubbing his eyes as blood-tears ran down his cheeks, "Chikushō" he mutters. Mitsuomi summoned his coffin with a flick of his wrist, "I'll go see Sakura after a decent rest" he thought, climbing inside. The blue eyed vampire slowly closed the coffin and his eyes as he drifted into inner sanctum of Ravenhelm, appearing at the entrance he noted all the girls were scattered about but being the creator of this realm allowed him to mask his presence. Mitsuomi focused his powers as a pair of muscular ethereal arms manifested and a large key in their hands. An ethereal lock appeared above the church doors and the arms place the key in the lock and turned before dispelling, allowing mitsuomi to push open the doors but not to the church one expects. A long and elegant medieval hallway stood before him as mitsuomi stepped inside, numerous blue flame chandeliers marked every ten feet with stained glass windows every five with a large moon in the sky. Mitsuomi traverses the hall till he reaches a ornament door and pushes it open, revealing a beautiful bedroom with several bookcases filled with books, several sofas of red and black culminating in a thrice than normal king size bed with red silk sheets and black pillows. Mitsuomi approached the bed as his clothes dispel like snowflakes, reveal black silk pajama pants. Mitsuomi crawled to the center of the bed and curled into a ball as his soft sobs echoed but a soft hand rubs his head. The owner of the hand leans down to kiss his forehead as mitsuomi sniffles, "Its ok Mitsuomi-kun" a soft voice says. Mitsuomi opens his eyes to hinata staring back, "How did you get in Here" he says, his voice cold. Hinata gasps with flickering eyes, " _Don't get all Huffy..I let her in here and the Only one I will allow_ " zetsuei said, sitting on a couch. Mitsuomi glares at his other half but shifts himself to hinata's lap, "Gomen Hinata..this is my private sanctuary.. No one is allowed in" he states. Hinata runs her fingers along his shaved portions, "Sorry for intruding" she says but mitsuomi raises a finger to her lips, "You..Kaa-san and Sakura will be the only Exceptions" he states.

"Sakura?!" hinata questions but mitsuomi is asleep. Hinata shifts him to a pillow as zetsuei approaches the bed, " _He's planning on Turning Sakura when asks him_ " she comments. Hinata looks down at mitsuomi's sleeping face and shifts to lay down next to him but mitsuomi shifts to face her, pulling her closer. Zetsuei softly chuckles at the adorable scene as she steps out and traverses the halls to another ornament door, pushing open the door the room was large and held a round table. Numerous blue flame chandeliers with numerous statues but the most curious were the ethereal shadows at five of the twelve chairs. Zetsuei took a seat and waves her hand, causing the shadows to become kakashi, gai, lee, obito and nagato, " _Welcome my War council_ " she smoothly says. Ajisai appeared with a tray of drinks followed by soichiro and reina, " _Now that everyone is here let's discuss our next course of action_ " zetsuei said.

"Why not Free us from this Hell..I am a God" nagato declares but obito snorts, "Nagato you were but a puppet to be used..I made you believe I was Madara to bring about the eye of moon plan" he states.

" _Got you by the knickers Kami-sama_ " zetsuei quips and glances between kakashi and obito, " _So Sensei how does feel to know your former teammate had a hand in killing the Yondaime or sole hand_ " she asks but the copy-nin remains quiet.

"Nothing to say Cyclops..my little brother trusted You and the eyebrow Twins but you betrayed him for a Bitch" soichiro shot and reina nods, "That's Right Mitsu-nii trusted you but your arrogant pride caused him to Die but I should thank you because we got Mitsu-nii" she adds.

"Its not that we didn't trust Naruto but..but" lee starts. Zetsuei snorts with a smirk directed at lee, " _All he did for you and condemning him was your thanks_ " she scoffs. Zetsuei then sets her sights on the remaining three, " _Let's get to the meat of this meet..I wanna know Everything you know about Kabuto Yakushi_ " she states.

"Orochimaru's former apprentice and Sasuke's right hand..His Genius has aided Konoha greatly" kakashi states. Obito folds his arms with a glare, "He was the Go between with the Akatsuki and Konoha but he gave off a strange vibe like Kiriyu and he seemed interested in subjects for various experiment" he states. Zetseui holds her index finger along her nose and middle finger on her lower lip, " _Leave us_ " she says, waving her hand and everyone vanishes. Zetsuei slams her fist into the table, " _Shit..Why didn't I see this before_ " she mused and kicked her legs on the table, " **Shizune had crimson eyes like a normal vampires but We don't and that transfered to his fledglings** " a voice comments. White mitsuomi stepped out from behind zetsuei with a grin, " _Alucard had crimson eyes_ " she says but white shurgs his shoulder, " **Perhaps because He has Never been normal..the only Male from a Male** " he replies.

" **However if it is Kabuto..I do have someone chained to my bed that knows him** " white states and snaps his gloved fingers. Orochimaru appeared on the table in a white kimono with a leer to white, " **Tell her** " he states. Orochimaru crawls closer to zetsuei with a smirk, "I despise you Wench but I thank you for Shiro..As for Kabuto he's been my Little spy for years and has No sense of self making him the perfect spy" she explains. Zetsuei rubs under nose but grabs orochimaru by the cheeks, " _No sense of self_ " she says, pushing orochimaru back. Zetsuei rose from her chair, " _I'll look into it and let Mitsuomi know_ " she states, vanishing. Zetsuei appears in front of mitsuomi's room as heads into as our resident vampire was snoring, " _Yareyare..I'll tell him later_ " she thought.

##

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to a ceiling but shifted to find herself in a cot, "where am I" she whispers. Sakura sits up and senses a presence near her, getting up sakura followed the chakra and a blonde with twintails looking over a human stone statue. Naruko looked up with a curt nod and a flap of her white lab coat, "Hello Sakura..I am Naruko" she states. Sakura stood perplexed as naruko examined the statue, "you look like Naruto is his Sexy Jutsu" sakura said and naruko smiles, "That's where I come from but I'm one of his familiars made of several women he consumed over the years" she explains. Sakura looked over the statue but her breath hitched, "Is that Jugo" she states.

"It is..Jiraiya overloaded his body with Sage Chakra..I can reverse this but it has done serious damage to his body..His days as a shinobi are over" naruko states. Sakura rubs her forearm with a sigh, "How could Lord Jiraiya do this" she whispers. Naruko picks up a brush and searches for a jar of ink, "It wasnt by his choice..according to Mitsuomi..Jiraiya had the Kinkoju no Fuda implanted by Konoha" she explains. Sakura furrowed her brow but her eyes flicker, "Lord Jiraiya is Dead Isnt he" she asks and naruko nods, "Hai..So Sakura will Accept His Offer and give up your Humanity" she replies. Sakura stays silent as naruko starts scrawling an intricate seal, "Unlike the others Save Hinata and Perhaps Kushina..You Asked to be turned by him" she states. Sakura wipes a stray a tear, "He refused me twice saying I needed to be human to fight monsters but I'm tired..Everyone that Mattered to me is Dead..my father..Tsunade-sama..my best Friend Betrayed me for the boy I idolized..I'm Fucking Useless" she shouts.

"You're Not Useless..Would Tsunade have chosen you to be her student..Would Jiraiya Train you in Sage Arts..Would He ask you be his Master if you were..Sakura dont be Manipulated like the others to take that step" naruko states, finshing the seal. Sakura looked the seal as naruko wiped her hands, "Manipulated how" she asks.

"Unlike Hinata and Kushina..the others were manipulated by him to be turned..Ten-ten was dying but could've passed on..He played on her Fear..Fū wanted a family and she's even using his surname now..Karin has been used all her life..now she is free..Mei fears growing old..now she won't..Anko and Hana were brought by proxy..Konan has lived with regret as does Mikoto..Kushina and Hinata they chose this out of their love for him to protect him from himself..Mitsuomi's sense of Right and Wrong is So askew..that he needs someone to be his conscience..I think He's projecting that onto you but with Hinata at his side that may change..I believe the three of you can fix his Broken Soul" naruko states. Sakura rubs her arm with flickering eyes, "Do you think I can help Repair his Soul" she states.

"I do..Now I need your help..this Seal I placed on Jugo is similar to a storage seal but more akin I think to the Byakugō on your forehead..I'll put a seal on your back and through Fūinjutsu..all the Sage Chakra will be stored and save Jugo's life..plus giving you a boon for your Senjutsu" naruko explains. Sakura nods as naruko uses her powers to form a place for her lay down, "Ok just lay down and I'll get started" naruko states. Sakura slips off her shirt and lays facedown as naruko grabs her brushes and ink, "Alright lets get started" the blonde states. Sakura flinches slightly from the cold ink on her bare skin, "So where is Mitsuomi now" she asks.

"Currently in his Kamui Dimension and sleeping..He'll probably come here tomorrow night" naruko says, drawing a similar and intricate seal akin to rose thorns. Sakura rests her head on her forearms as naruko continues, "Alright now hold very still" she states and weaves several signs. Naruko's fingers glow as she touches both seals, causing both to glow and sakura to wince in pain. Jugo's body starts to return to normal but his body slightly emaciated and his cheeks sunk in some. Naruko pulled away as sakura tried to move, "Just rest there" she says and sakura slowly nods. Naruko activated the mystic palm technique to look over jugo as sakura fell alseep, "You can come out now" she muses. A young woman with pale skin, vivid green eyes, two scarlet dots on her forehead and shoulder-length white hair stepped out of the shadows, wearing a light lavender kimono with grey obi.

"You should be Thankful Kimimaro..you were brought back to protect Jugo" naruko comments, looking over sakura. Kimimaro approached jugo and ran her fingers along his cheek, "I am..He posseses Orochimaru-sama and I will do as he asks" she whispers. Naruko slowly nods as she places her coat over sakura, "Jugo will awaken tomorrow..once he is able..I will take you Kiri where he can live in peace..Kushina's seal is still place but his Sage Energy is gone and his chakra network may never be restored..So you must Keep him safe as Mitsuomi ordered" she states and kimimaro nods.

OoOoO

Mifune sat the table for the five kage but to the auburn hair woman to his right, "I see but for Lord Mizukage to leave so abruptly" he asks. Mei shifts in her chair and glance to a hooded hinata and kushina, "It was an urgent matter Mifune-san but I hope the other Kage take it as well as you" he notes. The door open as the four remaining kage enter with their guards, "Where's the Mizukage?!" sasuke snapped, as the other kage take their seats. Ei folded his arms as mabui and yugito stood behind him, kitsuchi sat with a neutral look as aotsuchi was as angered as sasuke. Gaara kept a calm demeanor with a curt nod to mei, "I am Mei Terumī..Lord Mizukage's Regent..If you wouldn't act so rudely..I will Illuminate" mei states. Sasuke clenched his fist but levels a serious look, "I could care less what you say..because that Bastard has my Mother" he states. Kushina scoffs with a glare under her hood, "Mother?!..you lost the right to call Miko-chan your mother you little prick" she hissed.

"Who the Hell are you to Speak to me like that..I am Sasuke Uchiha Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure" sasuke shouts. Kushina removes her hood with a smirk, "I am Kushina Uzumaki..Wife of Minato Namikaze..Yondaime Hokage..Mother to my Murdered Son..Naruto Uzumaki and If I had my way..you would be Dead and your Death rattles my Lullaby" she shouts. Kitsuchi narrowed his eyes at the sight of kushina, "So the News of your Death were False..Fox" he states. Kushina's hair started swaying upwards but a hand lands her shoulder, "Please calm down Kushina" hinata softly says and removes her hood. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as hinata stared back at him, "This..This is Impossible..You're Dead" he states.

"You would know Sasuke..because you Tried to Kill me" hinata states and looks over the various kage but fell on ei. The raikage knew that look but saw the eyepatch, "I won't ask you to forgive Kumo or my Dad for their actions against you but it was the Times that called for it" he states.

"You are right it is the way of the world" hinata said but sasuke slams his fist on the table, "I could care less about That..Regent I want you to hand over Mikoto Uchiha..the Uzumaki and Hyūga Bitches..The other Fools as Nuke-nin of Konoha for their Execution and my Mother for Debriefing" sasuke states. The room became tense as sasuke leaked his Ki as kushina was about to as well but mei smirks and rests her chin on her propped up arms, "Hokage-sama..these three you have called for are not Nuke-nin but Jōnin of Kirigakure..You risk War for three women" she states. Sasuke glares but a sneer forms, "Your Village is by no means capable to fight Konoha and its allies" he shot. Mei tilted her head but kushina smirks as hinata glances to her left and gaara follows her gaze.

" ** _Foolish Little Brother..Though three quarters of our shinobi force is gone..Kirigakure still has an army..Not an Army in terms of Numbers but an Army Unto Itself_** " a voice comments. A swirl forms on an elevated section as mitsuomi appears but not alone as a pair of arms were moving along his coat, "Me the One-man Army..Right Sakura-chan" he states. Sakura pokes her head out from behind mitsuomi with a her jade orbs catlike and having an acidy tint, "Hello Sasuke-kun" she hissed. Sasuke only scoffed as mitsuomi took a seat on the section, "Now as Mei was saying..Kushina..Hinata and Mikoto are now Jōnin of Kirigakure as Kurotsuchi well..So your Call to hand them over is Null in Void..Further more Sakura Haruno has agreed to join Kiri as well..Famed apprentice of the Late Tsunade Senju" he states. Mitsuomi then claps his hands, "Now the reason the Kage were assembled was to talk about bringing Peace to the Shinobi World..But Peace is just a Facade people bring up till the Next War starts..Now the five great nations have been at odds since time immemorial..Three Great Wars and countless scores dead but Peace has yet to be achieved..it cant unless People understand each other..However inside every person is a memory..A Memory of Aggression as a means to survive..A memory of Fighting..Humans seek to defend their actions of fighting as a way to defend their Truth...the Act fo Fighting is in itself a True Act..Without it Everything Crumbles..If True Peace is Attained then all of us are out of a Job..However I don't see that happening..Because I want a War" he explains. Mitsuomi got to his feet with a wide grin as shadow covered his face, "Now I don't a war with the Five great Nations..No..no I want a war with Sasuke Uchiha and All who follow him" he states. Sasuke shot from his seat with his EMS flaring, "Try It Bastard" he shouts but jerks as cold steel was at the back of his head. Everyone gasped except kushina, hinata, sakura and mei but mitsuomi chuckles, "Remember this moment Sasuke..know that I held you life in my hand" he croons. Mitsuomi moves enough to where their Sharingan meet, "Look at my face..kinda resembles somebody huh" he states. Sasuke grits his teeth as mitsuomi chuckles in his throat but his eyes shifted to aotsuchi, "And you Little boy blue..If you wanna play..Then Lets play" he says, with a wink. Mitsuomi hops on the table and plops in front of mifune, "I Apologize Mifune-dono..I've disrupted this meeting two days in a row but as I say Unless people can understand one another..there will No peace" he states and rises to his feet. Mitsuomi leaps back up to the elevated as do mei, kushina and hinata, "Well this was fun..Until we meet on the hallow ground of battle I bid you Adieu" he says, as they vanish into swirl. Gaara rose to her feet with a serious look on her face, "My Nation will not Involve ourselves in this War but if we are attacked..I will bring the full force of Suna down on the Perpetrators" she states and leaves. The Raikage says nothing as he leaves but sasuke slams his fist into the table, "Iwa is with you Rokudaime" kituschi states but sasuke ignores him, "It Cant be That Dobe" he thought.

##

Fuka was lucky to even be roaming the streets of Konoha, cut down by a vile man, however her new master had resurrected her from that fate and bestowed on her new powers. Fuka moved from roof to roof with demonic grace, her black, pink and red trim furisode battle kimono blowing in the wind. Fuka was in a good mood because her master had allowed to feed on a living person, instead of blood packets from the hospital. Fuka dropped to all fours as her target came into view, a harmless kunoichi from the aburame clan named aya. The girl had been excommunicated from the clan by the forcible outcry of the Hyūga clan due to hanabi hyūga's injuries in the chūnin exams, many aburame fought against this including shino aburame but their Hokage stepped in and the girl was banished and her kikaichu taken. Fuka licked her lips feeling the despair radiating from the girl, "Shame I can't have Master turn her" she thought. Aya walked quietly towards her new group home for former shinobi, her arms hugging her lithe form but a sneaking feeling filled her. Aya turned as a massive shadow swooped in and her screams filled the night but went unnoticed, before long aya found herself in a dungeon with a figure sitting on a throne.  
"Master I wanted you to watch me" a voice coos and aya cranes her head to a raven hair woman. Aya turned back the masked person with fear filled eyes, "What..what are you going to do to me" she squeaked out. Fuka purrs and rips open aya's shirt which made aya scream, "Yes howl for me" fuka coos, before slowly sinking her fangs in her neck. Aya struggled to move as fuka drank her essence, her screams becoming short gasps as her eyes dimmed and her life was gone. Fuka tossed aya to the floor and kicked her corpse into an opening in the floor, to numerous ghouls. The master rose from his throne as fuka saunters towards him, "Did I do good Master" she purrs.  
"Very well Fuka dear" the master comments. Fuka followed the master to his lab, "Tonight is Many Firsts for you Kin" he states, creating a shadow portal. Fuka hesitantly followed through the portal as it exited in desolate crater, "Welcome to what was Amegakure" the master comments. Fuka looked around in wonder as the broken buildings and scorched earth as her master seemed to be searching. The master found his quarry as the charred remains of the Gedō-Mazō, "Hmm still some residual Bijū chakra" he thought, raising both hands. The crimson Rinnegan came to life as the master reveals more of his mask with now three eye sockets, "Preta Path" he recites. Fuka watches in awe as lines of dense chakra erupt from the broken statue into her master, "Its seem you continue to fall behind me Kiriyu" the master thought. Unbeknownst to both vampires a trio of eyes watched as clouds pass the moon, more was the feminine form revealed. The girl appeared to be ten with a lithe frame, long white hair and the beginning of a pair of horns but her three eyes made her stand out, with two Byakugan and a third Crimson Rinnegan with nine tomoes.  
"I am free it seems and the madness consuming my thoughts is gone" the girl thought, keeping hidden. The girl continued to watch as the master continued absorbing chakra, "So those blood drinkers still exist but it was not this one whom destroyed the Shinju tree..The one that did radiated darkness..a power able to cast a shadow on darkness itsef..This one relies Heavily on Chakra but possesses Shinigami abilities as well..The Dark one has balanced his powers all three..I must find this Dark one" she thought slipping into the shadows. The master drops to one knee as fuka rushes to him, "I'm Alright Fuka..it will take to settle this unruly chakra but it will serve my puppets as well" he states. The master opens a portal back to his lab as the Gedō-Mazō crumbles to nothingness and the crater collapses on itself without the statue.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Another chapter is down..I decided to put this short chapter for everyone and let everyone know this story has reach over 12,000 views..over 80 favs and over a 100 follows...Thank you all So much..Next chapter will start the countdown to the final chapter..Till then keep following..faving and reading..Stay Frosty...**


	9. Interlude 2

***Interlude #2***

 **Hello everyone.. I decided to add another Interlude and update everyone who are following and faving.. Plus to answer some more reviews.. Now**

 **this s** **tory has reached over 15,000 views.. So Thank you All So Much and due to its popularity.. A Sequel is in the Works A thanks to NecrorexSparda Juubi-**

 **No-Kishin for the idea.. Now this story will probably end in the next two chapters but it will be a slow process due my work schedule and some days not**

 **feeling the muse to work on this but other stories I.E Kitsune's pet Vampire and Scarlet Battalion.. Anyway now lets move the reviews and I have**

 **some** **questions to put to everyone..**

 **Qzh- Answered Via Pm and I took what you said and changed it up a bit**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin- Via Pm and the Answer was Dragon**

 **StoneTheLoner- Sorry you think it is sloppy and poorly written but I use ... as pausing when talking and yes I'm over 18**

 **S.P. Roy- thank you** **Helsng-Naru-Bleach- I'm Sorry but even Douches Like Uke need love too**

 **Now on to the Questions:**

 **Question Ichi-Should Tsunade be Resurrected and Join the Troupe?**

 **Question Ni-Should Tayuya be Resurrected and Join the Troupe or Still Alive but in Hiding and Join Troupe?**

 **Question San-Should Anyone in Konoha's remaining Rookies be Spared from Mitsuomi's Wrath?-except Shikamaru and Choji[already on his side}**

 **Question Yon-Should Hanabi be spared Hinata's wrath?**

 **Question Go-Should The Hyuga be Spared?**

 **Question Roku-Who on Konoha's side should be Redeemed?**

 **Question Nana-What Lava Style Jutsu should Aotsuchi Have for Kurotsuchi to take?**

 **Question Hachi-Should I bring in Anyone from Bleach but as an Observer?**

 **Question Kyu-Who should be the Observer?**

 **Question Ju-Should I make an Omake with Jiraiya as a Vampire and Mitsuomi Trying to Keep him in Line?**


	10. Chapter 7

A/N..Welcome to the 2nd to last Chapter..Thank you to Everyone for their support

 **Guest1-Whatever**

 **Guest2-Sorry but my Choice**

 **Guest3-Anwsered in Ch2..He knew of Ino's mental training and didnt pry further**

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CHVII

* * *

 ***Night before Second day of Gokage Summit***

Sakura stepped out the shower with a sigh and turned to the full length mirror to admire the seal on her back, "Its looks like some tattoo" she muses, heading to her temporary bed. Sakura slipped on some panties and a tank top but she felt someone or something watching her, till a pair of arms encirled her form. Sakura craned her head to see mitsuomi running his nose along her slender neck, "Yay or Nay" he muses, his lips grazing her earlobe. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine and goosebumps formed on her skin, "If I say yes" she says, finding her voice. Mitsuomi ran his fingers up her bare arms, "Then you will be stronger than you are now..Sakura you were never Useless..its was him that made you feel Weak but with me you Will be Strong..A mighty Blossom to Stand proud next to me and not in the Background" he states. Sakura's eyes flickered as mitsuomi held her, "Do you know why I changed..well you probably do but I wanna say it..Just before your execution..I went to see Sasuke..I asked him Why..He looked at me with this..this look and he said with a straight face..That you were Nothing and you will die like Nothing but then he grabbed me by my Throat and said all I was good for was being on my back..with all other Kunoichi" she says and tears were running down her cheeks, "How could I've been so blind" she whispers. Mitsuomi buried his face in crook of her neck and his arms protectively around her form, "I hate seeing a woman cry..So I bare that burden" he whispers and sakura grasps his arms, "Sakura I will ask one last time..Will you give up your Humanity and Become a Maiden of Darkness" he states, releasing his hold. Sakura turns to mitsuomi and grasps his face, "Make me your Maiden" she whispers, brushing her lips on his. The kiss was chaste and soft as mitsuomi moved them to the bed, his left soon kneaded her breast and his right traveled south. Tiny moans escaped sakura's lips as mitsuomi's hand slipped in her panties, "wha..what are you doing" she pants.

"A little stimulation to suit my palate" mitsuomi coos. Sakura captures his mouth once again as mitsuomi probes her core, her juices leaking and her release building in her stomach. Sakura cries out as mitsuomi nibbles on her neck and his fingering making her cum, "Ahh..ahh..Take me" she coos. Sakura lifts her shirt over head but hides her chest from him, "I know they arent big like Hinata or Mei" she says but mitsuomi silences her, by engulfing her nub in his mouth. Mitsuomi sucked like a newborn as sakura grasps his head, "You're like a baby" she said but cries out, as he sinks fangs in. Mitsuomi drank and sakura felt her life leaving but mitsuomi comes to her mouth, for a deep and blood filled kiss. Sakura felt the copperish taste in her mouth but her body erupted in pain, her eyes became cat like and her mouth opened revealing her newborn fangs. Mitsuomi settled between sakura's legs and probed her slit but the newborn grips his head as her senses returned, "Motto..motto..motto" she moans. Sakura hissed seductively as mitsuomi licked her cum and swallowed the rest, "You taste good Sakura..wanna taste" he coos, bringinng two fingers to her mouth. Sakura suckled his fingers lewdly but felt his manhood poking her belly, "Ready to have me Inside you" he croons. Mitsuomi dispeled his clothes and revealed his hardened member, before getting on his knees in front of sakura's open legs and ran it along her slit. Sakura watched with lust in her acid jade eyes as mitsuomi slides inside her and her omanko stretched by his length, making the pink blossom pant heavily and a soft mist leaving with each breath. Mitsuomi gripped her thighs as he started to move but sakura raises her hands and they interlock, "Is this what True Sex feels like" she coos. Mitsuomi grins and leans forward to allow sakura to wrap her arms around his neck, "Its not Just Sex but Becoming One" he purrs. Sakura wrapped her legs around him as he moved slow and deep but with several quick pumps. Mitsuomi bites sakura on the neck but the newborn countered with her own bite as they shared their blood, which caused both to cum but the vampires shared a sloppy and blood fueled kiss. However their noises had awoken someone as jugo wandered into the room, "Boss?!" he says and sakura screams as mitsuomi tsks, "Yo Jugo whats up" he states.

IX

Sakura sat almost embarrassed in mitsuomi's lap as kushina, hana, anko, ten-ten, hinata and mei were laughing, "So Jugo caught you having Sex" anko cackles. The entire vampiric troupe were back in Kiri after mitsuomi's declartion of war on Konoha, "Sasuke wont take this lightly" mikoto states and kurotsuchi nods, "Dad neither but what about Kumo and Suna..I get that Gaara trusts you but the Raikage might not" she states.

"I agree Goshujin and not to mention Taki may join their cause" fū comments. The door opened as konan entered with some papers and karin in tow, "So whats the status of the village" mitsuomi asked.

"The civilians are rebuilding thanks to the funds that the Daimyo sent but he will be concerned at the prospect of war with Fire County but the information of Konoha's coup on Izumi-sama has quelled his worry and has left it to us..Also the Spring Daimyo wishes to meet with you concerning Konohamaru-kun and Moegi-chan" konan explains. Mitsuomi rubbed under his nose and lower lip, "I figured she would..Tell her I will see her in one week..Ten-ten what about our forces or someone to take the Hat" he asked. Ten-ten smirked softly as twirled a kunai, "Good actually..once word spread of Yagura's demise..Nuke-nin from Kiri came looking work..Some knew Mei and joined us..I even Sent Hana and Anko to the Blood Prison for any Kiri-nin and One was perfect..his name is Makoto Shishio a former Kiri ANBU" she explains. Mei crossed her legs with a sigh, "Shishio is a coldblooded and ruthless man..He firmly believes the weak are food for the strong..a man like him would be quite the ally for us" she states.

"When will he arrive I look forward to meeting him" mitsuomi says, as sakura got out of his lap. Hana rubs blue on the cheek, "He informed us of his willingnees to meet you but he needed to recoup up his forces scattered around and that would take about two weeks to twenty days" she said. Mitsuomi pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lights it as he props his legs on the desk, "Alright My Faeries..Soon War will be upon us and our Vengeance assured..Mei..Karin and Anko continue training in Kenjutsu..Kaa-san and Miko-chan..you will be training Hinata..Kurotsuchi and Sakura..if you can Sakura can you teach them Tsunade's super strength..Fū..Hana and Ten-ten..you three will search the Outer Nations of Kiri for Suitable Allies..Konan will run the village in my stead" he states. The ladies nod and head off to get some much needed sleep but hinata remained, "Something on your Mind" he muses, with a puff. Hinata took a seat on the table, "I dont trust the Raikage" she says. Mitsuomi looked over his hime with a tilt of his head, "From personal experience" he asks but hinata shakes head, "No..I think he thinks he can outwit you and claim any Kekkei Genkai from Konoha" she replies. Mitsuomi pulls hinata into his lap and thumbs her eyepatch, "the Raikage is a schemer and a planner..like Konoha and Sasuke but Sasuke's grandiose plan to kill me and gain power failed because I took his plan and turned on itself..I will do the same to the Raikage" he muses and shifts them to his coffin. The pair appeared in the hall of his castle and headed for his room, where sakura and kushina were waiting for them. Kushina was a light blue but sheer nighty and sakura wore a pink one, "I take it Zetsuei let you in" mitsuomi asks. Sakura slowly nodded as kushina got off the bed, "she did Sochi" she replies, as sakura followed. Hinata took her place between sakura and kushina as mitsuomi stood with a soft look, "Kaa-san..you gave me life at the cost of your own..Hinata..you've loved me since forever and have loved me even after death parted us..Sakura..you are the root that keep us togther" he said and opens his arms.

"We love you too Sochi" kushina said. Mitsuomi pulled the three into his arms but hinata makes a move with a deep kiss, her tongue finding her way into his mouth but kushina pulls him from hinata for a kiss of her own. Sakura felt left out but mitsuomi pinches her butt and she playful hisses. Mitsuomi maneuvers kushina to the bed as hinata takes sakura by the hand, "Though we not friends" hinata says and kisses the pink blossom, "We are Sisters and Lovers" she adds. Sakura soflty moans into the kiss as they collaspe on the bed as mitsuomi pulls off kushina's nighty, exposing her beautiful bosom to him. Hinata pinned sakura's hands above her head and slowly sank her fangs in sakura's breast, causing the pinkette to bare her fangs. Mitsuomi chuckles as he suckles kushina's mounds, "Hinata has become quite dominate" he muses. Hinata licks her stained lips, "I am your Queen" she coos. Kushina shifts and bites sakura as well but hisses as mitsuomi bites her thigh, feeling left out once again sakura grabs hinata's wrist to bite down. The four vampire lost themselves to the blood-sex haze but mitsuomi shifts kushina on her back and spreads her legs. Hinata crawls around to kushina left and sakura on the right, both girls latching onto the lactating mounds as mitsuomi attacked her omanko. Kushina panted heavily but clutched sakura and hinata by the head like mother nursing her children as mitsuomi probed her core. Mitsuomi lifted up and teased kushina's slit as he slides inside her, "Sochi" she cries. Sakura and hinata snuggle his arms on their knees as they trade sloppy kisses, his member moving in and out of kushina and her breasts flopping. Kushina clutched the pillow with red cheeks as mitsuomi pounded, while sakura and hinata were tribing next to them. Kushina pulled herself up as mitsuomi moved at a quickened pace, "Iku..Iku..Ikuu" the red head cries, spraying her juices. Mitsuomi pulls out as falls on his back but sakura straddles him and slips him inside, before leaning down to capture his lips as hinata crawls to suckle his chest. Sakura holds her hands up in tiny fists as she rode mitsuomi, "Thats It Sakura Ride me like a Bucking Bronco" he purrs. Sakura moans loudly as her hands brace on his chest, "Ikuuuuu" she croons. Sakura collaspes on his chest with a dazed look but she manages to crawl off and lay her head on kushina's chest. Hinata beckons for mitsuomi and he scoots to the edge of the bed as she kneels, before taking his member between her breast.

"Anko-chan and Hana-chan taught me this technique called Paizuri" hinata coos, clutching her breasts and moving up and down his length. Mitsuomi bit his lip as hinata moved her breasts but added her mouth on the tip, "Shit..she's like a pro..I so Owe Hana and Anko" he thought. Hinata started to speed up as she felt him twitch and prepared form the ropes of cum that filled her mouth, "Ōishi" she coos. Mitsuomi pulls hinata into his lap with a loving kiss, "Hime will you become my Queen" he asks. Hinata wraps her arms around his neck, "TIll Death and Beyond my Dark Prince" she whispers, shifting to slide him inside her. Hours seem pass as the four stained the bed in sex and blood, till the four were a pile of naked flesh and sheets, "Ero-Sennin..If you could See me Now" mitsuomi thought.

OoOoO

Lightning danced in skies above Kumogakure as a certain vampire arrived at the gates of village hidden in clouds, "Halt States Your Business" a guard shouts but gasps and bows seeing the Mizukage hat on mitsuomi's head, "Forgive me Lord Mizukage" he states. Mitsuomi tipped up the hat as the first drops of rain fell, "No need for that..I am showing up unannounced but I would like to get out of this ghastly rain before it gets heavy" he says. The guard quickly has the gate opened and ushered mitsuomi to a waiting/check in area for arrivals to the village, "Please wait here Mizukage-sama I will inform the Raikage of your arrival" he states. Mitsuomi looked around the empty room with a nod and slips off his cloak, revealing a white three-piece suit with black gloves and boots, a blue dress shirt and a white cravat. Mitsuomi left his kage hat on and took a seat, "Of course" he says, with an eye-smile. Mitsuomi stealthily manifested his mask and slips it on as three Kumo-nin stepped into the waiting area. The first was a busty blonde, dressed in a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, mesh armour underneath, short skirt and red hand guards. High boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. The second was a dark skin girl with red hair, wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector like a bandanna. The last was a young man with a lollipop in his mouth, dressed in an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. The blonde noticed mitsuomi with his legs crossed and his hat obscuring his face, "Samui who is that" the red hair asks. Samui looks over mitsuomi but more to his hat, "Not Cool Karui..I think that's the new Mizukage" she states. The lollipop licker freezes with wide eyes, "Mizukage?!..The new Demon of the Mist..oh man what if I gotta fight him or worst I beat him and become him" he mutters. Karui slaps him in the head, "Shut up Omoi" she says but her eyes widen as mitsuomi was looking, his blank eyes staring with a tilt of his head. Mitsuomi tilts his head more and gives a friendly wave, before slowly removing his mask and revealing his face. Samui and karui's eyes widen as they stared at mitsuomi, "Shit the Mizukage is Hot" karui thought. A Kumo ANBU arrived and saw samui and the others, "Perfect timing Team Samui..You may escort the Mizukage to Lord Raikage" he states. The trio snapped to attention with a bow as mitsuomi grabs his cloak, "I'm in your Care" he says. Mitsuomi follows team samui towards the Kage tower as the rain had stopped but the dark clouds remained, "Being that this is Lightning Country..Storms must be frequent No" he asked.

"Hai but Kumo is use to it and thanks to the abundant lightning..we use it to power much of the village" samui states. Karui and omoi were behind mitsuomi as samui was on point, "Do you think he beat the Sanbi by himself" he whispers. A soft chuckle escapes mitsuomi's lips as omoi jerks, "That I did Omoi-kun..A hard Fight though and I Defeated a Supposed God in Amegakure as well" mitsuomi comments.

"What sort of plan do you have..That made you come here to Kumo unannounced" karui states. Mitsuomi glanced back to the redhead with a smirk, "Does it look like I have a plan..I came here unannounced and completely alone..What sane person would do that" he replies. Silence soon set in as the foursome reached the tower where darui and Cee were waiting, "Welcome Lord Mizukage" cee said and darui gave a curt nod. Mitsuomi tipped his kage cap to the pair and followed them upstairs to the Raikage's office. Ei sat at his desk with B and yugito off to the side and mabui next to his desk, "I can't believe he came alone..No one Sane would do that" ei thought. The door opened as mitsuomi enters with his hand out, "Howdy" the vampire chirps. Samui and the others enter behind the vampire as he takes a seat, "So what do I owe the pleasure of the Mizukage himself coming to Kumo" ei asked. Mitsuomi places his hat on the desk and crosses his legs, "Well I wanted see you and talk about..Well Plans" he states. Ei leaned forward with a serious look towards the vampire, "Plans" he asked.

"Well Yes..You have plans..Konoha and Iwa have Plans..Me I just Do things..I'm like a fox chasing its own tail..I wouldn't know what to do with it if I caught it..So me and Plans don't do so good with each other..I love taking Plans and showing them how Pathetic they really are..you see Naruto Uzumaki had a Plan..a plan to one day be Hokage and let the whole World see Him..not the Kyuubi but we all know how That worked out..As me Naruto is no longer a Schemer but a Doer..Since I've returned Chaos has run Rampant but then again there are those who dont think that..You see I noticed Nobody bats an eye if things go according to Plan..Even if Said Plan is Horrifying..No one batted an eye When Naruto was executed to Appease a Village..Because it was part of the Plan but If I declare War on the Village that Killed me..Everyone Panics because their Order has been challenged by an Agent of Chaos and Anarchy" mitsuomi states and rises from his seat, "You're a Mad Dog" cee comments, disgusted. Mitsuomi giggles and looks back to the blonde sensor with an eye smile but ei glares at him, "You're right I'm like a Mad dog on a chain..always ripping..snorting..snapping at those at the end of my chain..However if I were free..Oh I'd pray for those in my path" he states.

"You still haven't given a reason as to why you are here Lord Mizukage" samui comments. Mitsuomi wags his finger as he turns back to ei, "I told you He has plans..his plan is to pick the pieces after I Crush Konoha..a Byakugan here or a Sharingan there" he states. Ei's eyes narrow as mitsuomi grins and places his hands on the desk, "Wasn't that the Plan huh but like I said..I take plans and show them how Pathetic they are" he adds. Mitsuomi leans back as shadows cover his face, "You want an alliance..I say you Work for me and I'm not Asking..I'm Telling you" he states.

"Who the Hell do you Think you Are?!" karui shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat and points to yugito, "She knows who I am..Ei has an inkling of what I can do but for the uninitiated..I am the man who is the leader of a troupe of monsters that has driven our enemies into the ground..I am the man who defeated the Fully transformed Sanbi..Singlehandedly..I am the Newly Minted Demon of the Mist and I even killed a Puny God whom had the Strongest Dojutsu" he says.

"So Ei..If I Say Hand over Yugito..Mabui..the busty blonde and the red spitfire..You do it because you're smart" mitsuomi states. Ei clenched his fist as mitsuomi leans over the desk once again, "Or If I say Give me That Pretty Sister of yours..." he croons. The room suddenly erupts in lightning and debris as ei's desk shatters but everyone gasps as ei had mitsuomi by the throat, with his lightning armor at full strength and a deadly look on his face.

"Brother?!" B shouts. Ei clenches tighter but mitsuomi grins with a raspily laugh, "Touched a nerve huh..So are you Gonna Do It..are you gonna Accidental a War..Condemn every man..woman and child of Kumo to Death" he says and looks to B, "Killer-B more like Killer-Bae..that is a powerful Henge or does it use Fūinjutsu..However you can't hide your bleeding from a creature like me" he adds. Ei starts to squeeze tighter, "Leave B out of this Monster" he snapped. B remove his glasses and his body puffs into smoke to reveal a beautiful mocha skin woman, her blonde hair cascading down her bare back, dressed in a backless kosode, Kumo flak jacket with black pants and sandals.

"A Creature indeed..a blood-drinker correct" B states. Ei lets go of mitsuomi and dispels his armor but the vampire chuckles with a wheeze, "So disappointing that wasn't a fight just now but back to the Matter at Hand..Ei all you have to do is Nothing..Just Like Gaara..they attack you then act but not Just watch" he states and gets to his feet.

"You didn't anwser my question..Henge or Jutsu" mitsuomi asked. Ei grabs mitsuomi by the cravat, "She has nothing to Say..Now Get the Hell out of Kumo" he snaps and tosses mitsuomi his kage cap. Mitsuomi chuckles wildly as he catches it with a twirl, "Hmmhmmhmm..Hahahaha..better to have an ally Ready to Kill me than one who is weak minded..Hahahahaha" he said, leaving. The room soon devolved into silence but mitsuomi's laughter echoed, "B-sama is this really true" omoi said, his voice wavering. B placed her glasses back on with a nod, "Our Father the Sandaime felt it best to use Fūinjutsu due to me taking in Gyūki-sama..In case some were to take advantage to me" she explains.

"How did the Mizukage know..He said bleeding as in..." samui asked. B glances to ei with a sigh, "According to Gyūki-sama..the Mizukage and those of his Troupe are blood-drinkers or Vampires..they drink human blood and devour their souls..essentially making immortal..The rumors about his Regeneration..his power..The Sharingan..Rinnegan he took from those he consumed" she explains. Ei clenched his fist as he looked out the window, "The Bastard played me like a fiddle" he thought.

IX

Mitsuomi stopped at the gates of Kumogakure as his suit coat became a trench coat and his kage hat became a white fedora with the Kiri insignia upon it, "Hahaha..that was fun" he mused, hitting a pose and slipping on his hat. Mitsuomi then focused his powers and his shadows grew but the guards were shocked as black horse clawed out of the shadow with eight blood red eyes. The horse stomps his front left hoof as mitsuomi rubs his head, "Easy boy" he coos. Mitsuomi glances back as yugito appears via lightning shunshin, "Come to try and kill me for Ei" he muses. Yugito maintained a serious look as mitsuomi smirks, "Why would you threaten the lives of everyone in Kumo for your War" she half shouts. Mitsuomi removes his fedora and taps his chest with it, "Because the World made me this way but I want an Ally that's willing to kill me rather than Cow to me like Kirigakure or Konohagakure Will..Or how you're doing now" he states. Yugito's breath hitched and her eyes flickered, "The death of your Genin Team affected you more than you let on..Coupled with your hard past having Matatabi sealed in you..Unlike B-sama who was loved as Ei's brother or rather Sister..You were treated as a Tool to be tolerated because you have the power of Nibi" mitsuomi said.

"You're wrong..I am a Jōnin of Kumogakure not some tool" yugito counters but mitsuomi twirls his fedora, "Am I..Shinobi are tools of their village..remember what I said nobody bats an eye if things go according to Plan..So if your Council were to tell Ei to sacrifice You or B-sama to save Kumo..Don't think for a minute who he'll sacrifice" he states.

" **Kitten..I'm hesitant to admit this but he is right..Ei lost to him the moment B-sama was involved as a bargaining chip..But I'm more concerned with your well-being.. Ever since their Deaths you've become a shell of your former confident self..Kitten I've watched you grow into a powerful Kunoichi but this man..This man could be the one Otou-sama prophesied** " matatabi states.

"Do you want to come with me Matatabi" the vampire asks and yugito glares but mitsuomi taps his forming Rinnegan eye, "I can split her into her Yin and Yang..taking The Yin for myself" he states. Yugito stood frozen as was matatabi in her seal but mitsuomi tilted his head as he dodges a bolt of black lightning. Yugito turned as darui stood with his daito drawn, "Darui why are you here" she states.

"I followed after He left in case he harmed you" darui states. Mitsuomi laughs as he fans himself with his fedora, "Why if it isnt Ei's Right hand Man..you know an attack like that could be seen as an Act of War" he states.

"You Basically Threatened to Kill everyone in Kumo if the Boss fought you" darui states. Mitsuomi tapped his fedora to his lips as he paced towards the two, "True but why..Why did you Come Personally..Yugito is a Jinchūriki and could handle herself long enough for Ei and B to get here..So why..why" he states. Darui's eyes narrow but mitsuomi smirks, "Now I see..You're not protecting Kumo at the moment..You're Protecting Yugito" he says.

"Now thats something I can get behind..A person who fights for those they Hold Precious is a Good thing to live by...Now Darui all I want is what Matatabi wants...All I'm taking is the Yin half of Her..No Harm will come to Yugito or the Child she carries" mitsuomi adds. Yugito gasped and darui's eyes widen, "Yu is That True" he says and yugito looks at her feet, "I was going to Tell you After the Chūnin exams but With the death of Kumi..Sai and Kai..I hesitated" she reples. Ei and B back in her henge arrived to the scene and the imposing Raikage immediately marched up to mitsuomi, "Why are you Still in Kumo?!" he shouts.

"I am giving the Mizukage the Yin half of Matatabi at her behest to confirm his Intentions" yugito states. Ei whips around to yugito with a serious look on his face, "Are you Out of your Mind?!" he bellows. A swirl forms next to mitsuomi as naruko appears, "Are you Dense..Yugito is doing this for her Bijū and this Idiot" she states. Mitsuomi puffed his cheeks as naruko folds her arms, "Who are you" ei questions.

"A Blood-clone named Naruko Uzumaki..So may we collect the Yin and be on our way" naruko comments. Ei clenched his fist but B grabs his shoulder, "Let it go Brother..right now he has the advantage and this is what Yugito wants" he states. Naruko approaches yugito as mitsuomi looks on, "Put up your Barrier" she shouts and he snaps his fingers, "Now Yugito show me you seal" she adds. Yugito removes her beads and the bandages on her left arm, "Quite a simple but complex seal" the blonde clone notes. Naruko weaves several signs and four wooden totems sprung from the ground, "Now lets get started" she says and makes a half ram sign, with her free hand on the seal. Numerous seals formed on naruko's body as her Rinnegan flares, slowly the seals surround yugito's seal and red chakra starts to bubble.

"Hold Strong this will only be a moment" naruko assures, seeing the look on darui's face. Ei folded his arms as mitsuomi stood with his hands in his pockets, "What Jutsu is that" ei questions.

"Fūinjutsu and the Rinnegan's Preta Path" mitsuomi notes. Yugito cries out as her chakra explodes but it subsides and darui catches her, "Matatabi?!" she whispers.

" **I'm still Here Kitten and your little one is fine** " matatabi states. Naruko dispels the totems as mitsuomi does his barrier, "Well Raikage-dono..I look forward to our Alliance" he says, mounting his horse. Naruko climbs on back as the horse lurches with an otherworldly neigh as the pair ride off, "Boss what do we do" darui asked. Ei watches the retreating pair with a scowl, "Nothing..We strengthen our borders and wait out the fallout" he said, as they return to Kumo Proper.

IX

A black horse with eight red eyes and strangely a carriage galloped through Lightning country, inside were mitsuomi and naruko but a third person as well. The woman was dressed like naruko but had crystal blue catlike eyes and black hair with blue patches and streaks. Naruko was resting on his shoulder as the woman stares, "So may I ask why you chose to come with me..Matatabi" mitsuomi asked. Matatabi crossed her legs and had her hands in her lap, " **Because you may be the one my Father Hagoromo Ōtsusuki said would come..The Dark One..Nightwalker..The one would see us not as tools but as living beings** " she explains. Mitsuomi tipped his fedora low with a rueful look, "Do you believe that Matatabi..I destroyed the Gedō-Mazō..killing Son-Gōku..Saiken..Kokuō and Isobu in the process" he says, softly. Matatabi snatched the fedora from his hand, " **You freed them from their suffering and their Souls are free** " she assures.

"Tell us more about your Father" naruko asked. Matatabi placed the fedora on her head, " **My Father was a legend the Sage of Six Paths and First to possess all three Dojutsu but to tell his tale I must tell about his mother..Kaguya Ōtsusuki the mother of all chakra** " she explains.

"Long White hair..two horns on top her head with a Byakugan and some nine Tomoe red Rinnegan on her forehead" mitsuomi comments and the carriage stops, "But looks like a Loli" he adds. The carriage dispels as the three fixed their gaze on the diminutive kaguya, "Why is she so short" naruko whispers. Kaguya wore a white with red trim kimono and red magatama on the sleeves, "Hagoromo?!..Asura?!..The Dark one" she states, flaring her Byakugan and chakra.

[song playing...Fairy Tail - OST - Dragon King]

The wind picked up as matatabi dropped to her knees, " **So this the Progenitor of All Chakra** " she sputters, dispelling. Mitsuomi folded his arms as his coat blew, "Naruko return to Kiri and implant Matatabi in Hinata using the Eight Trigram seal" he states. Naruko nods and sucks herself into her eye as mitsuomi stands firm, "Mother of all Chakra..Hmmhmmhmm Omoshiroi" he says, flaring his reiatsu. Kaguya narrows her eyes as a clap thunder echoed and a pillar of purple-black energy surrounds mitsuomi but her eyes slowly widen as the ethereal image a dragon emerged behind him, then a strange sensation engulfed her preteen form as this force crept down her body. Mitsuomi's eyes glowed like two brilliant blue sapphires, a thin smile on his lip as his power continued to swell. Kaguya tried to stand rooted in place as the force drew down on her but the sensation grew more, "You're feeling it now..Something you've probably never felt..Fear!" the vampire croons, methodically moving closer. Kaguya remained still with a defiant glare but her eyes met the dragon's, "You are indeed powerful Dark one but the one bathe in light has deceived you" she states. Mitsuomi cancels his reiatsu with a tilt of his head, " _One Bathe in light..she may mean Shizune's Master Kabuto_ " zetsuei comments but mitsuomi scoffs, "It isn't Kabuto..Orochi-chan said he has No sense of Self..What Self respecting Vampire would no sense of self..Kabuto may be a vampire and turned Shizune but He's working for someone and I intend find out who" he thought.

"Why have you sought me out Mother of Chakra..Come to steal my power or Return the World to nothingness like before when you casts Infinite Tsukuyomi" mitsuomi states. Kaguya blinked in confusion but the vampire titters, "I know everything..I know you were created by the Divine tree the Shinju to be it's guardian but you gained human emotions as time passed from Aino and Love from Tenji but he betrayed that Love because of human weakness..So you took it out on the world..Forcing your Sons to stop you and your madness..However now you are free from its madness and you wish to repay the one whom freed you" mitsuomi states. Kaguya slowly nods and reaches for him, "Come Show me your World" she says, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mitsuomi takes kaguya by the chin, "You are no use to me in this form but I will show the World through my eyes" he says. Mitsuomi kneel to allow kaguya on his back, "I'm curious what is that third eye on your forehead" he asks, standing.

"It is the Rinne-Sharingan..progenitor of both Rinnegan and Sharingan" kaguya says but quickly holds on as mitsuomi uses shunpo, "Such speed is inhuman" she thought and the vampire smirks. [song ends]

IX

Naruko arrived back in Kiri on the roof of the mizukage's office, phasing through the roof and lands in the office as hinata was at the desk reading several papers. The blonde bows to hinata as she looks up, "Hime..I have a gift from the idiot" naruko states. Hinata softly giggles as the blonde folds her arms, "Because He Is..He created me to be the compass to keep him in Check and Keep him in line" she says. Hinata rises from her seat with a pop of her joints, "So what gift did he send" she asks. Naruko creates a bunhsin and it henges into matatabi, " **He went to Kumo to speak with the Raikage and my partner agreed to my request to spilt my chakra in Yin and Yang..allowing me to validate something for me** " she explains.

"Who are you" hinata questions and matatabi bows, " **I am the Nibi Bijū..Matatabi** " she replies. Hinata's eye widen as naruko snorts, "He didnt intend to bring her along but Yugito allowed him to and he wants to seal her into you" she explains. Hinata stared incredlously at the blonde but she scoffs, "Oh come on..You are obvisouly the Queen of his Harem of vampires and wants you with Every Advantage in Killing Sasgay" she comments. Hinata caresses her eyepatch with a slow nod, "Alright I'll do it" she says.

"Good follow me" naruko says and matatabi dispels. Hinata follows naruko to the lower levels of the building, "So what will this entail" hinata asks.

"We'll be using the Hakke no Fūin Shiki that the Yondaime used on him to use Kyuubi's chakra but you will have to subjugate Matatabi after..Then you be a Jinchūriki" naruko explains, pushing open a door. Kushina was already inside with an altar surrounded by candles in the center, "Kushina you knew about this" hinata asks but the red head shakes her head, "Sochi contacted me about twenty minutes ago..Since I knew the Jutsu..I could set up the altar" she explains.

"Ok Hinata remove you top and lay on the altar..I'll started the process..Kushina add a triple layer surpression barrier" naruko states. Hinata strips off her blouse and mesh undershirt as kushina sets up the barrier, while naruko focuses her chakra. Hinata slowly lies down as naruko stood next to her, "Ready" the blonde asks and hinata nods. Naruko's fingers on her right hand glow a pale blue, "Hakke no Fūin Shiki" she said and jams her fingers in hinata's stomach. The seal forms and red chakra erupts from naruko's body and flows into the seal, causing hinata to wince in pain and clutch the altar. Hinata's eye widens and turns catlike with a black slit in her lavender eye, her nails lengthen and her fangs protrude from her mouth with a cat like hiss. Naruko collapses as the last of matatabi's chakra enters the seal and hinata relaxes as her new features recede.

"Alright Hinata enter your mindscape and confront the Nibi" kushina states. Hinata slowly got off the altar as it dispels and takes a lotus position on the floor, syncing her breathing as she relaxes once again. Ambient sounds slowly gave way as hinata slipped into her mindscape, a world of snow and flowers. Hinata opened her eyes to a wide field of winter flowers and light snow on the ground with stars filling the sky.

" **A bit nippy but comfortable** " a voice states. Hinata turns to a lion sized flame blue cat with black stripes and pupil-less golden eyes, "Are we to fight Matatabi" she asks. The bakeneko shifts to her human form but dressed in a blue kimono with black obi, " **No I accept you as my Partner and submit myself to you** " she replies. Hinata opened her eyes as a distortion formed opposite of the three, acting quickly kushina and naruko took defensive stance but relaxed. Mitsuomi emerged from the distortion with a small girl with white hair, "Sochi?!..you're into That" kushina shouts. Kaguya looks up at mitsuomi and a mischievous look formed, "What?!..No!" he shouts, puffing his cheeks. Kaguya hides behind mitsuomi with a shy look, "Onii-chan" she whispers. Mitsuomi croaks with horrified look on his face, "What are you doing" he shudders, pulling away. A coy smirk forms on kaguya's lips, "That's for treating me as a child Dark one" she comments. Mitsuomi huffs and folds his arms, "Well at least I look adult" he shot. A tick mark formed on kaguya's forehead, "As I told you..Once I was free of the Tree my body stabilized in this form until I absorb enough chakra but judging by their reactions you find my prepubescent form desirable" she shot back. Mitsuomi jerks and looks to the others and naruko shook her head, " **Lolicon pervert** " she thought. Mitsuomi shudders and phases into a black wolf, trotting into the corner with soft whines and the look that he had been caught peeing on the carpet. Kaguya had a slightly triumphant smirk on but it fell as hinata marched up to mitsuomi and hugged him, not before shooting a glare to both her and naruko. Kushina did the same but rubs his head and his tail wags happily, "I don't care if you're the mother of all chakra..don't do that again" hinata hissed, her eye becoming catlike. Kaguya only huffed as naruko scoffs, "Hai Hai" the blonde replies. Mitsuomi returned to human form with a look and lifts hinata's shirt to see the seal, "How is she" he asks.

"Comfortable and gave me full use of her powers" hinata replies. Mitsuomi slowly nodded with a cheeky smile, "I'll tell the boss..Ja'ne" he says and poofs into smoke.

"A Bunshin I guess he's in Spring" kushina asks and kaguya nods, "He is heading to meet with a Koyuki Kazahana" she replies. Hinata looked over the diminutive woman, "For someone as regal as mother of all chakra..you speak fairly normal" she comments.

"Your Husband used Tsukuyomi to teach me current lingo as he put it" kaguya says but hinata hit the floor, "Did I misspeak" the rabbit goddess asks. Kushina outright laughs as naruko stifles her own, "No..no but you mentioned Husband..Sochi and Hinata aren't married but her most ardent wish is to be" she said, as steam funneled from hinata's ears.

IXI

Mitsuomi groaned softly as he received his shadow clone's memory, "Lousy Usagi Megami" me mutters, shifting in bed. Mitsuomi was in a private room aboard a ship bound for Spring country, " _You insisted on her speaking normal_ " zetsuei muses, resting her head on his chest.

" _You know I miss moments like this..just us and mind-blowing sex..I bet your faeries would envy me taking your virginity_ " the red hair adds. Mitsuomi snorts with a sigh, "Hinata maybe or Reina-nee" he muses. Zetsuei props on his chest with a soft look, " _Can I see it_ " she whispers and mitsuomi closes his eyes, as a jagged scar forms under his left pectoral. Zetsuei traced her fingers along the scar as mitsuomi covers his face with his forearm, " _When will tell them about this_ " she asks. Mitsuomi sighs with a mumble, "I'm being Shy..Its from a Shitty time in my life and I'm still affected by it" he said. Zetsuei knew what he meant and turned his face but stares like a mother to a child, " _Words will never express how sorry I am for you Life..both of them..You've seen the worst of Humanity but you Stand Unbroken with a Willingness to be the Devil to spare those you deem Presious from suffering_ " she said. Mitsuomi held zetsuei close as they shared a tender moment and he kissed her nose, "Thanks My precious other half" he whispers and zetsuei shifts off him, "Do you think She's there already and found what I needed" he muses.

" _More that likely but wont it be surprise to everyone of Her Existence_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi snorts with a grin, "I couldnt pass up her skills" he muses. Mitsuomi climbs out of bed as zetsuei dispels for a soothing shower as the ship slowly reached the Port in Spring Country. In spring at said port two people were waiting patiently for the ship to arrive, one an older man in a formal kimono and advisor to the Daimyo. The other was a woman with mid-back light red hair under a black M43 cap, dressed in a black military jacket with a white dress shirt and blue tie, white gloves and black biker shorts barely peaking from the coat, grey fishets to her mid thigh with a kunai holster and knee length string up boots with a two inch heel and silver tips, completing the outfit with a black trenchcoat. The woman lifted her cap slightly to reveal brown eyes and a slight scowl on her face, "Ms Tayuya the ship arrive in a few moments from there..We'll escort you and Lord Mizukage to a residence provided by Kazhana-sama..Then they will meet tomorrow" the man states. Tayuya slowly nodded and focused her senses to calm her agitation at the sun, "Fucking Master" she thought.

 _*FlashBack*_

 _Tayuya awoke with a deep gasp and a loud start, "What the Fuck?!..I'm Alive" she snaps but her eyes widen, as she saw a huge void with block like structures scattered about. Tayuya started to move but found herself in a bed and shockingly in the nude, "Why the Fuck am I Naked?!" she shouts. However the red head saw a man sitting in a chair in a white suit and a book in his hand, "Who the Fuck are You?!" tayuya shouts. The man tilts his glasses up with a smirk, "Please be Quiet..First you are alive..this is my Kamui realm and I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says and closes his book, "Oh and I stripped naked..drank your blood and made you a Vampire" he adds. Tayuya gaped with wide eyes but she felt this copperish taste in her mouth and her canines were sharper, "Why did you do that Shithead?!" she hissed._

 _"Such a mouth on you but a mouth I can live with..because you have something I need" mitsuomi says. Tayuya glares at him and holds the sheets to her chest, "What do I have" she asks and mitsuomi grins, "Genjutsu" he simply replies. Tayuya was about to retort but mitsuomi rolls up his sleeve and cuts open his arm, allowing blood to run down his pale arm. Tayuya eyed the red liquid as her fangs lenghten and her eyes become a pale gold, closing the gap quickly tayuya suckled the open wound, forgetting her nudity for the divine liquid. Mitsuomi yanked her off and tossed her back on the bed but quickly locks her hands as he straddles her. Tayuya hissed but mitsuomi leans closer with his own hiss and tayuya hisses back, "Quite the Spitfire" he coos, kissing her deeply. Tayuya fought at her first but her newborn fangs cuts his lip, allowing blood to flow and she gave in to deepen the kiss. Blood spilled from their rough and animalistic kiss with soft growls from both, as their tongue came into play and fought like cage tigers. Mitsuomi pulled away with a trail of saliva and blood between them as tayuya panted under him, "fuc..Fuck that was Intense" she pants._

 _"We could do more but time is limited and I have a Mission for you Tayuya-chan" mitsuomi said, letting her hands go. Tayuya sits up with a glare, "What Mission cocktease" she snaps. Mitsuomi titters as he lays on his side, "Well since I resurrected you and imbued you with my power..I tweaked you a bit..I altered your Curse Seal..you can use its full power with no adverse effects" he explains. Tayuya's eyes flickered but narrow as mitsuomi produces a mirror and shows her curse mark with two fang marks in it, "Why" she asked._

 _"You have a skill I need..Genjutsu and I wish to amplify that as well" mitsuomi adds. Tayuya tilts her head in confusion but the older vampire climbs out of bed, "I want you to Inflitrate Konoha and retrieve Someone..a girl named Yakumo Kurama" mitsuomi states._

 _"What's so special about her" tayuya said and mitsuomi grins again, "Your area of Expertise Genjutsu..Yakumo's Genjutsu was so powerful that it was real..Imagine Genjutsu so Strong that the mind could be tricked into Death..if the mind believed itself Dead then the Body follows" he said. Tayuya's eyes widen but mitsuomi places his fingers to his face, "However she was born with a fragile body to fully utilize it But thats where you come in..I want you to Drink her dry take everything from her" he states. Tayuya was not above killing someone but furrowed her brow, "How the fuck am I gonna get into the Leaf" she said. Mitsuomi made a handsign and bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he said. A black fox appeared with six tails, "Kuro has been my Spy inside in Konoha and will take you to Yakumo" he states. Kuro looked over the naked girl and looked to mitsuomi, " **How many does this make** " she asked. Mitsuomi counted on his fingers and started to mumble, "Eleven..Dozen" he says and tayuya blushes, "You've got a Dozen women..You're a Fucking Manwhore" she shouts. Mitsuomi suddenly collapes wth a shocked look but tayuya and kuro ignore him as the new vampire shifts her powers to form her old sound four outfit, " **We'll be leaving** " kuro said, as both vanish. Tayuya jerks as they were on the Hokage monument, " **Come We dont have much time** " kuro comments. Both leap off the mountain to the village outskirts, "So where is this chick" tayuya asked._

 _"The Kurama estate but the girl Yakumo is bad shape..the Idiots of this village have broken her mind and used her like a common whore to garner her power" kuro explains. Tayuya softly growled at kuro's insinuations, "Fucking Bastards" she hissed, as they reached the estates. The home was unguarded and almost look abandoned, "Are you sure shes here" tayuya asked and kuro nods, as they leap over the wall. Tayuya looked around and immediately realized her enhanced senses, " **figured it out huh..vampires like Mitsu-nii are perfect trackers** " kuro comments. Tayuya continued to look around and picked on the scent of blood, following its source she found it led to a window on the highest point. Tayuya focused her chakra and scaled the home like a spider and found the half open window but the vampire grits her teeth as the scent of sex wafted out the window. Kuro remained outside as tayuya climbs inside to find a bed with bottles of sake strung about but also a motionless person. The girl layed on her back, her brown hair was straight on the side and the other was in a braid but pulled out. The girls pink kimono was open and her body layed bare but tayuya clenched her fists till they bleed, seeing the dried secretions on her body and the bed._

 _" **This is what remains of Yakumo Kurama..If done right the next Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha but sadly now is a broken shell used for the Base desire of Fools** " mitsuomi comments. Tayuya approached the bed to put one knee in to lean closer, before pulling yakumo up to her body but she fidgets._

 _"Onegai Kill me" yakumo whispers. Tayuya gasps with wide eyes but yakumo grips her shirt, "Take me away from This Onegai" yakumo whispers. Tayuya held yakumo and felt the despair radiating from the young woman but she compiled with her wishes. Tayuya sank her fangs in yakumo's neck but her eyes widen and blood-tears flowed from her eyes, "Arigato" yakumo whispers. Tayuya pulls away with a dead look but the door bursts open with several guards, however a guttral hiss escaped her lips as lines scrawled across her skin. The last thing the guards saw was tayuya's skin turning a dark shade of brown, yellow irises with dark black eye sclerae and two black vertical markings appearing under her eyes, her hair becoming longer, growing to her thighs with two black horns._

The sound of a ship roused tayuya fom her thoughts, "Lousy Bastards" she thought. The man sent by koyuki watched the ship pulled into port, "Tayuya-san what can we expect from the Mizukage..the rumors about him are rather unsettling" he states. Tayuya looked up the ship and rubs her eyes, "Well Genshiko-san..The Mizukage is Eccentric as you're about to see" she says and points. Genshiko looks up and his eyes widen as someone in white leaps from the ship to land on one knee and one hand planted into the dirt. Several people gasped in shock but the man stands with a whoop, "Whoo..Superhero Landing..rough on the knees though" he boasts.

"Genshiko-san meet Mizukage Mitsuomi Kiriyu" tayuya states. Mitsuomi bows in a pose with his fedora, "Howdy" he says and genshiko bows, "Welcome Lord Mizukage..please follow me and I'll escort to your residence" he states. Mitsuomi slips his fedora on with a pair of blue sunglasses as he follows genshiko and tayuya falls in step with him. The red head said nothing as they reached the carriage, " **Did you find it** " mitsuomi asked, climbing inside.

" **I did Asshole and it wasn't easy and Fucking cold..My nipples could have cut glass** " tayuya snapped. Mitsuomi grins as the carriage pulls off, " **Gomen..I'll reward you for your hardwork** " he thought and glances to genshiko, "When will I meet with Koyuki-sama" he asked.

"Tomorrow Sir and the two young ones will be there as well" genshiko states and mitsuomi nods. The carriage continued on till it arrived at beautiful onsen, "So we'll be the only guests" mitsuomi asks, peering out the window. The carriage comes to a halt as genshiko nods, "Hai Lord Mizukage..the only people here will be the staff" he explains. The door opens as mitsuomi and tayuya stepped out, "I will return for you tomorrow Lord Mizukage" genshiko said and the carriage pulls off. An older woman stood waiting for them and beckoned for them as she led them to his room, "We have both male and female hotsprings as well as outdoor bathing" she explains, stopping at a door. The woman slid open the door, "Thank you Ma'am and see that we arent disturbed" he says and the woman bows. Tayuya looked around the modest but regal room with a large bed, doors to the outside and a wooden tub outside with a beautiful view.

"So did you get the other thing I need" mitsuomi asks, tossing his coat on the bed. Tayuya digs in her coat and tosses him a scroll but moves to the closet to reveal a bound man, "He's a rapsist..No one will miss him" she says, dragging him out. Mitsuomi erects his barrier as he manifests a scroll and smears the contents from tayuya's scroll on it, "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei" he states. The man screams in agony but form a older man with long hair and wearing strange armor, "Gedō Art..Rinne Rebirth" mitsuomi says, bringing the man to back to life. The man gasps with wide eyes as mitsuomi squats, "Hisashiburi Dotō Kazahana" he says. Dotō looked up at the young man before him but to the whiskers on his cheek, "Who are you" he said. Mitsuomi forms a cheshire like grin, "Well I was the one to Kill you and save Koyuki-chan bringing Spring to this realm of Snow" he states. Dotō's eyes widen and he tries to lunge at mitsuomi but tayuya grabs him, "Insolent Filth" he hissed. Mitsuomi stands with a snort and grabs dotō by the head, "Yea..yea" he says and dotō grunts, "Tayuya-chan Feeding time" he croons. Tayuya immediately bites dotō as he screams and gorges on his blood but pulls away with an angry look, "Fucking Bastard" she hisses. Dotō falls facedown barely alive but mitsuomi manifests his colt and empties a whole clip, "I wholeheartedly Agree" he snorts. Mitsuomi takes a seat on the bed as tayuya burns the body with a katon jutsu, "So why did you bring him" she asks, loosening her tie. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a tilt of his head, "A jutsu..Hyōton..Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu{Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard}..As an Aficionado of Draconic things I wanted to acquire it" he states Tayuya stares incredulously at mitsuomi but starts laughing, "A simple Jutsu..You're Fucking Insane" she says but stradles him, "But Insane Works for me" she coos, licking her lips.

IXI

Koyuki Kazahana stood with a serious look on her face as the door opened to reveal mitsuomi, "Thank you for seeing me Lady Kazahana" the vampire says, bowing. Koyuki motioned for him to follow as she led them to a balcony with a table set up. Konohamaru and meogi were waiting for them with a bow to both, "Please take a seat Lord Mizukage" koyuki says, taking her own seat. Mitsuomi slipped off his fedora and took a seat, "My deepest Apologizes for not meeting with you sooner but Tsunade-sama's passing was a trying time including taking over Kiri" he states. Koyuki waved her hand with a soft look, "Truly a Tragedy..Konoha has stooped to new lows to Kill the Last Senju" she says. Konohamaru clenched his fist but meogi take his hand, "Truly Konoha's arrogance know No bounds" mitsuomi muses, looking at konohamaru.

"Their Arrogance has Caused the Deaths of many..Chief among them Tsunade Senju and Naruto Uzumaki" mitsuomi adds. Konohamaru stifled the forming tears, "Naruto-niisan didnt deserve what they did" he whispers.

"I agree Konohamaru-kun but According to a rumor He has returned as the new Demon of the Mist and Leader of a Scarlet Troupe" koyuki comments. Mitsuomi shifts to cross his legs, "Do you Believe the Rumor of Naruto's Resurrection" he says, glancing to the two teens. Koyuki glances to konohamaru, "Naruto was a Hero to this Country and brought Spring here..To know he has returned would be both a blessing and a curse" she states.

"However the whiskers on your cheeks Lord Mizukage are a sign of that possiblity" koyuki adds. Mitsuomi slicks his hair back partially, "You know once someone told me that..There is no spring in this country...It's a place where your tears freeze and your heart will turn to stone but Spring has come this country and your tears no longer need to freeze" he state. Koyuki's eyes slowly start to flicker as a soft smile forms on the vampire's face, "I am no longer the boy you knew Princess Gale..I am his Reflection in a Cracked Mirror" mitsuomi states.

"A cracked reflection but still the same" koyuki states but mitsuomi softly shakes his head. Koyuki takes a sip of her tea as mitsuomi picks up his cup, "I learned a semblance of your life from Konohamaru-kun and Tsunade-sama..though warranted..I urge you not to go to War with Konoha" she states. Mitsuomi places the cup down with a look of melancholy, "Then you must know I can not Stop..Konoha's arrogance has become grossly bloated..They believe they are Kami's Favored Chosen..The Shodai..a man touted like a God..His brother the Nidaime..A Master of Suiton able to pull water from the very Air..Jiji The Professor of Shinobi..Master of all Five Elements..The Yondaime a Legend in the making..Through these great men's blood..sweat and tears have allowed Konoha as whole to become a village of Elitists" he explains and takes another sip of tea.

"Tell me Koyuki..could you Kill a child..a newborn" mitsuomi adds. Koyuki and the others eyes widen in horror, "Thats..thats inconceivable" koyuki shudders. Mitsuomi shifts to lean forward, "True no Normal person could go through with such an act but in Konoha it would happen..I'll say to you what I told the Raikage..No one Bats an eye when things go according to plan" he said and leans back, "the night of my birth was a day of infamy where the Nine-tail Fox attacked and the Yondaime at the cost of his life sealed her into a newborn..If not for the Sandaime..I would not seen my first sunrise because those People saw not an Innoccent child but the Demon whom killed their friends..loved ones and their Leader..So to the Villagers this Child Must Die" he adds. Koyuki sat with fear filled eyes as moegi had nearly fainted and konohamaru tended to her, "So when I say I have Cause enough to Burn Konoha to the Ground..I do" he says but looks konohamaru, "However as Like a Phoenix rising from the ashes..Konoha can be reborn through the one whom Bares Her name" he says. Konohamaru looks up with flickering eyes, "Because Konoha is not Brick..Wood or Stone..It is in Here" mitsuomi says, pointing to his heart. Mitsuomi rose from his chair, "Koyuki-sama I urge you train Konohamaru in the political field so that he may one day become Nanadaime Hokage" he said and drops to one knee with his head down and fist down, "I pledge all that I am and troupe included to you..Konohamaru Sarutobi my sworn Brother" he adds. Mitsuomi rose to his full height again but both teens glomped him, "I will do everything I can to make you proud Brother" konohamaru said. Koyuki rose from her seat as the teens pulled away, "I know that I won't dissuade you from this..So I will remain neutral in this but I will teach Konohamaru and Meogi the Etiquette they need" she states.

"Both Suna and Kumo agreed to do the same" mitsuomi says, bowing. Koyuki kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, "A kiss you can remember and Thank you for everything..You let me Hope again" she said. Mitsuomi pulls away and picks up his fedora, "May we all Hope again" he says and bursts into white doves. Meogi, konohamaru and koyuki stood in awe the birds fly off into the sky, "Some will call him a Demon because they do not know him but those that know him..shared his burden..his tears will call him Friend" koyuki muses.

IX

Mitsuomi materialized in his hotel room as soft snoring caught his ears, finding the source was easy as tayuya was curled in his bed. The elder vampire rounded the bed and a soft snort forms as he sees the almost cute expression on her face.

" _Despite the mouth and the tough persona..She can be cute_ " zetsuei quips. Mitsuomi plops in a chair and loosens his cravat with a soft affirmation, " **Karin can you hear me?** " he thought, pulling off the cravat.

" **I do and who is with you** " karin said but mitsuomi gave her a moment, " **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!** " the red head roars. Mitsuomi digs in his ear with a laugh, " **Are you mad at me Ikoto** " he muses, crossing his legs. However no answer came but a shadow portal opened as karin stepped out, dressed in a purple top and black booty shorts. Tayuya scrunched her face as the new presence, "You back Shithead" she yawns but her breath hitched, "Karin?!" she says. Karin's gaze softened as she stares at her friend, "Hai and I'm like him" she says, flashing her hollow eyes.

"So the Shithead did you too" tayuya said and karin glances to mitsuomi, "He did but I'm more Free than I've ever been" she said.

"I'll leave you two to talk" mitsuomi said, lighting a cigarette and excuses himself. Mitsuomi went to find the owner of the onsen for a drink and headed for the hotspring, undressing the vampire stepped into the steaming water with a content sigh. Mitsuomi manifested a kiseru and leaned on the wall to stare at the sky as he started to hum himself.

"Here is your Sake Lord Mizukage" the owner said. Mitsuomi glances to the older woman with an eye smile, "Arigato Madam" he says and she excuses herself. Mitsuomi pours himself a drink and raises it to the sky, "O' Death..O' Death..O' Death..Won't you Spare me Another year..Mmhhmm..Mmhhmm..But what is this..that I can't see..With ice cold hands taking hold of me...Mmhhmm..Mmhhmm...When Kami is gone and the Devil takes hold..Who will have mercy on your soul?...Mmhhmm..Mmhhmm...O' Death..O' Death..O' Death..No wealth..No Land..No Ruin..No Silver..Nor Gold..Nothing satisfies me but your soul...Mmhhmm..Mmhhmm..O' I am Death and none can excel..If I'll open the door to heaven or hell...Mmhhmm..Mmhhmm..O' Death..I'm Death I come to take the soul..Leave the body and leave it cold..O' Death..O' Death..O' Death" he hums.

" **What Auspices Singing my Advent** " a soft voice says. Mitsuomi lifts his gaze to see kazuki sitting on the rocks across from him with her feet in the water. Mitsuomi takes a sip of his sake with a grin, "You know I never made love to a Goddess" he says. Kazuki giggles with a kick of water, " **And you wont start Now..I wanted see you and give you two pieces of information** " she states.

" **The First is Yami will no longer be a threat for my Uncles have dealt him to Purgatory..forth now I am the Goddess of Vengeance..The Second is my Father had an Advent and He has been hear since the beginning..However this Advent is a Ghost of your Past** " kazuki adds. Mitsuomi was about to ask but kazuki had vanished, "Ghost of my Past..Hmmhmhmmm" he muses and raises his drink, "My Name is Death and the End is Here..Mmhhmm..Mmhhmm O' Death" he muses.

OoOoO

Konan stood at the gates of Kirigakure with her arms folded and a shiki on her hair, relaying information on the approaching groups of poeple. The first was tall man with black hair in a high ponytail and fair complexion, red eyes wearing standard Kiri ANBU attire but no armor with a indigo-purple full length kimono coat. The second was a beautiful woman with long dark red hair in a bun, light brown eyes with a beauty mark under her left lower lip, dressed in a red battle kimono but loose around her upper arms. Trailing behind the pair was a young man with a strange smile, dressed in light blue hakama with silver kosode and a pair of katana on his back. A tall blonde hair man with numerous swords and a slight smirk, wearing black pants and gloves, with a red kimono coat and one sleeve missing. A taller man in buddhist monk attire and taped hands to his forearms. A woman in a green kimono carrying a large scythe with a chain ball on the end and an older man in a full suit with overcoat. Konan dispels her shiki as the group stops at the gate, "Makoto Shishio I presume" she asks. Shishio removes the kiseru in his mouth, "I am and you are Konan Bluesummers former Angel of Amegakure" he says. Konan turns with a flap of her coat, "the same..follow me Lord Mizukage is expecting you" she says. The group follows konan through the streets of Kiri, "Kiri has changed alot" the blonde comments.

"That it has Chō but it contains a forbording air..Right Yumi" shishio states and yumi clings to his arm, "Hai Shishio-sama" she says. The dark hair woman glares at yumi, "Jealous..Honjō-chan" the young man says.

"Stuff it Sōijirō..Oi Hōji whats the new Mizukage like" honjō hissed. Hoji glances back with a look to shishio as well, "A man akin to Shishio-sama in terms of perspective" he comments. The tallest of group looks over the people of Kiri, "The people seem not to fear or his reputation" he comments.

"They probably do Anji...The guy did Declare War on Konoha and defeated Yagura" chō comments. Konan glances back to the group, " **Master they are here** " she thought. At the same time mitsuomi sat in new office, which was the council's meeting room with mei sitting on a couch and fū on another eating an apple.

"So Fū-chan I hear you using my surname now" mitsuomi asks, signing several papers. Fū tossed him an apple with a nod, "Hai Goshujin..since you given me a family" she said. Mei softly smiles as she catches one as well, "Hmmhmmhmm..well then dont call me Master but Nii-san" mitsuomi says, taking a bite. Fū hopped up from her seat and came around to kiss his cheek, "Ok..Onii-chan" she purrs.

" **Master they are here** " konan relays. Mitsuomi sighs with a bite of his apple, "Mei you stay..Fū you hide in the shadows" he states. A few minutes later the door opened as shishio and yumi enter with the others, "Welcome back to Kirigakure Makoto Shishio and your compatriots" mitsuomi says, rising from his seat. Mitsuomi was wearing his suit but minus his coat as shishio looked him over with a calcluting eye but his eyes drifted to mei, "Mei Terumī" he comments, smirking. Yumi took a seat with an amused laugh as shishio turned his attention to mitsuomi, "The famed SS man second only to Konoha's Yellow-Flash..touted as the new Demon of Mist..Enemy of Konoha and Iwa..Slayer of the Dreaded Akatsuki and Leader of the Scarlet troupe but looking at you..I'm not impressed" he states. Mei's eyes narrow but mitsuomi laughs and slaps his knee, "Hahahaha bet you tell all the girls that but lets do you now..Makoto Shishio former Kiri ANBU and the Eighth Swordsman of the Mist before it became Seven..Wielder of the Mugenjin and a firm believer that the weak are food for the strong" he says but his eyes became serious, "However going by your Logic..You would be my food" he said. Hōji glares at mitsuomi but shishio chuckles, "Seems we both underestimated each other as a Shinobi should..It seems I would defer to you based on my logic..No one Alive has seen your true measure but you eyes tell me what I need to know" he states. Mei glances to mitsuomi and his eyes were nearly slitted like a predator and the manipulation of shadows made him seem down right demonic. Mitsuomi crossed his legs with a soft smirk, "You know Shishio..I am a man of simple pleasures..Blood..Fine Women..Ramen but above all I crave Battle..Iya I Love Battle..I love cutting down my enemies with my sword or Destroying Lines of Shinobi with a Devasting Jutsu and I will Have it in my War..I will Remind Konoha and those who live there That their Dream of Superiority was in fact just a Dream..I will Teach them the true meaning of Fear" he says.

"The meaning of Fear..your words border on an Act in a play..Is this a Game to you" hōji asks. Mitsuomi cups his chin in thought with an amused smile, "Well Yes Hōji-san..it is an elborate game to me..I could've easily wiped Konoha off the map months ago but where's the fun in that" he states. Hōji's eyes narrows and looks to shishio, "Lord Shishio..this..this man is clearly" he says but shishio raises his hand, "Enough Hōji...Kiriyu you seem to have a Vendetta against Konoha in General" he states. Mitsuomi rises from his seat, "To a Degree as do many in my Troupe..Konoha is Village of people who believe themselves above eveyone..Just look at the Hokage..Sasuke Uchiha was given everything and never earned anything" he states.

"He's an Uchiha they help found Konoha..Many great names came from their clan" hōji said. Mitsuomi walked to a small bar he had built and poured two drinks from a clear liquid, "True..Madara Uchiha its founder and Strongest Man..Shisui the Teleporter..Itachi the Kinslayer and most recently Sasuke Uchiha The Jinchūriki Slayer correct Hōji-san" he says. Mitsuomi handed shishio the glass as he sipped his own, "If not for the Sharingan" shishio comments.

"Hmmhmmhmm..I would be inclined to Agree..Take away the Sharingan and the Mighty Uchiha would have fallen decades ago..right Hōji-san" mitsuomi says, offering him a drink. Hōji declined with a glance to shishio but back to mitsuomi as he leaned on the bar with his back to them, "You know Hōji-san..in my younger days I dreamed of being a Kage..the strongest of their village like Shishio but we both realized very quickly that a Kage was no more than a puppet..forced to bow to the whims of a fickle people..A real leader leads from the front" he says and turns, "Isnt that why you chose to follow him Hōji-san" he says. Hōji's eyes narrow as mitsuomi pours himself another drink, "You speak as if you know us" he says. Mei scoffs as mitsuomi sits on his desk with a smile, "Oh but I do..I know all of you..Anji Yūkyūzan..A Water Temple Monk with great skill and a greater heart..he took in several orphans of the Bloodline purges but his generosity was paid back by his brethren murdering those children..Sawagejō Chō the sword hunter..owner of numerous exotic swords but his most famous are the Renbatō and Urumi..Honjō Kamatari a proven Kunoichi and in Love with Shishio but accepts she will never recieve said Love from him and will be his Shield..Yumi Komagata..Shishio's wife and staunches supporter but former Prostitute..a profession frowned upon by many but essential as all men and women have a loose tongues in bed..Seta Sōjirō and Shishio's right hand..illegimate child of a high ranking Shinobi here in Kiri but treated like a slave by his relatives..however joins Shishio after killing all of them with a smile on his face and but not least..you Hōji-san a former Kiri councilman but became disillusioned due to seeing no one could Properly lead Kiri to greatness" he explains.

"Need I say more" mitsuomi adds and drinks his drink. Shishio finishes his drink with a smirk, "So Kiriyu what do you propose in meeting wth me" he asks. Mitsuomi hops off the desk and heads for the bar again, "Well for the Water Daimyo to give me my War was to agree to a condition..He worries that his Mizukage may die on the battlefield..So he asked..I name a successor and that will be you" he says. Hōji and yumi's breath hitched as shishio rises from his seat, "You would name me as Nanadaime Mizukage" he states. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette with a soft drag, "I rather have someone on my side that'll Kill me than someone who would Cow to my every whim" he says and pulls his glove off, "So Do you Accept" he asks, extending his hand. Shishio gave mitsuomi a firm handshake with a smirk, "I look forward to working with you" shishio said. Mitsuomi walks back to his desk with a drag, "Konan will show you a temporary residence" he says, taking a seat. Shishio and the others step outside as mitsuomi props his legs on the desk, "do you trust him Onii-chan" fū asks, dropping down.

"Heh..Not even a bit but like I Said..I'd prefer someone who'd rather kill me and bow to me" mitsuomi comments. The door once opened but this time it was ten-ten and two cloaked women, "I've returned Goshujin and with two Recruits" ten-ten said. The two women removed their hood to reveal their deathly pale skin, "Your Fledglings" he asks and ten-ten nods, "Fū-nee shouldnt be the only one" she adds. The first woman was average height with green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut, tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face.

"I am Shizuka..Kiriyu-dono" the woman introduces. Shizuka wore a form-fitting grey-coloured kunoichi uniform, with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her cleavage. The second was imposing but had a slender physique with a very angular face framed by her short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick, "I am Tokiwa" she says. Tokiwa wears a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves and a light orange sash, a long blue green apron skirt which is open in the front. Tokiwa also wears bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg.

"Where do the two of you Hail" mitsuomi asks. Shizuka steps forwad with a sullen look, "Nadeshiko Village but it is gone now..a foolish man name Kokuyō..Enlisted Konoha to fight for him..our village is a vilage of Kunoichi and the law is if anyone can defeat our Leader..they will earn the right to marry our Leader and rule the village" she explains.

"At the Sacrifce of many Shizuka-sama and myself were to escape but we encountered several bandits working with Konoha..However Ten-ten-sama saved us and offered to us her Eternal Kiss" tokiwa adds. Mitsuomi rises from his seat and slips on his coat, "Welcome to the Troupe..Shizuka..Tokiwa..I promise you..we'll avenge your fallen friends" he says and grabs a folded paper on his desk. Shizuka and tokiwa bow as mitsuomi heads for the door, "Ten-ten and the others will get up to snuff" he says, excusing himself.

IXI

Hinata went through several katas as sakura sitting on the ground and watching, "hows your Byakugō no In..any after effects" she asks. Hinata stops mid strike and turns with a purple-silver rhombus on her forehead, "None yet" she says, going back to katas. Sakura rubs her chin thought, "Hinata and Mikoto were the only ones with the concentration for the Byakugō" she thought. Sakura felt a presence and quickly whips around with her fist cocked, "Shannaro" she roars. Sakura's fist connected with the jaw of a man and sent him through several trees, both ran to see the attacker. Mitsuomi lays broken on the ground with his jaw gone and his white suit stained in blood, "Ahh..Gomen Mitsuomi" sakura shouts. Mitsuomi reforms his jaw with a blank stare, "I'm starting to regret turning Sakura..She even Stronger Now" he thought and kips up, "Daijōbudes" he says, moving his jaw.

"So how's the training coming" mitsuomi asks. Sakura takes a thinking pose, "Well Hinata and Mikoto have utilized the Byakugō..Kushina is teaching Tayuya to use chakra chains and possibly unlock the Eye of Kagura with Karin's help" she explains. Hinata slips off her eyepatch and slips it in her coat, "Have you mastered any Sharingan abilities" mitsuomi asks.

"I've tried Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu" hinata replies and mitsuomi fiddles with his bang, "What about Susanoo" he adds. Hinata shakes head and sakura furrows her brow, "Isn't that what Sasuke uses" she asks and mitsuomi nods, "I used it once against the Gedō-Mazō but the incomplete version..Sasuke has the EMS and can probably use the complete version" he replies.

"Mitsuomi-kun can you still use Susanoo despite giving me this eye" hinata asks but mitsuomi smirks and forms his Sharingan. A blue aura surrounds mitsuomi as the large ribcage forms and a single arm with a skull head but the skull had fangs, "This about my limit but I managed do a bit of tweaking" he says. The large ethereal skeleton slowly compressed into a smaller version but gains a mask and a pair of more defined arms.

"I managed to compress it to this size for close combat..Sakura toss something big at me" mitsuomi says. Sakura pulls on her glove with a smirk, "Cha" she shouts, punching the ground and lifting a large piece of ground. Hinata kicks back as sakura heaves the earthen rock but mitsuomi grins as susanoo unleashes a barrage of punches, "Ora" mitsuomi shouts, shattering the rocks. Sakura and hinata stood in awe of the destructive power of the condensed susanoo, "So what do ya think" mitsuomi asks, dispeling his powers.

"That was impressive..I have to say your mind is full of such weird ideas and actions" sakura says. Mitsuomi rubs his head with a childish look, "Well if you saw inside my head..you might be right" he muses but snaps his fingers, "Oh the reason I came out here" he says and pulls a paper out of his coat pocket. Hinata took the letter as mitsuomi held it out to her but both gasp as mitsuomi drops to one knee, "Hinata Hyūga will you become my Wife and Queen" he says, now holding a ringer on his gloved pinkie. Hinata stood frozen with a wide eyes as she reads the document, "Ma..ma..Marriage" she sputters. Sakura was equally shocked but smiled as she knew they were meant to be together.

"Hai..marriage..Hinata I love you and our Love has stood the test of both time and beyond death..So I wish to spend my Unlife with you" mitsuomi says. Blood-tears ran down hinata's cheeks but happliy nods, "Hai..I'll Marry you Mitsuomi-kun" she whispers. Mitsuomi rose to slip the ring on her finger and lifts her in a spinning hug, "congratulations you two" sakura says.

"Thanks Sakura..could you tell the others..We'll be back Later" mitsuomi says and sakura nods, "Gotcha and We'll expect our Rings soon" she says and vanishes. Hinata softly giggles but admires the silver ring, "When can we have a proper ceremony" she asks but mitsuomi pulls her into his arms, "Once everything is done but its time to make a true Queen of the Night" he says and they vanish in a puff of black smoke. The pair materlized in a beautiful bedroom with a four poster bed and silk sheets, "where are we" hinata asks.

"No where special..its for tonight" mitsuomi says, loosening his tie and grabs a wine glass. Mitsuomi pulls of his gloves and unbuttons his left sleeve, "Hinata..You will drink my blood tonight and become a True Draculina" he says and cuts his wrist, letting the blood trickle into the glass. The aroma of his blood fills the room and hinata shudders with a soft moan as her eyes slipping to gold and licked her lips. Mitsuomi filled the glass three quarters full and turns with the glass in hand, "Take it Hinata but be warned..drinking this blood will have certain effects unlike before" he states. Hinata took a deep breath and reached for the glass, its scent assaulting her nose and with a slow motion swallowed the blood, then lets the glass shatter on the floor. Hianta's eyes were a shimmering gold, her breath short gasps and her body trembling as mitsuomi watched, "My Love you Must endure..Endure and become my Queen" he thought but his concern were alleviated as hinata opened her eyes. Mitsuomi could see some pain and a little insanity his blood carried but hinata was in control for the moment, "Hime..Who am I" he asked.

"My Husand..Mitsuomi Kiriyu" hinata states and mitsuomi smirks, "And who are you" he asks. Hinata unzips down her her blouse and lets it fall to the floor, "I am Hinata Kiriyu and I am your No-Life Princess" she states. Mitsuomi pulls his tie from his collar and unbuttons his shirt, "Come to me my Princess" he purrs, beckoning for her. Hinata closed the gap between them to pull him into a kiss, her breath heavy and their lips met in hunger for one another, her arms wrapped around him trying to pull him in more. Mitsuomi felt her tongue ask for entrance and slipped into his mouth, his hands moved down her back as he gripped the bottom of her skirt. Mitsuomi lifted hinata up and walked them to the bed to sit as the indigo vampire attacked his mouth. Hinata broke the kiss to pull off her mesh shirt, freeing her mounds and stiffening nipples allowing mitsuomi access, as he cupped her left breast and his mouth latched on the other. Hinata tilted her head back as mitsuomi's fangs scraped across the sensitive nub but she held back a moan as mitsuomi drew blood. Hinata hissed as mitsuomi sampled her blood and she buried her face in his hair with her hand clutching his locks. Mitsuomi pulled away with a smirk and lick of his lips, "Rise Hime" he coos and hinata complies. Mitsuomi kisses her stomach and hinata giggles as he starts to unzip her skirt, slowing sliding them down to reveal her wet pink panties. Hinata slipped off her boots as mitsuomi turned her around, pulling her into his lap as his right hand roamed her chest and his left caresses her thigh.

"Mitsuomi-kun" hinata purrs leaning back into him, his fingers tweeking her stiff nipples. Mitsuomi's right hand continued to fondle hinata's chest, while his left drifted down to panties and slipped inside to her throbbing clit. Mitsuomi flicked and rubbed the bundle of nerves as hinata shivered, her left hand on her breast and the other in his hair. Hinata writhes in his lap as his fingers drifted inside her and she shifted enough to capture his mouth. Hinata's eyes widen as a pitched and drawn out moan escaped her mouth as her orgasm erupted, "Ikuuu" she cries. Mitsuomi pulls his drenched fingers from her panties and promptly licked them clean, "You're still pretty sensitive to cum so quickly" mitsuomi whispers in her shoulder. Hinata panted softly as mitsuomi nips her skin, "Why am I so Horny right...why do I want you inside me so badly" she whispered. Mitsuomi moved up to her ear, "its my blood Hime..I told there would be effects" he purrs, nibbling. Hinata felt something rubbing against her and looked down to see mitsuomi's cock in his pants bulging, "Are you ready for it" he asks. Hinata runs her fingers on the bulge, "Hai" she whispers, climbing off his lap and kneeling at the edge of the bed. Hinata unbuckled his pants and freed his ten inch member, her fingers wrapping around starting to stroke as mitsuomi leans back on his palms. Hinata continued to stroke and added her tongue to the mix as well as her mouth, " **I take it Anko taught you this** " he thought. Hinata smirks as she takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head and deepthroating with a slurp.

" **Hai..Anko-nee taught all of us the Ways of Sex** " hinata replies. Mitsuomi sighs heavily as hinata continues but he feels his member twtich and his hime sped up till he shot several ropes of cum in her mouth. Hinata slowly stood and crawled into bed with a lick of her lips, "I want you inside me...Onegai" she moaned. Mitsuomi grins as he crawled closer to pull her panties off, before teasing her wet slit and pushes inside as hinata moans loudly. Mitsuomi leaned down to capture hinata's lips as he started moving his hips, her arms wrapped his neck and her legs trying to push him further inside. Hinata broke the kiss to howl as another orgasm shattered through her body as mitsuomi kept thrusting but hinata pulled mitsuomi closer only to sink her fangs into his throat, which only made mitsuomi speed up and pulls away to scream once again. Mitsuomi pulls out as hinata moans under him, her eyes half lidded but he was still hard but hinata surprises him by climbing on top and sliding him inside her again. Hinata slowly moved her hips as mitsuomi groped her chest and his free hand on her hip, "she's cum three times and is still going strong" he thought. Mitsuomi sat up and wrapped his arms around hinata's waist as he bites her neck. Hinata nuzzles his cheek as she feels her fourth orgasm approaching but pulls him from her neck for a sloppy kiss. Hinata threw her head back as something hot shoots into her body as mitsuomi gripped her waist but fell on his back panting as hinata slid off him to lay next to him and rests her head on his chest, "I feel different..almost older and stronger" hinata whispers. Mitsuomi wraps an arm around her and pulls the sheets over them, "no surprise..you are true vampire now" he says. Hinata sighs lovingly but suddenly the door was kicked open, "Sochi" a voice says. Mitsuomi jerks as kushina emerges from the broken door, "Kaa-san?!" he shouts. Hinata hides under the cover as kushina stalks forward, "When were you gonna tell me..Dattebane" she hissed and her hair lifts, "Every mother wants to see her Son married..Dattebane" she adds. Mitsuomi throws his hands up with wide eyes, "Matte..we're having the ceremony after finishing Konoha" he shouts. Kushina halts and her hair falls with a smile, "Oh Good" she says and crawls in bed. Hinata comes out from the covers as kushina giggles, "Congratulation..Hinata and Welcome to the Family" she says.

OoOoO

In the Land of Fire was the Fire Daimyo residence and inside was the home was the Daimyo Izumi Iroh. Izumi is tall but slender with long black hair to her rear in a herringbone pattern and a topknot. Izumi though young and inexperienced in her position had won the hearts of her people due in part to the Daimyo of Spring and Wind, so much so that when letters from said Daimyo reached her concerning the coming war with Konohagakure. Izumi sent letters to both Daimyo and the Daimyo of Water to meet the now infamous Rokudaime Mizukage, in the hopes of peace or at least sparing of the innocent. The regent of Kirigakure sent word in speedy fashion that the Mizukage would meet with her but was currently heading to Spring, however his Wife and her guards would arrive in a week's time to the lay the ground work for the talks and he would arrive soon after. Izumi's uncle Sorenhiko protested this and urged her to have the Hokage himself or the very least his advisors present. Izumi begrudgingly agreed but only the advisors due to the incident at the Gokage summit. The Hokage vehemently disagreed this but begrudgingly agreed after a few days, allowing the three advisors and two bodyguards of his choosing including their guards. However a strange thing happened to izumi as several documents arrived via of all things a small fox named mokyu, it's contents showing the truth of incidents in Konoha and a coup planned by her uncle. Izumi had her twin brother zuko look over the documents for falsehood as a trained shinobi and it took a serious amount of words to convince him not to kill their uncle for treason. The twins had no choice but go along with the status quo till the wife of the Mizukage or the Mizukage himself arrived.

IX

Izumi sat in throne room in a elegant sky blue and purple trim kimono with black obi, while her brother zuko wore red and white gi with mesh undershirt. Sorenhiko was near the Konoha advisors, dressed in an expensive dark red kimono and expensive fan his hand. Sorenhiko was slight rotund man, with glasses and shoulder length light grey hair. Homura, koharu and danzō stood next sorenhiko with his personal guards of shino, torune and fuu, including two cloaked figures behind them. The doors open as guards led hinata, mikoto, kushina and konan inside but hinata was dressed differently. Hinata now wore a light purple dress shirt and white tie, with a white skirt to her knees and a slit to her hips, white fishtnet stockings with garters into white with black string heeled boots and completing the emsemble a light purple suit coat with two frill coattails that curve to the front.

"Hajimemashite..Daimyo-sama I am Hinata Kiriyu..wife of Mizukage Kiriyu" hinata states and bows, "I am Mikoto Kiriyu..I am Kushina Uzumaki..I am Konan Bluesummers..It is a pleasure to meet you Daimyo-sama" the three state in tandem. Zuko gave them a curt a nod and izumi bows in her chair, "Thank you Lady Kiriyu and congratulations on your nuptials..I would very much Not like a war between our two nations" she states.

"I Wholeheartedly agree Daimyo-sama but those in Konoha have a bloated sense of entitlement and arrogance..Before my disappearance and murder attempt three years ago..I was the Heiress of the Hyūga clan..However I was treated horribly both emotionally and with some physical abuse but those on Konoha's council called it the price to rule" hinata explains.

"Clan Heads must cold and ruthless..Someone weak willed and softhearted had no place in Konoha or the Hyūga clan" danzō interjects. Kushina reaches for her sword but hinata raises his head, "By that Logic Danzō-san your Hokage is weak willed if he threw a tantrum over Mikoto-chan being returned to him like a spoiled child" she says.

"Mikoto Uchiha is Lord Hokage's Mother" homura says but mikoto steps forward, "I have renounced the Uchiha name and Sasuke as my son..My Only Son was killed by your Hokage" she states. Danzō slams his came slightly, "How is it you are alive..I saw your body the night Itachi purged the clan" he asks.

"I was put into a death like state by my son and I awoke in a hidden location..I remained there till news of my Son's death reached me and I happened upon Kiriyu-kun and his troupe" mikoto explains.

"Truly a shame Mikoto-sama the Uchiha clan lose a great Matriarch" zuko states and sees the confused looks, "I actually trained with Itachi and Shisui" he adds. Danzō silently grumbles with a glance to Izumi, "Daimyo-sama the Mizukage..his reputation and origins are circumstantial at best..He is responsible for the deaths of the Yondaime and now Godaime Mizukage..the destruction of Amegakure and death of the Sandaime Tsuchikage..not including the scores of civilians" he states. Izumi turns to hinata and konan steps forward with a bow, "Daimyo-sama there is no denying what Lord Mizukage has done but to say he murdered civilians is unfounded..I was in Amegakure as a member of the Akatsuki..No civilians were harmed in the battle as for Kirigakure the civilians praise him for liberating them from Tyranny and wholesale Genocide by the Yondaime and the weakness of the Godaime in continuing to support such actions..As for the Tsuchikage's death..the culprit Kurotsuchi..Granddaughter of the former Tsuchikage and daughter of the current Tsuchikage was Executed three nights ago and her head sent to Iwa" she explains. Izumi carefully hid her shock as danzō glares at konan, "Why would he execute her..At the Gokage summit Kiriyu seemed giddy to have her in his ranks" he states.

"My husband is quite the scatterbrain in certain matters but Iwa still wishes to side with Konoha..Kiri will Fight them" hinata states.

"It seems I heard from the Water Daimyo that Lord Mizukage is quite Eccentric" izumi says and kushina starts laughing, "You have no idea Daimyo-sama..not even a week ago he argued with one of our member's summons and his own over the finer points of cooking and Kami's food Ramen" she says. Zuko snorts to contain his laughter and glances to izumi, "Truly my sister is quite the same but with cinnamon buns" he says. Izumi and hinata sigh in heavenly fashion, "Too true" both say and start laughing. Sorenhiko suddenly slaps his hand with his fan, "Enough of this comical Farce..Danzō you promised me that you could influence Izumi and Zuko to follow our way of thinking" he shouts. Danzō froze and glared at the pompous man as does homura and koharu.

"Influence me how Uncle through his stolen Sharingan" izumi coldly said. Sorenhiko snapped his fan again and dozen of guards appear in the throne room with weapons trained on hinata and the others as well as izumi and zuko, "Traitorous Swine" zuko shouts. Sorenhiko marches up to zuko and strikes him with his fan, "Silence..The Throne was to be Mine..Years spent making sure I would be the Fire Daimyo but my weak Brother Made you his Successor" he shouts but a haughty smirk forms, "However a boon happened when the Uchiha became Hokage and agreed to Facilitate your demise and my Ascension to Daimyo" he explains.

"My Father was not weak..He believed in Peace" izumi shouts and glares at danzo, "How low has Konoha Fallen since the death of Hiruzen-sama and most recently Tsunade-sama" she adds. Danzō was about to retort but a sword erupts from his stomach and the trajectory was from his shadow, " ** _Survived three shinobi wars and passed over for Hokage due to his cowardice..It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic~degesu_** " a voice comments. Danzō's shadow expands and rises to form mitsuomi in a black version of his white suit, "What the Hell..I'll laugh anyway..Hahahaha" he cackles. Izumi gasps but sorenhiko points his fan for his men to attack, however his eyes widen as something cold was at the base of his neck.

"Oi Oi Oi..Tell em to back Off" another mitsuomi says but this one wearing a red suit. The two cloaked guards and danzo's guards started move but two more mitsuomi appear in brown suit and silver suit, "Oi Oi Oi..I Said Tell em to Back OFF" the red shouts. Sorenhiko shook with wide eyes, "Go back..Go Back" he frantically shouts. The guards slowly back off as a fifth mitsuomi appears in a ice blue suit, "Yareyare..Apologizes Izumi-sama" he says.

"Kōri where's Rakurai" the brown asks. Kōri rubs his head with a sigh, "Taking care of another matter..Tsuchi" he says and glances to the others, "Honō..Kaze keep them back..Yami nice imitation" he adds. Yami blushes as he keeps his hand on the blade, "What's wrong Danzō having trouble?!" kōri asks. Izumi looks to hinata with a perplexing look, "Are these Bunshin Hinata-san but they have such individuality" she asks.

"In a way but they can act independent of their creator..Its one of his unique abilities" hinata explains. Danzō's eye flickered with a scowl at kōri, "My chakra" he thought and yami snorts, "The blade Yami struck you with is based on Pein's chakra rods..So your Reset button of Izanagi is currently unusable" kōri said.

"What is the meaning of this..we were told the Mizukage was in Kiri and wouldn't arrive for another week" koharu states. Kori points his thumb to hinata, "A ruse to lure Konoha out..Lady Izumi was given everything on your unscrupulous actions and my husband will personally deal with the forces infringing on Fire Country Borders from Earth country" she states. Homura and koharu couldn't hide their shock at hinata's revelations but the two cloaked figure spring into actions, flinging their coats to reveal themselves as yagura and tsume. Tsume wore standard jonin attire but her body was stitched together and her eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Shame I can't fight that Bastard again but his clones will make do" yagura sneers. Honō starts laughing wildly as he pushes sorenhiko aside, "Really Troll doll..Oi Kaze lets take the midget" he states. Yagura was about to move but kaze grabs him and honō follows as kushina steps forward, "I'll take Tsume" she says and both shunshin away. Danzō glares at hinata but kōri grabs his collar, "You're mine..Tsuchi deal with his guards..Yami protect Hinata and Izumi-sama..Mikoto keep an eye on the esteemed elders" he says and suck them into the kamui dimension.

"I will Not be denied whats Mine" sorenhiko shouts, pulling a knife and charging izumi but zuko phases in his path and slams a punishing palm strike to his chest. Tsuchi cracks his knuckles, "This is a bit cramped follow me" he said. Fuu and torune look between each other and give a curt nod as does shino, sparing a glance to hinata as he follows the others. Yami turns to the guards with his best mitsuomi grin and all of them drop their weapons to surrender, "Good Work Soldiers but Goodnight" he says, felling them his colt but not killing them. The shadow of mitsuomi aimed for kneecaps and feet to debilitate them, making their use as soldiers a distant memory. Zuko cracks his knuckles as izumi rises from her throne, "All of you will Pay harshly for this" izumi declares.

IX

Kushina landed in a large courtyard on the grounds as tsume landed on the covered walkway, "Who could've done this to her" she thought and draws Frost-maiden, "I will free you Tsu-chan" she shouts. Tsume leaps from spot as her nails lengthen to claws and black tendrils emerge from the stitched sections. Kushina swings up but tsume blocks with a claw and the threads form a spear to pierce the red head but a chain snatches the spear. Tsume kicked back with a flash of signs, "Fūton Atsugai" she said, creating a torrent of wind. The walkway almost buckled and people fled in terror, "I need to her lure to less populated area" kushina thought. Kushina's chains sprung into action after tsume but the inuzuka proved elusive and reacted in inhuman fashion, "Uzumaki-Sword style Wind scythe" kushina shouts. Tsume doesn't flinch as her left arm was severed but the threads quickly snatched and reattached, "Raiton Gian" she said, as a javelin shaped bolt fires. Kushina narrowly dodges but the static from the bolt sent into a skid, using the moment tsume rushes her and drove her hand through kushina's chest. Blood sprayed as kushina stares in disbelief but the uzumaki vampire grins wide as her chains snare them both. Kushina's eyes glowed gold and the white turned black, "Let's change Venues" she hissed, opening a shadow portal. The pair soon found themselves in the Mist forest of Kiri. Tsume freed herself from the chains with kawarimi and lands on all fours, her back lurches and expands until her clothes rip. Which allowed four masked thread beasts to emerge, two were wolf in nature with white masks and working jaws. The third was anamorphic wolf with a hulking form and a white half mask, with last shaped similar to a crocodile with a long snout and bulky body. Kushina sprinted forward as the croc shuffles forward but a tight blast of water erupts from its mask, forcing the red head to dodge and the blast cuts down a tree. Kushina swings her sword using the wind scythes but the anamorphic wolf creates a wall of earth. The twin wolves leap over the wall and opened their for a combined fūton and katon attack, "Uzumaki-Sword Style..Ice Stalactite" kushina shouts, exploding the fire bomb.

"Its as I thought..just Fū-chan..the Jiongu" kushina thought. Tsume springs into action now armed with two metal claws but kushina blocks with frost maiden, however the twin wolves attack from behind. Kushina hisses loudly as her back is ripped open by the wolves and set ablaze by the pair but the former jinchūriki stood as patches of her skin fell. Kushina's hollow eyes came to bare as her chains emerge from her back, "Gomen Tsu-chan but I gotta tear you apart" she hisses, her wounds starting to heal. Tsume remained impassive as her beasts charged but kushina drives frost maiden into the ground, "Uzumaki-Sword Style..Ice Stalagmite" she shouts. Ice stalagmites burst from the ground and through the croc and one of the wolves twins masks. The anamorphic and wolf twin leap toward her but kushina sends her chains, through their masks and charges as tsume. The inuzuka matriach launches forward but kushina thrusts forward and through tsume's stomach, "Uzumaki-Sword Style..Burning Wind" she shouts. The frostbite takes hold as tsume crashes to the ground with kushina over her form, "Tsukamatte iru Okaa-sama" a voice says. Kushina looks to see naruko step out of the shadow with her Rinnegan shining, "Naruko-chan" she questions.

"I sensed your return and came to see..I take it she is an Edo Tensei" naruko replies. Kushina pulls her sword free and chains bind tsume as naruko turns tsume to pull a scroll from her head. Suddenly tsume gasps with frantic eyes, "What The hell happened me" she snaps.

"Tsu-chan you were Dead but revived by Edo Tensei" kushina says, kneeling. Tsume's eyes widen and her breath hitched, "Kushina but..but How?!" she sputters. Kushina's gaze softened as she glances to naruko, "Same as you..Miko-chan too..We were all Killed because of Konoha" she says, her eyes changing. Tsume clenches her fist as she looks to naruko, "Who are you and why do you look like Ku-chan's pup Naruto" she asks. Nruko places her on tsume's chest, "I'll explain later..Gedō Art..Rinne rebirth" she states. The King of Hell erupts from the ground as the tendrils attach to tsume and the inuzuka gasps for the third time as her heart was beating again. Kushina watches silently but naruko glances to her, " **You should Turn her..she can be an asset** " naruko says.

"Tsume-san how did you die and who revived you" naruko asks. Tsume bares teeth with a scowl, "My stinking Pup and Worst the Little Shit Raped me..Fucking Bastard just like his Old man" she grumbles. Kushina helped tsume to her feet, "Well Tsu-chan I got an Offer to Give" she says, flashing her fangs.

IX

Mikoto stares curiously at the two elders, "How the Mighty have fallen Koharu Utatane..Homura Mitokado..you served with Sandaime-sama under the Nidaime..Yet you stoop so low as to attempt a Coup d'etat" she states. Homura glares at mikoto but more to hinata, "Everything We do is for the Betterment of Konoha" he states. Hinata approaches the older man with a glance to koharu, "So this Coup is for Konoha..Yet you condemned hundreds to my Husband's Wrath" she states. Homura scoffs to show his defiance, "Husband..That Man Declared War on us in front of all Five Kage" he states. It was hinata's turn to scoff, "Is that Fear in your Voice Mitokado-san..do you believe the Supposed Strongest village will Lose to the Weakest of the Five Great villages" she comments.

"You've become quite Bold girl..Was it the Demon's Death thats spurred you on" koharu says. Hinata's eye narrows as the older woman grows bold, "Yes the Jinchūriki boy..According to Hiashi-sama you had an obession with the Demon..It that why you tried to assassinate Lord Hokage for That Demon" she states.

"Did you know that the Demon was totured and his eye was gouged out by Hokage-sama..It must have been horrid to Watch It Die like the Trash it was" homura said, being bold. Hinata level a cold look to the two bold elders but a smirk forms, "You know I Envy you Utatane-san..you lived so long and seen so much..Alas thanks to my Husband I will not" she states.

"Then you Accept that your Husband will bring about your Deaths" koharu states. Hinata removes her glove with a small laugh, "No I mean thanks to my Mitsuomi-kun I will be this Beautiful Forever" she says, before scratching koharu across the face. Koharu fell with a scream and homura catches, "How dare..." he says but his widen in shock. Hinata suckled two of her fingers with hollow eye coming to life, "Mmm..tasty and perfectly aged" she coos. Mikoto took hinata's hand and lewdly sucked the remaining three with her hollow eyes coming to bare, "Mmm I agree..maybe Master will let us Suck you Dry" she coos, showing her fangs. Yami watches the two elder shrink back from the vampire pair, "Yareyare Daze~degesu" he thought and smiled, "Oh I sounded like Kōri" he muses. The door soon opened as tsuchi steps in with shino in restraints, "You won already" yami asks.

"Yea..I Fried the Yamanaka's brains..A cero to goggles and Shino was smart and gave up" tsuchi comments. Homura and koharu stare in disbelieve, "Impossible Fuu and Torune were Danzō's best Men" he states. Tsuchi snorts with a laugh as he sits shino down, "Well then Danzō is some shit with Kōri" he said. Hinata approached shino and took a seat across from him, "Hello Shino-kun" she says.

"Hello Hinata-san..I'm glad you are Alive and well" shino says. Hinata crosses her legs and folds her arms, "Thank you Shino-kun but You chose your Fate" she says. Hinata suddenly grabs shino and savagely bites his jugular, "Whoo Go Hime" tsuchi crows. Homura and koharu scream in horror as mikoto titters, "Now you know What We mean when I said Suck you Dry" she purrs. Shino never makes as sound as hinata drains him dry and lets his body fall from the chair, "Yes Very Soon many in Konoha will suffer this Fate" she hissed.

IX

Yagura broke free of honō's grip as they land near a lake with kaze in tow, "Well Troll doll you got a slight advantage with the lake" honō shouts. Yagura grits his teeth and flashes several signs, "Suiton..San-Suiryūdan no Jutsu" he shouts. Three water dragon shoot from the lake but hono and kaze dodge, "Fūton Daitoppa" kaze shouts, firing off a blast of wind. Yagura dodges but honō phases in front of him with hand through his chest, "Oi..Oi..Oi Too Weak" he sneers. However yagura grins wide and points his palms, "Zankūha" he roars. Honō jerks as his head was blown off by compressed air but yagura kicks back as he explodes into flames. Kaze shook his hand as yagura laughs, "Take that Cocky Bastard" yagura boasts.

"You're proud of beating that Hot head" kaze states. Yagura fires another zankūha but kaze dodges, "If I remember right that was that Sound-nin Zaku used and the troll doll is a Edo too" kaze thought.

"Suiton..Suiryūdan no Jutsu" yagura shouts. Kaze raises his hand as a rasengan form but suddenly it expands with wind whipping around, taking the shape of a shuriken. The water dragon continued its cousre but kaze throws the rasengan forward, "Rasenshuriken" he shouts, obliterating the dragon. Yagura grits is teeth as kaze lands a few feet from him, "Give up Yondaime" he states. Yagura's face contorted into a demonic scowl, "The Hell I WILL..Zankūkyokuha" he roars. A typhoon like gale erupted from yagura's hands and destroyed everything in a forty foot area but the debris cloud dissipare his eeys widen as a clear wall shatter in front fo kaze.

"Curse You" yagura shouts but kaze launches into action, "Amaterasu" he shouts. Yagura screams the black flames engulfs his form but a invisible barrier surrounds him, "This will Keep you in place Till you are reduced to Ash" he says and takes a seat, as yagura burns.

IX [Warning..Graphic Toture skip to next **OoOoO** to avoid]

Danzō glares as kōri circles around him, "Having Trouble Old man" kōri shot, grabbing the sword in his gut. Kōri pulls the sword free and he turns to block danzō from behind, "Quick to use your trump card" kōri notes. Danzō fires some air bullets but kōri dodges with ease, "Silence Cur" danzō states but kōri appears behind and snaps his neck. Danzō fades away again as kōri manifest his colt, "Only Eight left right" he says. Danzō glares but going the offensive, "You know I get it" kōri starts but danzō ignores him, "you are the Shadow of Konoha..Unseen and the driving force in Darkness but You're a Coward and in for yourself..Ever since you were passed over for Hokage..You've been scheming to Take the hat" kōri states.

"Fūton..Shinkūgyoku..{Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets}" danzo shouts. A tight but blast of wind struck kōri but the ice of mitsuomi stayed firm, with several cuts on his skin and rips to his suit. Danzō held his kunai near his mouth, "Fūton..Shinkūjin..{Wind Style: Vacuum Blade}" he states, creating a wind scimitar. Kōri forms a pair of tonfa blades to block danzō, "Lord Tobirama chose wrong..Sarutobi was too peace loving to make the right choices" danzō states. Kōri chuckles as he heaves danzo back, "Is that why you worked with Orochimaru and Hanzō to put the Hat on you..Stood idle when the Yondaime sacrificed himself to stop the Kyuubi or Held your forces back when Sarutobi-Jiji fought Orochimaru" kōri says but blurs behind danzō and drives both blades in his back, "Even went as far as to put that seal on Ero-Sennin" he hissed. Danzō faded again as kōri twirls one blade, "Who are you Cur" he asks. Kōri shot danzō a cold glare, "Yareyare I thought the whiskers on the Boss' cheeks were a giveaway to his Identity but up until three years ago he was Naruto Uzumaki" he states. Danzō couldn't hide the shock in his visible eye, "The Kyuubi child..Impossible" he shouts but black tendrils ensnare his body.

"Oh but it is and Kushina Uzumaki..Hinata Hyūga and Mikoto Uchiha were resurrected thanks to Snake's Jutsu..Besides you would know because you were there at each of their Demises" kōri notes. Kōri dispels his blades as danzō struggles, "I wonder how the Princess would react if he knew the Truth about his clan..That you and the cronies had Itachi kill his clan..Then you and your puppets pull the eyes from the sockets..Even his Dear Mother but then again..He's probably Whine and suck his thumb" he says. Kōri rips open danzō's shirt and held up a single finger, "I bet you have a question..Why Isnt Kotoamatsukami working..why didnt it work on Izumi and Zuko" he says and pulls off his glove. Danzō's breath hitched seeing shisui's eye in kōri's hand, "The Boss took this when He had you pick the team to Kill Tsunade-sama" he states. Danzō was about to retort but kōri slowly drives his finger into danzo's chest, causing the older man to seize up but doesn't scream. Kōri arches an eyebrow and places his bloody digit back on danzō's chest, driving it in across from the first. Danzō still didn't cry out but kōri saw his face was contorting in pain as he drove the finger a third time between the first two and down about two inches, "Tougher than I thought but Lets kick this up a notch" he muses. Kōri reaches in his pocket and pulls out a flask, pops the top and pours the liquid into the wound. Danzō writhes as the wound sizzle with a trail of smoke and a rotting smell, "Oh dont pass out sunshine..We got a Long way to go" kōri comments. Danzō tried his best not to make any noises but the pain was taking its toll, however kōri rips out his visible eye and the older man finally lets the screams flow. Kōri brings a bullet into the mix and breaks it out to pour into danzō's empty. Danzō screams as kōri lights the gunpowder and it sizzles to cautherizes the wound, "Huh So that actually does work" kōri notes. Kōri then drives four fingers into danzō's stomach and sticks gunpowder into those wounds, "Come on Danzō Beg for you stinking Life" kori shouts, lighting them.

"I think He's broken" a voice comments. Kōri glances back to rakurai in a yellow suit, anko and konan, "Maybe" kōri muses. Konan approached the older man with a deadly glare, "Is this the One who helped Hanzō Kill Yahiko" she hissed. Kōri was letting anko lick the blood from his fingers, "The Same" he muses. Konan pulls the bandage from his cover eye as danzō was barely conscious, "I Want his Heart" she says. Kōri smirks as anko licks her lips, "Yes My Lady" he says, placing his fingers on danzō's chest. Kōri slowly dug his fingers in as danzō starts screaming again, before falling silent as kōri pulls the heart free. The heart beats several times in konan's hand before she crushes it in her palm, "Well thats that and the Boss should be tuning up by now for the Big Finale" kōri comments.

OoOoO

Kitsuchi sat in his tent with his four commanders of aotsuchi, akatsuchi, mūso and takemaru. Akatsuchi was a large man with a bulbous nose and dressed in standard Iwa-nin uniform with a yellow bandana. Mūso had brown hair held back by a green bandana, dressed in tradtioanl samurai attire with a grey hakama and a grey-blue kosdoe. Takemaru had slicked back brown hair in high ponytail with traditional samurai lord armor featuring a distinct crimson sheen. Kitsuchi folded his arms they looked over the map, "Will the Uchiha's minions come through" mūso asked. Aotsuchi glances to the older man, "Danzō is a veteran of Three Shinobi wars and very Meticulous about things..he will have a contingency plan should the Mizukage actually show" he explained.

"How do you plan for a Demon" takemaru says and draws his sword, "You cut off its head" he adds. The commanders continue to talk amongst themselves but unbeknownst to them, their collective opponent watching them from a high vantage point. Mitsuomi sat on a ridge overlooking the valley in which the combined Iwa-Tsuchi Force was being encamped, underneath him was a black coffin which held the daughter of the leader of this force.

"At least typical Battle Strategy still exists" the vampire muses but a smirk forms, "However I see how you eluded the border" he adds. Kurotsuchi taps the coffin with her knee, "How did they" she asks. Mitsuomi chuckles as his raps the coffin with his fingers, "A vampire is among them using a Powerful Genjutsu to Conceal their Presence" he explains but chuckles, "And a weak one too..You're going Kill this One" he adds. Kurotsuchi titters in the coffin, "I cant wait but why did Dad come..he's Tsuchikage now..I get he was supposed to lead the forces" she asks.

"Your Father is a strong willed man and is by no means content with leading from behind some desk in some tower" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi continued to observe the force itself and searched for the vampire with his left leg rested on his right knee, " _A Genjutsu of this scale is impressive..more than like a Genjutsu expert_ " zetsuei comments.

"However She's barely over Three years" mitsuomi thought. Dak clouds started to form in the sky as mitsuomi stood, his clothes shifting to his fight with nagato but the hoodie now reaching his ankles and black M43 cap on his head. The coffin opens as kurotsuchi rises but now she had shoulder length white hair tied with a black ribbon. Mitsuomi glances back with a smirk, "I think it suits you Kuro-chan" he says and takes her chin, "I wants you to Find the Vampire and Destroy Her" he says. Kurotsuchi kisses his lips with a grin, "Hai My Master" she coos. Kurotschi leaps off the ridge as mitsuomi folds his arms and closes his eyes, "Sate..One..Two..Three..Four..Five commanders of worth" he says and moves to drop of the ridge but halts. Mitsuomi turns as a glowing shoji door opens behind him and a man dressed in a black hakama with kosode, a white haori with the kanji for thirteen on the back. Mitsuomi grasps his forehead with a soft and mirthful chuckles, "Well It seems it would Approriate for someone from the other side to Arrive..Right Jushiro-kun" he muses. Jushiro Ukitake stood with a rueful look on his face as the vampire folds his arms to touch his elbows, "Mitsuomi-kun" jushiro simply says.

"So why are you Here Jushiro-kun..Is my former Master..Cross with me or you here to Drag me back to the Soul Society..due to a Captain Level Rouge Shinigami on the loose" mitsuomi says but jerks his thumb behind him, "Or is the The influx of Souls..I've have and will continue to send" he adds. Jushiro continued to stare but slowly approaches, "Sensei was informed by Rei-ō-sama of your departure but Why did you choose to return here" he asks.

"Why?!..Why this place is where I was born here..I died here and was reborn here...Do you have any idea what this world did to me..Ever since I was born..I was treated as less than human..If they had their way..I never would have seen my first Sunrise" mitsuomi says and moves closer, "I was Beaten..Totured..Raped!..What Sane Person rapes a child because they believe he is the Demon who killed their family..People Like them Deserve to Die" he shouts. Jushiro stood frozen as mitsuomi stood inches from his face but the vampire drops to his knees and bows his head to the dirt, "Gomen'ne Jushiro but this is the path I chose that stormy night..I am bound to darkness..a World of Night and in that world..I have a Wife..a Mother and those that Love me" he says. Mitsuomi raises his head and jushiro sees those sick yellow eyes, " ** _And I will become the Devil to Protect them_** " he says. Mitsuomi rises to his feet and turns with a flap of his coat, "Go back to Master and tell him that his Shadow is doing what He does best" he says and drops off the ridge. Jushiro clenches his fist and walks to the edge, "Mitsuomi-kun..just what has this place Truly Created" he thought.

[Song playing..Groove Addicts - The Beast At Our Door]

Mitsuomi reached the treeline that led to the open valley with zetsuei already released and his chakra leaking out but the vampire plucked the brim of his cap, seeing their forces had already started to assemble. Kitsuchi and his commmaders took the forefront and marched twoards the slow approaching vampire, "Surrender Mizukage..your Tyrannical War will end before it Starts" he shouts. Mitsuomi rested zetsuei on his shoulder and lifted his cap enough to showing his blue Sharingan and Rinnegan, "Immpressive Force you've assembled but they seem less than enthused to fight me as you do" he states. Kitschi glances to various troops and many were praying and some looked downright afriad, "No Matter..He is but One Man..Men Swallow you Fear and Fight" he bellows. Mitsuomi chuckles softly as kitsuchi glares, "A rousing set words but you face Sure Annhilation by Following the Uchiha" he states.

"Where are your Forces Cur" aotsuchi interjects. Mitsuomi grins wide as his eyes glow, "I am my Forces" he says, as his chakra flares. Mūso draws his sword, "All Forces Attack" he shouts but mitsuomi blurs in front of him, "You will be the First" he croons. Mūso jerks as mitsuomi severs his sword arm and with a spin cuts him half in seconds, "General Mūso?!" several shout. Samurai and shinobi charge mitsuomi but the vampire swings his black blade, "Wind Dragon Dance" he howls, cutting a swaft through dozens.

"Don't Fall into Disarray..He is but one Man" takemaru shouts. Mitsuomi sprints into the forces with deadly quicksword strikes, "Doton...Gōremu no Jutsu..{Earth Style: Earth Golem Jutsu}" akatsuchi shouts, creating a large golem. The Golem swings down but mitsuomi leaps with his fist cocked and shatters the stone golem but purple energy charges from the hand firing a cero into the forces. The cero carves a sicken gash through the valley as shinobi and samurai were erased to dust upon impact. The truly lucky felt nothing as they were atomized but those caught into gust of wind and fire, suffered as their organs liquefied and skin boiled. Mitsuomi launches down into the recovering force, "Ice-Earth Dragon Dance" he shouts, driving his sword into the dirt. Kitsuchi gasps as a large glacier of ice erupts from the earth and encases nearly a quarter of their forces, including takemaru and akatsuchi. Mitsuomi slowly turns with a demonic grin as the glacier explodes in thunderous forces, "Only Two now" he thought.

"Yōton..Yōgan Shakunetsuryū{Lava Style:Lava scorching dragon}" aotsuchi shouts, joining the fray. A lava dragon bursts from his mouth as the shinobi use doton to add to its girth as the dragon doubles in size. Mitsuomi sprints forward as four arms erupt from his back with swords in their hands, before leaping straight at the lava dragon and evsicerating it with his six-blade quicksword.

"Shinra Tensei" mitsuomi howls, sending the lava pieces into the shinobi and samurai. Mitsuomi dispels his arms and charges into the samurai with zetsuei surging with energy, "DragonStrike" he roars. The azure and wailing dragon erupts thorugh the samurai in devastating fashion, "Yōton..Yaketsuku yōna no Hai{Lava Style:Searing Ash}" aotsuchi shouts, slammng his palms into the ground. A huge flame ridden ash cloud erupts to engulf mitsuomi and their forces, "Those were our Men" kitsuchi shouts, hearing ther dying screams.

"Their Lives must be sacrificed to kill the Mizukage" aotsuchi shouts. However mitsuomi launches out the cloud with a rasengan forming, then slamming it into aotsuchi's chest but depowered enough to send him several meters away. Kitsuchi uses the moment to weave several signs, "Doton Sando no Jutsu" he shouts. Two earthern rocks rise and close into on mitsuomi but the vampire reforms his extra arms to hold it off, "Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he shouts, billowing fire from his mouth. Kitsuchi makes a wall of earth to block the flames but mitsuomi phases behind with his sword aimed for his back. However mitsuomi's sword clangs on kitsuchi's back and his eyes widen but kitsuchi quickly whips around with a heavy right cross. Mitsuomi slides to a halt as blood runs down his face but his eyes narrow, seeing the black right arm kitsuchi. [song ends]

IX

Fuka watched from the treeline with red cheeks from the scent of so much blood, "This is so Exhilarating" she moans. The vampire was so lost in her bloodlust that she narrowly dodges kurotsuchi from behind, "So close" fuka croons. Kurotsuchi draws two kunai as fuka hisses, "So you're one of Kiriyu's whores" she sneers. Fuka quickly dodges kurotsuchi's attacks, "My Master will be most thirlled when I kill you" she sneers. Kurotsuchi quickly weaves several signs, "Doton..Doryūsō...{Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears}" she shouts, creating several earthen spears. Fuka kicks back to dodge the spears but several pierce her body and she pulls them free.

"Suiton..Ja no Kuchi ..{Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent}" fuka shouts. Kurotsuchi breaks left as the serpent crushes through several trees. However kurotsuchi notices the wounds arent readily healing as fuka pulls several senbon from her dress, "Kage Senbon no jutsu" she says, as six became a hundred. Kurotsuchi dodge the senbon but suddenly drops to her knees and clutches her ears as this deafening ringing echoes. Fuka saunters over with a haughty smirk, "Having Trouble Whore against my Bell Ring Genjutsu..My Master taught me" she says, as several copies of her form. Kurotsuchi glares as fuka as her ears bleed but more to the wounds on the crimson eye vampire, "She's a vampire like me but why hasn't she healed her wounds" she thought. A malious titter enters kutotsuchi's mind, " **Exactly Kuro-chan..She may as well be a newborn..she can't heal her wounds or control her senses..You and your Sisters are true Vampires not the Trash before you** " mitsuomi says. Kurotsuchi slowly rises to her feet as the whites of her eyes turn black, "You call me a Whore..Īe..I am a Fearie of Mitsuomi Kiriyu..No-Life Prince" she declares, her pink pupils now gold. Fuka's crimon orbs widen as kurotsuchi weaves several signs, "Yōton...Kaisekifū no Jutsu..{Lava Style: Ash Stone Seal Technique}" she shouts. Fuka tries to moves but kurotsuchi's golden orbs froze her as the black ash engulfs her form, "Release me Whore..My Master will kill you" she shouts. Kurtsuchi tilts her head with a smirk, "Your Master?!..Then Where is Master..your Master has Abandoned you" she sneers.

"Damare!..My Master is powerful" fuka hissed but kurotsuchi raises her hands, "Powerful..No Your Master will Fall like the Fool that he is..Jinton...Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" she shouts. A clear box surrounds fuka and she only has time to scream as she is obliterated, leaving a box sized crater. Kurotsuchi fiddles with her ears as she heads for the treeline to watch her father and master do battle but her eyes widen, seeing the limping and beaten form of aotsuchi heading her way. Aotsuchi clutches his broken arm, "Damn Him..Uncle will Surely fall to him..I must return to Iwa" he thought.

" ** _How much of a coward and schemer are you Aotsuchi_** " a voice comments. Aotsuchi franticly looked around but quickly found himself pinned to a tree and a forearm on his throat, "Kuro?!" he gasps. Kurotsuchi grins showing her fangs, "Hey Bastard" she says. Aotsuchi struggles to free himself but kurotsuchi wrenches his broken arm, "Ahh you Bitch..how could you betray Iwa for Him" he shouts.

"It wasnt by Choice Ao-teme..He turned me into what I am now" kurotsuchi says but leans closer, "But Deep down I wanted to change" she says. Kurotsuchi roughly pulls aotsuchi's head to the side and bites down with a hiss. Aotsuchi cries out in pain as kurotsuchi feeds off of him but slips into moans, "Urgh this Bastard is actually enjoying it" she thought, pulling away. Kurotsuchi pulls away with blood running down her chin and swiftly decapitates aotsuchi, "Pathetic Bastard" she hissed.

[Song playing...Skylar Cahn- Titan]

Mitsuomi stares perplexed at kitsuchi's glistening black arm, "its almost likes Kakuzu's Doton Domu" he thought. Mitsuomi sprinted forward with an attack for kitsuchi's left side but his arm changes and blocks. Kitsuchi heaves mitsuomi back a skid and swings a right straight but the vampire blocks with his bracer, snapping his arm despite it. Mitsuomi skids to a halt the arm snaps back in place, "I take it this isn't the Doton Domu" he comments. Kitsuchi slips off his flak vest and pulls on his gloves, "I spent years perfecting this..My father created the Jiton..my nephew and daughter possess the Yōton but I created This called the Kōton or Steel Release..A combination of sorts of Katon..Suiton..Doton and Fūton" he explains. Mitsuomi tossed off his coat with a smirk, "So its like a Psuedo Kekkei Tōta..Omoshiroi" he muses. Kitsuchi forms a ram sign as his chakra flares, "Kōton Suchīrubodiāmā..{Steel Release:Steel Body Armor}" he shouts. Mitsuomi readies himself as kitsuchi's skin becomes black as steel, "Come Kitsuchi the Stone Destroyer" he shouts. Kitsuchi sprinted forward as mitsuomi goes for arced horizontal slash but kitsuchi blocks with his arm and the blade scrapes on his skin. Kitsuchi connects a left cross to mitsuomi's jaw but his quicksword churns to life, "My Body is like Steel..your attack will have no effect" kitsuchi remarks, with a kick to the chest. Mitsuomi staggers back and kitsuchi uses the moment to slam a punishing uppercut to mitsuomi's jaw, nearly liberating the head from his shoulders but the vampire manifests his colt and peppers kitsuchi with bullets. Kitsuchi skips back as mitsuomi unloads and flashes several signs, "Kōton Suchīru to chikyū supaiku..{Steel Release:Steel and earth spikes}" he shouts. Numerous steel plated earthen spikes erupt from the ground, "Ice-Lightning Dance" mitsuomi howls, as lightning erupts from his blade and actually freezes the spikes. Mitsuomi snaps his head back in place but kitsuchi shunshins in front of him and grabs both of the vampire's arms, before slamming a chakra reinforced heay kick and ripping the arms from his shoulders. Mitsuomi flies back with several hops, "Kōton Suchīru to chikyū supaiku" kitsuchi shouts, as the spike pierce mitsuomi from all sides. Kitsuchi slowly approaches but gasps as mitsuomi rips his way free with a huge grin on his face, "Hahaha..Subarashī..Subarashī At Last a Worthy Opponent..Show me More Yondaime Tsuchikage" he howls, healing his wounds.

"Dont even Have to Ask" kitsuchi shouts,. The pair charge with loud war cries and met with a pair of right straights, into a flurry of punches and neither man giving an inch. Mitsuomi started to cackle as his knuckles bleed and bones broke from every punch but the vampire had learned much. Mitsuomi suddenly blurs from kitsuchi's vision to grab his sword, before unleashing his quicksword once more.

"That Wont Work" kitsuchi shouts but gasps, as gashes open up on his body. Mitsuomi slowly licks the blood off his blade, "Hmmhmmhmm..It took awhile but my Sharingan to analyze the density and I'm used to your body now" he says. Kitsuchi clenches his fists and starts a lenghty set of signs, "No Matter I will not Fall..Kōton Tekkō sekiryū...{Steel Release:Steel and stone dragon}" he bellows. A large steel and stone dragon eurpts from the ground with red eyes and charges the vampire but he was weaving his own signs, "Hyōton..Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu" he shouts. A black ice dragon forms the residual ice and charges the steel dragon, meeting in thunderous fashion but the steel dragon won out and continues on.

"Susanoo" mitsomi shouts, The skeletal titan surges to life to catch the jaws of the steel dragon with its single arm and slams it hard to the ground but the vampire leaps with a rasengan forming, "Ōdama Rasengan" he howls, slamming the large orb. Kitsuchi braces for the gust of wind but his eyes widen as mitsuomi phases in front of him and swings down with his sword. Blood and dirt spray violently as a gash opens from kitsuchi's left shoulder to his waist as he collapsed. Mitsuomi flicks the blood away and sheathes his sword, before turning to walk away.

"Matte!" kitsuchi grits out. Mitsuomi turns and his eyes widen as kitsuchi was struggling to his feet, "You continue to Impress me Kitsuchi" he thought. Kurotsuchi had left the treeline as seeing the clash of dragons, "Dad just give up" she thought. Kitsuchi made it to his feet with a stagger, "I see how powerful you are Mizukage..Īe Mitsuomi Kiriyu but As long as I draw Breath..I'll Fight you" he shouts and rushes forward. Mitsuomi had a look of genuine admiration with a smile, "Then Let us end this" he says and sprints forward. Lightning surges on mitsuomi's left and kitsuchi draws his steel armor to just his left arm, as kurotsuchi reaches them.

"Raikiri/Kōton Tetsu no ken..{Steel Release:Iron Fist}" both shout. Kurotsuchi gasps as lightning erupts out her father's back and his steel fist embedded into mitsuomi's chest. Kitsuchi slowly falls forward as blood trickles from his mouth and his eyes glassy but the vampire catches him, "Master?!" kurotsuchi shouts. Mitsuomi slowly places kitsuchi on the ground as kurotsuchi drops to her knees, "Baka Oyaji" she whispers, closing his eyes. Kurotsuchi felt her blood-tears running down her cheeks but she looks and sees them coming from mitsuomi, "Your Father was a Great man Kuro-chan and it was an Honor to Fight him" he says. Mitsuomi turns as some of the survivors of the battle wearily approached and kurotsuchi gets to her feet but mitsuomi raises his hand, " ** _HEAR ME!_**..There will be no more War today..This Man has Earned my Respect..Honor Him and Bury Him as Hero of Earth Country..Tell your Daimyo that They have lost a Great Man" he says. However the survivors flinch as his hollow eyes appear, "If your Daimyo does Not Honor Kitsuchi's Sacrifice.. ** _Earth Country Will know the Wrath of my Vengeance_** " he hissed, before he and kurotsuchi vanished with a swirl of black wind and the heavy rain followed.

To Be Concluded


	11. UpDate 2

**UPDATE-2**

 **Hello All.. I decided to put out an update to appraise everyone on the Status of Scarlet Fox.. First I decided to make Two changes.. One that I will**

 **change Kin to Fuka as the Master's Fledgling.. I decided to make change due in part that I regretted killing Fuka off so easily.. The other is that Mu the**

 **second Tsuchikage will be replaced with Tobirama the second Hokage since I brought Minato back but I won't be using Hashirama or Sarutobi.. Next**

 **the story is about sixty percent done but I've been having some serious writer's block.. I look over it mostly every day and write a little bit but I'm**

 **s** **tuck in some spots due to the large Harem and giving them each a proper opponent or keep track of everyone involved.. I added a few twists and I**

 **Brought back someone back who originally was gonna be in the Harem and a vampire.. As well getting rid of one member..Who didn't seem to fit as the**

 **s** **tory went on.. Lastly Thank you to Everyone who has supported this Story**


	12. Chapter 8

A/N...First Thank to Everyone who has supported this story and sorry for the Long wait to finish but This story is going a small Hiatus of about a month or two...I have enough written to take you to the Beginning of the End of Konoha..This story is my most popular and most viewed and even though I put out other stuff.. Its never far from my thoughts and I look at it everyday..However with Work being what it is..Its hard to sit down and Finish but I Will Finish..Again Thank you for the Support and Enjoy

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

 **CH-VIII**

* * *

Sasuke sat with a firm look on his face and his legs crossed as the council discussed their resounding failure to overthrow izumi and the death of danzō. Kabuto stood at his side and could feel the anger wafting off of sasuke, "Lord Hokage what should we do?!" a civilan member shouts. Sasuke glares at the woman and she promptly faints on the spot, "Hokage-sama what shall we do" hiashi states. Kabuto adjusts his glasses with a glance to sasuke, "The loss we suffered is not insurmountable but the battle will be arduous..However Hokage-sama has a few tricks up his sleeve" he says. The doors open as three cloaked men enter, "Thanks to Hokage-sama being Orochimaru's apprentice..he learned the secrets to Edo Tensei and through it we brought these men back" kabuto explains. The men lifted their hoods to reveal minato, madara and tobirama, "I give you the Yondaime and Nidaime Hokage as well as The Founder of the Uchiha Clan..Each of these Legends will bring about Konoha's victory" kabuto explains. The members of council murmur and the stench of arrogance returned as they stood with echoing applause for their Hokage but the uchiha heir was in deep thought about a certain vampire. Sasuke rose from his seat as the applause continued with kabuto in tow, "Be honest with me..how bad is it" sasuke says, heading to his office.

"My honest Opinion is Konoha will fall..Iwa and the elders resounding failure..We no longer have major backing but the saving grace is the Ryo we've funneled through the years will keep the village afloat..However by my estimations that will be another month..The populous is not privy to the failure to capture the Daimyo throne but the merchants feel the atmosphere around the capital and may flee" kabuto explains and slips off his glasses, "Sasuke in my honest opinion..We should abandon Konoha..take Guren..Ino and Hanabi and head to Oto..I still have contacts there we can rebuild" he adds. Sasuke kept his gaze neutral as he enters the office, "Noted but I will not run..I'd rather burn this place to the ground and Salt the earth than let Kiriyu force me to run" he firmly states.

"Well it's good I finished Minato..Madara and Tobirama" kabuto comments. Sasuke took a seat with a smirk, "What added bonuses did you give them" he asks. Kabuto pushes up his glasses with his palm, "Madara has the Shodai's cells implanted in him..Tobirama is relatively the same at his Peak..as for Minato he actually has half of the Kyuubi's chakra and I outfitted him with your Father's Sharingan" he explains. Sasuke scoffs and crosses his legs, "Even in death my Father has a use" he muses.

"Sasuke something is bothering me it concerns Shino's autopsy and the elders testimony" kabuto states. Sasuke shifted in his seat with a look, "You don't actually believe Kiriyu and his ilk are vampires as Koharu put it" he says incredulously.

"That would explains the Taki Bloodless Massacre and this sinister power they possess..Homura stated that Hinata had bitten shino's throat and drank his blood and Mikoto-sama licked her bloodstained fingers after Hinata had raked Koharu across the face" kabuto explains. Sasuke clenches his fist with a scowl, "So my mother is lost to me then" he states. Kabuto wipes his glasses and slips them back on, "Not necessarily..if we find way to destroy her..I can use Edo Tensei to revive her..I can even have her subservient enough to bare your children" he states. Sasuke gave kabuto a harsh glare but a devious smirk formed, "That would yield pure Uchiha children" he muses. Kabuto excused himself as sasuke dove into his delusions, "Foolish Ningen" he thought. Kabuto disappeared into the shadows of the hall with now crimson eyes glinting under his glasses.

IX

Hanabi hyūga looked over her nude form, scars littered her face and body of the soon to be uchiha. Since the chūnin exams the Hyūga heiress has hold up in the compound due to her injuries but to hide from the public seeing her scars. Hanabi heard rumors her teammate aya was expelled from her clan and had committed suicide a week later, "Serves the Bitch right" she thought. Others news included that her sister hinata was alive and married to the Mizukage. The same man who posed as a Genin from Demon country and injured her, "How can that Demon lover be alive" hanabi thought.

 _Flashback_

 _Hanabi watched with bated breath as hinata tried in vain to kill sasuke. Hinata had managed to wound sasuke and her gentle fist closed several tenketsu points, however the Hokage was toying with his opponent. Sasuke moved with a deadly grace that excited her and a triumphant smirk formed as hinata had his chidori in her chest. Hinata fell on her back as hanabi approached, "Foolish Sister..Did actually believe you could change Fate" she sneers. Hanabi looked on her sister's eyes but a smile was on the indigo hair hyūga's face, "Fate..can..be changed..my Fate is be with Naruto-kun..And in Death we are reunited" hinata says, drawing her last breaths._

Hanabi shook her old memories away but she scoffs, "Hn Foolish Sister..I don't know how you are alive but Fate will see that it is short lived" she thought. Hanabi finally got dressed in a brown kimono with a red obi and wandered the compound, finding neji going through several katas with her father. Since hanabi would become part of the uchiha clan, her cousin neji would become head of the hyūga when her father retired.

"Hanabi you grace us with your presence" hiashi states. Neji bows to hanabi as the younger waves her hand, "Neji-nii-san what do you make of the prospect of Hinata being alive" she states. Hiashi's eyes narrow at her mention, "More than likely a result of the Akatsuki..her body was given to them and this Kiriyu possess the Rinnegan said to hold sway on life and death" he says.

"However her actions do not mesh with her past behaviour.. She actually murdered her former teammate with no reasoning..However she must be dealt with" neji states and hiashi nods, "The Hyūga name is Jeopardy with her walking around Free" he notes.

IX

In Suna shikamaru was deep in thought as he played Shoji with choji, "You can't be serious..Naruto is alive and is the new Mizukage..which declared War on our home" choji says. Shikamaru knew telling choji this may cause their friendship to drift but his best friend needed to know, "I am Choji..through divine means as he put it..Naruto is back as Mitsuomi Kiriyu to destroy Konoha for what they did to him and scores of others..Have you forgotten what happened at his execution" he explains. Choji remembered that day all to well, seeing naruto dragged through the streets and people cheering his pain, his body a broken mess and worst some his fellow rookies actually reveling in his plight.

"Be that as it may..I know I'm not smart like you but Konoha is our home and we shouldn't abandon it" choji says. Shikamaru sighs softly as he moves his pieces, "Even if the Leader of our home tried to kill the Fire Daimyo" he says. Choji's eyes widen in shock, "He did..Sasuke had the Gall to do that..If we go back..its to certain death or worse..Think of Miyu and Chōchō" shikamaru says. Choji glances to his right to a young woman with mocha skin and light pink locks, holding a miniature version of her with chubby cheeks.

"I know Shika but my family..your family" choji said, desperately. Shikamaru released a frustrated sigh and got up, "I know Choji..believe me I know but the fact is both our dads on are the shinobi council and whether it was neutrality or what..They didn't help Naruto..Hell we didn't either..We just did what everyone else did but our dads also taught us to see what others can't and three years ago I watched a friend and fellow shinobi draw his last breath as people cheered..made me sick to my stomach" he states.

"I agree with him Choji-kun..the people in Konoha seem arrogant..our village was same way but with Gaara-sama as Kazekage I feel safe" miyu says, placing chōchō in his arms. A smile came to shikamaru's face as choji played with chōchō, "Not to change the subject but I can believe you're a dad and married" he says. Miyu places a hand on choji's shoulder as he plays with chōchō, "Well you're marrying Temari" he says.

"He is and I hope our 1st child isn't lazy like him" temari said, entering with gaara and a little white fox on her shoulder.

"I received a message from the Mizukage for your eyes only Shikamaru" gaara said. Mokyu hopped on the table and cautiously approached choji, " **What is that big Ningen** " she asks.

"Well little one this our baby daughter Chōchō" miyu said. Mokyu inches closer as chōchō stares, " **A baby Ningen** " she says and licks chōchō, causing her to coo happily. Shikamaru read over the letter with a silent mutter but his breath hitched, "Lady Kazekage I need a team to head to Wave with two week's time" he asks.

"What's going on Shika" choji asks and shikamaru hands him the letter, "He's going after Konoha in two weeks and the survivors will head to Wave..Apparently he will Cast a Genjutsu over the village before his attack and the truly innocent will be spared" he explains. Choji looked to his wife and daughter, "I'm going with you" he says seriously.

"As am I" temari said and gaara folds her arms, "I'll send Team Shira and Pakura with you as they are the only ones I can spare" she says and all three nod.

 **OoOoO**

Mitsuomi sat on the roof of the kage building as the stars twinkle in the sky, a bottle of vodka on his left and a cigarette in his mouth. The blue-eyed vampire held his bottle to the sky with a puff of smoke, "Are you staring at a similar sky" he thought. Mitsuomi sat deep in thought at kazuki's words about a ghost of his past being Yami's advent, "did she mean my past as Naruto or Mitsuomi" he thought.

" _Urgh you're hopeless..your past in the Soul Society_ " zetsuei says. Mitsuomi took a slow drink with a look, "Then who the Fuck would it be..Granny and Shu are suffering in the bowels of Ravenhelm..Jinbei is a Piece of Shit..Sion is dead though I wouldn't mind a rematch with him..untapped talent..Kyohei is probably alive but his mindset is bit off the deep end and no else of note but Asumu and he fell with ease" he thought. Mitsuomi felt her before he saw her, "Something on your mind Ten-chan" he muses, with his back to her. Ten-ten folded her arms as her coat blew in the wind, "Mitsuomi did you know" she asks.

"Know about what Ten-chan" mitsuomi asks. Ten-ten furrowed her brow with a slight scowl, "About Ino..did you know she would betray us" she says, her voice slightly raised. Mitsuomi takes a slow drag with a glance back, "It's in the past..so what if I did or didn't know" he said.

"It does matter..Kurenai-sensei would not be Fū's familiar and Tsunade-sama wouldn't have been injured" ten-ten shouts.

"Or If I knew about Shizune..She'd still be alive" mitsuomi says. Ten-ten clenches her fists with a muffled hiss, "Why haven't you brought her back..I can turn her and she'll be here with us" she says, her voice wavering. Mitsuomi took a swig of his vodka with a sigh, "Do you hear what you're saying..If I brought back Baa-chan..she would remember everything..How her Apprentice and surrogate daughter betrayed her..How she devoured Udon..Would you subject her to that again..Just let her Rest" he states. Ten-ten grits her teeth but suddenly she manifests the Kubikiribōchō mere inches from mitsuomi's face, "Being Her Back..I can Help Her forget everything" she shouts. Mitsuomi glances to the blade, "What brought this On Ten-chan" he asks. Ten-ten keeps a tight grip on her sword, "What brought this On?!..Is you Manipulated us after the Ino incident..you took advantage of it to Turn Mei and the others" she states.

" ** _Don't lump me with you Ten-ten_** " a voice comments. Ten-ten sees the other members of the troupe and her two fledglings, "I chose this as did we all..You included" mei states. Ten-ten glares at the older woman, "I was dying..I had no choice and he knew it..All of us were a means to an end..Fū..he chose you for the Nanabi..keeping it from the Akatsuki..Karin because she worked for Orochimaru and Konoha..You because of Kiri..Kushina for his need for a mother..Anko and Hana were test subjects in his game..Kurotsuchi and Konan because of who they knew..Mikoto to stick it to Sasuke and Sakura for the years of abuse" she shouts.

"What of Me Ten-ten" hinata says and steps forward but shizuka and tokiwa get in her path, "I chose to become a Vampire becuase I Love Mitsuomi-kun..Has your Obession with Tsunade-sama blinded you that much..That you would draw your sword on your Master?!" she states. Ten-ten stares incredlously at hinata and the others, "Obession?!..you're one to talk Hinata..you obessed over him in the academy..stalking him like a creep" she shot. Mitsuomi guzzles his vodka with a titter, "Wow what a night..To think you of all people would get Pissy about things Ten-Chan" he says.

"Urusai!..Admit you Tricked all of Us" ten-ten shouts. Mitsuomi raised his left leg to his chest, "I'll admit that I took advantage of the situations to get what I want but I hold affection for you all but that not what this is about is it Ten-chan..Its Jealousy" he states. Ten-ten's eyes harden as they glow a pale yellow, "Jealousy?!" she hissed.

"Because you're Useless..Even in Konoha you never stuck out..Hinata was the Heiress of the Hyūga clan..Sakura is Tsunade's second coming..Hell that Bitch Ino has done more than you" anko quips. Shizuka bares her fangs but a hand goes through her chest and the owner of the hand was fū, "Dont get involved in things you know nothing about" she says, seriously and pulls shizuka's heart from her chest. Shizuka turns to ash and blows away, "Shizuka-sama?!" tokiwa shouts and goes from her blade. However tokiwa was restrained by konan and obliterated by kurotsuchi, "Pity..They had such Promise but a foolish Master" mitsuomi says. Ten-ten raises the Kubikiribōchō high with fire in her eyes but suddenly someone grab her by the back of her neck, "Seems your fledgling rebels Dark one" kaguya states. Ten-ten drops her sword as her chakra was draining from her body, "They were Right about you..You are a Demon" she screeches.

"Hmmhmmhmm..a Demon huh..Īe more an Angel in Hell..Tearing off my wings to Remain Sane" mitsuomi says and the roof became cold. Hinata and the other felt it as mitsuomi rose to his feet, "Maybe a Demon in Heaven..Ripping off my Horns to become Insane" he adds. Mitsuomi's left arm lengthens to his knee with long claws, his right eye turns blood red with black sclera, a black draconic wing erupts from his back as a mask cover the left side of his face and mouth.

" ** _Is This What you mean by Demon..Ten-chan..Hmmhmmhmm_** " mitsuomi says. Ten-ten collapses as kaguya backs away, " ** _You know I hold Turncoats in the Highest Contempt..You say I tricked them..No..no..no..My Fearies chose the Night and everyone of them have gained power to change Their Fate but you..You still Cling to Past Obessions_** " mitsuomi says. Ten-ten glares at mitsuomi and he lifts to her feet, " ** _So you Hate my Gift..then I'll Just take it back and hasten your Journey to Baa-chan_** " he says and drives his claws into her chest. Ten-ten screams in agony as her veins become pronounced, " ** _Gomen'ne Ten-chan_** " he whispers and ten-ten gasps, seeing his tears. Ten-ten slowly crumbled to dust as the other watched in sadness, "Baka Nee-chan" fū thought. Sakura and hinata were the first to move as they went to hug him but he raised his hand, "I'm alright" he says.

"Nii-san whats with the weird look" fū asks. Mitsuom folds his arms and uses his long claws to fiddle with his hair, " ** _This a combination of Zetsuei..myself and my hollow..meant to induce fear and panic_** " he says and dispels his power, "Anyone Else feel the way Ten-ten felt" he asks.

"I hated you at first but you gave me the one who took from me so much..I will follow you my Master" konan states. Kaguya stares with now a more mature form of sixteen, "I want to see your world Dark one" she says.

"I'm with you but only for Naruko because she takes no guff from you" kurotsuchi states. Mitsuomi puffs his cheeks in a child like manner, "Anyway..Tayuya..have you finished the Genjutsu" he asks. Tayuya folds her arms and fiddles with her tie, "Of course..I tuned it like you wanted too" she said.

"Good show us" mitsuomi says and tayuya grumbles. The area around them turned to a blackness with a navy blue tint, at the center was an altar with a newborn child and a seal on his stomach. Beside the altar was a tall but lithe figure garbed in black with a white mask, glass eye openings and a cone nose shaped like a beak. Tayuya stepped forward and turned, "Every civilian and low-level ninja..man..woman and child will see this image" she starts. The figure turns with glinting eyes, " **This child was born this day and holds the demon whom destroyed your village and family** " it says.

"Then the person makes a choice..Kill the infant and Kill the demon or Spare the child..If the child is killed..the person will Die by their own hand or silently in their sleep..If the child is spared..the person will leave and head for Wave country..In the case of children..another survivor will take them" tayuya explains.

"Can't some dispel this" sakura asks. Kurenai manifests next to fū, "This is because of Yakumo isnt it" she asks and mitsuomi nods, "After I brought Tayuya back..I had her find Yakumo and it wasnt a pretty sight" he states.

"The bastards used her as a Fuck Tool..she begged me to kill her and from her memories I found she has Two daughters" tayuya said. Mitsuomi picks up the Kubikiribōchō, "I'll have someone searching for the children..Fū-chan I want you make Chi-Bunshin to give Kurenai a real body..like I did with Naruko" he says. Fū bites her thumb and weaves the sign as a kurenai puffs to life, "Welcome Back Nai-chan" anko says and glomps her best friend, "Now Lets Break It in" she crows, and vanishes with kurenai. Mitsuomi chuckles and rests his new sword on his shoulder, "Anyway..Tayuya will head to Konoha in a week and begin the prepations for the Genjutsu and a week after that we destroy Konoha" he says, as he vanishes.

IX

Kurenai fell on the bed as anko straddles her into a deep and hungry kiss but the genjutsu mistress was not outdone as their tongues fought for control. The best friends feverishly stripped each other of their clothes as they made out, "I missed you Nai-chan" anko coos. Kurenai nibbles on anko's neck but crimson eye beauty sinks her fangs in, making the snake beauty buck and pant. Kureani pulls away with a cute hiss but anko captures her mouth a hungry kiss, actually cutting kureani's lip and a trail of blood fell from their mouths. Anko licked her bloody lips with a smirk, "Damn Nai..You were always such prude" she says. Kurenai licks the stray blood on anko's chin, "Thank Fū and your need to sleep with the others" she replies. Anko started kissing kurenai once again with soft kisses to her lips, neck and collar bone to her chest, her left groped kurenai's breast as her tongue swirled around the right. Kurenai panted as anko suckled and groped her chest, her lower lips becoming more and more wet but she felt wetness on her leg as anko was grinding on her. Anko moved further down till her snake like tongue met kurenai's wet folds, "Oh Gods Anko" kureani pants. Anko continues her ministrations as kurenai's panting become heavier and more vocal, until the red eye beauty squirted in anko's mouth. Anko greedily drank kurenai's love juices with a giggle as she sits and shifts to mash their pussies together. Kurenai and anko pant and hungrily kiss as they grind their slits together, "Ikuuu" anko howls, as both squirt. Kurenai falls on her back to ride out her orgasm, "Mind if I Join" a voice says. Anko glances to the door and sees hana, "Sure the more the Sexier" she coos, licking her juices off her fingers.

IX

In another part of the kage tower three old friends made up for lost time as kushina was playing with herself, while tsume and mikoto feverishly made out. The inuzuka had the uchiha pinned under her with her fangs grazing mikoto's porcelain skin. Kushina fingers her dripping wet snatch but a thought pops into her head, "Tsu-chan..Miko-chan watch this" she says. Tsume and mikoto stop their play as kushina suddenly has a eight inch cock, "How did you do that" tsume asks. Kushina strokes herself as she nears the bed, "Sochi said the trapping of physical form hold no sway..Plus I've seen him as a woman" she says. Mikoto reaches to stroke kushina's member and the red head pants, "Its real" mikoto notes and starts to suck. Kushina tries to stay standing but tsume comes up behind to keep vertical and sample her neck with butterfly kisses and groping her chest. Mikoto continued to suck and fingered kushina's slit but felt twitch in her mouth and several ropes shot down her throat. Mikoto pulled back wtih a wet pop and swallowed kushina's seed, "Mmm tasty" she coos. Kushina crawled in the bed and lays on her back but tsume grabs her limp member in her hand to her get her hard once again, "So Ku-chan hows your son in bed" she asks.

"Like a Stud..Minato was a beast in bed but Sochi is him times ten" kushina says, as tsume slides her inside. Mikoto started to breastfeed as kushina lactated and tusme rode her like a horse, "I agree Minato was quite the stud but Mitsuomi can probably satifisy us all at once" she purrs. Kushina grips tsume by the hips as the inuzuka bucked and panted heavily but mikoto shfts on top of kushina with her pussy to kushina's waiting mouth. Tsume sped up as her walls clenched around kushina's member as mikoto came in her mouth, "Fuck" tsume hissed, climbing off. Mikoto rolled on her back and allowed kushina on top as she teased her slit, before pushing inside the uchiha matriarch.

"Miko-chan..you're so tight" kushina coos, capturing her lips. Mikoto captures kushina lips with her own but tsume ups the ante by shoving her member in kushina's wet folds, "My turn" the inuzuka coos. Flesh slapping and loud moans filled the room as a certain vampire prince passes by, " **Why not Join those Milfs** " shiro comments.

"No..no I must Abstain so that when I have my massive wedding and subsequent orgy to come..I'll cut loose completely" mitsuomi thought, heading to his office.

IX

Mitsuomi plopped down at his desk with a sigh but minutes later the door open as shishio enters, "Shishio what a surprise" the vampire said. Mitsuomi rose from his seat and shook the man's hand, "I thought I'd pay you a visit..Rumors are abound about the battle in Fire Country" he states. Mitsuomi chuckles softly in his throat, "I hope I haven't tarnished your opinion of me" he says. Shishio takes a seat a bemused smirk, "Oh no its increased my opinion of you..Many in Kiri respect you but many more Fear you as well..I can only pray I can live up to those expectations as Nanadaime" he states. Mitsuomi leaned back in his chair and twirls his pen, "Crushing Konoha is personal goal of mine and my Troupe..They have wronged us deeply and Their Arrogance has harmed Her long enough..Too long have they grown Fat on the Sacrifice of great men and women..Its High time they wake up from the Delusion that they are strongest Village" he states.

"Hmmhmmhmm I see..I have to say Mitsuomi your stance on Konoha is as if you seen first hand their barbism and arrogance" shishio says, getting himself a drink. Mitsuomi places his pen on the desk and crosses his legs, "I have..Does the name Naruto Uzumaki ring a bell" he asks. Shishio thought for moment as he sipped his vodka, "The Kyuubi Jinchūriki is he not..Executed for Treason No" he replies. Mitsuomi slowly nodded with his eyes hidden in shadow, "I met the boy once..never had I met someone so broken yet so forgiving..Konoha made that boy's life a living Hell yet He held a smile that could turn an enemy into a friend" he muses.

"Yet the people he swore to Protect..Repaid him by ending his life" shishio states. Mitsuomi slowly nods with his head rested on his knuckles, "I would be inclined to agree..Play by their rules and they'll drag you to Hell" he muses.

"It didnt seem to concern those in power to kill him..even if he was the son of their Kiiroi Senkō but I believe his mother the Aka no shi will truly make them rue that day" shishio comments. Mitsuomi chuckles softly at the prospect of his mother's revenge, "You always intrigue me Shishio..you stay well infomed about matters" he says.

"I have to be..Were you and I ever to do battle...I need to be properly prepared" shishio said, placing a glass on the desk. Mitsuomi genially picked the glass and took a sip, "You would Lose..The Weakest of my Troupe could defeat the best of your forces but I have another thing that sets me apart from you" he says.

"Konan" mitsuomi simply says. Konan stepped out the shadows and took a seat in mitsuomi's lap, "You see my Lovely Konan has quite the skill..you see while I'm away she is in charge of Kiri as my Regent and I trust her deal with things as she did as Second in command of the Akatsuki" he says, rubbing her luscious thigh. Konan levels her amber orbs on shishio, "It is my Master's choice to make you Nanadaime but should you prove Disingenuous..I have not spent my time in Kiri unidle..I have placed over two hundred million paperbombs throughout Kiri..If you would carryout your plan to Kill me after the Troupe has left for Konoha..I would activate my Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu and Erase Kirigakure off the Map" she coldly said. Shishio's eyes flicker as mitsuomi chuckles, "So you have two choices..Either serve as my Pawn or Kiri is erased from history because of one Fool's Folly" he says. Shishio clenches his fist and his glass shatters with a glare on his face, "So I have No choice but to go along as your pawn" he said.

"You do..As I continue to repeat..I prefer an ally who wishes me dead..than one who cows easily..You fall under the Former just like the Raikage..So all you have to do is relax and in one month's time...This will be your Village" mitsuomi states. Shisho rises from his seat and says nothing as he storms out the office, " ** _That was fun to watch.._** I Thought he was gonna Attack you" anko says, stepping out the shadows. The other members troupe followed suit, "Hmm seems my worries were not needed" mei comments, taking a seat. Konan rises from mitsuomi's lap and allows hinata to take her place, "Do you truly have that many paperbombs in Kiri" she asks.

"I do..it was something I had planned for Obito..should he betray us" konan replies. Mitsuomi manifest his kiseru and hinata lights it, "Bouwah..now that the entertainment portion is done..Lets get down to business..Karin will accompnay Tayuya to Konoha to begin prepartions for the Genjutsu..I'd like you to test it on civilians first during that week keep the number small and inconspicous as not to alert them..suicide here or a murder there" he states. The pair nod as mitsuomi takes another drag, "Kaa-san and Mikoto will take down ANBU HQ..Tsume and Hana..I leave you your clan...Kurenai and Anko will go after the council..spare Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi...Mei and Fū will deal with Danzo's Root..Mei you may end Guren" he explains. Mei licks her lips as the prospect of killing that witch, "It shall be done my Master" she purrs.

"Sakura will go after Ino and her mother Mebuki..then link up with Hinata and Finish Sasuke...Naruko will be in Wave with Kurotsuchi to oversee the survivors..Leaving myself and Hinata to deal with the Hyūga..Very Soon our Revenge will be assured and Konoha will be reborn from it" mitsuomi states.

"What of me Dark one" kaguya states, arms folded in her kimono. Mitsuomi lets hinata try his kiseru, "I could care less what you do but stay out of our way" he says.

"Why spare Choza and Shikaku..they are both on the council" tsume asks. Mitsuomi tilts his head as hinata moves off his lap, "Call it a favor to Shikamaru and Choji" he says. The girls start to file out but kaguya remains as mitsuomi crosses his legs, "You've grown but still not my liking" he muses.

"You're Ten-ten helped or would you prefer me smaller" kaguya comments. Mitsuomi chuckles with a stare, "Touché" he says. Kaguya moves around the desk as her nails drag along it, "You're quite cruel Dark one" she muses. Mitsuomi scoffs as he uncrosses his legs and rises out of his chair, "Cruel?!..no cruel would've been killing all his followers and raping his whore in front of him...Cruel would've been Letting Ten-ten see the object of her obsession..before killing her..Right Tsunade" he says. From the shadows emerged the former Hokage, her skin a milky white and her acid-honey eyes glinting in the shadows, dressed in a black bodysuit with a keyhole opening to show her breasts and black fingerless gloves with white and red trim trenchcoat.

"I agree with her..it was kinda cruel to Ten-ten to not let her see me one last time or that her sisters knew of my ressurection" tsunade states. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a smirk and glances to kaguya, "You're right Baa-chan" he said. Tsunade shook her head and took a seat on the sofa and a cross of her legs, "So what will I be doing during the Fall other than finding the Daughters" she asks.

"Thats you're priority but Kill anyone who stops you" mitsuomi says and looks to kaguya again, "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki..mother of all chakra..you said you wish to see my World..well there is one way to truly see it" he adds. Kaguya glares at mitsuomi but surprises him as she approaching tsunade, "Take me" she says, straddling the blonde. Tsunade looks to mitsuomi for guidance but kaguya moves her white hair from her neck, before tsunade sinks her fangs in. Kaguya groans and pants as tsunade drinks her essence as her blonde hair grows in length and kaguya slumps into her.

"How do you feel" mitsuomi says. Tsunade's shadows consume the corpse as she cracks her neck, "Like I'm a thousand years old" she says, pricking her finger and weaving several signs. A Chi-bunshin appears in the form of an adult kaguya with no horns and dressed like tsunade but had magatamas dotting her clothes. Kaguya saunters up to mitsuomi as he wraps an arm around her waist, "Now am I to your Liking" she asks, loosing his tie. Mitsuomi grins as tsunade comes up behind and wraps her arms around his waist, "Very much I see what He saw" he coos. Tsunade nibbles on mitsuomi's neck, "Feeding has made me Horny..you better take care of this Gaki" she purrs. However from the shadows emerge his faeires in various states of undress, "I agree with Tsuna-chan..We're All Horny" kushina purrs. Mitsuomi chuckles huskily and makes a sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he says and creates nearly a dozen duplicates, "Well Shiro..Screw Waiting" he thought. In Ravehelm shiro mitsuomi had orochimaru face down in a pillow, " **Hmmhmmhmm..What man could** " he coos.

 **OoOoO**

The villagers of Konohagakure but not the shinobi started to notice a disturbing trend occurring over the past week. It was series of murders and suicides among the population of the strongest village in the elemental nations. The deaths were varied from hangings, tossing themselves off of high points around the village, cutting of wrists and throats or in the case of two no name shinobi were immolation by Katon Jutsu. The other strange trend was a string missing people, all vanished without a trace but the oddity was a mother, who hung herself but her newborn daughter had vanished. Several young children had also gone missing but no signs of how children left or who killed their parents? One Lila Yamanaka paid no attention to this as things were going better than she could imagine, her husband was on the council and her daughter was back in the village and set to marry the Hokage. Lila is regal woman and a chance to lord it over the likes Yoshino Nara, Mana Akimichi and Mebuki Haruno that her daughter would marry the Hokage and their children would amount to nothing but she was unaware of mebuki sleeping with said Hokage. Lila sat with a glass of warm milk to calm herself before bed, little did she know this was her last night in this mortal plane. Lila tied her brown hair in a bun and slipped her sleeping cap, before slipping into her empty bed. Inoichi was attending a council meeting concerning the war with Kiri but she could care less, as she slips off to dreamland. Lila soon found herself a darkened room, "Where am I" she thought. The sounds of muffled screams and a baby's cry assault her ears as she traverses the blackness, " ** _Not far now..a little more_** " a deep voice says. Lila was drawn by the voice to room with a baby on the altar, crying and figure in black with a white hooked mask.

" ** _This child was born today and contains the Demon who destroyed your village and killed numerous people_** " it states. Lila approaches the blonde hair baby and sees whiskers on his cheeks, " ** _Will you spare this child or will you rebuke him_** " the figure questions. Lila spies a knife next to baby, "He looks like the Kyuubi child" she thought, picking up the knife. The baby slowly stops crying and opens his blue eyes but lila stabs the newborn, "Die Demon" she screeches. The figure only stares as lila tosses the knife but grabs her throat, " ** _Foolish Mortal..the Inferno awaits you_** " it states. Lila claws at the figure's mask and it falls away to reveal a disfigured and decaying naruto, before everything goes black and lila screams. Meanwhile Inoichi and ino reach home, "Daddy has Sasuke-kun decided what do about that Mizukage" she asks.

"Sasuke has done something legendary Princess..He has brought back the Mighty Yondaime..Nidaime and Madara Uchiha to fight for us" Inoichi explains. Ino opens the door and both hear clattering and glass breaking, quickly entering home both found lila breaking things.

"Mom what are you doing?!" ino shouts. Lila turns with a kitchen knife in her hands and her eyes crazed, "Stay Back!" she shouts. Inoichi approaches with his hands up, "Lila what wrong..Its Inoichi and Ino..put the knife down" he says. Lila waves the knife at them, "You won't get me Demon" she shouts, ramming the knife into her throat. Ino screams as blood sprays from the wound but lila forces the knife out the back of her neck, as blood flows down her white nightgown. Lila gurgles as she twists the knife and pulls it free with a geyser of blood over ino, "Mom?!" she shouts, as lila collapses. Inoichi rushes to his wife's side as blood pools, "Lila..Lila?!" he shouts. Ino drops to her knees with a wreck shudder into a high pitched scream, alerting several ANBU and neighbors to the grizzly scene. Atop the Yondaime's head was tayuya and karin, with the bespectacled redhead in her lap.

"Sounds like the blonde Bitch saw her mom die" tayuya said. Karin focused her eye of Kagura and saw several chakra signatures heading to one direction, "Indeed but this may put Sasuke on notice" she muses.

"I doubt it..the Uchiha was always concerned with himself" tayuya said. A shadow portal opened behind the pair as tsunade stepped out, "How's the Genjutsu coming along" she asks.

"Just killed the Yamanaka Bitch's mother right in front of her" tayuya states and tsunade smirks, "Serves the little Bitch right" she sneers. Back in the village and near the yamanaka home were two little girls, one was four and the other three. The older of the two had blonde hair and her sister had brown hair with red marks on her cheeks.

"Natsuki-nee I'm scared" the smaller whispers. Natsuki holds her sister closer, "Don't be scared Rika..I'll protect you Dattebasa" she resolutely said. Sasuke arrives at inoichi's home as ANBU take lila's body out under a sheet, "Sasuke-kun..Sasuke-kun my mom..my mom" ino blubbers.

"What happened" sasuke asked. An ANBU bows deeply, "Its seems Lady Yamanaka committed Suicide" she explains. Inoichi clenches his fists, "Lila wasn't suicidal..someone did something to her" he shouts.

"Calm down Inoichi..Take Ino to the Hokage mansion..I want a thorough sweep of the home" sasuke orders. People start to disperse as suddenly a woman rushes through the crowd, "DIE" she howls, aiming for sasuke but a flick of his wrist. The woman is bisected at the neck, "Was she crazed" an ANBU states. Sasuke flicks the blood away sheathes his sword, "Get rid of that trash" he says, shunshining away. Natsuki watched from an alley with blue eyes focused, "That was Genjutsu..Genjutsu like Mommy did" she thought.

"Natsuki-nee why did that lady attack the mean man" rika asks. Natsuki takes rika by the hand and leads her home, "Genjutsu" she says and furrows her brow, "Mommy could do strong Genjutsu but Mommy went away" she thought.

"Natsuki-nee I hear a flute" rika says. Natsuki stops and turns to her sister, "Where Rika" she asks and rika points to the Hokage monument, "I've heard it every night for a week" she replies. Despite being three and four respectively, both rikaa and natsuki were gifted children of Konoha. So it was not problem for them make their way through the forest to the monument. The three vampires sensed the two small children and tayuya whipped around with her flute, "Come out you brats" she hissed.

"Calm down Tayuya" karin says. Natsuki and rika emerge before them, "Who are you people" natsuki says and her sister points, "Nee-chan the pretty lady is the Godaime" rika whispers, from behind.

"Why are you here alone..where are your parents" tsunade asks, kneeling to them.

"My sister heard her flute..dattebasa" natsuki says. The three freeze as natsuki's verbal tick, "Little one who is your father" tsunade asks.

" **Tayuya please let me out** " a voice says. Tayuya pricks her finger and weaves a sign, creating a Chi-bunshin of yakumo and both girls gasp.

"Mommy" both shout. Yakumo hugs her daughters, "Yakumo is it possible that one of your daughters is.." karin asks.

"I'm not sure Karin-san" yakumo replies. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a sigh, "if Mitsuomi finds out this but I say we head to Naruko in Wave to confirm the truth" she suggests, picking up rosa. Yakumo lifts up rally, "I agree..Natsuki..Rika..Do you want to leave Konoha" she asks. Natsuki rests on her head on yakumo's chest, "Anywhere with you Mommy" she replies. Tsunade opens a shadow portal as rika buries her face in the older's chest, "Follow me Yakumo" she says, as both step inside. Karin slips off her glasses with a hiss, "I cant Believe Konoha would stoop this low" she says.

"It doesnt surpise me...this place Fostered Orochimaru and that Uchiha" tayuya states and holds karin from behind, "What it is True that..that little blonde is my Itoko's Daughter" she says. Tayuya looks over the night sky as she reactivates her jutsu, "If it is Konoha has Sealed Their Fate" she thought. Several days passed as sasuke and konoha took notice to the missing and dead, security was beefed up and all shinobi on mission were called but their was sealed as a full moon rose over Konohagakure, its last moon had come and ghosts of the past returned.

[song playing..Silver's Theme Fairy Tail Ost]

A thick mist started to form on the Hokage monument as the moon hung in the sky eerily like a witness to a genocide of one of the strongest shinobi villages. The mist receded as mitsuomi and troupe were in its place and poised to lay waste to their home, burning away the cancer corrupting her. Mitsuomi and hinata's coat flapped in wind, "The day has come..Fate has brought you to this" the vampire prince declared. Mitsuomi removed his fedora and it morphs back into his M43 officer's cap, "You know What You Came Here to Do...Run Them Down and by Dawn's Piercing Light..Hell shall Sing" he shouts. Sakura and the others take off into the village like black blurs as mitsuomi extends his gloved hand to hinata, "Infinite in Mystery is the Gift of Thou Chaotic Goddess" he says. Hinata takes his hand, "We seek it Thus and Take to the sky" she says and mitsuomi pulls her closer, "Ripples Form on Water's Surface..The wandering Soul knows no Rest" he says and lifts her bridal style. A black and feather draconic wing erupts from mitsuomi's back, "Come there is much work to be Done..My Beloved" he says and flies off, leaving a few black feathers.

To Be Concluded-For Real This Time


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N...Welcome to the True last chapter of Scarlet Fox..Thank you to everyone who has followed..reviewed and faved...**

 **Higher being/Telepathy/Bijū**

 _Zanpakuto or Flashback_

 _ **Hollow mask/Transformed voice/Ethereal projection**_

* * *

CH-IX

* * *

Kiba stepped off of the landing into the yard of the compound with a stretch as he stares at the moon. The inuzuka clan head was a bit perturbed, due in part to several members of the clan with their nin-ken had vanished over the last two weeks. Kiba looks up the moon but something was odd, "Why that hell is it so quiet" he thought. Usually the dogs in the kennels would be howling at the full moon but it was deathly quiet. Kiba headed for the kennel but his ears pick up whining, inside the dogs were in the corner of their cages with soft whining.

"What's with you lot" kiba shouts. The dogs continued to whine but a scream catches kiba's ears and rushes out to find a clansmen's with a hole in his chest and a figure holding his heart. The figure was female with wild brown hair and her back exposed, numerous stitches mired her porcelain skin.

"Who are you?!" kiba shouts. The figure turns with sick yellow eyes but kiba's eyes widen, seeing the markings on her cheeks and feral appearance.

"Mom?!" kiba shouts. Tsume tosses the heart and licks her fingers, " ** _I didn't think you'd recognize her_** " another voice sneers. Kiba whips around as hana drops down with blue on her shoulder, "Hana?!..How is this possible" he shouts.

"How is because of what you did..How could you Rape me?!..your own mother" tsume snaps. Kiba clenches his fist but a sneer forms, "What does it matter..I deserved to be clan head" he states.

"You really are stupid..No different than dad" hana states. Kiba bares his teeth at his sister, "Dad was a great man and she ran him off" he shouts, pointing to tsume. The former inuzuka matriarch bares her fangs with a hiss, "That man was low life trash and no different then you" she snaps. Several of the clan surround them but kiba raises his hand, "What does that mean Whore?!" he questions.

"What mom means is Dad tried to rape Me when you were a baby..So mom killed him" hana shouts. Kiba gasps and glares at tsume but hana gets in his path, "No runt..you're fight is with me" she hissed. Kiba backpedals and weaves a sign, "Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu" he hissed. Kiba dropped to all fours as his nails lengthen and his appearance more feral, following suit the other inuzuka do the same. Blue hops down as hana and tsume take defensive stances, "Its a shame we have to kill our family but you've become a cancer" tsume says, as her masks erupt from her back. Hana cracked her knuckles and bares her fangs, "Come on runt" she hissed. Kiba shots forward into a leap, "Tsūga" he roars. Tsume and hana kick back as the rotating attack crashes into the ground, "Akamaru" kiba roars. The large white dog sat on his haunches but didn't move as hana goes for her own tsūga, "Focus on me Runt" she shouts. Tsume was making short work of her clan as her children fought, a part of her felt a great shame on having to murder her clan but her vampire side was in orgasmic ecstasy. Tsume rammed her claw through an inu female, "Tsume-sama Why" she sputters. Tsume felt her blood-tears flow as she licked the blood from her hands, "Gomen'ne" she thought. Akamaru and the other nin-ken watched as blue stood before them, " **Why arent you helping..Hana-nee says you are partners** " the tiny wolf says. Akamaru watches kiba being picked apart by hana, " **I've known Kiba all my life but as the years have gone by..He's become dark and he's betrayed the Pack..He had Kuromaru and the Haimaru brothers killed..He even harmed the Pack mother..I..I can't follow him anymore** " he says. Kiba skids with a stagger as he glares at akamaru, "Stupid Animal Help me " he roars.

"And that was Biggest mistake" tsume snaps. Kiba glares at his mother as hana drops to all fours, "Our Nin-ken are Family..not Tools" hana hissed. Blue hops on her back as they transform into her wereform, " ** _Time to carve out the Cancer of our clan_** " she hissed. Kiba shot forward as did hana, "Tsūga.. ** _Gatenga_** " both shout, crashing into each other. Akamaru lowers his head as kiba crashes into the ground with deep cuts into his body and gurgling blood, " **Come** " he says, as the other nin-ken follow him. Tsume approaches her dying son and kneels, "Momma..momma Why" he sputters. Hana was equally saddened to kill her little brother but both had steeled themselves to do this, " **Gomen'ne my Ōkami no joō** " both heard on the wind. Tsume closed kiba's eyes and hana sets him ablaze, "I'm going to back up Kushina and Mikoto" tsume says and hana nods, "I'll help Anko and Kurenai" she says and both burst into crows.

IX

Sakura lands on a light pole as her jade orbs glow in the dark, her target was in the home across from her but she picked up two heartbeats. Sakura dissolved into mist and seeped into her old house as her mother was getting dressed. Sakura reformed in the room with the second heartbeat but her eyes widen, seeing a baby crib and the tiny form within. Sakura approached the sleeping babe and noted her black hair and round face but the baby scrunches her face and opens her big dark eyes. For a few minutes both baby and vampire stare but the baby gives sakura a toothless grin and reaches for her. Sakura moves her gloved hand to the baby's tiny fingers, "Hello Sister" she whispers. Sakura creates a shadow clone, "Take her to Wave" she orders. The clone nods and gently picks the baby, making soft cooing noises to keep her calm as they enter a shadow portal. Sakura stifled a growl as she exited the room, "How could you" she thought. Mebuki stares at her form in the mirror, "I wonder if Uchiha-sama will use me for another child" she muses.

" ** _You won't have another if I can help it_** " a voice hissed. Mebuki turns as sakura steps out the shadows, "Well if its isn't my failure..come to beg me to ask Sasuke-kun to take you back" she sneers. Sakura clenched her fist with a slight hiss, "Why mother and I use that loosely..I just saw a baby upstairs" she says. Mebuki pats her cheek with a smirk, "Sarada..Yes she is your replacement and She's Sasuke-kun's as well" she says but her eyes narrow, "Why" she said. Sakura licked her fangs and glances up, "I was curious and she didn't suffer" she purrs. Mebuki gasps in horror and tries to move pass sakura but the pinkette slams her back into the mirror. The mirror cracks slightly as mebuki falls on her rear, "You killed my meal ticket" she screeches. Sakura bares her teeth with a glare, "Is that all Sarada meant to you?!" she hissed. Mebuki staggers to her feet and lunges at sakura but she sidesteps mebuki, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"You ungrateful child" mebuki hissed. Mebuki charges sakura but the pinkette seizes her mother from behind, jerking her blonde hair and sinking her fangs in mebuki's neck. Mebuki shrieks as sakura tears open her neck and spits the chunk of skin away, "I will not drink a drop of your blood" she hissed. Mebuki clutched her throat as blood flowed and sakura glared, before falling with a shocked expression. Sakura spits the remaining blood with a sneer and dissolves into shadows as the door opens and a neighbor enters. The woman gasps in horror, seeing mebuki's throat ripped out and rushes to her side but it proved fatal as the now ghoul mebuki attacks the woman. Outside sakura saw both ghouls exit and the woman with her chest torn open, before heading towards the Hokage mansion in the Uchiha district.

IX

Guren moved through danzo's former foundation compound with a several Root-nin guarding her and the pale skined sai, "Are you Certain" she asks. Sai gives guren a fake smile as they near the entrance, "Hai..The Mizukage and his Troupe are attacking" he says. Guren bites her nail as they step outside, "Have all forces moblize and inform Sasuke-kun" she orders. The Root-nin bow and leaps off but suddenly their parts litter the grounds, from the shadows mei emerged with her Hiramekarei dripping with fresh blood.

"Your Hokage knows we are here..So you can die in peace" mei sneers, licking some blood from her sword. Guren's eyes narrow but a sneer forms, "So Hag..you've come die" she sneers. Two dozen Root-nin appear around mei but a grin forms as a piercing squeal echoes, whipping around guren and sai saw a hand sticking out of one's chest with their beating heart within. The Root-nin was soon ripped in half by black threads to reveal fū in her gorish glory, "Nee-san isnt Alone Bitch" she says, as her bijū cloak forms. Guren cursed her luck seeing the mint green jinchūriki, "Fū-chan why dont you let Onee-chan face them" mei comments.

"You sure Onee-chan" fū asks and mei nods, "Of course..I owe this little girl for Kiri" she replies, as fū dispels her cloak and hops onto the entrance. Mei runs her sword along the dirt, "Well come at me" she says. Several Root charge but mei leaps as a glob leaves her mouth, "Vapor Style..Acid Explosion" she says, with a kiss. The glob shoot forth and explodes amid the Root-nin, coating them with a corrosive acid as guren acts quickly with a crystal wall. Fū watches from her perch as sai looks, "Are you going to Go die like the rest" she asks. Sai stares with a puzzled look on his face, "Why do you not fight..Your Kage will be fighting our Kage very soon and he will fall" he says. Fū softly giggles and sai furrows his brow, "Your Kage?!..Will fight my Big Brother..Not likely because He has no need to fight the Uchiha.. My Brother is on a completly different level than him..No matter what The Uchiha does he will never catch up to him..Your plan for the Sharingan and Rinnegan..Heh your plans arent enough.. Because you see my Brother Loves taking Plans and showing them how Pathetic they really are" she remarks. Sai unfurls his scroll with a stare but black threads erupt from his chest and crushes his heart, "Just like you..Sasuke wanna be" fū croons.

"Shōton..Senbon" guren shouts but mei nimbly dodges. Mei swings her Hiramekarei using multilation but guren uses kawarimi with a corpse, "Shōton..Suishō Tō" she shouts, blocking.

"Looks like this time..you're looking Weak" mei croons. Guren kicks back and slams her hand into the ground, "Shōton..Omiwatari no Jutsu" she shouts. Mei stands still as the crystal pierce her body from all sides and guren gains a haughty look on her face but it soon widen in horror as mei melts into a redish tinted sludge. Mei slowly reforms with her sick yellow eyes on display, " ** _Now do you see the Futility of facing me now..Kukuku_** " she croons.

"Shōton..Hashō Kōryū" guren shouts, forming the crystal dragon. However mei licks her fangs as she weaves several signs, "Yōton..Yōgan Shakunetsuryū" she says. The lava dragon quickly over takes the crystal dragon as guren leaps to avoid it but soon finds herself locked in a water prison. Guren struggled to break free but from mei's hand came a sharklike creature and her dying screams filled the night. Fū hops down as mei takes kisame back into her body, "Shall we press on Onee-chan" she says, as they enter the base.

IX

Anko and kurenai moved through the village with vampiric grace towards their targets. Anko took the Nara compound and kurenai took the Akimichi, " **Are sure we can't kill them** " anko thought. Kurenai mentally glares, " **We have our orders** " she thought. Unbeknownst to the pair both clan heads were waiting for them as they reached their destinations. Anko drops to all fours as she lands as shikaku stood with his wife yoshino, "We're ready to atone for our sins" he states. Anko pins her acidy eyes on the pair, "Even if my Master wishes you to Live" she said. Shikaku's eyes widen and narrow, "Why..I've suspected since the Gokage summit that the Mizukage Mitsuomi Kiriyu is actually Naruto Uzumaki..I'm ashamed to say I neglected the boy and did nothing as they executed him" he says.

"I agree wholeheartedly Shikaku..whether it was neutrality or to keep the peace we abandoned the Yondaime's legacy" choza says, approaching with his wife and kurenai. The red eye beauty looks between the two, "However it is through your sons that you and many of your clansmen live" kurenai explains. Anko pulls a tri-prong kunai from her coat and tosses to the ground and from a blue flash was naruko, "Four for pickup" anko says. The blonde turns and looks them, "Your sons are waiting..now hold hands" she says and four comply, as they vanish in a blue flash. Anko picks up the kunai as hana lands behind them, "You done" kurenai asks.

"Yea my Mom's going help Kushina-sama and Mikoto-sama" hana replies. Anko cracks her knuckles with a lick of her lips, "Well let's go find the council and feed to our heart's desire" she coos and all three vanish. Meanwhile the civilian council and elders were hold up in one of the various safehouse, prepared for the worse.

"Surely Uchiha-sama will crush this invasion" one portly man says. Homura adjusts his glasses and glances to the others, "He will" he says, more assuring himself than the rest. Koharu was clutching a cross as the other council members murmur amongst themselves but suddenly a chorus of giggling echoes.

" ** _The Uchiha will stop the invasion_** " a voice said and the others look around, " ** _How Delusional can one be..he didn't even kill our Master_** " another giggled. Eyes start to open in the shadows, " ** _Oh you don't know but our Master is the Mizukage but once you scorned him as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_** " a third says. One portly woman scoffs with a sneer, "Then we have nothing to fear" she shouts. However she is quickly yanked into the increasing shadows and ripped to pieces, bones snap and blood pools but quickly recedes into the dark, " ** _Argh how fattening_** " the first hissed. The three beauties step out of the shadows and a fourth with them, the former Neko ANBU Yugao Uzuki and all sick yellow eyes. The civilians counselors scurry back as the four reveal their fangs, "Koharu do want to be beautiful again your youth restored" anko says, perking up her breasts.

"Is this gift for any who ask..price is no object" a man says but his head sails across the room. Yugao sheathed her sword with look to anko, "I'll be going" she says and recedes into anko's shadow. Koharu holds out her cross with a scowl, "Never.. Lord Hokage will erase your vile existences and Konoha will rule Supreme" she shouts. The trio looks between each other as their fangs protrude from their lips, "Suit Yourself.. You'll serve our Goshujin regardless" they said in unison. Two guards heard the agony filled screams and burst in to find the entire council and both elders dead, before being pulled in and devoured by the beauties. The three stepped out as anko licks blood from her hand, "So what now" anko asks but her friends shrug their shoulders, "Hoh I know let's go watch Goshujin" hana says and all three vanish.

IX

Kushina and mikoto landed in front of ANBU HQ and made no effort to conceal their presence, as a dozen ANBU emerge from the building. The ANBU commander was wearing a dragon mask headdress and stood impassive, "So the rumors were true..Fox and Mikoto Uchiha are alive" she states and glances right, "Inform Hokage-sama..if they are here..it means the Mizukage is here as well" she adds. Two ANBU shunshin off as dragon draws her sword, "To think I looked up to you" she comments. Kushina draws her frost maiden as mikoto pulls out her gunbai, "How could you follow someone like Sasuke..he murdered my Son..Riah" kushina declares. Dragon or rather riah removes her mask and headdress, revealing red hair and green eyes with a scar across the bridge of her nose and down her cheek.

"I could ask the same of you Sempai..Mikoto-san..Both of you have Betrayed Konoha and you Mikoto betrayed you own flesh and blood" riah shouts. Mikoto steps forward as her Sharingan activated but kushina gets in her path, "She's mine Miko-chan" she states. Riah points her sword, "Those who oppose Hokage-sama and Konohagakure..Perish" she shouts and shoot forward. Kushina braces and swings her sword to collide with riah's sword into a barrage of strikes, "You haven't dulled Sempai" riah sneers, as they kick back. Mikoto wasnt idle as she swings the gunbai, "Katon..Gōkakyū no Jutsu" she shouts, spewing a large flame and the swing of the gunbai, creating a firestorm. Riah kicks back as the flames erupt and narrowly dodges kushina's ice stalagmites. Riah breaks right as kushina lets her chains fly as mikoto pushes into ANBU HQ but the red head vampire senses tsume joining the fray. Riah arcs her blade as she charges kushina and their blades collide but riah pushes on her blade across and it spews flames. Kushina narrow dodges as the slash cuts her shoulder and leaves a wisp of smoke, "She set the tip on fire from friction.. No its the blade" kushina thought and left the wound to fool her.

"That the Mugenjin isnt it Riah?!" kushina states. Riah runs the blade along the ground and it leave a trail of flames, "No Sempai but a fine Replica and enough to counter your Frost Maiden..I bet the sensation being cut and burned is a pain like no other" she states. Kushina narrows her eyes but a smirk forms, "Miko-chan will love this sword" she thought, shooting forward. Inside Anbu HQ tsume and mikoto were making short work of the Anbu inside, their skills useles against the vampiric pair.

"Was That Riah" tsume asks, licking her claws of blood. Mikoto tosses an Anbu aside with a spurting neck wound, "that same.. We should go see how they're doing.. The ghouls will handle" she states. Ghouls start to rise as the pair head outside and begin attacking any unluckly in their path.

[song playng...Stardust Crusaders OST - Dark Rebirth ]

Riah and kushina clashed with inhuman speed in a dance of death unseen by many, both knew the other so well that it devolved into a test of counters. Kushina was sporting several smoking gashes on her pale skin as riah was becoming increasingly frustrated, "Why wont you fall?!" she hissed. Kushina skips back as a rush of flames burns the spot but she didn't anwser her former student, "You Fucking Bitch!" riah shouts. Riah forces chakra to her legs to break through kushina's guard and grab the front of her shirt, "Fucking die" she shouts. Kushina smells a strange odor but her eyes widen as riah run her sword along the glove, before it promptly expolded and threw kushina several feet. Kushina fell in a broken mess, her shoulder blown open and her arm a few more feet away with her chest horribly burned. Riah stalked forward as her hand was still smoking, "Such a shame that you die but before you do let me tell you a story..When your Demon child was about fourteen.. I had my way with him.. me and few other Kunoichi" she sneers. Riah turned to leave and she saw mikoto and tsume watching with smirks on her their faces.

"Why are you smirking?!..you're Next" riah shouts. Mikoto only points and riah turns to the mangled mess of kushina standing behind her, her hollows eyes locked on her and a row of razor sharp teeth salivating. Riah grips her sword tightly and runs it through kushina but only a dark giggle escapes the red head's mouth.

" ** _Tinker tailor..soldier sailor..I Hunger for you Flesh_** " kushina hisses and savegley bites riah. The Anbu screams in horror and tries to fight kushina off but suddenly mikoto and tsume grab her arms, biting her wrists as riah struggles but it soon fades. The three vampires pull from riah as she collaspes, her body slowly becoming a ghoul but kushina decapitates her former charge.

"What now" tsume asks. Kushina picks up the replica Mugenjin and hands it to mikoto with a smile, "We look for survivors to aide and Kill anyone in our way" kushina replies. A squad of Jōnin and chūnin arrive and the vampiric Milfs charge into action. [song ends]

IX

[song playing...DOOM 4 Soundtrack 2016 - Sign Of Evil]

Neji walked through the Hyūga estate as the clouds moved across the moon, " ** _People are judged by their true Nature..Its the way of the World_** " he heard on the wind. Neji stopped and looked around but saw no one as he continued on. The estate seemed quiet for the early evening but the soon to be clan head ignored it, "I wasn't informed of any gathering" he thought. Neji entered the branch section of the estate and headed for his room, "Lord Neji I prepared a bath" a hyūga maid said. Neji curtly nods as the maid excused herself but neji failed to notice a pair of hands grab her as she neared a corner. Neji undressed and slipped into the tub, " ** _These eyes of Mine show me many things..Only a fool tries to change Destiny_** " a voice mutters. Neji looked around once again but rubs his markless forehead, "Unnecessary things" he muses. Neji soon exited the shower in a fresh clothes but he froze seeing in the fogged up mirror a face with a bloody and disfigured smile. However everything went black as something hard struck him in the head, "Seems Fate is not on your side" mitsuomi says, emerging from the shadows with a crowbar. Mitsuomi dragged neji to the hyūga dojo as hinata waited outside with the lifeless maid at her feet, "Any Objection Hime" he asks but hinata shakes her head, "Do with him as you please Beloved" she replies. Mitsuomi taps his chest with cap and drags neji inside as hinata stares at the moon, before heading to the main house.

"Ahh" soon echoes out. As dull thuds started to fill the dojo followed by neji's screams and mitsuomi's laughter as he swings the crowbar at various parts of neji's body. Mitsuomi tapped the crowbar on his shoulder with a chuckle, "Wow that looks like hurts" he says but then hits neji's left shoulder harder, "Oh hold on now that looks like it hurt more..Hahahaha" he adds. Neji turns with a glare and tries to speak but mitsuomi crouches down, "Ehh..Ahh a little louder Neji..you probably have a collapsed a lung..that always impedes the auditory" he croons.

"Why..are..you..doing..This" neji says. Mitsuomi grins wide and moves closer, "Because you are Still a slave to Fate..and I thought a caged bird could fly" he says. Neji's eyes slowly widen in shock, "Uzu..Maki..Naru..To" he sputters. Mitsuomi shoots up with a twirl, "Ding..Ding..Ding..Give that man a prize" he crows and points his crowbar, "Its seems Not even the Chains of Fate could stop me" he croons. Neji coughs up some blood as he struggles to one knee, "I saw you die by Sasuke's hand" he whispers. Mitsuomi taps the crowbar into his left palm, "I know..I was tortured..broken..diseased..dragged to the village square and the coup de gras was a Chidori to the Heart" he says, before striking neji across the jaw and a stiff kick to the gut.

"You know Neji..I thought you changed after our fight..You even said my eyes can see better than yours" mitsuomi says and stomps on neji's chest. Neji glares but his eyes widen as mitsuomi's face shifts back to naruto, "I bet if you could..You'd put a Jyuken strike through my heart..Dattebayo" he sneers. Mitsuomi leans closer as neji mumbles but the prodigy spits in his face, "Hahahaha..Now that was Rude..Neji-nii-san" he says, licking the blood from his cheeks but sees the look of confusion.

"Oh you didnt Know but Hinata and I are married..making us Family" mitsuomi croons, slipping off and tossing his coat. Mitsuomi unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves, "You know I Killed that Bitch Ten-ten the other day" he says and grabs neji by his shirt, lifting him to his feet. Neji's breath was ragged as mitsuomi tosses him into the wall but spits blood as mitsuomi kicks him in the chest, into a flurry of punches to the body and face. Neji coughs up more blood as mitsuomi holds him by the front of his shirt, "I gave that Bitch a gift and she Spat it back in my face..Just Like Lee" he says. A huge grin formed on mitsuomi's face, "You know I killed him too but I made him watch as I Killed Gai..Heh..People show their true colors before they die and both said I was the Demon everyone said...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he bellows, letting him go. Neji slid down the wall to the fall with his eyes half glazed as mitsuomi points his Colt, "This would be Soooo Easy" he croons but dispels it.

"However I'm gonna give you a fighting Chance" mitsuomi says and rebuttons his cuffs. Mitsuomi picks up his coat as clay spiders emerge from his shadow, "I'll give you say Five minutes" he says and holds up five fingers, "If you can escape..I'll Let you go" he adds, slipping on his coat. Mitsuomi turns with a flap of his coat, "Well Neji good luck" he says but stops at the door and turns with a demonic grin, "If you don't...Tell Uncle Hizashi..Helloooo" he adds and cackles wildy, sliding the door close. Neji falls on his side with a groan as the spiders wander around him. [song ends]

Hiashi and hanabi were utterly confused as their entire clan was gathered in the clan meeting hall and by the looks, so were their clan brethren. However hiashi spied a few main and half of the branch members were missing as well, "What is the meaning of this?!" hiashi states. One of the elders steps forward, "We would like to know that as well" he says, as hiashi and hanabi step inside. Hiashi's eyes narrow but clapping caught their attention and the hyūga saw hinata and mitsuomi in the doorway.

"I called this meeting Father" hinata said, coldly. One man was brazen enough and charges hinata but has his kneecaps blown by mitsuomi's Colt, "Now before my Hime was interrupted..Today is Judgement day for All of Konoha" he says.

"Then you attack us when we are vulnerable" hanabi snaps. Hinata looks at her sister dismissively, "Konoha was given ample warning..Your Hokage knew this" she comments. Hiashi gives hinata a calculating glare but his gaze becomes the Byakugan and a sneer forms, "You bring only a dozen against the strongest shinobi village" he says. Mitsuomi stares at hiashi and then his princess but his face contorts into a joker like cackle, worrying many of the hyūga and hanabi included.

"Have you forgotten I fought the Earth Daimyo's forces and I destroyed seventy five percent including her top generals and Tsuchikage..And you have the Gall to say utter that phrase" mitsuomi says and starts to laugh again.

"Neji will Kill you Demon" hanabi shouts and some of the hyūga agree. However an explosion rocks the room and mitsuomi starts laughing once again, "Unless you know Edo Tensei..That might be Tough" he cackles. Hiashi gasps and hanabi pales as do many of the other hyūga, "You're insane" hiashi shouts. Mitsuomi snorts as his shoulders shake, "I'm Insane..what foolishness.. I look around this room and shake my head on how Low this clan has fallen" he says. Mitsuomi slips off his M43 cap with a sigh, "I learned so much in these pass few days and weeks.. Such secrets were revealed to me.. Did you know the Sage of Six Paths had a Brother and that brother was the Progenitor of the Hyūga clan" he says.

"Then our Clan truly is Favored by Kami" one elder shouts. Hinata shakes her head with a look, "Hamura-sama would weep knowing how low our Clan has Fallen" she says. Mitsuomi lifts her chin with a soft look and touches their foreheads, "Do not blame yourself Hime..very soon the Hyūga will be cleansed like the rest of Konoha" he assures. Hiashi's eyes narrow as mitsuomi glances his way, "Oh did I neglect to mention but have you not noticed that some of your clan members are missing or individuals have gone missing in the few days" he says and the older's eyes narrow, "So the Hyūga clan will live on.. After all of you Die" mitsuomi croons. Mitsuomi suddenly grabs hanabi from behind and edges back to hinata, "Ahh ahh ahh or the Firework will be most unpleasant" he croons. Hinata turns on her heels as hanabi struggles in mitsuomi's clutches, "Hinata-nee Help me!" she shouts.

"Hinata-sama save us!" another hyūga shouts. Hinata turns and grabs the door with her hollow eyes glowing, "Sorry I Just can't seem to care" she says and closes the door. Mitsuomi titters as hiashi glares but roots emerge from the floor to ensnare hanabi and all the hyūga, "Now that my Hime has pronounced Judgement..Time to Play" he croons.

"You're a Monster..some Demon that corrupted my Foolish Sister like the Kyuubi Demon" hanabi shouts. Mitsuomi starts sway out of his coat with a chuckle, "Aww Hanabi I bet you say all the guys but you got it Wrong..I'm not some random Demon but I am the Kyuubi Demon as you Eloquently Put" he sneers. Hiashi gasps sharply as do many of the others, "Impossible I watched Hokage-sama Kill you..Kakashi burned the body" he shouts. Mitsuomi wags his finger with click of his tongue, "Oh your All seeing eyes does not Decieve you Dad but your Resident terror has Returned..Hahahahahaha" he crows.

"Now how to Kill all of you..some many possibilities" mitsuomi says and his sharingan forms, "I could cook some of ya..In Fact Amaterasu" he adds, setting a few aflame. Hanabi screams in horror as do several others but mitsuomi cackles and grabs hiashi by the hair, "Or use my Susanoo to crush them" he croons, slowing reaching out. The blue skeletal arm forms and grabs a Hyūga elder, crushing him like a grape and splattering blood as hiashi glares.

"Ohh those eyes have such anger..How bout I tell you a Joke to lighten the mood" mitsuomi says but glances back to hanabi, "You know the key to a Good joke is the punchline and one of the great truths is Always pick on those who dont Get the Joke" he chuckles. Mitsuomi fully turns to hanabi, "Now Hanabi-chan..Who do you think should die next..some no name or Daddy dearest" he says.

"You're a Mad man.. A little boy who hated the world and died hating the world.. So now you've returned to exact revenge for your Fate" hiashi states. Mitsuomi runs his fingers along hanabi's cheek, "You hear That..Hanabi-chan..Fate rears its Head again" he says and licks up her face, "Was it Fate that you have these scars on your milky and soft skin.. Was it Fate that my Hime suffered or that I was tortured" he adds.

"It was your Fate Demon" an elder shouts. Mitsuomi manifests his crowbar and saunters to the female elder, tapping it on his palm and strikes the woman hard enough to rip her jaw from her face. Mitsuomi licks the crowbar with a crazed look, before beating the woman's head in with a demonic cackle as others scream and look in abject horror.

"Was that your Fate Bitch?!" mitsuomi hissed. Mitsuomi strolled back to hiashi as the older keeps his defiant look, "Whats it gonna take to break you" he says but smirks, "But then again.. You didn't bat an eye when my Hime was killed or these fools here" he adds.

"I have seen many Atrocities in my life and I've harden my heart to it" hiashi states. Mitsuomi taps his cheek with the crowbar, "Tashkani..you probably only emoted when your brother died or with Hitomi-Okaa-sama died.. But you've replaced her already" he says, grinning. Hiashi's left eye twitches as mitsuomi looks around the gathered hyūga but his gaze fell on a young woman with long black hair, "Right Tohru" he says. The roots around tohru release as mitsuomi's Rinnegan appears, "Banshō Ten'in" he says. Tohru cries out as she pulled to mitsuomi and the vampire grabs the front of her kimono, "Let Her go Demon" hanabi shouts. Mitsuomi ignores hanabi and faces tohru in front hiashi but just out of his reach, "I bet I have your attention now" he sneers, resting his chin on her shoulder. Tohru flinches with fear filled eyes as hiashi levels a serious look from his binds, "Let her go" he icily said.

"Hahahaha Oh Hiashi..if looks could kill but Wake up..Games over.. I have the thing break to you or rather she carries the Thing to break you" mitsuomi croon, running his glove along tohru's waist. Tohru recoils but mitsuomi titters with his eyes locked on hiashi, "In her Belly is a Boy and your chance at a true Heir to the Hyūga as Neji is dead and Hanabi is to be the soon be Deceased Hokage's wife but That Ends with This" he says. Mitsuomi savagely bites tohru's throat as she screams in agony, causing hiashi to violently struggle in his binds. Tohru fell in a heap as blood drips down mitsuomi's chin but he grins seeing the tears running down hiashi's face, "Bingo" he sneers, releasing the roots. Hiashi fells to his knees but shot up an anger filled Byakugan, "You Filthy Demon" he roars. Mitsuomi grins wide as his Raikiri churns to life, "Thats the way Hiashi Hyūga" he howls, his hand erupting out hiashi's back.

"Otou-sama?!..Hiashi-sama!" hanabi and others shout. Mitsuomi pulls his arm free as hiashi collaspes with a blank stare but shockingly tohru starts to move with blank eyes and grey skin, "Tohru-sama?!" hanabi says but she screams. Tohru started to eat hiashi in ravenous fashion as mitsuomi starts laughing wildly, before long hiashi awoke as a ghoul and started attacking the others with tohru. Hanabi screams in horror but mitsuomi releases the roots and drags her along, "Well now that is done..let go see my Hime" he coos. Hanabi tries to struggle but mitsuomi taps several tenketsu points to make her docile as several clay butterflies and spiders come from his shadow. Hinata stood just inside the gate with a blank expression on her face, "Is it done" she asks.

"It is..Now this is in a way your final test.. In owning the night..taking it by the hair.. Bending it over and making it your Bitch" mitsuomi says and stands hanabi in front of her. Hanabi stood with wide and frightened eyes as mitsuomi grips her shoulders, "Do you want to make her one of us Or do you kill her and sever the last chain on your old life and become my True Princess" he adds. Hinata looks hanabi in the eye, "All my life you have belittled me..abused me and made feel lower than dirt" she says and grabs hanabi by the chin. Hinata shows her sister her fangs, "however I end this now" she says and bites hanabi. Mitsuomi latches on the other side as prince and princess drain hanabi dry, before falling in a heap between them. Mitsuomi manifests a napkin and wipes hinata's mouth and chin, causing her blush as she in turned wiped his.

"Now my Hime..Join our Blossom and Crush the Fool who dares stand against the Prince and Princess of the Night" mitsuomi coos. Hinata pulls mitsuomi deep and lust filled kiss, "Hai My Naruto-kun" she coos, before dispeling into lavender ravens. Mitsuomi adjusts his coat as hanabi rises a ghoul as growls echo and turns to the numerous hyūga ghouls, "Go Forth and feed to your hearts content" he crows.

IX

Sakura reaches the gates as she sensed other battles beginning in various parts of the village. The Uchiha district was virtually unchanged as sakura dropped to the streets in a crouch and she shifted into a pink wolf, heading for the mansion. However a figure stood in her path as she shifted back human, "So Kabuto was right Forehead..You're like that Mizukage" ino states. Sakura flashes her fangs with a grin, "I am Ino-pig and that's my Ōji" she says. Ino scoffs with a glare at her former bestie, "Your Ōji signed your death by attacking us..Sasuke-kun is preparing as we speak and he told me if I saw you to Kill you" she sneers. Sakura pulls on her gloves, "Then let's kick this off" she says and punches the ground. The ground fissures towards ino but the blonde kicks skyward and slams her heel to negate the fissure, "You forget Forehead..I studied under the dead Bitch too" she shouts. Sakura hid the smirk on her face at tsunade's death, "Then you're in for one Hell of a shock" she thought. Sakura and ino shot forward into a Taijutsu brawl as punches met elbows or forearms and kicks met shins or knees. Both girls knew each other so well from years of training and friendship but sakura had a slight advantage, drawing on her nature release seal and vampiric power.

"You're keeping up with me Piggy.. I'm slightly impressed" sakura shot. Ino dodges a roundhouse from sakura and weaves a few signs, "Doton: Doryūsō" she shouts. Sakura punches the ground to destroy the spears but ino shunshins behind for a weighted spin kick to sakura's back, sending her into a wall.

"I'm better Forehead.. That's why I fooled all of you for three years and helped kill the old Hag" ino sneers and forms several signs, "Suiton: Mizurappa" she shouts. Sakura heals her spine and slowly rises but dodges the trumpet of water, "Tsunade-sama treated us like her own daughters and you betrayed that for Sasuke" she says.

"Sasuke-kun is the most powerful shinobi ever No One can beat him..not even your Prince" ino shouts, shoot forward with chakra scalpels. Sakura activates her own as they engaged in a flurry of strikes, "You are so blind Ino and it'll be your downfall" she says. Ino activates her Byakugō to push her chakra scalpels and manages to slice off one of sakura's arms and a Spartan kick, "Doton: Doryūsō" ino shouts, as spears pierce sakura from below as blood pours from her severed arm. The spears receded as sakura lay motionless, a trail of blood coming down the side of her mouth and a gaping wound where her left eye was. Ino stood with a haughty smirk on her face but suddenly an intense wave of KI flooded the area, causing the blonde to break out in a cold sweat.

"What the Hell is this?!" ino thought. An ominous but childish giggling filled the area, " ** _What's wrong Piggy?!_** " a voice croons. Ino whips around and jerks as sakura slowly rises, her wounds healing with ease and a sick yellow eye staring into blue ones. Sakura cracked her knuckles as she stares at ino but the blonde takes a hesitant step back, "Fufufu are ya scared" sakura croons. Ino tried to muster an intimidating glare but another presence makes itself known, " ** _Without her Prescious Sasuke-kun..she nothing but a useless Fan-girl_** " a voice comments. Ino glances right as hinata appears with her Sharingan glowing, "Quite the reunion..the top three Kunoichi of our class" she said.

"Yea..Two Top Kunoichi and one Dead-last" sakura shot. Ino grits her teeth and draws to kunai, "Run Ino..you're not worth the effort" hinata coldly said, flaring some of her bijū chakra.

"Sasuke-kun Will Kill you all" ino shouts and runs off. Hinata watch ino run off and shook her head, "How Patheic" she muses as they pair move further into the Uchiha district.

[song playing..Hurricane Suite 3- Naruto Ost]

The district seemed eeriy quiet as hinata and sakura searched for sasuke, "The village is starting to be overun by ghouls..most of which are of my clan" hinata said.

"So you actually pulled an Itachi" sakura said and hinata nods, "Only the truly Innoccent survived" she replies. The smell of smoke caught their noses as they reached the clan home and saw it ablaze. Sasuke stood on the arches of the entrance with the fire as his backdrop, dressed in black cargos and boots, mesh shirt and black flak coat with his white coat flapping in the wind. Sasuke glares at the pair and looks around, "Where's the Mizukage.. Too cowardly to face me?!" he sneers. Hinata steps forward with her arms folded, "My Husband has no need to face you Uchiha..Sakura and I will be your Opponents" she declares.

"No Need!..I am the Rokudaime Hokage and the Jinchuriki slayer and Future Fire Daimyo" sasuke shouts. Sakura snorts with a soft giggles, "You killed Naruto after he was beaten and tortured" she states and sasuke's eyes narrow, "Our Husband defeated the Sanbi singlehandely..He defeated your only Ally and Killed Two Kage..He has no reason to fight a petulant child forever chasing the Shadow of his Brother and Naruto-kun" hinata adds. Sasuke clenches his gloved fist as his eyes flared his EMS, "Damare!" he shouts, shooting forward. Sakura activates her Byakugō and hinata her bijū cloak as the battle was joined. At the same time ino rushed through the village as screams and fire erupted through the night, "What the hell is happening" she thought. Ino rounds a corner but she halts and her eyes widen in horror, her father was before her but his neck was being torn open by someone. However the someone was tsunade herself as the blonde vampire drained inoichi of his lifeblood. Tsunade tosses inoichi aside as her yellow eyes locked on ino, "So Little Bitch ready to pay Penance" she sneers, licking her bloodstained lips.

"Impossible..You Dead!" ino shouts. Tsunade flicks her hair with a smirk, "Well Undead Really" she shot. Ino flings a kunai to hit tsunade between the eyes but the older blonde pulls it free as the wound seals, "My Turn" she croons. Tsunade shoots forward and grabs ino by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Tsunade slowly absorbs ino's chakra but her fangs lengthen and the Rinne-Sharingan forms in her right eye, "Muderous Bone Ash" she says. Ino screams in agony as she slowly turns stone and finally shatters as tsunade crushes her neck. Tsunade smacks her hands of the ashes and turns her gaze to the Uchiha district as an explosions erupt, "Well I better Help my Musumes" she muses and shunshins away. [song ends]

IX

Mitsuomi strolls through the streets with a whitsle on his lips and screams in his ears, as ghouls started to attack the citizens and shinobi of Konoha. A woman with long brown hair slammed into him but he recognized her as tsubaki, one the mother who sneered at his failure at the academy. Tsubaki looked up but her eyes widen seeing naruto uzumaki staring back, "The Kyuubi?!" she shouts but mitsuomi grabs her face with an innocent look, "Sorry but Bored now" he says, snapping her neck. Tsubaki collaspes as mitsuomi twirls and chuckles, "I Never get Tired of that" he croons. Several civilians scream in horror as mitsuomi turns once again but his shadow expands as reina and soichiro emerge from it.

"So These are your old stomping grounds eh little brother" soichiro questions. Mitsuomi wings a man in the knee for a ghoul to devour, "Yep" he said, killing a few more. Reina swings her benigumo and cuts down a few shinobi as they stroll through the village, "You know I kinda wish Aniki..Itsuki-nii and Hiro-nii were here" she says.

"Aniki would be horrfied" mitsuomi says and soichiro nods. The three suddenly stop as mitsuomi places his hand on their shoulders, "Kyōdai..Its time we Show these people how the Rokukage do Battle" he shouts.

"Yosha!..The Monster Trio Rides Again" the three shout and the pair take off. Mitsuomi pocketed his hands and continued on his stroll, while slipping on his blue tinted sunglasses. Mitsuomi never broke stride as a tri-prong kunai passes through him to pierce the ground and with a yellow flash minato appeared. Minato charges as Rasengan but mitsuomi turns to do the same, "Rasengan" both shout, as they explode into each other. The force tosses both back with a skid as mitsuomi laughs but he whips around, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" tobirama shouts. Mitsuomi pockets his hands once again and flares his reiatsu, causing the water dragon to slam into the wall of power. Tobirama drops to the street but his eyes widen as a boot was inches from his face, before being sent through several buildngs. Minato's eyes flickered as mitsuomi turns with a flap of his coat, "It'll take him some time to recover" he says and tips down his glasses, "Giving us time to talk Yondaime" he adds.

"Who are you and why are you attacking Konoha" minato questions. Mitsuomi slips off his glasses with a look to the dying Konoha citizens, "Who am I.. Well I am what Konoha has created" he declares and minato's eyes narrow, "I bet they fed you some Bullshit Lie about you Son.. That the Kyuubi took him over or he went berserk and they had to put him down but the Cold Hard truth is your son was tortured by this place..beatings from his earliest memories..Treated as less than nothing..Not fit to breath their Air" he shouts.

"The People of Konoha would not do that" minato states but mitsuomi clutches his face and laughs, "Are you that Naive Father..These People only care about the Power Konoha possesses..If you're not born Here..you're less than nothing a second class citizen..I bet you wouldn't say that if they knew Mom was a Jinchūriki" he counters. Minato's eyes widen as mitsuomi grins darkly with his left hand on his chest and his right pointing at minato, "If you haven't guessed I am your son Naruto Uzumaki..I was tortured..beaten and raped Then Finally Killed because I did my Fucking Job..I have returned to lay Judgment on Konoha and they are GUILTY!" he shouts.

"Yondaime-sama Kill him..Kill the Demon" several shout. Mitsuomi laughs as minato stood frozen, "You see Dad..Finish what you started all those years ago" he shouts, patting his chest. Minato activates his Sharingan and calls up the Bijū power inside him to form two tails, "Now Thats the way Yodaime" mitsuomi crows, activating his Sharingan and Rinnegan.

"Suiton: Suidanha {Water Style: Severing Wave}" tobirama shouts, firing a tight wave of water. Mitsuomi turns with his Rinnegan glowing and absorbs the water, "You'll have to try harder Uchiha slave" he sneers. Tobirama glares with a scowl at mitsuomi as he weaves several signs and stops on ram, "Ryuō Shōheki" he shouts, surrounding minato.

"Sit this one out for a few Dad while I deal with the Uchiha slave" mitsuomi says and looks back to the Nidaime, "Huh why the glare.. You are a slave to Uchiha.. Brought back to serve him an Uchiha who is Hokage.. You're worst Fear was it not" he adds. Tobirama flares his chakra and actually cracks the ground, eliciting a joker like grin from mitsuomi as the vampire's eyes glow.

"Is that all?!" mitsuomi sneers and holds his arms out, "If I were to flex my power..everyone would die in this disease ridden village" he adds and flexes his max reiatsu slightly. Minato gasps as the people and ghouls around them exploded into pink dust, "Such power shouldn't exist" he thought.

"Oh but it does Dad" mitsuomi says. A massive fireball of white hot flamed sent mitsuomi into a building with a blazing explosion, looking to the source both tobirama and minato saw the imposing figure of Madara Uchiha.

" ** _Mendokuse and here I thought it was the real Madara but Alas its another Uchiha puppet_** " a distorted voice comments. Mitsuomi steps out the flames with his suit intact but his face burned beyond recognition and still on fire, flapping his the coat the flames were extinguished and his face reformed before their very eyes. Mitsuomi's at present blank sockets locked on madara and saw blank white eyes staring back, "Kabuto must be completely suppressing madara out of fear of him breaking free of his control" he thought, his steel-blue orbs returning. Mitsuomi pulls his shirt from his pants, pulling everything and his coat off.

"Kaguya do with as you please.. Its no sport to fight a complete puppet" mitsuomi says, pulling on his black gloves. A distortion forms and rips open as kaguya pulls madara inside and snaps closed, "Who was that?!" tobirama shouts. Mitsuomi gave tobirama a bored expression, "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.. Progenitor of all chakra and Mother to the Sage of Six Paths" he says. Tobirama pulls two kunai in a reverse grip and charges mitsuomi but the vampire nimbly dodges the reanimated Hokage. Minato had his Sharingan activated and watching with calculating eyes, "His speed rivals and more than likely surpasses my own" he thought.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" mitsuomi shouts but tobirama counters, "Suiton: Suijinheki" he shouts. Steam billows as tobirama weaves a set of signs, "Bringer of Darkness Jutsu" he shouts, trying to blind mitsuomi. Mitsuomi halts as his eyes go dark but ducks under tobirama's knife edge chop, sending a mule kick to the Kage's ribs. Chirping birds echo as lightning coats mitsuomi's hand, "Chidori" he shouts but tobirama blurs away.

"Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku {Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon}" tobirama shouts, creating a huge water dragon. Mitsuomi slams his palms his together, "Rashomon" he utters, blocking the dragon with the demon gate. Mitsuomi appears behind tobirama and rams his hand through the Nidame, "Time to join the new Flesh" he croons. Mitsuomi's arm exploded into black covering the Nidaime as he struggles but it's futile as he is absorbed. Mitsuomi rams his hand his throat and pull the control kunai, "Well Dad let's kick this off" he says, snapping his fingers and the barrier shatters.

[song playing..Kokuten..Naruto ost]

As soon as the barrier fell minato shot forward and connected with a punishing left straight, rocking the vampire and sending him flying. Mitsuomi flips and digs his right glove in the dirt but minato appears behind, cutting the tendons in his arms and legs. Mitsuomi collapses to all fours but a Rasengan slams into his back with a huge crater. Minato summoned another chakra tail as mitsuomi staggers to his feet, before an inordinate amount of cuts erupt from his body.

"Gōen Rasengan" minato shouts, slamming the flaming ball. Blood, guts and sinew exploded from mitsuomi as he flopped along the ground but an amused chuckling left the vampire's mouth.

" _Its seems Otou-sama is doing everything to keep you damaged_ " zetsuei states. Mitsuomi jerks as an orange Susanoo fist slams him into the ground, followed by a barrage of punches and deepening the crater. Minato dispels the Susanoo as he leaps and forms a large Rasengan, "Ōdama Rasengan" he shouts. The Rasengan drills into the ground as minato lands but his eyes still serious, "I doubt that finished him" he thought, starting to draw on more chakra. Suddenly a blue Susanoo arm slammed into the ground from the crater, followed by the ribcage and fanged skull but another arm started to form on the left but the arm green as it slams the ground. Mitsuomi slowly ascends with his face and body mangled but a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan but both different in each eye, "Hahaha now do see Dad..this is my Game and I make the rules" he howls, his wound healing. The Susanoo dispels as mitsuomi stands in front of the crater as minato hold his tri-prong kunai on defense. Mitsuomi moved methodically forward, "Focus of me and only on me" he says. Minato's Sharingan eyes spun rapidly but suddenly found his perception was moving downward, until his face was being dragged along the ground. Mitsuomi tosses minato skyward but phases in his path to grab his leg and slam him like a bat into the ground. Minato's eyes are wide as he slammed on his back but a pained scream billow as mitsuomi slams a weighted punch to his gut.

"Hahaha I love doing that" mitsuomi croons, bringing his boot down with a leap. The Susanoo ribcage formed to block mitsuomi as minato's eyes widen, "Amaterasu" he shouts. Mitsuomi narrowly dodges the black flame but it forces him to sever his right arm as the flames touch his fingers. Minato struggles to his feet as the Susanoo dispels, "I still can't properly control it" he whispers. Mitsuomi reformed his arm with a slight smirk as both father and son stared each other down, before both vanished in a blur of inhuman speed. Sparks, clangs and the sound of flesh being torn echoed as both user of Godspeed to some moved across the war torn Konoha. Mitsuomi skids to halt in a familiar training as minato appears above with another Ōdama Rasengan but mitsuomi activates his Preta path and absorbs the Rasengan with his left hand, "Chidori Sharp spear" mitsuomi shouts, firing a blast of lightning from his right. Minato narrowly dodges the bolt of lightning but not the double sledge blow from mitsuomi, slamming him to the ground and rolling out the way from the follow-up boot. Minato popped up as four tails formed around his form, then five and six as the wind picked up violently, finally seven then eight and lastly nine ethereal tails of chakra formed. Mitsuomi clapped his hands in a horseback stance "Hmmhmmhmm finally but not enough" he says but vanishes.

"Gogyō Fūin" mitsuomi shouts, jamming his fingers into minato's gut. The red chakra quickly receded as mitsuomi activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Tsukuyomi" he utters.

[song playing... Hyouhaku..Naruto ost]

Minato found himself ensnared by black thorns in front of a Gothic church as lightning danced around a full moon. The doors of the church opened as zetsuei stepped with her mismatched eyes locked on minato, " _We meet again Accursed Yondaime_ " she hissed. Minato furrowed his brow, "Who are you.. Where's my Son" he says and the red head cocks an eyebrow, " _Oh Now you care about your Son?!.. What about when you sealed Me in him and left him to the Wretches of this village_ " she shouts. Minato hung his head in shame, "I wanted to believe the people would see pass their hate and treat him like the hero he was" he says.

" _HA.. Those people did unspeakable things to him and vilified him..Look_ " zetsuei shouts. Around minato ethereal screens formed and showed naruto's memories as well as obito and kakashi's, " _You're own Students were his Worst offenders.. Obito was the one set me loose on Konoha_ " zetsuei sneers. Tears ran down minato's face as his son's torture played like snuff film, " _Yondaime you have seventy-one hours.. Fifty-nine minutes and Fifty-nine seconds more_ " the former fox gloats.

"No that's enough.. I understand I was too naive think that Konoha was above their hate" minato says but his eyes widen. Zetsuei stood with nine red tails and two fox ears with whiskers on her pale cheeks, " _Its good to feel whole well somewhat whole again_ " she comments, grabbing his chin.

" _Despite my protests your son forgives you.. You have Kushina to thank for that but this village will Suffer for their transgressions_ " zetsuei adds. The world around them shatters and the wore torn Konoha with mitsuomi's hand sticking in his gut, where the trigram seal was and the last of Kyuubi's chakra was seeping into the vampire. However minato's eyes widen and tear up as his blonde hair and whiskered son was staring back, "Naruto?!" he says. Naruto slowly nods as a red tear down his cheek, "This is me if I'd been allowed to grow up" he says. Minato starts to crumble as naruto pull his hand free, "Naruto know that I'm sorry for all I put you through" he says.

"Its fine Dad I'm the son of the Yondaime I can deal" naruto says, returning to mitsuomi. Minato's soul left the body to reveal ibiki as his soul departed for the Pure land. Mitsuomi dropped to his knees as his Susanoo manifested and punches the ground, "Kabuto and Yami's advent time to face the Horror that is the No-life-Prince" he thought. Mitsuomi stood up and manifested a white trenchcoat draped on his shoulders, pulling on his gloves the vampire prince head for Konoha hospital, his coat flapping in the wind. [song ends]

IX

Sasuke roars as he slams his perfect Susanoo's fist into the ground, dropping down a few dozen feet from it was sakura in full release and hinata in her version two state. Sakura glances to hinata with look back to sasuke's Susanoo, "Can you fully transform into the Nibi" she asks.

" ** _Sorry but this is my limit.. If we had more time perhaps_** " hinata says but a cheeky grin forms, " ** _However we have a Legendary Sannin on our side_** " she adds. Sasuke grits his teeth inside his Susanoo as tsunade appears next to sakura and hinata, "I thought you were Dead Bitch" he shouts. Tsunade licks her lips with a crack of her knuckles, "Rumors of my demise were somewhat true.. I did die in Spring but I've been Reborn as a Mistress of the Night" she shouts. Sasuke charges a Susanoo arrow, "Then return to Oblivion" he roars, firing. Tsunade flashes several rapid signs and slams her palms in the ground, "Triple Rashomon" she shouts. The demon gates rises as the arrow explodes into them, creating a huge debris cloud but student and teacher shoot through the cloud via hinata's bijū claws.

"Ōkashō..Gokuraku Jōdo" both shout, slamming a pair of punches to sasuke's Susanoo. The titan's face crack as it sways back but hinata kawarimi'd with sakura with a sign, " ** _Katon: Ao-Gōryūka no Jutsu_** " she shouts. The blue flame dragon slammed into the Susanoo but sasuke braces and send a wave of Amaterasu flames. Hinata narrowly dodges as sakura and tsunade land next to her. Thunder started rumbling the sky as sasuke dispels his Susanoo and sees the various flames and forming clouds. Sasuke started to laugh as a few bolts of lightning struck from above, "This thunderstorm will Signal your demise" he shouts. The three take defensive stances as lightning coats sasuke's left hand, "This Jutsu will End you all.. I will call down the Lightning from the Heaven to Obliterate you" he shouts.

"So the Little Bastard has tamed Lightning" tsunade hissed. Hinata quickly dropped to all fours and charges a Bijūdama, " **Be on guard Lightning travels faster than sound** " she thought. Lightning strikes everywhere as sasuke focuses his chakra, "Now Begone from My Sight.. Kirin" he roars. A massive creature erupts from the clouds as hinata fires her Bijūdama, creating a huge explosion and a pillar of blue lightning. Sasuke collaspes to one knee and waits as the debris cloud slowly dissipates, once lifted sasuke spies all three on the ground and unmoving. Sasuke gets to his feet with a triumpthant smirk on his face, "Hahahaha.. I told you No One is above an Uchiha and I'll teach your Mizukage the same very soon" he says and unsheathes his chokutō. Sasuke takes a step forward but suddenly a hand erupts from his gut, "No The Uchiha are a Cancer on the World and the Last falls Today" a voice hissed. Sasuke turned and his eyes widen as hinata stares back with her Sharingan glaring back, "I asked my Beloved to make me his Monster to Kill you" she hissed. Sasuke grits his teeth and was about to comtemplate using Izanagi but sakura rips out his eyes, "AHHHHHH" he bellows but tsunade snaps his jaw with a hook. Hinata pulls her hand free and forms a Rasengan, "Burn in Hell Sasuke" she shouts and obliterates his chest. Sasuke collaspes in a heap as hinata stood over his corpse, "Its Over" she says. Sakura crushes his Sharingan with a nod as tsunade slices off his head, "Yes and Mitsuomi should be confronting whoever was pulling his strings" sakura says and the three vanish.

IX

The master stood on the roof of Konoha hospital as death and destruction reigned in Konoha. Inside the hospital his ghouls were killing everyone, "Why should He have all the fun" he mused. The master spotted the Hyūga ghouls and noted their almost human like movements via his stolen Byakugan, "You truly are a force of destruction Wherever you go Mizukage-sama" the master says and turns to mitsuomi, "Īe Naruto-kun" he adds, smirking behind the mask. Mitsuomi stood with his trenchcoat on his shoulders and his arms folded, cigarette in his mouth and his eyes glowing. The master removes his mask and reveals himself as kabuto, "Hidoi Naruto-kun but I must say you've come a Long way from someone not worth the effort of killing" he notes, slipping on his glasses. Mitsuomi pulls the cigarette from his mouth with a stream of smoke, "And you Continue to disappoint me Pretender" he shot. Kabuto's crimson eyes narrow as mitsuomi tilts his head with a smirk, "Did you assume Faker that I would consider you my equal.. Hmmhmmhmm you're nothing but a cheap knockoff and I Hate cheap knockoffs" he shot again.

"I am vampire of the highest category and I demand to be treated as such" kabuto shouts but calms down, "Come now Naruto-kun you and I are step above these people even Sasuke.. It must bring delight to your undead heart to Finally be superior to Sasuke and the citizens of Konoha after their treatment of you" he says. Mitsuomi tosses the butt of his cigarette away with an amused sneer, "You believe us equals Faker..Non Non Non Non" he says, wagging his finger.

"How are we not equals?!.. I fooled even you with Shizune Kato..I even resurrected the legends of Konoha..I possess the Rinnegan.. Sharingan and Byakugan the same you.. If anything you are the Fake" kabuto snaps. Mitsuomi laughs wildly with a Dio pose, "I'm the Fake?!..Hahahaha Oh No Kabuto you most certainly are a Fake..I do give you credit for creating a False life sign with Shizune that fooled even seasoned medic but it seems that was for Naught as she used her vampiric power and Genjutsu..Worst still you have no sense of Self..as A vampire you are Pathetic piece of Shit an Imitation of a true vampire like me..Hell Fū-chan's fledglings are more vampire than you..Right Anko-chan..Hana-chan" he shot. Anko and hana giggle as they appear next to mitsuomi, running their fingers along his bare chest and stealing chaste kisses. Kabuto gritted his teeth with a low growl in his throat, "I will annihilate you Naruto-kun and prove I am the superior Vampire" he shouts, his Rinnegan and Sharingan flaring. Mitsuomi rolled his shoulders and knocked off his coat, "Anko.. Hana put some serious distance between us" he says, his voice serious. Anko and hana note the seriousness and shunshin away, "Alright Faker Show me what ya got" mitsuomi says, beckoning for kabuto. The white hair vampire tosses off his cloak and pricks his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouts, slamming his palm on the roof. A huge puff of smoke billows as the roof starts to buckle as mitsuomi kicks back, from the smoke was a large snake the size of Manda.

"Serpentaris Annihilate him" kabuto howls. Serpentaris shot forward but mitsuomi launches over the pair, "Fūton: Rasenshuriken" he shouts, tossing the forming wind shuriken. Kabuto leaps off of serpentaris as the snake was too slow to react and summarily died, "Fūton: Daitoppa" kabuto shouts. The gust of wind slams mitsuomi into the remains of the roof but he kips up with a laugh, "Your Master's Favorite Jutsu and here's my retort..Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" he billows. The dragon flame grows as kabuto raises both hands to asborb the chakra but mitsuomi appears behind and slams a spin kick to his back. Kabuto tasted the roof as mitsuomi lands, "Come on Faker.. Face down on the ground with another man beating your Ass is this Every night for you" he sneers. Kabuto grits his teeth with a seething glare but a smirk forms as red chakra surrounds his form, his skin starts to burn off as the dark red chakra emerges. Mitsuomi grins as his Sharingan forms in his left eye, "Come Faker give me something" he shouts but jerks as kabuto grabs his face. Kabuto roars as he shoots them forward, his Bijū cloak at version two and the form a gorrila like creature but the features of the other bijū from the Gedō-Mazō appear as well. Kabuto slams them into the street and drags mitsuomi along the street into a toss and a roar, " ** _How is That Naruto-kun?!_** " he hissed. Mitsuomi's response was a left straight to the gut, doubling him and into a devastating uppercut to kabuto's jaw to launch him skyward.

"Not bad but still not Good Enough" mitsuomi shouts, appearing above with a double sledge blow via his Susanoo. Kabuto slammed into the ground with a large crater as mitsuomi landed. Kabuto struggles to all fours and drives his hands into ground but mitsuomi dodges the elongated hands, "Fūton: Rasenshuriken" mitsuomi shouts. Kabuto roars in agony as one of the arms is sliced off but he regrows said arm as blue and red orbs form around him. Mitsuomi grins and reenforces his Susanoo as kabuto swallows the now purple orb, "Oh Yea.. BRING IT ON" mitsuomi howls. Kabuto cracks the ground as his body starts swell and his mouth opened as steam billowed, before lurching forward to fire a blast from his mouth. Mitsuomi shot forward as a Rasenshuriken formed in green arm and a Rakiri in his blue arm. Time seem to slow as the blast and mitsuomi, before a thunderous explosion erupts through Konoha. Kabuto watched the explosion with a hissing laugh, " ** _I told you Naruto-kun I am Superior Vampire_** " he sneers.

However something shot out the debris cloud and kabuto's eyes widen, "Not on your Best Day Faker" mitsuomi shouts. Mitsuomi was missing his right arm and his face burned but he had his left fist cocked and ready. Kabuto roars in agony as mitsuomi's fist erupts out his back, " ** _How?!_** " he sputters. Mitsuomi pulls free as his other arm reforms, "Not finished Faker.. OraOraOra" he roars, his smaller Susanno forms. Kabuto jerks as what seemed like a hundred fist struck his body but he also felt his Bijū chakra leaving him. Mitsuomi flares his chakra as the right arm on his Stand Susanoo vanishes and the left arm doubles in size, "Take This Faker.. ORA" he roars, slamming the punch into kabuto and sending him flying skyward. Kabuto soon crashes through one of the pillars of the Hokage tower as the last of his Bijū chakra dissipates, "No!.. How can this be?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi lands with a smirk on his face as kabuto staggers to his feet, "Well because you're a Fake.. A Pretender.. A Facsimile of the Genuine Article" he sneers.

"But Now it seem the roles are reversed as You're not Worth killing" mitsuomi says, manifesting his blue dress shirt and black vest. Hinata, sakura, tsunade and the others arrive with the former Godaime holding sasuke's head, "Nice of you to join us my Faeries and I present the Pretentious Fake who Dared to stand in my way" mitsuomi states.

"So That Fucking Four-eyes is the reason I was Killed and put Shizune in my Midsts" tsunade hissed.

"The very same Baa-chan.. The Fake himself not Fit to call himself a vampire" mitsuomi sneers. Kabuto glares at mitsuomi as he gets to his feet, "Shut up.. I am a Perfect being" he shouts. Mitsuomi laughs loudly as he grasps face, "Gehahahaha are you Serious..You Kabuto Yakushi are a Fake and whats worst a Puppet" he says.

"I am No One's Puppets" kabuto shouts but mitsuomi stares incredlously, "Hoh Oh really.. You can come out Now.. No use Skulking about your Puppet is now Self-Aware" he shouts. Black zetsu rises from the tiles with a his Akatsuki cloak with a gold handled Odachi poking out.

"Nice of you to Join us Puppetmaster.. Ladies meet Black Zetsu the source of all our problems.. The Will of Kaguya-chan as he thinks" mitsuomi states. Black zetsu glares at mitsuomi but then to kabuto, "You Failed" he says. Kabuto grabs zetsu but mitsuomi kicks him away, "Stay out this Fake" he shouts and gets into zetsu's face, "Nice to meet you.. Advent" he croons.

"I take it She told you" zetsu says. Mitsuomi titters as he turns to take a few steps, "Oh She told me plenty.. That He dosen't have your back anymore and you're associated with my Past but my Current past" he states. Kabuto lunges at zetsu once again but he grabs the crimson eye bloodsucker and actually absorbed him into his body, "Ahh.. Much Better" he states.

"Now that the kids have been put to bed.. Why dont you tell me your Identity and Sate my curiosity" mitsuomi comment. Zetsu's body shifts to a more human appearance with half green and white hair, "Kazuki-sama was correct in saying it was your Current past that I come from.. Because I witnessed first-hand the Plague that you are.. How you silenced that lives of the innoccent at the Behest of others to keep the Status Quo" he states. Mitsuomi rubs his mouth with a smirk and scratches his head, "Well I've killed Alot of people for Alot different reasons.. So you gotta be specific" he states.

"You Murdered my comrades with a smile on your face" zetsu states, tossing off his cloak. Zetsu wore the standard Akatsuki uniform but the mesh was long sleeve, "Again be Specific" mitsuomi counters. Zetsu clenches his fist with a glare, "You told me once that you can't win a War with Sugary words" he hissed. Mitsuomi stares with his head tilted but a laugh escapes his lips and into a full blown cackle, "Hahahahahaha.. So its You.. Sion" he says. Zetsu makes a sign as his form changes to a young man with long grey hair with silver eyes and a ugly scar from his right forehead across to his left cheek, "The Same.. The Same you befriended and Stabbed in the Back" he shouts.

"Ha Stabbed in the Back.. You seem to Forget Sion what I told you.. If your Cause would've won.. What then?!.. By extention the Gotei goes down as well and who cleans up the mess Was it Him" mitsuomi states but sees the confused looks on the others. Mitsuomi spreads his arms with a slight turn, "I'm sorry my Faeries but this is an old friend from my new/old life.. You see Sion tried to bring Equailty to the less Fortunate but this was at the behest of a Noblemen by the name of Asumu Tenshin but his Goal was not Equality but him becoming God" he says and titters, "Your Cause was just some Batshit Crazie's Dream..Haahahaha" he howls. Sion draws his sword but mitsuomi wags his finger, "Now now before we start.. What did Yami promise you" he says.

"When you killed me my soul fractured.. Yami-sama promised me revenge on you but I needed to be Here to do it" sion hissed. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose with his face contorted in a joker grin, "Tell me did you Enjoy seeing me Vulnerable.. Weak.. Being Beaten.. Tortured by these Sycophants and Fools.. Did you get Hard.. Did you Cum watching me Die.. Tell me you did Sion.. Tell me.. Tell me.. Tell me!" he says.

"You're Insane.. I will bring Divine Judgement on you Demon" sion shouts. Mitsuomi clutches his side and face with an uncontrolable cackle, "You know Sion I've got an Ironclad Rule" he says and his hollow eyes come to bare, "I KIll Anyone who call Me a Demon without Fail" he hisses. Mitsuomi stepped forward with a haughty look, "One dressed in White but steeped in black" he says and sion stepped forward as well, "One Steeped in Black but bathed in White" he adds. The tension started to rise as both men moved closer, "By the Crimson Dawn..One shall Stand and One shall Fall" both said, their swords clang. A large shockwave erupted as their swords clashed, splitting the Hokage tower in half and forcing the others to scatter.

" **Hinata Take the others to Wave.. I'll finish this Alone** " mitsuomi says and dodges and swipe from sion, " **Of course my Love be Careful** " hinata replies. Mitsuomi and sion sail across the skies as their swords clang and spark, "Hoh.. Your skill with the Sword is still sharp" the vampire croons. Mitsuomi slides to halt on the ground but kicks back as sion crashes in his place, a silver aura forming around him and sparking out.

"I will not Lose you This time..I'm going to Win and Cleanse this World of you" sion shouts. Mitsuomi holds a standard kendo stance with calculating eyes, "His Reiatsu is rising and it near Captain-class" he thought and grins, "Omoshiroi" he muses. Mitsuomi sprinted forward into a leap and downward swing but sion block horizontaily and his knees nearly buckle, making a fist a blade shots from sion's free right sleeve. Sion goes for a swipe with the blade but mitsuomi blocks with his sheath and somersaults back. Sion closes the gap with a flurry of swings but the vampire dodges and flips over, grabbing the back of sion's collar and tosses him with force. Sion bounces to a halt but jerks as mitsuomi appears above with a downward Gatotsu but he braces his left hand, "Hadō #63 Raikōhō" sion roars. Mitsuomi jerks as the yellow blast enfulfs and send back with a thud a dozen feet away but kips as smoke wafts off his form, "Shit that was nearly like a Full incantaton" he thought.

"I take it Clise taught you Kidō" mitsuomi shouts. Sion picks up his sword with a heated glare, "Don't you Dare Utter his name" he shouts. The pair shoot forward again and their sword in barrage invisible to the eye but the gashes in the ground and gusts of wind were clear an indication, when suddendly the barrage halted with a gust and shockwave into another sword clash of strength. The blades scraped across one another as both held a firm dual grip, soon the point of impact started to glow red hot as the ground buckled under their feet. Silver reiatsu and purple-black reiatsu started to waft off both men as one crater formed, then a second and lastly a third.

"Yes..Yes.. Yes.. More Sion.. Show me More" mitsuomi howls. Sion pushes on the blade as both are blown back by the force of their power, "Come on Sion Show me your Zanpakuto" mitsuomi howls. Sion flares his reiatsu once again as the wind picks up, "I will End you.. Come Forth...Yakusoku Shita Ōsama No Tsurugi" he shouts. The sword and sheath glow brightly and form a gleaming broadsword with a double wing hilt and two black tassels. Mitsuomi whistles as sion glares, "Sword of the Promised Ruler.. Heh why don't you call it Excalibur" he sneers. Mitsuomi raises his sword skyward, "Awaken my Beloved" he shouts and his reiatsu flares skyward as the black claymore comes forth.

[song playing..Shield of Faith..Immediate music]

Mitsuomi slowly lowered his sword as his purple-black reiatsu flared five feet into the air, then fifteen feet as he leapt into the air and downward. Mitsuomi charged down at sion like a missile as their blades met, violently dispersing dirt and shattering debris. Mitsuomi vanished and sion slid on the road but quickly charged again, their blades met again. Buildings crumbled and debris shot in everything direction as mitsuomi and sion unleashed a flurry of swings, each parry or counter dispersed the air like a maelstrom. Sion swung from side to side as mitsuomi parried and dodged each swing but he was being pushed back. Mitsuomi created a gap with a push back and blocks sion's swing, forcing both swords downward and creating a gash, before charging a Rasengan with his free left hand. Sion counter with a Chidori as it slams into the Rasengan, "Heheheh Quite the skills.. Cause of the Puppet" mitsuomi sneers, as he swings wide. Sion sidestepped the swing and vanished but mitsuomi quickly turned to block his swing, however sion's blade scraped across zetsuei. Mitsuomi narrowly dodged the swing losing a few strands of hair in the exchange, "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" sion shouts, detonating the attack in mitsuomi's face. The vampire flew back a few feet but comes to a halt as smoke billows from his face, "You're Being Too Quiet" he howls, as lightning coats his sword.

"Lightning-Darkness Dragon Dance" mitsuomi bellows, swinging forward. Five black slahses coated in lightning erupted and sion blocks three but the final two explode into him and send through a building. A burst of sliver erupts as sion shoots skyward but mitsuomi meets him head-on as a shockwace erupts. Mitsuomi and sion flash around the skies of Konoha as minor shockwave indicate their whereabouts.

"Come on Sion at least curse at me.. You're making is fight boring" mitsuomi chides, blocking sion's overhead swing. Sion glares at mitsuomi as his silver reiatsu flares, "I am Boring you Demon.. Then let me Cure your Bordem" he hissed and flies back. Sion waves his hand across the air as golden ethereal swords formed around him, "Go my Holy Arrows" he shouts. Mitsuomi grins as the swords streaks toward and he swats one away, for it to explode in his face and toss his back, before three pierced his chest and exploded. Mitsuomi staggered in midair as his body was mutilated and blood flowed, "Those Holy arrows will Erase you Monster" sion shouts. Mitsuomi spits out some blood as his wounds sowly heal, "I'll admit those could kill me" he says but his face contorts ino a joker grin.

"If they were wielded by some One Righteous not some Fool deluding himself into thinking he is in the Right" mitsuomi shouts. Sion clenches his sword tightly as his silver reiatsu starts to flares, "Then I will Show you my Righteousness.. BANKAI..Yakusoku Shita Ō No Yoroi" he howls. Sion is bathed in golden light as the force of his reiatsu shatters the ground below them, any suvivors left Konoha immediately felt the crushing force. Mitsuomi stood with a grin on his face as the light dies down and sion is now adorned in golden medieval armor with a flow white cape.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Looking more like Arthur with every moment.. So how bout I respond in kind" mitsuomi says and his reiatsu kisses the sky and ground. Mitsuomi points his black claymore as the wind picks up, "Bankai.. Kaosu Heiki Zetsuei" he simply says. Black and purple energy erupt from the sword as it becomes a double edged zanbato with white wrapping around the long handle a half moon on the end. Mitsuomi rests the massive blade on his shoulder, "Two Captain-class Shinigami do battle.. Any people left in Konoha... he says and swipes his face. Sion's eyes flicker as a faceless mask forms on mitsuomi's face, " ** _Are Now Dead HAHAAHAHAHAAA_** " he howls.

[song playing...Daniel Lenz Music- The Darkest Hour]

Sion grits his teeth and rocketed forward with his sword raised, "I will Avenge them" he roars. Mitsuomi spins zetsuei over his head and swings to block sion's furious barrage of strikes, " ** _Now you're sound like Sasuke.. These people you wanna Avenge are the Scum of the World and this World is now better with them Gone_** " mitsuomi shouts. Holy arrows form around sion as he shoots back and fires but mitsuomi swings hard and all deflect to explode in the city below.

" ** _Dragon Thunder-Clap_** " mitsuomi shouts, firing a wave of red lightning. Sion raises his hand, "Hadō #81 Danku" he shouts, blocking with the invisble wall. Mitsuomi appears above with dual-hand and downward swing, sending sion careening to the streets below. Mitsuomi rockets down with a streak but he sees sion bracing his right arm and muttering an incantaton, pricking his finger the vampire charges a purple cero but as the blood mixes. The cero losses shape and expands with now a bluish tint, "Hadō #99 Goryūtenmetsu/ ** _Grand Rey Cero_** " both roar. The ground under sion erupts with energy as it forms a dragon rocketing towards the cero and explode in thunderous fashion and parting the storm clouds. Sion slowly reigns in his breath but his eyes narrow in anger as mitsuomi slowly descended. Sion summoned more Holy arrows as mitsuomi lands, " ** _What are you a One-Trick Pony.. I told you only someone Righteous can proper kill me_** " he sneers and points zetsuei, " ** _You shouldn't stall anymore..You should use It_** " he adds. Sion grits his teeth in anger, "This is my Destiny.. I will Slan this Demon for you Yami-sama" he shouts and flares his reiatsu. The Holy arrows glow and enter the sword as sion raises is skyward with both hands. The wind picks up violently as mitsuomi watches with a cackle, " ** _More More More More YAMI'S ADVENT_** " he howls. Sion's erupts with golden light to create a large sword, "Kami no Ō Umekigoe" he roars, swinging down. Mitsuomi jerks and his eyes widen as he is engulfed in blinding light explosion and carving a a thirty foot gash. Sion fell to one knee as his breathing was slightly ragged but slowly reigned it in but his eyes slowly widen. The debris cloud slowly dissispates and the destoryed form of mitsuomi was dragging zetsuei along the ground, his entire front was skeletal with bits of flesh and sinew hanging with his left arm missing.

"No Impossible! my Howl of the Divine King is my Strongest Attack" sion shouts. A disembodied cackles echoes from mitsuomi, " ** _HAHAHAHAHA..I Guess you are Amatuer to Not notice.. This is must be First-Time you used your Bankai.. You've been getting crushed by your Bankai's Reiatsu this entire time.. Your body must be Creaking from the Strain.. AHHHAHAHAHAHA_** " he howls. Sion struggles to his feet as mitsuomi looks right, **_"Your Trump card was Bust and I've up the Stakes but before I put you down.. I'm Famished_** " he croon. Reina and Soichiro appear as waves of blood to assimilate with mitsuomi's body and healing his wound in a instant, " ** _What a Delightful Feast.. To Think you Stood a Chance was the Fantasy of a Delusional Dreamer.. HAHAHAHAHAHA_** " he shouts. Sion struggles to create another Howl of the Divne King, "You may think you have won Monster but I made up of Black Zetsu and Kabuto.. My Body is Nigh Immortal" he shouts. Mitsuomi titters as he raises zetsuei to spin her in one hand, "This I know but I'll make you Suffer.. I am the Lightning.. The Rain Transformed" he utters. Mitsuomi's reiatsu flares as zetsuei glows bright red with black electricity, "Grit you Teeth Puppet.. Dragon's Infernal Maelstrom" he shouts and swings forward. Sion raises his sword to block to a black and red flame but his sword shatters as he is engulfed in the fiery twister. Mitsuomi dispels his bankai and sheathes his sword as sion crawls from a crater as the twister dies down. Sion struggles to move but mitsuomi stomps on his back, "Seems you are right" he says and kicks sion onto his back, "However I know a place to put you" he adds. Mitsuomi snaps his fingers and a distortion start form, being the area next to them ripped open to expose a expanse of blackness.

"I bet your Master never told you about this place.. The is the Garganta or Throat.. A space between space.. An endless Void to separate the realms and The Perfect Prison for you for All Time" mitsuomi says and grabs sion to enter the void. Mitsuomi forms a small reishi bridge as he hold sion aloft, "Goodbye Foolish Dreamer" he says letting go.

"NOOOOOO!" sion roars, as mitsuomi step out and the garganta snaps closed. Mitsuomi reformed his white suit with fedora in hand and a black rose, "The actors leave the stage and the curtain falls on Konoha" he states, tossing the rose and snapping his fingers to burst into black feathers. [song ends]

*Wave*

Shikamaru moved through the temporary camp for Konoha refugees set up by Lady Izumi, "I'm sure they here Shikamaru" temari said. Shikamaru softly sighs but suddenly some one called his name, looking around he saw his mother rushing to him. Yoshino bear-hugs her son with tears in her eyes as shikaku approaches, "We owe Naruto our lives" he says. Choji was having a similar reunion with own parents, "How's our granddaughter" his mom asks.

"She's great getting big everyday.. I can't wait for you meet her" choji says, seeing other members of clan. Meanwhile in tazuna's house were karin and naruko looking over the results of their test, "No Doubt about now Natsuki is definitely His daughter.. Rika has Inuzuka DNA" naruko comments. The aforementioned pair were sleeping upstairs under tayuya's care, "Fucking Konoha" she thought. Natsuki found herself her a misty graveyard, "Where am I" she whispers. Soft footsteps caught her ears and she turns to a tall man in a white suit and white fedora with gloves, "Are you lost little one.. My little miracle" he says, kneeling to one knee. Natsuki was apprehensive to move closer but he removes his hat to show his eyes, "Who are you" she asks. The man rubs his chin with thought, "Well I have many names but you may call me Poppa or Mitsuomi" he says. Natsuki's blue orbs widen and she barrels into his chest, "Otou-san is this a dream" she cries. Mitsuomi lift her up to his full height, "Unfortunately our meeting now is a dream But we'll meet in person.. Very soon" he says. Natsuki slowly opens her eyes as some one steps out the shadows, "Otou-san" she cries, waking her sister. Mitsuomi caught his flying daughter into a warm hug, "Hello my little miracle" he says and sees rika, "To you as well my other miracle" he adds. Rika climbs from the bed and hugs his leg, "You will be my Poppa" she asks and mitsuomi nods. The door opens as hinata and kushina enter, "Is it over Beloved" hinata asks.

"Of Course my Princess and I would like you to meet Natsuki and Rika.. My Little miracles this is one of your new Mothers Hinata and your Grandmother Kushina" mitsuomi says. Kushina's sparkled seeing natsuki as hinata kneels with arms out to rika, causing both to hug the pair with soft cries.

" **My Faeries Our War is Over Let us return to Kirigakure to Usher in a new Generation of Shining Lights** " mitsuomi thought.

*Epilogue-10 years later*

[song playing...Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines]

Today was a banner day for the Village hidden in Leaves, that after ten years of healing and restoration. A new Hokage was named its Nanadaime, named after her and represented her heart and soul. Konohamaru Sarutobi stood in traditional but updated Jonin attire with his signature blue scarf and a white haori atop the rebuilt Hokage tower. Next to konohamaru stood his wife meogi and their two year old son named after their hero naruto. Lady izumi and her brother zuko were in attendance to name the new Hokage. Among the crowd were new generation poised to take their place among Konoha's greats, Sarada Haruno, Chōchō Akimichi, Shikadai Nara, Natsuki and Rika Uzumaki to name a few with the aforementioned sisters as Genin. Izumi raised her hands to quiet the crowd, "People of Konohagakure today we welcome a new Hokage after ten long years of Healing and Restoration.. I won't waste any more time.. So it is my Honor to present our Nanadaime Hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi" she declares. The crowd erupts in thunderous cheers as konhamaru steps forward with the Hokakge hat in his hand, "People of Konoha.. It was on this day ten years that a Cleansing Flame swept through this village and burned away the Cancer Harming Her.. My Predecessor allowed the corruption and greed of others to Bring Konoha to the Brink of Complete Destruction and from the ashes like the Mighty Phoenix.. Let this Day Mark the Rebirth of Konohagakure as We march forward to an Age of Peace and Happiness" he declares and the crowd cheers. Natsuki looked through the crowd but her gaze drifted to the roofs as man stood dressed in white, "Otou-san" she thought, following with rika in tow. Mitsuomi dropped down to the street as natsuki and rika appear, "Hello my Little Miracles" he muses.

"Are you leaving again" rika asks, holding her nin-ken shadow. Mitsuomi removes his fedora, "Yea.. Konoha is good hands with my little brother as Hokage and a New Generation with the True Will of Fire" he says. Natsuki and rika hug their father, "Where will you go" natsuki asks. Mitsuomi slips on his fedora, "Where ever The Winds take Me" he muses and bursts in white doves and fly over the Hokage tower. Konohamaru watched them fly with a soft smile on his face, "Naruto-nii-san.. I'll make you Proud" he thought.

" **I know you Will my Brother** " echoes on the wind.

THE END

A/N...Well this is the Final Chapter of Scarlet Fox.. I know the Ending is kinda Cheesy but I plan to have a Sequel sooner or later.. Nothing is Concrete but I can say it will Crossover with Hellsing and Bleach with a confrontation with Momoshinki which kicks this off.. Thanks for Readng and Stay Frosty..


End file.
